Old Flame, New Desire
by Dreamer1920
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun and memorable little trip for Sandy Cheeks - and it certainly was. At least, for a short while. But after tragedy strikes, so also does a match that brings new light to an old, long-forgotten candle. Once that fire has been lit, it's up to SpongeBob, Patrick, & a few others to put it out before Sandy is engulfed in its flames.
1. Chapter 1: A Ride to Land

**Hello there! So, I have a new SpongeBob story here for you. I've been working on this story for quite a while now, and a lot of the chapters are already pre-written and nearly complete, as I'm trying to make sure to take great care in writing it before posting too much. I'm not 100% sure of exactly how long the story will be or how often it will be updated, but this first chapter will have to do for now. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

The heat in the summer month of August could be quite overwhelming, especially if one lived under the ocean and was forced to deal with the pressure of the salty water while being confined in an air suit. Only one person in the whole town of Bikini Bottom had to endure such specific difficulties, and her name was Sandra Jennifer Cheeks.

The squirrel in question was keeping busy on a hot summer day outside. Sandy went around the outskirts of her dome, carrying a large, white trash bag and picking up empty cola bottles and other disposable items. She bent her head to the side to keep her shell-phone close to her ear inside of her suit. "Oh, I don't know, Ma. I'm pretty busy around here with my inventions and all. I just don't have time to- "

"Oh, don't be silly, darlin'! There's always time for a Texas summer rodeo. Why, your brother Randy and your sister Rosy manage to make time for it every year. I don't see why **you** couldn't." The middle-aged mother squirrel on the other end made it a point to present the idea of a summer Texas rodeo, the **last** rodeo of the year, with the lure of the thrill of seeing cowboys getting thrown fifty feet off of bulls and horses, and the perfect opportunity for her daughter to pay her large family a visit.

Sandy was filled with mixed emotions about the whole idea. Sure, there was nothing she would love more than to see her family again after so many years and spend time with them out in the fresh, beautiful air of Texas. But what about her experiments? There were so many things she had intended to work on for the rest of the summer. So many _important_ things… like creating a new version of her old nut-cracking machine.

Sandy grunted in annoyance as she picked up an empty candy wrapper. "Ugh, darn it, people!"

"What was that? Don't ya be sassin' me, missy." Her mother, who was named Kathy, warned on the other end.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't mean you, Ma. I'm busy pickin' up the trash outside of my dome. Dang kids don't know what a trashcan is." She huffed and tied up the strings on the bag after picking up the last piece of trash.

Her mother ran her well-aged hand through her short, puffy blonde hair. "You sound like you need a break from that ocean full of troublesome critters. Why don't ya pack that old briefcase of yours and get your butt on up here; it'll only do ya good."

It was hard for Sandy to resist the temptation. Her mother's bright attitude and convincing tone of voice always made things sound ridiculously appealing to her. The woman could worm her way out of getting robbed if she wanted to. "Well…" Sandy's voice was high-pitched and full of unsureness. "I just don't know about it, Ma. I would love nothin' more than to see everyone, but I have a lot of work to do around here- "

Her mother shamelessly interrupted her daughter, bossiness coming through her tone. "Oh, work, work, work! Who needs work?"

Sandy pressed her lips together and squinted. "This busy scientist needs to work. Inventions don't invent themselves, ya know."

Her mother was thankful Sandy wasn't there or else she'd see the mischievous smile plastered on her face. "Well, some snooty little scientists need to take a load off and come back to their roots for a while. Besides, I'll make your favorite popcorn… y'know, the kind that's mixed with crushed acorns and dipped in chocolate?" the mother squirrel's voice could not have sounded more enticing to Sandy's fuzzy ears.

Sandy bit her lip and was practically bursting with excitement at the thought of that chocolaty goodness. "Can I bring it to the rodeo?" she questioned, taking a pause afterward. "Assuming I'll even **be at **the rodeo…"

Kathy smiled and chuckled deviously. "Darlin', you can bring whatever you want, as long as it ain't that chemical stuff you play with."

"Hmmm…" Sandy hummed, staring off into the distance as she gave it one final thought. "Alright! You had me at popcorn, Ma."

"Woo-hoo!" her mother exclaimed with joy. "Did ya hear that Dean?" she turned toward the living room and asked her husband, who was stretched out like a blanket on their old dusty couch. "How can I hear anything our daughter is sayin' when you're yellin' up a storm?!" the older squirrel blew a puff of air past his grey mustache.

Kathy rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sat at the wooden dining room table. "Your father is real excited you're comin'."

Sandy raised a brow and smirked. "Yeah, sure. I heard the old buzzard. I'll bet he's still layin' on that filthy couch, eatin' potato chips and watchin' the news."

"They're low-fat potato chips, miss know-it-all! And I'm watchin' a nature documentary, for your information." Dean shouted as he stuffed his mouth with potato chip crumbles.

Sandy sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Still the same old daddy. I'll be there in the next few days, Ma. I hope you have enough room for me." Sandy said as she headed back toward her dome.

"Sure do! It's just me, your pa, Rosy, Randy, Hazelnut, Macadamia, Pistachio... maybe a couple of stray dogs in the backyard…" her voice trailed off as she looked back worriedly at the bedrooms in the house.

Sandy rolled her eyes as she entered her tree dome and set the garbage bag aside. "Gee! sounds like you've got **plenty** of room. What about Aunt Barbra? Will she be there too?"

Kathy sighed with a tinge of sadness. "Nope. She's too sick feelin' to leave the nursin' home. And even if she was to feel a little bit better, heaven knows that'll be the day when she asks to come and visit us. We haven't seen her in five years."

Sandy began to feel uneasy and sad about her old, ill aunt living apart from the rest of the family. Barbra Marie Cheeks, who was the sister of Kathy, had not been the kindest person and held a superiority complex over her own younger sister. Though Barbra still cared for Kathy, she always looked down upon her for the fact that she didn't work and didn't have the money that Barbra did. The only person whom Barbra favored was her young niece, Sandy. Barbra admired the fact that her niece was wise to save up her money to attend college and study to become a scientist. Many years after a falling out with the rest of the family and moving to Northern Texas, Barbra was then diagnosed with a rare heart condition and was transferred, permanently, to a nursing home after her diagnosis; forcing her to leave her home behind.

"Her heart isn't any better, huh?" Sandy asked as she unzipped her suit and sat down at the picnic table.

Kathy played with her fingers. "Nah. She's still inside that same, old room in that same, old nursin' home. I have a feeling she won't be gettin' any better." Kathy's usually happy voice started to sound dry and lifeless. Even though Kathy did not have a very good relationship with her sister, she still cared about her deeply and wished every day for her to get better.

Sandy propped-up her chin with her fist. "I hate to say it, but I agree." She shook her head sadly.

Kathy sighed once again and forced a smile from her hot-pink colored lips. "Well, never mind that, darlin'. Ya better get packin' and get here as soon as possible before I turn your old bedroom into a doghouse." She teased, the liveliness slowly returning to her voice.

Sandy smiled and furrowed her brows. "I wouldn't start threatening if I were you. I've gotten **really** good at my karate over the years." She cracked her knuckle into the phone.

Kathy chuckled and held the phone away from her ear to lessen the frightening sound. "Alrighty then, little butt-kicker. See you soon!"

Before her mother could hang up, Sandy suddenly had a very important thought come to her mind. "Oh, Ma, wait! I almost forgot. I can't be stayin' up there too long."

Kathy smirked. "What's the matter? Gonna miss your fish flakes?"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "No. I have to be at a wedding on August 20th. It's **very** important. SpongeBob's boss is marryin' his driving teacher."

Kathy felt confused. "The boss is marryin' his own drivin' teacher? That's a little weird."

Sandy smacked her hand against her forehead. "**No!** SpongeBob's boss is marryin' Mrs. Puff, **SpongeBob's** drivin' teacher. They've been together a long time now. I think it's about time." She smiled proudly and placed her free hand on her hip.

Kathy's brown eyes lit up with happiness. "Ooh! Well, send them my congratulations then!"

Sandy smiled. "I surely will."

"I've got a few questions, though…"

"Hm?"

"How long are you stayin' and who in the heck is SpongeBob?"

Sandy's eyelids drooped in frustration as she dragged her hand down her face. "Two weeks. And he's the cube of yellow cheese in the picture that I sent you years ago."

Kathy mouthed her daughter's answer to herself until the image flooded her mind. "That sounds perfect. And oh! You mean the short one with them big blue eyes?"

Sandy nodded. "Yes, that's him."

Kathy grinned as she got up from the table and found the picture Sandy had spoken of. "He sure is a cute little fella! Looks like the perfect squeezy toy for them stray dogs."

Feeling the need to end the dragged-out conversation, Sandy spoke quickly. "Well, it's been nice chattin' with ya, Ma. See you soon!"

"Alrighty, bye, darlin'! Don't forget to bring your boots."

Sandy chuckled. "Are you kiddin'? That'd be like forgettin' my liquid nitrogen."

"Your liquid **what** now?"

Sandy sighed. "Bye." With that, she hung up and began to prepare for the big trip ahead of her. The happy squirrel rubbed her hands together excitedly in anticipation for the long overdue trip. "Oh, yeah! This is gonna be great." She then stopped to think. "Hmm… guess I'd better let SpongeBob and Pat know my plans… I wonder where they are?" just then, the sponge and starfish appeared outside of the dome, both hopping over each other and falling on their faces in a game of leapfrog.

Sandy smiled and rolled her eyes at the sight of them giggling and randomly screaming "OW!". "Makes sense. What else would they be doing?" She said.

Sandy had every intention to be mindful of one very specific, special date on the calendar: Mr. Krabs' and Mrs. Puff's wedding day. The two had been sweet on each other for many years, and it still took a lot for the crab to finally propose to her. After some pressuring from his old mother and nearly having a heart attack from the price of the engagement ring, the crustacean finally made it known to the pufferfish how much she truly meant to him. On one romantic date at the very classy restaurant "Fancy!", the crustacean had knelt on one rickety, old knee and asked, "Will ye marry me, sweet Puff? Please say yes before I return the ring and get me money back."

In answer to that bittersweet question, Mrs. Puff had rolled her tearful eyes and said, "Oh, alright… cheapskate." Mr. Krabs was overjoyed. "Oh, I love ye, sweet Puff… but I'm still gonna need ya to pay for dinner."

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"An unknown number of days later. Who's counting, anyway?"

After saying goodbye to Patrick by the curb of the road, Sandy, with a little help from her porous friend carrying her old, beat-up briefcase, entered into the nearly empty bus. The bus schedule only allowed for one trip to land, so this was her only chance of the day to make it.

SpongeBob set her dark-brown briefcase down on the seat next to her. "Well, you're all set!" he said, cheerfully. His hands were placed on his hips as he smiled down at the pretty squirrel. He was going to miss her, but he knew it wouldn't be for too long; she was only going to be gone for about two weeks or so. Surely, he was able to last that long without her company. But the real question was… how was he supposed to keep his pink friend Patrick under control? Without Sandy's guidance, the starfish was more than likely to get into **all** kinds of trouble. Not that SpongeBob couldn't handle him himself, Sandy just tended to be more assertive than he was when it came to any behavioral issues – and with Patrick, it was like chasing after a two-year-old.

Sandy smiled up at him and shook his hand. "So long, partner! You be sure to keep that lunatic under control."

Her statement made the sponge chuckle. "Haha! No need to worry, Sandy. The little slither monster shall be under close watch at all times. No late-night snacking for him. " He saluted her.

She gave him a questioning look. "Uhh… are we talkin' about the same person here?"

He stared blankly at her. "I was talking about Gary… who were **you** talking about?"

She raised her hand and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find any words to utter. There was no time for such things. "Oh, never mind. Take care, SpongeBob."

He smiled at her. "Oo-kay, San-day. Have fun up there! Be sure to take lots of pictures with that old polaroid!" He headed for the exit as he waved goodbye to her, like a child waving goodbye to their mother.

Sandy smiled back at the happy sponge. "I surely will! Bye!" She waved.

SpongeBob turned around as he remembered something. "Oh! And don't forget about Mr. Krabs' big day on August 20th. You won't forget, will ya?" his pupils grew large as he tapped his fingers together in hopefulness.

Sandy rolled her eyes and flashed a smirk. "And miss that old coot finally marryin' someone other than his own money? Heck no! I wouldn't miss it for the world. How could I forget with the invitation ya gave me?" she held up a small, white and gold card with that very important date printed on the inside.

"You promise?" he squinted his blue eyes at her

_Why does that critter always have to make me pinky-swear with words? _She smiled, placing her right hand on her heart and raising up her other. "I promise."

SpongeBob threw his hands up high. "Hooray!" he cheered.

"Hey, not so loud, kid," said the cranky, orange-colored bus driver who flinched from SpongeBob's sudden shouting.

SpongeBob smiled sheepishly at him. "Heh, heh, sorry. Bye, Sandy!" he waved to her once again, to which she reciprocated.

Just then, Patrick stuck his head through the door just as SpongeBob was about to exit. "Don't forget to bring us some souvenirs! You know, maybe like some of those funny-shaped things that stick to the fridge." He smiled goofily, showing his front baby tooth.

SpongeBob raised a brow at him. "You mean magnets?"

Patrick could feel the gears in his head struggling to turn. "Uhh… yeah! That's it. How do you remember such complicated words, SpongeBob?" he looked questioningly at his spongy friend.

The bus driver sighed. "Come on, kids, we gotta go! I've got a tight schedule to keep." He tapped his fin against the steering wheel, showing his impatience as irritation radiated from his eyes.

Patrick scoffed. "Psh, grownups are no fun!" he stomped away from the vehicle. SpongeBob waved one last time to his air-breathing friend, who was sitting right in the middle row of seats. The last glimpse she caught of him was the sweet and cheerful smile on his face, which unexpectedly warmed her heart.

After SpongeBob stepped down, he watched as the two large doors of the bus slowly shut; closing off his own world from Sandy's.

"Okay, buckle-up, squirrelly," said the driver. Moments later, the bus zoomed off into the distance.

SpongeBob and Patrick watched it slowly disappear over some steep hills. SpongeBob smiled to himself. "I sure hope Sandy has lots of fun with her family. She hasn't seen them in years!"

Patrick returned the jovial smile but was acting just as empty-headed as ever. He shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. I haven't seen my family in years, but you don't see me complaining." His smile began to fade the more he thought about how his family had practically forgotten about him. "I mean, sure, nobody ever calls me… not even for a simple 'hello' or 'how ya doin' '. And I don't get Christmas or Birthday cards anymore… b-but that's… f-fine…" SpongeBob could see the tears of sadness welling up within his friends' eyes.

The starfish suddenly burst into tears. "OHHH! I miss my mommy!" he shook his head as he shielded his eyes with his hands.

SpongeBob came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, not to worry, buddy. I can pretend to be your mommy!"

Patrick looked up for a moment, his tears slowing down and a glimmer of hope crossing his eyes. "B-but who's gonna be the daddy?"

SpongeBob's gaze shifted to the side as he racked his brain. "Well, there's always Squidward…"

Patrick paused and stared at his best friend for a moment or two, then cried even harder. "WHY MUST I HAVE SUCH A MISERABLE CHILDHOOD?!"

"August 20th, August 20th," Sandy repeated to herself while she sat on the big, red bus that was headed straight for land. She stared down at the small card in her hands as if it was a prized possession. She never broke a promise to her friends before, and she especially didn't want to break such an important promise to her friends' boss. After all, this was probably the biggest occasion of the decade! No, _century!_ Mr. Krabs, the old, crusty ex-sailor who would rather get eaten by a carnivorous clam than part with his money, was going to be wed to Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob's lonely, timid driving instructor who was always taking her life into her hands whenever she got into that boat with her student. The crab and pufferfish couldn't have been a stranger, more unlikely pair, but somehow, they found true happiness with each other.

The sweet thought of it all made the squirrel's mouth turn into a small smile, and her heart fluttered with delight. She sighed and looked out the window at the escaping underwater scenery. "Just think," she said quietly to herself, "In a couple of days, you're gonna be relaxin' and eatin' heaps of that scrumptious popcorn at a rodeo." She lifted her legs and placed them on the head of the seat in front of her. She placed her hands behind her head and adjusted herself in her seat. She stared up at the ceiling of the moving bus as she thought fondly about the fun activities she was planning to engage in with her family. Sandy was thrilled to be seeing them again after so many years. And when this adventure was over with, she had the privilege of seeing two very lovely (and slightly eccentric) people share in the vows of love and true commitment.

She smiled as her mind drifted off into the exciting and challenging world of marriage. Two people who loved each other and were willing to selflessly trust one another with their whole lives was something rarer than diamonds. It made Sandy think of the time that she and SpongeBob participated in that ridiculous play years ago. Indeed, it was just a play; a form of entertainment. But it still made Sandy feel a strange emptiness inside of her. The thought entered her head about what it would have been like had it been an actual wedding ceremony. What would life have been like being married to the silly and childish little SpongeBob? She could only imagine how interesting such an ideal would be. Of course, they would have to be divorced immediately because they were good friends, nothing more.

Sandy shook her head and scoffed at the ideas in her mind. "I need more sleep. Then maybe I'll stop thinkin' like a weirdo." Her brown eyelids slowly covered her vision and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this first chapter was interesting enough! Btw, I did a little research and I couldn't find any names for Sandy's parents, so I hope the names I chose are okay, haha. And, of course, I know there is no such "Barbra Cheeks" in Sandy's family, but I thought it would fun to make up an aunt, lol. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Time

**Hey! I am back with another chapter. The next few chapters may appear quite quickly (because some are pre-written like I mentioned before in the first chapter.) Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

"Hey, Squirrelly, wake up. Come on, I don't have all day out here!" Sandy awoke to the sensation of warm fins rocking her arms. Her eyelids began to flutter open and her blurry vision began to clear.

"H-huh? W-where am I?" she asked groggily as she squinted up at the orange fish standing over her.

"We're on land. Look, I don't know exactly where you're planning to go, but there should be a taxi service around this beach somewhere." The bus driver explained.

Sandy sat up straight in her seat and peered out the window at the beach that was lit brightly by mid-afternoon sunlight. She rubbed her knuckles against the glass of her suit, forgetting that she no longer needed it for the time being.

She stared out at all the human beings who were laying out to get their weekly tans, the children playing in the water with their pool floaties, and a couple of rather disturbing looking elderly folks walking around clad in their ill-fitting bathing suits.

Sandy's mouth turned downwards, and her buckteeth protruded, forming an expression of disgust. "Yikes, haven't these humans ever heard of bathin' suits that don't show all the unmentionables?"

The bus driver sighed. "No, apparently not. They seem to enjoy having everything hanging out. Now, if you don't mind, miss, I'd like to get this bus back into the water before I turn into a fish stick."

Sandy looked up at him and smiled. "I'd be happy to oblige, Mr. Grumpy-Fins." She stood up and shook his fins. She turned and grabbed her briefcase and headed for the exit. "Thanks for the ride! The money's on your seat."

"My name is Wayne…" he shouted as he watched her leave.

Sandy stood on the beach and visually took in her vastly different surroundings. She turned and saw the bus kicking up sand as it headed back toward the water. "Well, it looks like it's just me and hailing a taxi!"

She then glanced around at all the abnormal people passing her by. "…And… maybe a few other weirdos."

She picked up her briefcase and began her search for a ride. Just then, her shell-phone rang inside of her pocket. She pulled it out to answer it. "Hello?" she spoke joyfully.

"Sandy! Gee, glad you picked up right away. How's Texas?" asked SpongeBob, happily.

Sandy raised a brow. "SpongeBob, I only just got off the bus. I ain't nowhere near Texas. I gotta find a taxi that'll take me to the airport."

"Ohh! Dahaha, I guess I've forgotten how the surface world works. Well, how's land, anyway?"

Sandy shrugged. "Eh, kinda dry… busy. And really hot. I'm gonna try and take off this air suit just as soon as I can find a spot private enough for me to change."

SpongeBob smiled. "Sounds pretty accurate, haha. And ooh, make sure it's a really, really secretive spot. I heard those humans are really nosy and creepy when it comes to that kind of stuff." He bit his fingernails at the embarrassing thought.

Sandy sighed. "Couldn't agree with ya more." She looked up and saw an old man taking pictures of his own flabby chest. Sandy was repulsed and knew to steer clear of such people. "Speakin' of creepy…" she shuddered. "Anyways, how much plannin' do ya have to do for that wedding?"

SpongeBob wiped a drop of sweat from his brow and laughed. "Phew! **A lot**. Patrick, Gary and I are busy making out invitations right at this very moment."

Sandy could overhear Gary mumbling something in the background about "tubby" sitting in front of the television and not doing any work. "Uh-oh! Sounds like Patrick's in need of a time-out," she joked.

SpongeBob rolled his eyes. "Boy, have you got that right. Patrick, wake up, sleepyhead! We've got lots of work to do!"

"I **am** working!" Patrick insisted.

"Patrick, watching a show about carpentry does not count as work in the eyes of this sponge." By the tone of SpongeBob's voice over the phone, Sandy could tell he meant business… in his own, cute little way.

Sandy chuckled. "Well, tell that piece of chewed-up bubblegum to get crackin'! Those invitations aren't gonna write themselves."

SpongeBob smiled. "Haha, I think I'll have to scrape him off the couch with a fork."

"That sounds like it would hurt…" said Patrick in a scared tone.

"Well, good luck with that, SpongeBob. I've gotta go. I'm off to my homeland!"

SpongeBob pulled the phone away from his ear and waved to it as if she could see him. "Okay, bye! Have fun!"

After hanging up and eventually catching the attention of a taxi, Sandy was taken to the airport that was gargantuan in comparison to her realistic squirrel size. She had forgotten how large the surface world actually was and It had been a long time since she had been around humans. After nearly getting trampled on by giant feet and cursing at people to get out of her way (which they were unable to hear), Sandy made it onto the flight headed for Texas.

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Several days later."

After the exhausting and time-consuming trip, the squirrel had finally made it to Texas. As she sat in the back of an old, beat-up truck that served as a taxi, she gazed out the window at the beautiful passing scenery. Sandy felt fond memories of her past life come flooding back to her – the gorgeous blue sky that was beginning to fade with the approaching evening, the smell of fresh grass, the fumes from the tractors - she could just feel it all right there.

Sandy was now wearing a dark purple button-up blouse and a pair of casual jeans along with her old, trusty cowgirl boots that were a rich dark brown. She had left her air suit back at the beach, buried underneath some sand near a few rocks. She figured nobody would be interested in finding and stealing a tiny astronaut-like suit. Unless, of course, they were as strange as someone like Patrick.

She looked up toward the driver's seat at the familiar head of a hog wearing a straw hat. "How much longer 'till we reach the house, Tim?"

The old hog with sharp, discolored tusks and a deep, southern voice spoke up. "Not to worry, Miss Sandy. We're almost… " just as he finished speaking, he pulled up in front of a well-built, dark wooden cabin that sat on a thick patch of grass with a giant oak tree planted firmly behind it. "There." He smiled.

Sandy smiled brightly. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it!" she pressed her hands against the smeary glass of the truck.

Tim chuckled. "Well, I hear that daddy of yours is still just as lazy as ever. Some kid broke the front window and your ma had to replace it herself." He looked back at her in her seat.

Sandy shook her head. "Typical. Thanks for the ride, Tim. How much do I owe ya?" she asked as she shuffled through the items in her wallet.

He held up a hoof. "No charge. You already paid me enough with all the laughter you provided."

Sandy smiled warmly at him. "You sure?"

He smiled back crookedly. "As sure as I'll ever be."

She grabbed onto her briefcase as she stared excitedly at her destination. "Well, whip my tailfeathers! I'm goin' inside, Tim. Thanks again." She opened the creaky door and hopped out.

"You're very welcome! Tell that daddy of yours to get off his butt once and a while." He joked.

Sandy smirked. "Oh, not to worry. I have my ways of persuasion." She cracked her knuckles for the second time that week. "Do you maybe want to stay for dinner?"

Tim gulped in fear of her strength. "Uhh, I-I just remembered my wife needs me at home. She needs help, uh… dyin' her roots! Don't want her gettin' dye in her eyeballs again. See ya!" he drove off as fast as he could in the old hunk-of-junk truck.

Sandy scratched her head in confusion. "Huh… what do ya know, that old man, bein' afraid of some knuckles. I thought old Tim was the 'tough guy' around here."

She turned around, picked up her bag and headed for the tall front door. Once reaching the porch, she bent down and squinted in search of the missing doorbell. "Man, all these years and pa _still_ hasn't replaced this thing." She knocked loudly on the door. Moments later, Kathy, dressed in a white apron that covered her green and white plaid shirt, opened the door and greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Well, look what the kitty dragged in! Or is it snail? Is that what you have down there in that stinky ocean?" she smiled playfully.

After a few hound dogs ran past her through the open door, Sandy stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "Howdy, ma! You're lookin' real done-up."

Kathy chuckled shyly. "Oh, well, I just got back from the hair salon a few hours ago. I knew you'd be comin' today. Everybody, the karate master is here!" she pulled away from the hug and cupped her hand around her mouth while she shouted towards the living room full of people.

"Who?" said Sandy's brother, Randy.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "It's your sister, Sandy. Ya knucklehead!" the insult from her mother instantly reminded Sandy of Squidward.

Every member of the Cheeks family cheered and stood up to greet her.

"You look so good, Sis!"

"Hey, I haven't seen those boots in years!"

"What's it like living under the water?"

"You smell like cod liver oil."

The young squirrel was hounded with countless questions over the next two hours of sitting and having a wholesome dinner with her family. Sandy could not answer every question the way she wanted to, but she did her best. Much to Sandy's annoyance, the question about a certain yellow sponge popped up frequently throughout the evening. Everyone sitting at the round, medium-sized, wooden table then finished up their dinner.

"Woo-wee! I haven't had a real dinner like this in ages! Thanks again, Ma." Sandy smiled up at her mother.

Kathy returned the smile and looked lovingly at her daughter. "It was my pleasure. Gotta make sure my kids eat!"

Sandy's nieces all looked at her with wide and interested eyes. "How's Uncle SpongeBob?" asked the young Pistachio with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah! Is he still a little wimp like he was last time? We just gotta know!" said Hazelnut.

"'Cause if he needs some toughenin' up…" added Macadamia.

All three little squirrels leaned in together and spoke in unison. "It's off to Bikini Bottom we go!"

Sandy chuckled as she sat in front of her empty plate. "Uncle SpongeBob is doin' just fine. And in answer to your question, yes, he's still very much a wimp. But I believe he's gettin' better with time."

Her brother Randy and sister Rosy smiled. "Well, I remember him bein' a fine young fellow. I think it was a little hard for him to deal with my three little monsters- I mean, angels," Rosy smiled sheepishly at her three children. "But overall, he seemed very nice." She sipped on her water.

Sandy showed a half-smile. "He is. SpongeBob's very sweet." She then caught sight of Randy's devious smile across the table. She raised a brow at him. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

The muscular male squirrel wearing a dark green trucker hat grinned. "Nope. I'm just anxious to finally meet this squishy boyfriend of yours one day." He teased.

Sandy furrowed her brows at him. "He isn't my boyfriend, Randy."

Kathy began clearing the table. "Your sister's right, Randy. He ain't her boyfriend, he's her husband. I mean, you said yourself you two got hitched a long time ago." She looked back at her daughter while she brought the dishes to the sink.

Sandy leaned back in her wooden chair and sighed. "Y'all seem to be forgettin' the part where I said It was just a play."

Randy grabbed hold of her right hand. "I don't believe ya. The ring's around here somewhere. I just know it." He squinted as he examined her fingers closely.

Sandy grunted in annoyance and yanked her hand back. "There is **no **ring! It was **just** a play. Why is it so hard for people to believe that?"

"'Cause it's stupid," said Dean while he picked the food out of his teeth with a wooden toothpick.

Sandy rolled her eyes at her father who sat next to her. "I know it was stupid, but it wasn't meant to be serious. SpongeBob knows that."

Kathy stared down at the dish in her hands as she scrubbed the gunk off. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Sandy. From what you've told me about the little fella, he seems to be a… how do I say this? Wishful thinker."

Sandy regretted the sponge ever entering into the conversation. She took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm her nerves. "You could say that. But he sure as heck knows we aren't married. If he didn't know, well, then I'd expect him to be hittin' me with divorce papers by now."

Dean chuckled, causing his grey mustache to wiggle. "He'd have to deal with me first. I'd kill him if he ever did that."

Sandy couldn't help but smile at her father's protectiveness. If only he were that productive when it came to helping out his own wife.

"Thanks, Pa." She patted him on the arm. "That really means a lot. But I taught him everything he knows about karate. I can whip his square butt all on my own. HI-YAH!"

Sandy shot her fist through the air just as Kathy was bringing a warm pie to the table. Instead of hitting nothing, her fist came into contact with the pie and sent it flying across the room. It splatted against a section of the clean, beige wall.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at her after they finished staring at the wall. Sandy smiled sheepishly as she looked around at her family. "Heh, heh, whoops… my bad."

Kathy held her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground. "That pie took me three hours to make from start to finish. I'd appreciate if you'd help me make a new one, Sandra." She spoke snidely as she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

Sandy knew that when her mother formally addressed her as "Sandra", she was in trouble. She gulped and stood up. "Yes, ma'am. Just let me get some paper towels and I'll clean up the mess first. I'll have it done in a jiffy!" She bit her lip and walked stiffly toward the paper towel rack. Who knew that a strong and powerful woman such as Sandy could be so frightened of her own mother? Perhaps it was the seriousness exuding from her deep brown eyes that made her realize that her mother was just as strong (and threatening) as she was.

_Later that evening..._

The members of the Cheeks family laid all sprawled-out on the old, dusty couch in the darkened living room. Every person except for Kathy was fast asleep as the tiny television with old-fashioned antenna broadcasted nothing but white static noise.

Sandy's head lay peacefully on her brother's shoulder as she slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of the bright static noise. Her eyes shifted upward to the antenna. The longer she stared at it, the more it reminded her of Plankton's antennae.

The squirrel gently lifted herself off the couch and walked towards the long stretch of the dark hallway. "Goodnight, darlin'." A raspy voice called from the old recliner.

Sandy froze and turned around to smile at her father. "Goodnight, pa. Sweet dreams." She whispered.

Once reaching the very back room, which was her old bedroom, she turned on the light switch. Her eyes were met with a decently sized bedroom decorated in brown wallpaper with hundreds of acorns painted on it; a dim lamp with an acorn-shaped shade; a twin-sized bed covered with a lavender-colored blanket and matching pillows; a brown, square desk in the corner of the room, and fluffy, seafoam green carpeting covering the floor.

Sandy smiled in reminiscence of her childhood and teenage years in that bedroom. She ran her hand along the desk that was free of dust. All the pictures of her school days sat neatly on the desk. She picked up the picture with a silver frame and smiled at the sight of herself happily holding up a book on chemistry.

"Ah, memories. They can come back to haunt us at the strangest times."

Sandy turned around to face her mother. Kathy stood with her back against the door and her arms crossed over her chest. She gave her daughter a look that signaled that she knew exactly how Sandy was feeling.

Sandy put the picture back in its place. "How old was I in that picture? Five?"

"Six." Kathy corrected. "You were so innocent and wide-eyed… viewin' the world through them beautiful and bright eyes of yours. You knew from a young age what you wanted to be. That's why you destroyed what was left of the old carpet with your little 'science' experiments."

Sandy was unsure of how her mother had intended that sentence to sound. She gulped. "Yeah… I'm sorry I did that, Ma."

Kathy smiled softly at her daughter and walked up to her. "It's quite alright. It's over and done with; everything in this room is in the past. And ya can't worry about what happened in the past, you can only worry about what happens in the future." She cupped Sandy's chin and tilted her head up to look at her. For some unknown reason, what her mother had said just moments before really resonated with Sandy.

Sandy smiled and hugged her mother, placing her head gently against her chest. "I'm so glad I decided to come here, Ma. I never thought I'd be so happy to see my old room."

Kathy smoothed the back of her head with a free hand. "I'm glad you came too, sweetie. And just remember: if you're ever out of town and ya need a place to stay, you're always welcome here. I even wish you were stayin' longer than two weeks." She squeezed Sandy against her.

Sandy pulled away and looked fondly into her mother's eyes. "Thank you. And I wish I could too, Ma, but I made a promise to my friends that I'd be back in time for the wedding."

Kathy smiled down at her and played with the collar of her blouse. "I know. And I hope that that crab is very happy with that puffy fish."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "I reckon they will be. It'll only bring them closer." She shrugged.

"And, uh, what about you?" Kathy raised a brow.

Sandy shot her a look of confusion. "What about me?"

Kathy held back a grin as she strolled away from Sandy. "You thinkin' you'll be happy without a special someone? Like, uh… maybe a little yellow one with big, sparkly blue eyes?" she looked at her and bit her lip playfully.

Sandy blushed and crossed her arms defensively. "Ma, how many times do I have to tell you? There ain't **nothin'** between me and SpongeBob. There never has been, there never will be, end of story. Little fellers such as him are too childish for sophisticated grownups like me." She closed her eyes and smiled with confidence. In her eyes, she had made her point perfectly clear. But in her mother's eyes, Sandy was acting very similar to the way she did as a child: giving mini speeches about how she knew everything, and her calling herself a "grownup" only reminded Kathy of those days even more.

Kathy chuckled and shrugged. "Alright, if you say so. If it ain't the sponge, then I hope you find someone real nice out there. You deserve the best." She smiled.

Sandy locked eyes with her mother and smiled back. "Thanks, Ma. But I doubt there's anybody." She plopped down onto her old mattress.

"You never know, honey. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Is that what them folks in Bikini Bottom say?" she asked as she leaned forward and held onto the gold doorknob.

Sandy slapped her hand against her forehead. "Goodnight, Ma."

Kathy chuckled at her frustrated daughter. "Goodnight."

As the minutes progressed, Sandy's eyes grew heavier. She lay on her side with an old teddy bear hugged to her chest. Too sleepy to get up and turn off the switch on the wall, she reached over to the brown nightstand and flipped off the switch on the lamp.

_I don't see why it's so hard to believe. It was only a play… it wasn't a __**real**__ weddin'. Maybe I could call up SpongeBob tomorrow and have him vouch for me…" _she flipped over onto her back and stared up at the dark ceiling. _On second thought, he'd probably just contradict what I said about it in the first place. Sometimes SpongeBob is more forgetful and scatterbrained than Patrick… if that's even possible. _Sandy wondered why everyone suddenly became so interested in her pretend wedding to SpongeBob. Most of them had never even met him! How could they have possibly known anything about their relationship? How could they even suspect anything? Had they read her mind the day she was on the bus going towards land? She had given the play a couple of thoughts that day, but it quickly vanished from her mind. If _she_ didn't think anything of it and _she_ knew the truth, which she did, then that was all that truly mattered to her.

Sandy tossed and turned a couple of times until she fell into a deep sleep. Although she had very good feelings about the weeks ahead of her, she couldn't shake one very strange feeling that was hidden deep within her subconscious. It was distinct but somehow elusive whenever she tried to think about it and unravel the mystery of it.

Whatever it was, it probably was of no more importance than the color of the flower on her air helmet that lay buried beneath the sand back at the beach.


	3. Chapter 3: Tragic Rodeo Call

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're all so awesome. I hope you like this chapter. (It's kinda long and it jumps all over the place, lol).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_On the 19__th__…_

Diving back into the blue world of the sea, it was a bright and lovely summer day in Bikini Bottom. While most of the towns' residents were busy tending to their daily lives and minding their own business, a select number of special individuals were rehearsing for the very exciting wedding of two long-time lovers. The event had been planned for weeks by SpongeBob, his parents, Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff, a little help from Gary, a few acquaintances, and minimal effort from Patrick, who tried to dictate a few things despite barely helping at all.

The local church held the company of the sponge and his friends, as well as one sexton who busied himself sweeping up around the church. The male fish couldn't help but notice the strangeness of the crowd of Bikini Bottomites, peering at their wackiness from time to time.

The four main gentlemen (as well as the mollusk and teenage girl) all took their places inside the building. Mr. Krabs took center stage on the altar, facing a wooden broom. SpongeBob (whenever he wasn't holding said broom in place) stood next to him as his best man, while Patrick argued with Pearl on who got to be the flower girl. Meanwhile, Squidward and Gary sat in the front pew, pointing large cameras at the altar.

Squidward looked around jadedly at the fiasco that was taking place. "This is the worst rehearsal I've ever seen. It's nothing but a fest of nincompoops showing their lack of professionalism." He sneered.

"Meow, meow (You're telling me. It's even sillier and more incomplete because Mrs. Puff isn't even here. She's out shopping for a good pair of shoes.)" Gary agreed.

"You're right. I mean, _come on_. This is ridiculous! SpongeBob's babbling like the usual moron that he is, Mr. Krabs is sweating buckets," Squidward paused. Gary looked up and was surprised to see that the crab was, quite literally, sweating into a bucket that sat on the floor behind him.

"Meanwhile, Patrick the super-lame dimwit is having a catfight with Mr. Krabs's overdramatic daughter."

Gary cleared his throat. "Meow (_Snail_-fight.)"

Squidward shot the snail a strange look and stuttered. "Wha-w-well, yes, whatever. This is pointless and isn't the proper way to rehearse things. SpongeBob can't even keep that stupid broom from falling."

"And then you take her fin, like this," SpongeBob pulled on the arm made of old wire hangers that were attached to the broom and guided Mr. Krabs's claw toward it. Mr. Krabs gulped and reluctantly grabbed onto the cold, makeshift limb.

"Very good! Now, slide the ring onto her finger…" SpongeBob spoke encouragingly.

Mr. Krabs leaned into SpongeBob and whispered; assuming that the broom might've been able to hear him. "How are we supposed to know it's a she? It doesn't have much of a figure."

SpongeBob shook his head. "That doesn't really matter, Mr. Krabs. Just pretend this is Mrs. Puff! The love of your life, the song in your heart- "

"The source of all me future debt." Mr. Krabs interrupted in a sad tone.

SpongeBob blinked and brought the broom closer. "Come on, Mr. Krabs. Slide the ring onto her finger." He urged him.

Mr. Krabs looked unsurely at the broom in front of him, then did as the sponge asked. He managed a small smile after he accomplished the task. "Hey, that wasn't so bad!" he chuckled.

"See? It's easy! And then the preacher will pronounce you crab and wife. Now… KISS THE BRIDE!" he said excitedly.

Keeping with the idea of the broom being his actual bride, Mr. Krabs leaned in to kiss it. But before he could, it suddenly tumbled over and fell off the altar, filling the large building with the echo of it hitting the floor.

Mr. Krabs gasped. "Me sweet Puff! Are ye alright? It's okay, Eugene is here." The crab spoke as if he had lost his mind and rushed to the side of the broom, laying down on the hard floor next to it and cuddling it.

SpongeBob leaned over the altar and looked concernedly upon his boss. "Uh, Mr. Krabs? You okay down there?"

"Yes, I'm fine, lad. Just leave me to take care of me love." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his pointed nose against the broom.

SpongeBob raised a brow at the strange sight. "Oo-kay…" he sighed. "This isn't going as well as I thought it would."

Unwilling to give up, SpongeBob smiled with determination. "We can't let nerves get in our way. We have to get through this rehearsal because tomorrow is the day where Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff's dreams come true. What do ya say, guys! Guys?"

After finishing his speech in a patriotic-like voice, he looked straight ahead of him and witnessed Patrick and Pearl playing tug-of-war with a fake bouquet of flowers.

"Ugh, let go, Patrick! **I'm **supposed to be the flower girl. Mrs. Puff is marrying **my** daddy, not yours!" said Pearl.

Patrick scoffed as he pulled harder on the bouquet. "Well, that's a good thing because my dad is already happily married to uh… uhhh… someone!"

"Your **mom**, duh!" Pearl said.

"Yeah! Whatever her name is. But that doesn't matter! SpongeBob is the best man and I'm his best friend, so I should be the flower girl!"

Pearl growled while pulling as hard as possible on the bouquet. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"

SpongeBob stood watching with wide and concerned eyes. Perhaps he could get the other two important individuals to listen to him. He looked out into the front row of seats at Squidward and Gary, who were both asleep in their chairs.

SpongeBob pursed his lips to the side. "Poor Gary. He didn't get his nap earlier today." The sponge sighed and sat at the edge of the altar "This isn't going so well. The rehearsal dinner is tonight, and Mr. Krabs is still a nervous wreck." He looked around at all his friends in anxiousness. He rested his cheek against his palm and stared sadly at the floor.

_If only Sandy were here..._

Patrick looked over at him while still heaving to get the bouquet away from Pearl. "Hey, SpongeBob, do you think people will walk out on this wedding like they did when you and Sandy got married?"

SpongeBob lifted his head in surprise. It was difficult to hide the light red flush that was creeping onto his cheeks. "Oh, heavens no! This wedding is very special; it won't be anything like that. Besides, that was just a play, Patrick. Sandy and I were never **actually** married, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot. It's just sometimes hard to remember because you and Sandy do karate like a married couple."

"What are you talking about? Couples don't do karate, you weirdo!" said Pearl.

"Well, interspecies couples do!" suddenly, Patrick lost his grip on the bouquet and fell face-first onto the ground, grunting. Pearl pointed at him and laughed.

_Interspecies couples? But Sandy and I are just friends._ SpongeBob stared into space as images of Sandy's lovely face appeared in his mind. Just the simple thought of her made the sponge smile absentmindedly. The odd yet pleasant feeling inside of him was very faint but could still be undeniably felt to some degree. He shook his head and attributed his feelings to nothing more than missing a good friend.

_Patrick has the wrong idea. Sandy knows we have a simple and great friendship, and nothing can change that…_

"So, how many people have been invited to the wedd- "

"WHOA! Patrick, you scared me." SpongeBob breathed heavily as he stared his pink friend in the eyes. It seemed he had appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Psh, sorry, buddy. It's not my fault you were making goo-goo eyes at the air." Patrick stared at his friend with defensiveness in his eyes.

While slightly embarrassed, SpongeBob smiled apologetically and placed a hand on his friends' arm. "I'm sorry about that, pal. What is it you were gonna ask me?"

"How many people did you invite to this big to-do again? I lost count after one." The starfish scratched his lower back while he stood, staring aimlessly.

SpongeBob looked up toward the maroon colored ceiling while counting on his fingers. "Hmm, well, let's see: two, four, six, eight, fifty, a hundred something- the whole town." He smiled.

Mr. Krabs overheard the sponge and swiftly stood on his feet. "Sweet mother of pearl, boy! I'm already as nervous as a jellyfish as it is; I didn't need the **whole town** to make things worse by watchin' us. Neptune, I hope I can hold down me breakfast…" He bit the tips of his claws.

SpongeBob looked down reassuringly at his boss. "I'm sorry, Mr. K. But this wedding's a big deal! You said so yourself. Now, come on, let's keep rehearsing. I know we can get through this." He hopped down from the altar and smiled. "**You **can get through this. I believe in you, sir."

Mr. Krabs smiled proudly at his cheerful employee. "I suppose you're right, lad. Thank ye. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"It's my duty to be there for my boss as an employee," he placed his hand comfortingly on his boss's shoulder. "And as a friend." His kind words gave the crab the boost of confidence that he needed.

Just then, Squidward woke up in a cold sweat, waking the sleeping snail beside him. "AHHHHH! Oh, what a horrible nightmare! I dreamt I was stuck at a church with a bunch of losers- " once he realized where he was, he calmed himself down and sighed. "Of course. Only **my** nightmares turn into realities."

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Meanwhile, on the surface."

Sandy had spent her two weeks' visit engaging in numerous activities with her family. They enjoyed going on picnics, redecorating the house, apple and acorn picking, and they were all looking forward to the most anticipated event of the summer that was taking place on Sandy's last, full day there: the final Texas rodeo of the year.

Hidden from the view of humans underneath the seats in the massive arena, the Cheeks family were all gathered together with their snacks and drinks. It was noisy, it was sweaty, but it was also just the right place to sit and enjoy the show without any interruptions.

The family watched in awe as cowboys in big pointed-toe boots were tossed about while riding wildly on the backs of angry bulls and bucking broncos. Every time a cowboy fell off, the audience took turns either screaming at the injustice or cheering with delight, depending on which cowboy they favored or didn't favor.

Hazelnut, Pistachio, and Macadamia sat in a miniature circle with their legs crossed, each taking turns of stuffing their little hands into a bucket of Kathy's homemade popcorn.

Sandy sat contently next to her mother while she chewed on pieces of popcorn, which was the part she had looked forward to the most aside from the rodeo itself.

"How's everybody's popcorn?" asked Kathy, looking around at her family.

"Mine's great, Ma!" said Rosy.

"It's just as chocolaty as ever!" added Randy.

"It's wonderful, Granny!" Rosy's children said simultaneously.

"Mine's all burnt," Dean said in a bland tone while he stared disappointingly into his bucket.

Kathy smirked at him. "Serves ya right for refusin' to rub my feet last night." She turned back to look at the action in front of her while she threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Dean peered at her through his side-vision.

Just then, Rosy's cellphone rang inside her pocket. She placed her popcorn aside and reached into the back of her jeans pocket.

"Hello?" she shouted. A few family members turned and glanced at her curiously.

"Uh-huh, sure, just let me get to a quieter place. I'll be right back, everyone. Gotta take this. It's important." The squirrel stood up and disappeared behind an unseen corner.

Sandy was thinking for a few moments, then spoke up. "The popcorn is great, Ma. This is just what I've been waitin' for all these weeks. In fact," she said while she glanced down into her bucket. "This is the most fun I've had in ages." Sandy smiled up at her mother.

She then realized how long the trip ahead of her was. "I'm just hopin' I can make that weddin' on time tomorrow. If I leave early tonight, I may be able to make it… but I'm not completely sure. Oh, what if I miss it, Ma? What if something goes wrong?" she looked at her mother with heavily worried eyes and spoke shakily.

Kathy smiled softly at her and patted her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry about that, darlin'. You'll make it! Ya just gotta believe that. There ain't no room for doubt in this family. You just gotta keep the faith in-WHAT?! YOU GET RIGHT BACK ON THAT HORSE, YA LOWLIFE!" Kathy suddenly stood up and shouted furiously at the sight of an older cowboy getting thrown off his horse.

Dean shushed her. "Kathy, calm down! Do you want us all to get stomped on?"

Kathy slowly sat back in her place. "Of course not! Not all of us, _just one_." She mumbled. Dean looked over at her and glared.

Sandy rolled her eyes and smiled at her parents' harmless little quarrel. It made her relax for a moment and think of the petty arguments that were to be had between Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff. She could only imagine them bickering over a lopsided cake in the oven or Mr. Krabs's obsession with money. She then smiled to herself at the images that flashed through her mind of the two making up and giving each other a comforting hug.

Minutes later, Sandy's ongoing sweet and fluffy thoughts were interrupted by the return of Rosy. The squirrel stood to the side of everyone as she nodded, while still holding the cellphone to her ear.

"Uh-huh… yeah, I'll be sure to let em' know… uh-huh…" Rosy looked upon everyone with unexpected grief and inner discomfort on her face. Everyone could not help but notice the mournful look flashing through her eyes. Rosy then slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

Kathy looked at her, concerned. "What happened? Who was that on the phone?" Sandy, too, looked up at her sister.

Rosy's eyes met the ground as she tried to find the right words to speak but was unable to verbalize anything.

Kathy and Dean looked at their daughter with dread. "W-what happened, Rosy?" asked Kathy, her tone becoming demanding.

Rosy swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she glanced at every family member.

* * *

_In Bikini Bottom, at the rehearsal dinner…_

At around 5:30 P.M. at the "Fancy!" restaurant, Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff, along with their closest friends and a few family members, all sat together at a very long, rectangular table right in the center of the room. The crustacean himself sat at one of the farthest ends of the table, while Mrs. Puff occupied the other end. Everyone, including SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants, Mr. Krabs' mother, Larry the Lobster, Pearl, and even Sheldon J. Plankton and his computer wife, Karen, all laughed joyfully together and enjoyed the pleasant evening and atmosphere.

Plankton wiped his tiny mouth clean with a beige napkin that was giant in comparison to him. "Well, Krabs, I see you've managed to pull off quite the successful evening here. I love this place. Everything was superb!" he declared.

"Much better than what I'm forced to ingest every day." His antennae drooped as he gave off an expression of exhaustion.

His snarky computer wife, Karen, glared down at her husband in the seat next to her. "If you think the food that I feed you **now** is bad, just keep sassing me and you'll see what I feed you tomorrow for breakfast. We haven't changed the trash in two weeks." She smiled evilly at him, making Plankton gulp in fear and pour sweat.

"Eh, if you'll all excuse me, I've gotta use the little bug's room…" said Plankton nervously as he hopped down from his seat and scurried toward the men's room. The evil genius had every intention of flushing himself down the toilet to hide from his wife.

"Arg arg arg arg! Well, look who's runnin' away from his own invention." Mr. Krabs chuckled as he held onto his belly.

Karen laughed. "It feels good to instill a little fear sometimes into that cocky head of his."

Mrs. Puff took a sip of her special drink and smiled. "Well, I think it's wonderful that you two have stayed together all these years. It shows the amount of patience and dedication a marriage takes."

Mr. Krabs beamed at her from across the table. "Aye, I couldn't agree with ya more, sweetie. And this old sailor can't wait to dedicate his life to the most beautiful lady in the room." He smiled brightly as his eyes sparkled like stars.

Pearl furrowed her brows at her father. "Ahem…" she cleared her throat.

Mr. Krabs smiled sheepishly at her and pulled at the collar of his fancy shirt. "Heh, sorry, sweet pea. I meant **second** most beautiful, uh…" he then glanced at Mrs. Puff, who was tapping her fin on the table and giving him an unamused look.

"You're both beautiful girls! And I can't wait to see you two livin' in the same household. I'd like to propose a toast," he announced with glee as he stood up and raised his glass.

Everyone stood up and followed along with the crab. "To me sweet Puff: Here's to a wonderful and unforgettable life together. I love ye more than anything. Well, maybe not as much as me mon- "

He witnessed the unamused expression on her face grow into anger. He chuckled. "Heh, forget that thought. I love ya, dear. And a special thanks to each and every one of ya for helpin' us with all the plannin' of this event. I'd especially like to thank me two trusty employees. Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs glanced at Squidward across the table.

Squidward stared blankly at his boss and held up his glass unexcitedly. "Hoo-ray." He said blandly. Squidward had neglected to tell Mr. Krabs that he did not participate in the planning of anything, but he willingly took the credit anyway.

Mr. Krabs then turned to the sponge standing to the right of him. "And to you, lad… I can't thank ye enough." The crab smiled.

SpongeBob placed his hand over his heart and smiled warmly at his boss. He bowed. "It was my pleasure, Mr. K. I wish you two the happiest life together."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said Patrick, throwing his arms up and tearing a few threads on his ill-fitting suit.

Mr. Krabs scratched the back of his shell awkwardly. "Well, I'd thank ye too, Patrick, but I'm afraid all you did was argue with me daughter."

Pearl stuck her tongue out at Patrick. "Aww," Patrick said sadly and sat back down.

Mr. Krabs then looked upon SpongeBob's mother. "And thank you, Mrs. SquarePants. We're all lookin' forward to that weddin' cake you'll be bringin' to the ceremony tomorrow." He smirked.

The sponge lady blushed and smiled at him. "As my son said, it was my pleasure."

Mrs. Puff spoke up and looked around at everyone. "As Eugene said, thank you all very much. I'd even like to thank you, SpongeBob."

The teacher and student shared a soft smile with each other. Despite their usual nerve-wracking interactions and how many times the sponge had put her life in danger with his reckless driving, Mrs. Puff still held a warm spot for the well-meaning young man.

Mrs. Puff then locked eyes with her soon-to-be husband. "And Eugene, thank you for sweeping me off my fins and choosing me as your lifelong companion. Here's to many more years!" everyone cheered and clanked their glasses together in celebration.

SpongeBob smiled at everybody in the room and felt true happiness for his boss and teacher. The only other thing that he felt would have made the event even better was if a certain squirrel was there to enjoy the celebration with them. He stared at the ground as his thoughts began to wander off someplace else. Thoughts of Sandy and how dearly he missed her flooded his head for the second time that day, and the happy feelings began to seep out of him like blood.

Patrick nudged him. "Hey, you okay, buddy?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

SpongeBob looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I guess. I just…" his eyes reverted back to the noisy table of people while his gut was fixated on a strange, unsettling feeling that began to overwhelm him.

"I just have this feeling that… something terrible has happened…"

Patrick rubbed the underside of his chin curiously. "Hmm… do you think Gary broke another vase with his chew toy?"

SpongeBob shook his head as he began to feel dizzy and nauseous. "No, not that kind of terrible, something much worse. Something… oh, I can't even explain it." He plopped back down in his seat and exhaled heavily. Suddenly, his shell-phone rang inside the front pocket of his black tuxedo.

As if he was in someone else's body, the sponge automatically reached for the phone without even thinking about it. "SpongeBob speaking."

All that was audible to his ear was heavy, choked-up breathing and sniffling.

SpongeBob didn't know what to make of what he was hearing. "H-hello? Who's there?"

"H-hey, Sp-SpongeBob…" the nearly unrecognizable voice bemoaned.

SpongeBob's eyebrows rose in disbelief and surprise as he sprang forward in his chair, nearly falling out of it. "Sandy? Is that you?"

The squirrel wiped a tear that ran down her cheek as she stood on the porch of her family's house. "Yeah, it's me. Listen, SpongeBob, I gotta tell you somethin'."

SpongeBob swallowed hard. It was a very rare thing for Sandy to cry, and whenever she did, it weighed heavily on SpongeBob's heart. He loathed the sounds of her sorrows. He began to wonder if the upsetting feeling in his stomach was about to be explained.

"Sure, w-what is it?"

Sandy sighed and spoke regretfully. "I won't be able to make it to the weddin' tomorrow."

SpongeBob stared into space in shock. "What? Why? Mr. Krabs was looking forward to you being there…" he spoke softly, making sure to sound as gentle as possible.

She sucked in a harsh breath and began sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to scream as the image of her placing her hand over her heart came back to haunt her.

"I'm so sorry, SpongeBob. I know I promised… I don't w-want to let you or Mr. Krabs down, b-but I… "

SpongeBob shook his head rapidly and stared into space as if she was in the room and he was looking straight at her. "N-no, no, no… D-don't cry, Sandy, it's okay. I'm sure Mr. Krabs will understand." SpongeBob bit his lip in regret.

_Watch what you say, SquarePants. _He scolded himself inwardly.

Sandy calmed herself down and sucked in a few more short breaths. "I'm afraid I ain't comin' home for a while anyway, SpongeBob."

"Why? What happened?"

Sandy stared at her feet. Her lips quivered as she struggled to speak. "We're probably gonna be headin' north in a few days for a funeral."

SpongeBob gripped the arm of his chair. "A funeral?"

"M-my aunt… s-she's dead."

SpongeBob's eyes grew wide and his bright, yellow skin transformed into a ghostly pale color. His hand grew numb, causing the phone to slip from his grasp and fall onto the floor in what seemed like slow-motion. Everyone within the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the sickly-looking sponge.

Sandy's desperate and lost words could be heard through the phone that now lay on the cold floor. "S-SpongeBob? Are you still there? SpongeBob?"


	4. Chapter 4: Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_The wedding day…_

The day had finally arrived. The local Bikini Bottom church was beginning to overflow with guests to the very joyous (and long-overdue) special occasion.

It was approximately 9 A.M in the morning, and the brightly lit, beautifully decorated, crisp white church had never been filled with so many people before. As all the well-dressed guests took their seats, SpongeBob and Patrick were doing everything they could to keep Mr. Krabs as cool as a sea cucumber. The three stood on the altar, the sponge and starfish fixing a few minor things on Mr. Krabs's suit.

The disturbing and unexpected news of the death of Sandy's aunt had shocked the Bikini Bottomites. It was especially hard for SpongeBob to convey said news to everyone at the rehearsal dinner. After multiple attempts from Mr. Krabs shaking the lad's shoulders and trying to get the information out of him, the sponge had fainted, and it took a bucket of ice-cold water and a visit from paramedics to revive him from his state of trauma and distress.

Once everyone had heard the news, they, of course, felt a great deal of sympathy for their air-breathing friend while she was still visiting land. But it affected SpongeBob on a whole other level. Even Patrick wasn't as emotionally bothered by it as his friend was.

And here they were at the biggest celebration in town; trying their best to keep things "business as usual" after hearing such disheartening news. Or, at least, they kept things "business as normal as it could be on a frantic wedding day".

Mr. Krabs's teeth chattered in nervousness as he looked out into the crowd. "Neptune's trousers, we've got a full house today," he said.

Patrick scoffed as he attempted to fix the crab's bowtie. "You make it sound like it's a concert. Hey, maybe it could be! Why don't we sing? Ahem," Patrick cleared his throat, sucking in a long breath and almost belting out an embarrassing tune, but a slightly annoyed SpongeBob shushed him.

The sponge stood on his knees behind his boss. "Now's not the time for that, Patrick. We've gotta finish getting Mr. Krabs ready before the ceremony starts. Now, just a few… more…" SpongeBob squinted while finishing sewing up the big hole in the back of the crab's pants.

SpongeBob grunted. "I'm sorry this thing ripped on you, Mr. K. But didn't you have any other suit you could wear that… you know, _fit?"_

Mr. Krabs shut his eyes from feeling the tightness of his suit. He chuckled. "Oh, nonsense, lad! I wouldn't **dream** of wearin' anything other than me old grandpappy's suit that he wore on his wedding day."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that story. Wasn't that like two-hundred some-odd years ago or something?" asked Patrick, annoying and insulting Mr. Krabs.

"Now, just you watch who you're callin' old. Ya big pointy-headed- "

SpongeBob then pulled the needle out of the fabric, accidentally poking Mr. Krabs in the rear. "YOWWWWW!" he screamed in a high-pitched voice, rubbing his backside.

"Oops! Sorry, sir." SpongeBob placed his fingers against his lips while his boss did his best not to glare at him.

Plankton and Karen sat in the middle row of seats and witnessed the accident. "Hehehe! Is the testosterone finally leavin' ya, Krabs? It's about time!" Plankton cackled. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pinch on one of his antennae, causing him to scream like a frightened little girl.

"OWWW! I'm glad to know whose side you're on, Karen." He rubbed his injured antennae and glared up at his computer wife next to him.

Karen smirked amusingly. "Who's low on testosterone now?"

SpongeBob and Patrick had finished with Mr. Krabs' attire. "Thank you, boys," said Mr. Krabs as he smiled at the two young men. He then couldn't help but notice the look of worry and exhaustion on the fry cook's face. The crustacean knew that the news from the night before was weighing heavily on the sponge's heart. The dark bags under his usually bright and happy eyes told of his restless night of tossing and turning while trying to sleep.

He placed a claw on his shoulder. "Are ye fellin' alright, lad?"

SpongeBob snapped out of his thoughts and smiled weakly at his boss. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Mr. Krabs." His smile then faded as his worn-out gaze shifted to the ground.

Mr. Krabs knew exactly what SpongeBob was thinking. The young man was never good at keeping his true emotions hidden. "I know that lass is goin' through a difficult time right now, but I assure ye she can power through it. The girl is tough – even tougher than that delinquent lobster at the rehearsal dinner last night, if such a thing is possible, heh."

"Hey, not cool, bro!" Larry said from his seat.

SpongeBob held back tears from coming to his eyes. "I know that, sir. Sandy's tougher than steel. I know she can make it through anything. I just wish she was here. This day won't be the same without her." He bit his lip sadly.

Mr. Krabs smiled at him. "Ah, she's here with us in spirit. I just wish her spirit could squash Plankton right where he sits." He spoke quietly.

"I heard that, Eugene!" Plankton shouted while shaking his fist.

"Aw, why don't ya tend to the bruised antennae on your head?" Mr. Krabs fired back.

While SpongeBob stood next to Mr. Krabs and the preacher, Patrick walked to the end of the aisle, ready with a basket of white flowers while he waited for Mrs. Puff.

Pearl came up behind him and yanked the basket from his grasp. "I believe **this** is **my** job." She stood against the wall and shunned him.

Patrick furrowed his brows at her. "Hey! We already went over this!" He began to march toward her until Squidward and Gary stood in his way.

"And **we've** already gone over **this**, Patrick. Go drink some water at the fountain." Squidward demanded with a glare.

"But- "

"GO!"

Patrick looked at him with a pouty expression, then glanced down at Gary.

"Meow (Nice try, Tubby, but those eyes can't fool this snail.)"

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, fine! Weddings are unfair." He stomped his way into the foyer and sipped from the water fountain. As he mumbled all sorts of things under his breath, he suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Go away, can't ya see I'm trying to rehydrate here?"

"Do not speak to my daughter that way, citizen!" a loud, menacing and demanding voice exploded throughout the room. It sounded vaguely familiar to the now-terrified starfish.

Patrick trembled. "Oh, p-please don't hurt me, scary thunder-voice… I-I'm sorry." He hesitantly turned around and was met with a face he had not seen in years. And it certainly was not a face he was expecting to see there.

His eyes grew wide and he stuttered profusely. "K-K-K-King Neptune!" he gulped and smiled sheepishly, placing his hands behind his back. "Hi. Uh, w-what are you doing here?"

"Your little friend with holes invited us to this event. Do you take issue with that, Pinky?" King Neptune peered down at the starfish.

Practically gulping down his uvula, Patrick shook his head. "Oh, n-no! Not at all, Your Awesomeness, uhhh…" he then looked to the right of the giant merman and was astonished to see the beautiful face he had fallen in love with years ago. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dripped with drool.

Mindy smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Patrick! Long-time no see. Wow, you haven't changed a bit! You're just the way I remember you." She sounded just as sweet and caring as she did when she first brought encouragement to him and SpongeBob while on their quest to retrieve her father's crown.

Patrick was speechless for a few moments. He began giggling like a toddler and blushing as red as a tomato. "Hehehehehe, hi, Mindy. You look as pretty as ever. Did you get new glasses?"

Mindy the Mermaid was flattered and chuckled. "Aw, thank you, Patrick. And you look more handsome than ever. And nope! This is the same ole reliable pair." She pushed her round glasses further back onto her face.

Patrick was smiling from ear to ear as he practically sucked up her compliment like he had swallowed the water from an Olympic-sized swimming pool. "Haha, that's what SpongeBob calls his Jellyfishing net! 'Ole reliable'."

Mindy grinned. "That's cool! I see SpongeBob's good with nicknames." She laughed. "How is he doing, anyway?"

Patrick shrugged and twirled his foot around on the ground. "Oh, he's not doing too good. You see, he's sad because our friend Sandy is out of town and just received some bad news. She's, uh… dealing with some _other_ sad stuff."

Mindy gasped and shook her head. "Oh, no! Well, I hope they both find the comfort they need."

Patrick nodded and looked back up at her. "Oh, they will. They have me; I'm pretty comfortable." Mindy giggled at his silliness.

Patrick noticed the reaction he got from her. He blushed and smiled at her. "And I'm here if **you** need any comfort, Mindy."

"Oh, why thank you, Patrick."

Mindy's strict father stared suspiciously at the starfish and was not pleased to be left out of the conversation. "I'm sure my Mindy appreciates your kind offer and admiration, my boy, but do not overstep your bounds…" he said.

"YOU HEAR ME?!" he suddenly zoomed forward as quickly as lightning to Patrick's face and glared at him through one eye.

Patrick sweated buckets and nodded. "Uh-huh, w-whatever you say, Mr. King… uh… sir… YOUR MAJESTY, UHHH…" he shook his head in nervousness.

Mindy rolled her eyes and looked at her father. "Come on, Daddy, there's no need to scare him like that! Patrick is harmless." She smiled at the starfish.

"That's what they all say at first, daughter Mindy. But it's always a good idea to keep a close watch on every fellow out there, which I very much **INTEND **to do with you, Pink One." He raised his voice once again, startling Patrick.

Mindy smiled as something that would appease her father came to her mind. "Hey, don't forget that he helped to get your crown back all those years ago, Daddy. That's something so noble that you should be forever grateful for."

King Neptune stroked the hairs on his chin. "Hm, you do have a point, Daughter. I suppose you _might_ be a good one, young Pinky. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have the wedding of a very cheap crab to attend. Come, Mindy." He linked arms with his Daughter, and they swam away.

Mindy looked back at Patrick and smiled. "Aren't you coming, Patrick?"

Patrick could only blush and smile like an idiot as he followed behind them. He giggled childishly.

After SpongeBob's mother helped with the finishing touches on Mrs. Puff's dress, the ceremony was ready to begin.

The professional pianist began to play the classic, "Here Comes the Bride." Every person in their seat turned around to the sight of Pearl as she happily tossed flowers down the aisle. Shortly after, Mrs. Puff, dressed in a pure white gown that had long sleeves and came to the floor, slowly followed behind Pearl, fins linked with the arm of SpongeBob's father. Mrs. Puff didn't have anybody else to give her away, so Mr. SquarePants was happy to fill the empty spot for her.

Mr. Krabs stood at the altar, drinking in the beauty of his bride as she slowly approached him. The two locked eyes as Mr. SquarePants led her all the way to the altar, releasing her and sitting back in his spot next to his own wife.

Mrs. Puff stood straight in front of her groom; her smile slightly concealed by her lacy, white veil. The preacher began to speak what was written in his book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this crab and this pufferfish in holy matrimony."

As Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, everyone in their seats all shed a tear or two, except maybe Squidward, who was sitting and reading a magazine. Gary sat next to him and bit his tentacle, causing him to drop the magazine and pay attention. The two grabbed their cameras and snapped pictures of what was taking place at the altar.

SpongeBob stood silently next to his boss, his hands clasped together, barely able to pay attention. The sound of the preacher's voice became no more than faint echoing in his ear.

"Do you, Eugene Krabs, take this pufferfish to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_I'm sorry I'm not there to make you feel better, Sandy…_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

_You're one of my best friends, I can't bear to feel your pain…_

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

_It's too bad you had to miss this, Sandy… I miss you. I wish I could give you a hug._

"Till **death** do us part?"

Upon hearing that dreadful sentence, the sponge became trapped inside his own head to the point where he could no longer hear a single word being spoken. Minutes later, the sudden deafening sound of people cheering burst his thoughts like a giant bubble. His tired and tortured gaze fell upon his boss and driving teacher, sharing an ardent kiss.

Lips quivering, heart shrinking, knees wobbling, SpongeBob stared at the happy sight with excruciating pain in his wet eyes. He quickly wiped the single tear trickling delicately down his cheek before anyone could see the hurt on his face.

The rest of the celebration proceeded with the cutting of the massive cake that Mrs. SquarePants had made. Everyone chatted amongst themselves and congratulated the new bride and groom. Mr. Krabs was pleased to see his young daughter had finally warmed up to her new stepmother. The whale had heard about their engagement for a while, and she wasn't very fond of the idea at first. But after seeing that Mrs. Puff was not there to take her dad away from her, and that she understood Pearl and the things she went through as a teenager, Pearl eventually grew fond of her.

Squidward tried to mingle and dazzle a few women with his clarinet, by which they all were insulted and slapped him one by one. Meanwhile, Patrick talked with Mindy while King Neptune went to congratulate the crustacean and pufferfish.

The king swam up to them after they had stepped down from the altar. "Good day to you and your lovely new wife, Eugene!" he said with enthusiasm.

After shaking a person's fin, the couple turned around. Mrs. Krabs was alarmed by the fright on her husband's face.

"AH! King Neptune! Heh, w-what brings ye here?" he asked, his voice filled with fear as he dripped with sweat.

King Neptune smiled and filled the room with his deep laughter. "Haha! What brings me here? Why, your young fry cook did! He invited Mindy and me to this exciting page in your life! We wouldn't miss it for the world. Right, daughter?"

He looked to his left, noticing her absence. He squinted. "Hmm, it seems my daughter has neglected to stay by my side and prefers to chat with Pinky. Anyways, congratulations to you and your wife, Eugene! She is a vision of beauty." He looked at the teacher with adoration.

Mrs. Puff smiled shyly at the king. "Oh, why thank you, Your Majesty. We're very honored to have you and your daughter here. Isn't that right, Eugene?" looking over at Mr. Krabs, she could sense the tenseness radiating from him.

Mr. Krabs broke his intense staring at the giant merman. "Uh, uh, yeah! Haha, we're really lucky to have guests as memorable as you. We wouldn't have it _any other _way. J-just p-please don't freeze me…" he gulped. "I still have so much to live for…" his voice became a mere squeak.

King Neptune chuckled. "Not to worry, Eugene. As far as I'm concerned, I have no reason to freeze you… as long as you don't try to sell me one those cheaply made sandwiches of yours." He raised a brow at him.

Mr. Krabs was insulted. "Cheaply made?! I'll have you know that- "

The king pointed his humongous scepter at the crab, giving him a warning glare. "**CHEAPLY MADE**, Krabs! You should know better than to disagree with the king, so why not just drop your pride and accept your loss of the argument?" he smiled with a hint of mockery.

Mr. Krabs gulped once again, wishing he could wring his fry cook's neck for inviting this horrifying fish-man. "Whatever ye say, Your Majesty."

Expression softening into a smile, King Neptune pulled back his weapon. "So, where is this fry cook of yours? I haven't seen him in forever!"

The married couple looked all around them until they witnessed the sponge dragging his feet right past them, not even acknowledging their presence.

Mr. Krabs wrapped an arm around him to stop him, turning him around. "Ahoy there, boy-O!" he leaned into him and gritted his teeth. "Your very **special** guest wants to talk to ya. Thanks a lot, lad." He whispered, trying not to sound too agitated.

SpongeBob's blue, tear-stained eyes slowly followed up the length of the king's body. He offered a weak smile and a casual wave. "Gee, your majesty, I'm happy to see you got the invitation. I'm so glad you could make it."

All three people noticed the unusual grey tone in the sponge's voice. To them, he didn't sound very glad.

King Neptune was a bit concerned. "It was our pleasure, my boy. I'm sure your boss here is very grateful to you for inviting an old friend." He smiled.

Mr. Krabs pretended to chuckle. "Heh, heh, of course, I am! **I couldn't be more thrilled**. I can't thank ye enough, SpongeBob." He tightened his grip around the sponge.

SpongeBob looked down the floor. "No problem, sir. I hope you two will be very happy together."

Mrs. Puff placed a fin concernedly on his thin arm. "Are you okay, SpongeBob?"

He looked up at her, blinking back tears. "Oh, yes. I'm fine, Mrs. Krabs. Uh, if you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna go take a rest out on that bench over there." He looked up at the king, then at his boss and driving teacher, unable to conceal his inner burden.

"Congratulations," was all he could utter before pushing past the crab and entering into the foyer.

The three all glanced at each other worriedly. The heavy, dark tone of the young man's voice left the king puzzled. "Is there something the matter with him, Eugene?"

Mr. Krabs sighed. "Aye, ye could say that…" he glanced out the door and watched the saddened sponge gently sit down on the backless bench.

_The poor lad…_ he thought.

Suddenly, the loud sound of ripping fabric was heard among them. Mr. Krabs stood stiff, knowing exactly what that sound was near his rear.

Mrs. Krabs leaned to the side and glanced behind her husband. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color. "Oh, Eugene… I-I'm afraid your pants- "

Mr. Krabs grabbed a portion of her full dress and covered his backside with it. "I know, me sweet. Uh, say, you wouldn't happen to be a seamstress, would ya, Your Majesty?" he looked up at the king in pure desperation.

King Neptune glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmm… I may be able to rectify your little embarrassing accident." He pulled out a needle that appeared to be fifty inches in length.

"All I need is some thread." He smiled like nothing was wrong, turning the crustacean white in the face.

Just then, SpongeBob's pet snail came slithering along. He looked out from the glass of the doors and saw his owner sitting slumped over. Gary exited the church and slithered over to him, rubbing his eyestalks against SpongeBob's legs to comfort him.

Feeling the vibration of purring, he looked down and noticed his pet. He smiled weakly at him and patted him on the shell. "Hey there, Gare Bear. That sure was a beautiful ceremony, huh?"

Gary looked up at him sympathetically. They each knew what the other was thinking. SpongeBob looked to his left and stared out the vertical, rectangular window next to the exit. Feeling an unfamiliar aching need inside of him, he stood up and strolled over to it. His eyes were met with the brightness of the outside world while catching a slight glimpse of his own reflection in the window.

While pressing his fingers against the glass, he then stared longingly at the floor. He felt like an emotional failure on what was supposed to be a joyful day.

_I hope you're okay, Sandy…_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will mainly be dealing with Sandy and a bit of background on her aunt, as well as a few other things. See you again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Haunting Memories

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters. **

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_Five days later, on a dreary evening in Texas…_

The Cheeks family hadn't expected it to happen so soon and so suddenly. Yes, the older squirrel had a worsening heart condition that she had neglected to even tell them about in the first place. It was a nurse from the Happy Safe Home in Wichita Falls who had called them and informed them of Barbra's illness years before her death had taken place. But since her condition had been dragging on for five years or so, they had been led to wonder if the material wealth of Barbra would somehow make her invincible.

They were sadly mistaken.

Realistic thinkers such as Kathy and Sandy had wondered how the woman, ripped away from her large house and acres of land, had survived internally without her extravagant riches. At least, they were extravagant in the eyes of the rest of the humble family, who were used to a more down-home way of living in their humble abode.

Barbra Cheeks, however, was a most bitter and materialistic woman with a touch of a soft side that could be shown, once someone was able to dig deeper into her complex and troubled soul. She had built a strong career in jewelry making, and for many years, all her efforts had not been in vain.

She had made hundreds of thousands – even millions – of dollars in the business; crafting fine works of priceless art just for women to adorn themselves with and lift their spirits, especially if those women had previously been through ugly divorces.

And Barbra could relate, as she had known a thing or two about unsuccessful relationships, not only with most of her family but with quite a few ex-husbands as well. The various men of many different species had been unable to tolerate her holier-than-thou attitude. Those men, however, were no saints themselves in the slightest sense. They had milked her for every penny she had until she had had enough of their leeching ways and slapped each one of them with thick stacks of divorce papers, demanding that they leave her very presence.

After a certain point in her life, Barbra had given up on the idea of being married once she realized that her affluent career was all that she thought she needed from her limited existence.

She had visited her family from time to time, including her younger sister Kathy, whom she thought rather poorly of because of her down-to-earth lifestyle and lack of riches.

Barbra was also not the best at hiding the ugly envy that she had for her sister. The fact that Kathy had found happiness and was blessed enough to have a family secretly made Barbra's insides claw at her, like a ferocious lion clawing at its prey.

Barbra only wished that she could have had a loving spouse and children of her own, and she held those wishes against her sister for life. However, there was one person whom Barbra held in somewhat of higher regard: Sandy.

Barbra knew, as she sporadically visited her throughout her childhood and teenage years, that Sandy was a force to be reckoned with. Her brilliant mind and ideas that shined from an early age truly intrigued Barbra to the point where she had even offered to loan Sandy money for starting a career.

Sandy, being the hardworking and stubborn squirrel that she was, declined her aunt's offer and sought to create a career on her own; a steady career in science, which Barbra did approve of to a certain degree.

Unfortunately, not long after Sandy had gone away to college, Barbra had eventually cut ties with the rest of the family after repeated disagreements that led to one final blow of a heated argument between her, Kathy, and Dean. Barbra had viciously and shamelessly called dean a "deadbeat", which, in reality, was not entirely untrue. However, Barbra had only spat such demeaning words because of the jealousy that persisted in her heart.

Barbra hurling insults at a person she did not approve of was not a thing of rarity; in fact, it was a reoccurring behavior within her that seemingly could not be controlled.

Sandy knew the woman did have a spot of kindness somewhere inside of her, and only she was able to reveal that kindness once and a while. Sandy had done everything she could to bring the best out in her aunt, but it had only worked a small number of times before Barbra had let everything go, allowing bitterness and judgment to enslave her heart for good.

Or, at least, what _seemed _like for good.

As each member of the Cheeks family all remained quiet in their own corners of the cozy house, dealing with an odd mixture of grief and resentment toward their late family member, Sandy dealt with her own inner demons out on the porch, staring out into the silent and dark sky while haunting memories of her aunts' well-spoken words spun around relentlessly in her head with the powerful and dangerous force of a deadly tornado.

_I believe in what you can do, Sandra. You're highly intelligent and capable of amazing things. Just make the right decisions, and you can go anywhere._

_If you choose the right path, you can shine like the brightest star in Texas. _

_Don't follow in your ma's footsteps. If you want things to work out for you in life, you'll need the money to do it._

Upon hearing those statements of the past, Sandy felt the sharpness of spine-tingling chills shoot through her tired body. Looking back on such "advice" given by her aunt, Sandy couldn't help but shake her head at the sheer haughtiness of her words. She knew that Barbra could've turned her life around before it was too late, but it seemed that fate hadn't allowed such a miracle to happen.

_Money…_

Sandy scoffed with fervor. _Well, I'm sorry I don't have heaps of money, aunty. And I'm sorry if it disappoints ya, that much I can say. But I ain't ashamed to say that I'm proud of who I am, what I do, and the people I have for friends and family. I only wish you would've stayed around a little longer, then maybe I could've taken you to meet my friends down in Bikini Bottom…_

Realizing how absurd her thoughts were, Sandy bit her lip and shook her head, almost laughing at herself.

_Then again, maybe I wouldn't have been able to do that. Because you probably would've stuck your frilly little nose up at them, just like you did with every other person you met._

Sandy pulled out the nearly-forgotten white and gold card from her jeans pocket and stared down at the barely visible date.

_August 20__th__…_

Just one glance was all it took for Sandy's throat to tighten up, and tears to sting her chocolate orbs. Images of a depressed Mr. Krabs and a saddened sponge flashed through her mind like lightning.

_See what you made me do, aunty? You made me miss the most important day in that old coot's life, and to top it all off, you made me break a promise to SpongeBob. He didn't deserve that from me. If only you knew what a kindhearted critter he is… heck, maybe he could've helped you change your lousy outlook on life. SpongeBob's pretty good at gettin' people to change their minds, ya know. I know he's gotten me to change my mind once or twice… he's a little pest sometimes, but he still means well. And when I'm in a bad mood, he always tries to help and never judges me for gettin' annoyed or upset. Whenever he does judge people, which isn't very often, he always does so by what's in their hearts._

Sandy's thoughts momentarily froze like a lake in wintertime.

_Did you ever stop to think about stuff like that, aunty? It didn't seem like ya did. By you goin' around and judging people by their money, possessions, and what decisions they made instead of what was in their hearts, you made things ten times harder for them and for yourself. You could've been a court judge. Then again, you'd probably just sentence innocent people to death if they so much as looked at ya the wrong way._

The squirrel blinked, feeling the warmth from her tears beginning to fall. As the moon came into view through the porch, its light illuminated the card in her hand. She stared down at it once more and saw a small, circular spot of wetness appear.

_Stupid squirrel, what are you crying for? Aunty wouldn't have given a darn. She ain't worth your tears… she… just ain't… worth…_

Swallowing hard and finally allowing her sorrow to overtake her, Sandy ripped the invitation to shreds and tossed them into the air, watching them slowly float to the ground.

Biting down on her lip and feeling the heavy weight of everything on her shoulders, Sandy pulled her knees to her chest and wept; she had been holding in those tears for far too long, and doing so had only made her feel more bitter and frustrated.

_Why do you always have to ruin things, aunty? Even when you're not here anymore, you ruin things! You ruined my chance of seein' Mr. Krabs' big day, you ruined my promise to SpongeBob, you ruined your relationship with your own sister, you even ruined things between me and… oh, thanks for nothin'!_

Letting every tear flow out of her eyes like a stream, Sandy buried her head in the crook of her own arms, shaking her head and dragging her face across them in hopelessness.

She knew in her heart that her aunt couldn't help her own demise; she had had plenty of rest at the nursing home and took medication. It was thorough no fault of her own, but the fault of fate. Sad, sick, twisted, cruel and unfair fate. It was something that she wished she could destroy with her bare hands.

Sandy also knew that she couldn't blame her aunt for letting down SpongeBob and his boss. But at the moment, pointing a finger was the only way to cope with her pent-up emotion.

_Maybe comin' here was a mistake… now we have to head north tomorrow… well, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. I've already missed the weddin', and SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs will probably hate me 'till the day I die… I honestly don't blame 'em._

Lifting her head from her arms and staring up at the moon, Sandy sighed. Moving forward was her only option to stay sane. She couldn't come back to Bikini Bottom all broken-up and depressed. After all, she wasn't known for such things. Which, in that moment, she knew she shouldn't care about. She wasn't just all 'tough girl' 24/7; she had her emotional side as well, just like every single creature on the planet.

_At the end of it all, I think I'll always love you, aunty… even if you were meaner than a monkey flingin' its own waste at people._

"Knock-knock."

Sandy looked up toward the front door, noticing the familiar, shadowy figure of her mother.

The squirrel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to hide her low-spiritedness. "Hey, Ma. W-whatcha been doin'?"

Kathy was able to tell, by the tone of her daughter's voice, that she was suffering on the inside. She, too, was battling through almost the identical set of emotions as her child.

Kathy sighed, rubbing her arm and sitting down next to Sandy on the bench. "Well, I just got off the phone with the coroner. He said everything's been arranged at the chapel. We head out to Wichita Falls tomorrow; it'll be about a three-hour drive. Your pa is workin' on gettin' the old truck fixed." She looked over at Sandy, who slowly nodded as she stared blankly at the wooden floor of the porch.

Kathy showed a half-smile. "There is one good thing that came out of this whole mess…"

Sandy looked up at her questioningly. "What's that?"

"Your pa is finally doin' something other than sittin' on his behind all day."

The two allowed some chuckles to escape their lips. In the midst of all the grieving, they were lucky to have a moment or two of lightheartedness.

Smile fading, Sandy's mind reverted back to the situation at hand. "Uh, Ma?"

"Yes?"

"Um… what… exactly did Aunt Barbra die of? Was it somethin' to do with her heart?"

Kathy looked at her thoughtfully, her eyes slightly darting back and forth.

Sandy frowned. "Here I am as a scientist, and I'm askin' stupid questions."

Kathy placed her hand over Sandy's and shook her head. "No, darlin', that ain't a stupid question. You have a right to know." Sucking in a breath, Kathy prepared herself for the answer to give her.

"The coroner insisted on doin' a little autopsy on her. He said that the nurses were unsure of exactly what happened to her, and he ain't quite sure of what caused it either. He just wants to get clear answers for us."

Sandy's brows came together in thought. "Well, like I wondered earlier, it probably had somethin' to do with her heart. Maybe it just couldn't pump the blood anymore. Maybe the nurses couldn't get to her on time, or maybe they gave her the wrong medication."

Kathy ran a hand through her hair. "Those are all assumptions. Although one of them is likely true, we can't be completely sure of anything yet. John will let us know." She patted Sandy's hand in reassurance.

"John?" Sandy raised a brow.

"He's the coroner. 'Bout to turn fifty-five, married, has a couple of kids."

Sandy looked out into the night sky. "Well, I just hope he can determine exactly what went wrong with her." Deep inside, she knew that one of her guesses were for sure going to be correct.

"Not to worry. He's examining the body right now. He said he'll have it done in time for the funeral tomorrow."

It was disturbing to both squirrels that their late family member was now being referred to as a "body".

Feeling uneasy about her next question, Sandy placed her feet on the ground and sat up straight. "Ma, you did… love her, right?"

Kathy looked at her daughter in the eye, noticing another hint of the innocent curiosity that she used to have when she was younger. She looked down as she played with her fingers. "Yes, Sandy, I did. No matter how mean or nasty she was, I'll always love her. Like I told ya before, everything is in the past, and we can only worry about the future. What's done is done."

Sandy was almost relieved to hear that her mother was thinking and feeling almost the exact same things that she was. "I feel the same way about it, Ma. I just hope that she felt even a tiny bit of regret for the way she treated people."

Kathy smiled softly at her. "You never know. She did have a soft spot in there somewhere. We all do. I mean, just look at me; I ain't the nicest old bitty, but I have my moments."

Sandy smiled and shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ma."

Kathy looked at her in surprise, raising her voice a little bit. "I made your father a bucket of burnt popcorn and hoped for him to get stomped on. I'm a heartless wench!"

Sandy held back an amused chuckle. "Oh, that's just you bein' your usual, crazy self. You're one of the kindest people I know. Heck, SpongeBob would probably want you as his best friend!"

Kathy was taken aback by her mention of the sponge. She flashed her daughter a knowing smile. "He's a nice little guy, isn't he?"

The right side of Sandy's mouth curved itself upward without her even feeling it. "He really is. Patrick's pretty nice, too. Well, except for when he can't get his way… then it's time for punishment."

Kathy chuckled. "Well, I had no idea you became a disciplinary mama while you've been livin' down there."

Sandy smirked, showing off her fists. "Hey, somebody's gotta teach that bad behavior equals a time-out. These knuckles have served me well inside those karate gloves."

After a few brief moments of lighthearted chuckling, the tone in the cool air became serious once again.

Sandy found herself staring at the ground once more. "Aunt Barbra wasn't much for humor, was she?" she asked, her voice filled with regret for even allowing herself a moment of rest from her constant pain.

Kathy stared out into the grassy field in the distance. "Nope. She surely wasn't. If you remember, she'd only laugh at her own jokes. _Sometimes._" She shook her head as she envisioned her sister doing what she had just mentioned.

Sandy scoffed. "You know what? That sounds a lot like Squidward. I think maybe he and aunty would've gotten along pretty well."

"I don't know who Squidward is, but I see your point."

Sandy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _How many times do I have to mention my friends to her before her head explodes?_

Sighing, Kathy patted her daughter on the knee. "Well, it's gettin' late, darlin'. You'd better pack your briefcase. We'll be headin' out early tomorrow."

Sandy looked up at her mother as she stood up. "Thanks for reminding me to do that, Ma. I've had a lot on my mind as of late."

Kathy saw the look of dejection in her eyes. "I know. I'm so sorry you missed that weddin'… I was so sure you were gonna make it."

Sandy shrugged and stared at her feet. "There ain't nothin' I can do about it now… except apologize to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs."

"I'm sure they'll understand. After all, none of us saw this comin'."

The two looked at each other and locked eyes after Kathy had made her statement. For some odd, unexplainable reason, no set of words had ever sounded so haunting or unsettling to them, especially to Kathy. There was a certain ring to those words that almost changed the atmosphere.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sandy forced a smile toward her mother. "Goodnight, Ma."

Kathy reciprocated. "Goodnight, darlin'. See you in the morning."

As the older squirrel stepped up into the house, the door shut behind her. The clicking sound it created made Sandy shudder. She leaned forward, trying to sort through her mother's chilling words that replayed themselves in her mind as if they were on a tape recorder.

_None of us saw this comin'…_


	6. Chapter 6: Unnatural Death

**Sooo, you remember, a few chapters back, the mention of the paper with the wedding date on it? Well, I went back and changed it to a wedding invitation. WHY I didn't just say it was an invitation in the first place, I don't know. For some reason, I think of better ideas for chapters AFTER I've already published them, lol. Just felt like putting that out there. Anyway, thank you for reading! Here's an extra-long chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters. (Except for Barbra and the other OC – those I do own.)**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_Bright and early the next morning…_

The house was quiet. At least, to Sandy, it seemed to be. The squirrel lay in a deep sleep in her old bedroom, the lavender blanket covering only her legs while the rest of her furry body struggled to stay cool in the warm air.

The eerie silence was suddenly broken with the obnoxious crowing of a nearby rooster. If there was anything Sandy hated, it was being rudely awakened early in the morning.

_**Cock-a-doodle-doo!**_

"Ugh," she grunted, turning to her side and slamming a pillow over her sensitive ear. The squirrel was not ready for the long, drawn-out day ahead of her. She had stayed up late the night before; packing her briefcase, fixing herself an acorn-jelly sandwich that she soon realized she had no appetite for because of the recent, disturbing turn of events, and tossing and turning in bed for many hours.

It was as if old audio of her aunt's voice had played throughout her mind for the first few hours of the restless night. Then, in came thoughts of her let-down spongy friend and his angry boss. Sandy was fearing the worst when she returned to her underwater home.

_What if SpongeBob never speaks to me again? He really loves Mr. Krabs and wouldn't want anyone to hurt him or let him down. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. SpongeBob is pretty understandin'… but what about Mr. Krabs? He doesn't think the same way that SpongeBob does. That old man wanted me there on his special day, and for me to promise to be there and then just __**not**__ show up? He must be livid. Then again, why would he be? He shouldn't be! He should understand the type of situation I'm in and everything my family has gone through the past week. After all, like my ma said…_

Kathy's words practically flung themselves into Sandy's head, crushing her skull like they weighed a thousand pounds.

_None of us saw this comin'._

Groaning, Sandy pressed the pillow tighter against her ear, wanting to desperately shut out her mother's voice even though she couldn't, for they were inside her own head. If only she knew why her statement had bothered her so much, she would possibly be able to go through the day just a bit more easily. She didn't need one more thing plaguing her already very crowded thoughts.

_This is gonna be one heck of a long day. Maybe if I could get just a few more minutes in bed, I could be good to go._

Sighing, Sandy shut her eyes, allowing her body to relax all its muscles into the soft mattress.

_**Ring, ring, ring**_

The exhausted squirrel groaned once again upon hearing her familiar ringtone. _Well, so much for bein' good to go._

Begrudgingly stretching her arm over toward her cell phone, she picked it up and put it up against her ear after hitting the "answer" button.

"Hello?" she answered groggily, rubbing her tired eyes.

Silence.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sandy threw the pillow off her head and sat up straight. "Hello? Is someone there? Hello?"

_**Beep, beep, beep**_

The squirrel was taken aback by the randomness of the phone call. Who would be calling her at such an early hour? More importantly, why weren't they speaking? Sandy slowly pulled the device from her ear, staring down at it with narrowed eyes.

_Maybe they dialed the wrong number…_

As soon as she found herself shrugging off the unexplained incident, she heard a light knocking against the wood on her bedroom door.

Rubbing her strained and painful back, Sandy swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Come in."

The golden doorknob twisted, and the door opened to reveal a Kathy who was nearly fully dressed in a long, black turtleneck dress and matching pillbox hat with a lace veil. "Good mornin', darlin'. I hope you had enough sleep." She said softly while looking down at her daughter.

Sandy dragged both her hands down her face and yawned. "I didn't, but it doesn't matter."

Kathy looked at Sandy in an empathetic way while she worked her shiny, black gloves over her hands. "Honestly, neither did I. All I could think about was that big, empty house that Barbra left behind. That place has been empty for years."

"See, that's somethin' else I don't understand. Why did Aunt Barbra have such a big house when she was the only one livin' in it?" inquired Sandy.

Kathy appeared to be just as puzzled as her daughter, but she had a hunch of why her sister, other than the fact that she simply could afford it because of her riches, chose to live in such an extravagant place that was three stories high, had a massive, stone fireplace, solid wood floors, a backyard pool, and a cobblestone driveway with an expensive Mercedes SUV parked in it.

"I think she bought it back when she thought she would be rasin' a big family… took her a while to realize that wasn't gonna happen." Kathy's voice held an air of sadness for the lonely and unfulfilled life of her deceased sister.

"Are you all packed, darlin'?" she then asked.

Snapping out of her own reality regarding her aunt's estate, Sandy nodded, pulling her briefcase forward. "Uh-huh, sure am. I was up late last night packin' up and doin' other stuff."

Kathy looked at her knowingly. "I know. I heard ya sneakin' into the kitchen fixin' yourself a sandwich, just like you used to do when you were twelve."

Sandy blushed upon knowing she had been caught. "Well, I wasn't very hungry anyway. Hey, uh, Ma? Can I take this back with me? Ya know, when I go back to Bikini Bottom?" she asked, holding up her small, fuzzy, light brown teddy bear with a ripped leg.

Kathy smiled softly at her. "'Course you can. He was yours and he always will be."

The two shared a loving smile until it was shattered by Kathy's next statement. "I didn't realize you were goin' back there." She said, almost disappointingly.

Sandy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Well, Bikini Bottom's my home, Ma. It has been for the past twenty years or so. I have all my friends there, my experiments, my tree dome… I can't just leave 'em all behind."

Kathy sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair like she always did when she knew she couldn't get her way. "I know. I also know that it's unfair of me to think otherwise. I was just hopin' you'd maybe stay a little longer for your own health inside your mind. You know how much we all love you, sweetie pie."

Sandy was touched by her mother's comforting and genuine words. She smiled up at her. "Thanks, Ma. I love you all too with all my heart. And I promise you I've got great friends who are always there for me back home. They'll help me through this."

"Especially the sponge kid, right?" Kathy smirked at her.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Sandy not to roll her eyes at the relentless teasing of her mother. "Yes, especially the sponge kid. He has a name, you know."

"I think I'ma call him Robby. That is if he doesn't mind."

Sandy couldn't help but smile. "Oh, trust me, he wouldn't mind. Squidward calls him all sorts of names all the time that are much worse."

"Again, don't know who this Squidward kid is, but I get the meanin' of what you're saying."

This time, Sandy could not resist rolling her eyes harder than she ever did before.

"Well, your pa fixed the truck last night, so we're good to go on transportation. You'd better get dressed, Sandy. We'll be leavin' soon." Kathy offered a slight smile, pressing her lips firmly together.

Sandy nodded in understanding. "Alrighty. I should have my dress around here somewhere."

Kathy noticed the colorless look on Sandy's face. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Sandy looked up at her. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Kathy sighed, glancing at the floor and remembering the devastated look on her daughter Rosy's face when the nurse had called her to deliver the sad news while they were at the rodeo.

"I reckon I'll pull through. I have an amazing family to run to for comfort. I'm especially thankful to have such a caring little genius for a daughter." She said, smiling at Sandy pure-heartedly.

In that moment, Sandy could feel a meaningful tie to the heart of her mother that she had never felt before. "Shucks, Ma. You're makin' me blush."

"I'd assume you'd be used to blushin' from bein' around that sponge all the time."

"MA!"

"Okay! Alright, I'll quit teasin'. See you in a few." Kathy bit back a chuckle and left her daughter to get dressed in the appropriate attire for the day.

Sandy smiled and scoffed, sliding off the bed and walking toward her old, small closet. A small giggle escaped her lips. Once she heard the sound of her own laughter, her mind froze.

_I'm a horrible person for laughin' at a time like this… _

Her thoughts now becoming clouded with guilt, Sandy shook her head at the fact that she was allowing herself to feel anything but pain. The pain and grief from losing her aunt were still very much present within her, but she was a tough girl by heart who didn't let harsh feelings linger for too long. If she were to let those feelings torture her for long periods of time, she knew that she would immediately close down and shut herself out from the rest of the world – much like she did when she had become homesick for Texas when she had first moved to the ocean. Trying to remain positive when heartbreak or tragedy arose was a rare quality to possess.

And somewhere deep inside of her, perhaps even a place inside of her she that had trouble visiting or admitting even existed, she had SpongeBob to thank for influencing that more positive side of her. He was always looking on the brighter side of things, and after being his friend for twenty-plus years, his endless enthusiasm was bound to rub off on her. Which, in these moments of sadness and heartache, was something she had truly come to appreciate.

_Half an hour later, in the front yard in the sunshine…_

"Rosy, come on, we gotta go!" Dean called after shutting the back door to his old, black and slightly dirty Chevrolet truck. The vehicle was nearing its fifteenth anniversary of life, and it had seen better days. The front bumper was dented in and the left taillight didn't work, but Dean still loved the old "girl", nonetheless.

"I'm comin', Pa! Pistachio just forgot her doll." Said Rosy as she ran out of the front door, carrying a small, squishy, bean bag-like sack with straws for arms and legs.

The squirrel ran toward the truck, holding up the sides of her long, black dress so that it didn't dip into any of the nearby mud puddles. Minutes later, after every member of the Cheeks family was safe and secure inside of the truck, Dean turned back while in the driver's seat and looked around at all the tightly fitted squirrels in the back cab.

"Alright, everybody, this is gonna be a long drive. Buckle up." After sharing a glance with Kathy in the passenger seat, Dean turned back toward the wheel and started the loud, heavy engine that could be heard from miles away.

"Oh, here ya go, Pistachio." Said Rosy as she pulled out the doll from her purse.

The little squirrels' eyes lit up at the sight. "Yay! Uncle SpongeBob!"

Upon hearing the name of the porous fellow, Sandy, who sat on the very left of the cab, curiously glanced over at her young niece. Indeed, the square-shaped beanbag had been decorated with a pair of glued-on, blue googly eyes, black marker for eyelashes, half of a cotton swab for a nose, and two pieces of glued, unchewed, square mint gum used for buckteeth. It was nearly identical to the sponge.

Sandy smiled nervously at her niece. "Oh, that's Uncle SpongeBob, huh?"

"Yep! Ain't he pretty, Aunt Sandy?"

For a moment, Sandy wasn't sure if she should respond. "Uh, yeah! W-where did you get him, Pistachio?"

"I made him! My ma wanted me to play with somethin' instead of beatin' people up, so now I beat him up! I like to stick him with needles." The young squirrel smiled innocently as she gazed down at her toy.

Sandy gulped with wide eyes. _What in tarnation?! That ain't no ordinary doll – it's a dang voodoo doll! _

Sandy looked over at her sister. Rosy was alarmed by her concerned expression. "I couldn't help it, Sandy. I got so tired of the neighbors' throwin' shoes at me after Pistachio and the other two girls kept kickin' their turtles in the front yard."

The fear in Rosy's voice was enough to convince Sandy to let the situation be. "Hey, dolls are always fun!" she said with a fake smile.

_Except for when they're evil… No wonder SpongeBob's full of holes…_

* * *

_Three and a half hours later…_

The long and tiring drive to Wichita Falls, Texas, was finally coming to an end as the family neared the chapel where the funeral was to be held. The first sign that appeared was one of massive size; colored blue and golden yellow with a star and the shape of the state painted on it.

_Welcome to Wichita Falls, Texas. Blue skies. Golden Opportunities._

Sandy's eyes followed the sign as they passed by it. _If SpongeBob and Patrick were here, they'd be pointin' and hollering at that thing for the next ten minutes._ She mused.

About twenty minutes passed, and the Cheeks family pulled into the parking lot of the _Holy Love Chapel._ The building was modest and small, built from dark, solid brick on the outside, and dozens of full bushes surrounded the outskirts of the structure.

The parking lot, aside from their own truck, a large, black cargo van, and a small, beige jeep, there were no other vehicles in sight.

"Huh, that's funny… Kathy, I thought you called a whole bunch of other people to help out with this thing." Said Dean, looking over at his wife as he pulled into a parking spot.

Kathy looked around at the area very confusedly. "I could've sworn I did! I also called some old friends, too. That van must belong to John, the coroner, and I ain't sure who that jeep belongs to. Maybe they're just runnin' a little late."

The family unbuckled themselves from their seats and exited the truck. Sandy, dressed in a mid-length, back dress with ruffles, stood near the bed of the truck and stared at the jeep. There was something… a little off about that particular vehicle. Off in the way of familiarity.

"Come on, Sandy. We gotta go inside." Randy placed a firm grip on her forearm and urged her to follow him.

As if she hadn't heard what he said, Sandy's eyes remained glued to the jeep. Something about its bland yet still recognizable beige color, the shape of its headlights, the single, yellow-ish tooth that hung from a string over the rear-view mirror, all these things just seemed oddly familiar to her. Like they were from some distant part of her past that she just couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Sandy." Randy's deep voice shot through her ear.

Sandy shook her head, slightly irritated by her brother. "Alright, I'm comin'. Don't get your tail in a twist."

No more than a minute later, the family of squirrels entered through the tiny, dark foyer and into the chapel full of empty pews and tall, unlit candles at the altar.

"What in heaven's name is goin' on in here?" wondered Kathy, looking around at the empty building.

The rest of the family was just as curious as Kathy. Here they were, over three hours away from their home, and the place was vacant. Not a soul in sight. But most noticeably, there was no open casket anywhere in the building. Even _Barbra_ was missing.

"Excuse me, you the Cheeks family?" a deep, raspy southern voice asked from behind them.

They turned around to see an older male squirrel, with a mustache similar to Dean's, a black baseball cap stretched over his head, wearing a windbreaker jacket that read "coroner" in big, bold, yellow letters on the front.

Kathy looked at him in surprise, walking up to him. "You must be John. Howdy, I'm Kathy Cheeks. That there's my husband, Dean, my two daughters, Sandy and Rosy, son Randy, and my little grandkids, Hazelnut, Macadamia, and Pistachio." Kathy turned around and pointed at each family member as she spoke.

John tipped his hat to them in a friendly manner. "Howdy, folks. I'll bet you're wonderin' why the place is empty."

Dean scoffed from behind them. "We sure are. This was a three-hour drive, Mr. uh…"

"Handy. John Handy." The coroner filled in the blank.

Dean nodded. "Right. This was a three-hour drive, Mr. Handy. We were expectin' to pay our respects to my wife's late sister. Care to tell us what's goin' on around here?" the friction within Dean's voice was rising, which was concerning to his wife.

"Now, now, calm down, Dean. I'm sure Mr. Handy will have a good explanation for us. Right, Mr. Handy?" Kathy asked calmly, keeping her composure.

The coroner nodded. The look of uneasiness on his face could be seen from a mile away. He took in a deep breath before speaking. "Well, I have some rather unfortunate news about your sister, Mrs. Cheeks."

Kathy's throat tightened up simultaneously with her quickening pulse. "What is it? Did you find somethin' off about her?"

"Well, actually, yes. I was doin' some heavy examination on the body last night, and I'm afraid that I've come to the conclusion that her death may very well have been of the suspicious kind."

Sandy's breath caught in her throat upon hearing his words. _Suspicious? What does he mean by that? I mean, I know what he's sayin', of course, but what could he have possibly found on aunty's body? This has to be some kind of mistake. The woman probably had heart failure; she was sick, after all._

"What did you find, Sir?" asked a wary Rosy, holding onto her sister's hand as if her life depended on it.

Taking off his hat out of respect, the coroner leaned against the back of a pew. "Before I tell you folks anything, I would just like to apologize for not tellin' ya before ya came all the way down here. I only reached this conclusion earlier this mornin' after thinkin' about it all night. I did inform the other people who were supposed to show up, though. That's why almost nobody else is here."

Kathy nodded. "That's alright, Mr. Handy. Please, just tell us what you found on my sister…" her voice was becoming choked-up.

Mr. Handy sighed, looking up at them with apologetic eyes. "I found some deep bruises on her right wrist. Now, if she had died of heart failure or any other reason related to her condition, there should not be dark purple bruises around that area of her body. There's just no reason for them to be there."

Kathy felt a couple of tears trickle down her aged cheeks. Wiping them away and sniffling, she spoke up. "S-so, you're sayin' somebody hurt my sister? Did somebody grab her or somethin'?"

Mr. Handy made a gesture with his hands, signaling for her to calm down. "I can't say for certain, Mrs. Cheeks. It may be a sign of a struggle of some sort, I just don't know yet. I've decided to take various samples of tissue and blood from the body, but it may be a long time before I get any results back. I just couldn't bring the body here knowin' that there's somethin' off about it. I apologize for your loss and inconvenience."

Looking back at her family after hearing the unsettling news, Kathy continued to wipe the tears that ran down her cheeks, while Dean placed a comforting arm around her. "We appreciate your hard work, Mr. Handy. Although, we would've also appreciated a call before drivin' all the way down here. My wife spent the whole week plannin' all this, so for the whole thing to just be canceled…" Dean shook his head and stared disapprovingly at Mr. Handy.

The coroner nodded. "I know. And again, I apologize for that. As I said before, I came to the conclusion earlier this mornin'. I seemed to have lost your number somewhere, Mrs. Cheeks. I know we spoke only yesterday, but my desk is full of paperwork and I lose stuff very easily."

Kathy nodded in understanding of the kind and contrite squirrel. "That's quite alright, Mr. Handy. Thank you for your time." She looked around at the empty seats in front of them. "Would it be alright… if we stayed for a while and prayed? I mean, we drove all the way down here, we might as well make use of it."

Mr. Handy nodded in agreement. "I suppose so. The preacher ain't here for another hour or two, so I guess you're free to do as you wish."

Satisfied with the answer she had received, Kathy smiled softly at him. "That's good enough for me. Come on, everybody, let's take some time in these pews." She motioned for her family to follow her into the very back pew.

Kneeling down at the pew in front of her, Kathy glanced up at the coroner one last time. "Thanks again, Mr. Handy."

He placed his hat back over his head and smiled. "My pleasure. I'll leave y'all in peace." With that, he quietly exited the building.

As each member of the family either sat on the dark red pew or knelt on the floor, Sandy asked to be excused over toward the dome-shaped window on the other side of the room.

After getting the approval of her mother, a troubled Sandy silently made her way over to the large, crystal-clear window and stared out into the distant scenery of Texas. Bruises on Aunt Barbra's wrist? Blood samples? A _suspicious_ death? Things couldn't get any more whacky or disturbing to Sandy.

_Gosh, when is this going to end? I love my family and I'm thankful to spend time with them, but I just wish I could go home and forget that all this ever happened…_

To top everything off, that beige jeep staring right back at her from the parking lot was only adding more stress and uncertainty to the squirrels' shoulders. Who in the heck owned that thing? Why was it so strangely familiar to her? Was all this just a hallucination? Had she gotten drunk off some Goofy Goober ice cream and was dreaming this whole thing up? There seemed to be more questions than answers in her mind.

_Things just ain't addin' up…_

"Hi, Sandy."

_What the…? _

"Sandy, it's me."

_I know that voice, but why can't I place it?_

Unable to turn her stiff, frozen body around for a few moments, Sandy's ears perked up at the sound of that familiar, somewhat well-spoken voice that seemed to linger behind her.

_I thought this place was empty…_

Slowly turning around, from several feet away, her deep, chocolate brown eyes were met with a pair of almond-shaped, piercing orbs of sapphire green. The heaps of gray fur that surrounded that handsome, chiseled face was the second thing that drew her in.

The third was his pair of sharp, pearly-white fangs that protruded almost elegantly from his wide, upper jaw and surrounded his other near-perfect teeth. The brown, unique designs that lay boldly underneath his captivating eyes became the next thing that grabbed the attention of her widening pupils.

"It's been so long, Sandy. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Unable to respond to that perfectly pitched mixture of a deep voice with a touch of softness, Sandy's mouth could only continue to hang open for the better part of thirty seconds.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The soft-spoken wolf stretched out a furry hand with long, sharp, black claws and gently placed it comfortingly upon her arm.

Shaking her head and coming back into reality, Sandy finally managed to blink a couple of times, before realizing that she couldn't seem to take her eyes off those breathtaking green orbs of hypnotization.

The corners of his mouth turned upward at her, showing the full-fledged brightness of his ginormous smile.

Their eyes were locked in place and not going anywhere.

She spoke in disbelief and peered at him. "Gabriel? Gabriel Sharpton?"


	7. Chapter 7: Strike a Match

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

"It's so good to hear your voice again, Sandy." The well-built wolf dressed in all black spoke with the emotion of remembering her from years past as he stepped forward and took hold of her right hand, gently caressing her fingers with his warm paw.

Chills. Shocking and electrifying chills shot up Sandy's unsuspecting spine as soon as he placed those paws on her. Out of her own sheer protective instinct, she _**almost **_pulled her left arm away from his soft grasp, but something within the familiar world of his green eyes told her to remain calm, and that there was nothing to fear.

Out of _all_ the people in the universe who could've been there, Sandy's old and nearly forgotten flame had to be the one to show up. Her boyfriend of two years whom she had dated back in her high school days hadn't changed much aside from his height, thicker fur, and a slightly deeper voice. Actually, from what she had heard him say thus far, she couldn't find a single memory of him being so well-spoken.

No, he wasn't a "fancy talker" by any means, but the tone of his voice and the way that he worded things made it seem like he had camped out in a library reading a book on proper English for about a year or two. Years back when they were together, Gabriel didn't speak to people all that often. Sandy was the one whom he had felt the most comfortable around. Even then, it was still a challenge for him to hold her hand or give her a goodnight kiss sometimes. He wasn't exactly what one could call "shy", just a bit more withdrawn than other people.

Still finding her eyes glued to his, it took every ounce of her mental strength to blink again and find her voice for the second time. "Uh, it's uh… nice to see you, Gabriel. Golly, I just… " she shook her head in disbelief.

The dashing, gray wolf rose a deep black eyebrow at his old, ex-girlfriend who, in his eyes, was just as beautiful as she ever was. "You… weren't expecting to see me here, is that it?"

She nodded in response, while still not wanting him to get the wrong idea about her seeing him. "Uh-huh, yep, pretty much." Was all she could say for the time being. The squirrel thought that nothing could top the unexpected, recent events. And then, seemingly out of the blue, as if he had fallen from the sky, was Gabriel Sharpton; the somewhat temperamental flame from her complicated adolescence.

The attractive wolf was temperamental in the way of frustration and his tendency to spiral into depression. The man had been known in high school for letting petty things like insults from other teens or discipline from adults affect him on a more personal level than the average person. Basically, he was known for being ultra-sensitive; dare one even say more sensitive than Sandy's current best friend, SpongeBob.

The squirrel was wondering if her ex-lover possibly held traces of the person that he used to be within him. He wasn't a danger to society by any means, but he still had had his fair share of mental issues.

Judging by the comforting touch of his paws and the warm, inviting look in his eyes, there seemed to be a possibility that he had changed in some way. It was the way he had looked at her when they had first met. Of course, she couldn't know for certain if he was changed unless she were to spend some time catching up with him, which she didn't have any intention of doing. She had already been forced to deal with remnants of her past surrounding the passing of her aunt; she didn't need to deal with yet another missing piece to an old puzzle that she had no choice but to abandon so long ago.

"Well, I can tell you why I'm here if you're interested." He offered a slight smile while slowly rubbing the side of her arm, keeping a firm grip on her other hand.

Something in the tone of his voice piqued her interest more than she cared to admit. Glancing down at the gray paw that covered hers, she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I think an explanation would certainly be in order, Gabriel."

Gabriel offered another charming and sweet smile to her, leading her over to a pew towards their right. Kathy, who had long ago quit her praying session, stared intensely at the two from across the room.

_That fella looks kinda familiar…_ she thought.

Sitting down next to each other, Gabriel cleared his throat, gathering together all the necessary information in his mind. He adjusted himself in his seat. "You see, Sandy, as a traveling nurse, I visit a lot of places."

Sandy raised a questioning brow. "Whoa, wait a second, you're a nurse? When did that happen?"

"It's something I've been wanting to do for the last fifteen years or so. It was difficult working at minimum-wage jobs so that I could save up the money for schooling and everything, but it was worth it because I get to help people." A small smile crossed his lips. "And I keep my buddy Ron with me on my travels."

"So, you have a coworker and travel sidekick?" the idea surprised her because of his past lack of social skills.

Gabriel nodded. "That's right. You don't know him, but I wanted to keep him with me because… well, I don't like to be alone."

As he spoke the last part of his sentence, his voice carried what seemed to be a tiny speck of his old, depressive attitude. But for one reason or another, it didn't bother Sandy in the exact way that she thought it might. It almost made her feel a little sorry for him.

"Go on." Said Sandy, processing everything he was telling her.

"Well, some months ago, we were assigned to the Happy Safe Home where Barbra was staying. Once I found out she was there, I begged the establishment to let me care for her for the few months we'd be in Wichita Falls."

It took a lot for Sandy not to wince at what he was telling her. When the two were a couple, Gabriel had been one of Barbra's many victims when it came to verbal abuse. Barbra, having been married to a carnivore herself once or twice, did not approve of Gabriel one bit. Who Gabriel was as a species was one of the many things that the old squirrel had held against him.

Remembering how much her aunt had disapproved of their relationship made Sandy mentally shake her head. "But why? My aunt wasn't a very kind person to you, Gabriel… I just don't understand why you- "

"Why I would want anything to do with her?" his glowing gaze suddenly fell upon her, and the fact that he was only inches from her face made the fur on the back of her neck stand up.

Gulping, she nodded in response. "Uh-huh. Exactly."

He patted a paw over her hand as he smiled. It was the least-toothy smile she had seen from him yet. "I've come to believe in forgiveness, Sandy. It doesn't get you anywhere in life to hold grudges."

His sincere statement really made her stop and reevaluate her opinion on such matters. Was she wrong for still feeling a tiny bit bitter about the way her aunt had treated people? Even though she continued to try and keep things in the past like her mother was doing, it was still hard for her to ignore the past when it continuously seemed to pop up, everywhere she went.

Sandy looked down at their hands. "Well, I guess you do have a point."

"I believe I do."

"How was she… when you cared for her?"

"You mean had she changed?"

Sandy nodded, looking at him almost desperately.

Gabriel's eyes drifted off toward the ceiling as he sorted through his memories. "She was still a bit aloof when she first found out that I'd be taking care of her. But after a while, I saw a change in her that… would've warmed your heart if you saw it."

The warmth within his voice and the sparkle in his eyes were beginning to convince the squirrel sitting next to him that her aunt's bitter ways had melted into positive changes. If he had been around her for a number of months, he surely would've known what he was talking about.

Trying to avoid contact with his piercing orbs, Sandy stared at the altar in front of them. "Did she ever talk about me or my ma?"

Gabriel nodded, not taking his eyes off her. "Not much about your mother, but you? Oh, many times. In fact, more times than I could ever count. She said her dying wish was to see her favorite niece one last time. I promised her that I would do my best to find you and bring you to her so that you two could restore your long-lost relationship. So, I looked up your name in the phonebook." He paused, tightening the grip he held on her hand.

"But… unfortunately, I had to break that promise once I found out you had moved to the ocean." His tone of voice had dropped several notches in its mild verve. He stared sadly at the ground as his fluffy ears fell flat on the top of his head.

"She was so disappointed…" his voice had become a mere whisper. Sandy could feel his eyes on her, as she continued to stare straight ahead. She struggled inwardly not to allow the escape of the tears that were welling up within her eyes.

_Well, darn… I had no idea. I knew ya had a soft spot in there somewhere, aunty… I'm sorry._

Wiping her eyes before he could see anything, Sandy turned her attention back to him. "That's very unfortunate, Gabriel. I only wish I could turn back that ole' clock and change things, but like my ma says, what's done is… done." Her eyes remained locked on his. As hard as it was for her not to look away, she could see the understanding look showing through his eyes.

"Your mother is right about that, Sandy. After all, she wasn't the most important person in your life. She was only your flesh and blood."

The casual smile and sympathetic position of his brows told her one thing, but the words he spoke told her another. She couldn't help but feel more and more guilty about being unable to grant her aunt her last, dying wish. For once, the usually stubborn squirrel who always knew how she felt about things… was slowly becoming numb to her own senses.

Gabriel always had a certain way about him that allowed him to persuade people into forming a different perspective, and something about her current, vulnerable state was forcing her to fall deep into that persuasion.

The sets of eyes searched each other for a few moments before Sandy had to look away. She couldn't take this newfound guilt. She needed to change the subject a little bit. "Were you there when she died, Gabriel? I mean, did ya… happen to see anything?"

Seeing the nervousness and exhaustion within her eyes prompted the wolf to inform her of as much knowledge on the matter that he possibly could. "Well, let's just say that myself and a few other nurses were called into her room at the time of her passing and… oh, I hate to put it this way…" he looked away from her and hesitated.

Sandy shook her head, grasping at his arm as if she was grasping for her life. "N-no, don't be afraid to tell me, Gabriel. I can handle it." _No, I ain't so sure if I really can at this point, but you can tell me anyway._

Slowly turning back to her, Gabriel sighed, biting his bottom lip. "We simply found her lifeless in her old bed… her vital signs monitor was completely flat by the time we got there. We knew she was gone. Poor woman, her arms were limp and hanging off the bed… oh, I feel so terrible for telling this to you in such grave detail, Sandy."

Holding back more tears that threatened to sting her eyes, Sandy swallowed that same lump in her throat as she stared at the floor. "That's alright, Gabriel. Sometimes we have to bear the truth, no matter how much it hurts."

"You always were a brave and strong girl, Sandy. It's one of the many reasons I loved you."

His words hit her like a speeding bus. Why must he remind her of their past together at a time like this? It really wasn't something she needed or wanted to hear.

Failing to avoid the aftermath of his sweet words, she turned to look at him once more. "I know you did, Gabriel. And to this day, I still don't know why. Sure, everyone knows I'm a tough gal, but you could've found someone who could've understood you better."

He shook his head, staring deeply into her eyes. "But you did understand me, Sandy. You understood me more than my own parents did. You stuck by when no one else would. Just your memory alone has made me grow stronger, and for that, I am forever grateful to you."

His heartfelt words touched Sandy on a level she didn't even know existed. The two shared a smile that made her feel a certain way inside that she hadn't felt in years. "Well… I'm glad I had such a good, lasting impact on you. But I'm uh…" she rubbed her arm tensely. "I'm just sorry for the way my aunt treated you."

Gabriel's sparkling eyes of sapphire green radiated great appreciation for the squirrel. "You don't have to apologize for someone else's mistakes, Sandy. And as I said before…" by this time, both his paws were covering her hands like a fuzzy blanket. "I've learned forgiveness. Anything negative that happened between us or between me and Barbra has been forgotten. I think it'd be best for us to move forward from that."

Sandy's smile overtook her face. Those beautiful eyes were the window to a troubled soul that had its ever-present issues, yes, but there was something about that soul that seemed different. This Gabriel, at least from what she could tell within the last twenty minutes of speaking to him, was a changed person. Sure, he still seemed somewhat sensitive, but she had never seen this much positivity from him before. His calming voice and demeanor allowed the anxious squirrel to feel a little more relaxed than she thought she could be.

While most people didn't stand a chance against the confident and headstrong Sandy Cheeks, Gabriel Sharpton was a different story. Something about his captivating eyes and charming persona had always managed to make the squirrel let her guard down in a way that no one else could – not even SpongeBob had that effect on her.

In the moment, looking into his eyes made her feel increasingly guilty over breaking up with him in the first place. If only she somehow could make it up to him. But how? It had been years since they had seen each other! How was she supposed to rebuild a bond with him? And should she even consider such a thing? When he had first arrived at the chapel, Sandy had had zero intentions of letting him back in. But after speaking and understanding each other after all that time, she was no longer sure of her first decision. It was unlike her to have doubts about _anything._

She stared at him as the realization hit her. "_Us?_ What do you mean by us, Gabriel?"

Shifting in his seat and sitting straight in front of her, his eyes told the story of his inner need to patch things up with her. "I didn't just come here because of Barbra, Sandy. I came here because…" he inched closer to her face. "I wanted to see if we could have a chance, just **one** chance at rebuilding our relationship together."

Taken aback, Sandy shook her head and pulled her hands away from his. "Oh, I-I don't know about that, Gabriel. I ain't even in the mindset of jumpin' into that sort of thing…"

Scooting closer, Gabriel reclaimed her hands. "I know that, Sandy. And I'm not expecting that, I wasn't even thinking about it. I just wanted a chance for us to be friends again like we were when we first met. You remember, don't you? Us laughing and sneaking out late at night to the movies, sharing simple little moments of appreciation for each other?"

Those specific memories came flooding back to her as soon as he mentioned them. A small, crooked smile of reminiscence crept up onto her lips. "Those were some… good times." She said, almost in a trance.

Gabriel nodded. "They certainly were. All I want to do is to start over; make new memories, whether that means we become friends or anything else, it doesn't matter. I just want a chance to be in your life again. Oh, please, Sandy…" he slid off the pew and knelt on one knee in front of her.

She looked down at him, brows furrowed. "Gabriel, if anything, **I** should be the on one my knees, beggin' **you** for another chance. I broke up with **you**, not the other way around."

"I know that, but that's in the past. I want to live in the present." Somehow, Kathy's motto for leaving things in the past seemed to be the main thing on everybody's minds. "Please, Sandy…"

Sandy could only stare at him with unsure eyes.

Any hope that Gabriel held in his gaze slowly began fading. His eyes shifted to the ground. "I see. It was ridiculous of me to even conceive the idea of having something with you again. This is not the right time to talk about things like this. I'm sorry, Sandy… I'm nothing but a fool."

Sandy felt his paws slipping away from her hands. His tone of voice unexpectedly cut her like a knife, and the look of hopelessness in his dulling eyes was eating away at her.

It had been so long since their split. A thick wall of years had been built around them. And the man before her seemed to still care for her more than she could ever know. She could just feel that, if she were to just turn away from him and not even give it a shot, she may never forgive herself. It would make her feel equally as guilty in the way she did for not granting her aunt her last wish. What did she have to lose?

"H-hold on a second, Gabriel." She blurted out, leaning forward and staring down at him.

Slowly looking back up at her, Gabriel was eager to hear what she had to say.

"I… I know things were patchy between us when we went our separate ways, and as much as I can still feel the pain from it, you're right. It doesn't mean we can't still try and make a friendship between us work. Just like I've been hearin' a lot lately, and just like you say, it should all be left in the past." She reached forward and grabbed ahold of his soft paws, offering a smile.

"And… as much as I think this ain't the best time to be startin' up a new friendship, I'm willing to try, Gabriel."

The wolf's large ears perked up as a glowing smile painted itself onto his face. "Oh, Sandy, it would mean the world to me."

Sandy couldn't help but smile at his growing enthusiasm. "I know that, Gabriel. It would mean a lot to me, too. In fact, I have a suggestion. It's a pretty bold move, and it may be too soon, but…"

Gabriel nodded, lifting himself back onto the pew and gripping her hands tighter. "It's never too soon to repair old bridges. What did you have in mind?"

Sandy bit her lip. "Well, I was plannin' on catchin' a plane and takin' a bus back home after today…" she looked him straight in the eyes. "Why don't ya come with me back to Bikini Bottom?"

Gabriel was stunned. "You mean that underwater city you call home?"

"I-it ain't as bad as you may think, Gabriel. Sure, you've gotta wear an air helmet if you want to breathe, and there ain't much to eat except for dry, crusty coral and slimy seaweed, but it's very rewarding at the end of the day. The people are kind and polite – well, **most** of the time anyway. And the water is beautiful, the sun ain't as harsh as it is on land, and it's hilarious to watch Mr. Krabs and Squidward get into fights and insult each other…" she had to control the laughter that was beginning to peek through her voice. "I think you would love it there. If not love it, then you'd at least get a chuckle or two out of all the critters who live there." SpongeBob's lovable sense of humor immediately came to her mind.

Gabriel smiled. "It sounds wonderful. And a break from my constant traveling feels like a reward in of itself. I'd love nothing more than to catch up with you in your exciting life and meet all your friends."

Sandy chuckled. "I wouldn't be too gung-ho about that so soon, Gabriel. I've got some… interesting friends, to say the least."

"Well, an interesting woman is bound to have even more interesting friends." The tone of his voice and the new grin plastered on his face made Sandy feel good for the first time in weeks.

"So, you wouldn't mind comin' with me then?" she asked.

"Sandy, the fact that I'm even sitting here with you has made me feel that all this loss and pain has been worth it. I'm so grateful just to talk to you again after all these years. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Sandy smiled. "Alrighty! It's settled then!"

Gabriel laughed at her rise in a happier attitude. "I've missed hearing you say that with that accent of yours."

His words made her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. If she could slap herself right then and there, she would. She hadn't realized how long they had been staring at each other until a familiar shadow was cast over them.

Kathy was astounded (as well as secretly confused) to see her daughter's old lover. "Well, I'll be darned! Gabriel Sharpton, in the flesh!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! It looks like things are heating up a bit, eh? Lol. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Headed for The Deep Blue

**Hello! I apologize for taking so long to update, I wrote this chapter and then rewrote it like a billion times, lol. Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

Well, what an awkward situation _this_ was. Sandy sat in the pew, stiff as a bored, sitting next to her old boyfriend, and staring up at the endlessly curious eyes of her mother. Sandy couldn't have felt any more uncomfortable at that moment. What was she thinking? Maybe this whole thing of jumping into reviving an old friendship – essentially bringing light to an old candle – was a bit premature, considering how they had only been talking for a short time. Sandy scolded herself a bit inwardly for not thinking things through hard enough like she normally did.

Then again, perhaps this particular little venture wouldn't require much thinking and/or consideration. After all, it wasn't like Gabriel was a complete stranger; they had dated and been involved in each other's lives for two years in the past. And with his seemingly newer way of thinking, it would be like discovering old treasure with a few new gems mixed within it.

It was worth a shot. For Sandy to just suddenly blow out the flame that had been lit would be a missed opportunity for something that had the potential to be wonderful.

"Of all people, we weren't expectin' to see the likes of you here." Said Kathy, smiling and shaking her head at the handsome wolf sitting below her.

Gabriel's eyes glued themselves to Kathy's as he stood up and gently shook her hand. "Mrs. Cheeks, it's been such a long time! How've you and your family been?"

Kathy shrugged, looking back at her husband and offspring. "Well, before all this happened, everything was just the usual. The kids doin' their own things while I slave away at our house, pickin' up after that lazy fart."

"I fixed the truck, didn't I?" Dean defended himself from across the room.

"Well, it sounds like you all have managed to stay strong throughout this whole ordeal. I'm so incredibly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Cheeks. Barbra was a good woman."

Gabriel's words confused Kathy. _Well, I'll always love her no matter what, but come on now, "good woman"? Does this man not remember the way she was?_

Kathy sighed, shaking her head at the current, disturbing circumstances surrounding the autopsy of her sister. "I thank ya for that, Gabriel. But… I don't think I quite understand what you- "

"Gabriel's a nurse, Ma. He took care of Barbra for a while before she died, and according to him, she changed her ways." Said Sandy, standing up and shrugging.

Kathy was taken by surprise. "Well, a nurse, huh? Good for you, Gabriel. I always knew you were the smart and caring kind. I can't thank ya enough for takin' care of my sister at the nursin' home. It… makes me feel a little more peaceful on the inside, knowin' that she changed her ways." She smiled softly.

Gabriel stroked the older squirrels' hand, offering her a comforting smile. "It was my pleasure, Mrs. Cheeks. She was a little hesitant at first, but she eventually warmed up to me." His eyebrows came together in thought. "I just hope that the coroner can give you all the answers you need about Barbra. It's such a shame what he found. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her; she was so helpless the last time I saw her." He shook his head, biting his lip in sadness.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Sandy looked away from them as images flashed through her head of whatever horrid scenario could've taken place in Barbra's room. She shouldn't have had such deep bruises on her old, delicate wrist. Ridiculous things such as a bracelet that might've been on too tight, or perhaps even a blood pressure cuff, crossed Sandy's mind.

"Oh? The coroner already told ya about what he found?" asked Kathy, raising a brow at him.

Gabriel nodded. "Indeed. You see, I met him a few hours ago and told him who I was, that I was an old friend of Sandy's. He graciously informed me about the matter. Squirrels are much friendlier and more willing to share than us wolves. I mean, I should know; I dated your lovely daughter and I'm talking to you."

His fluffy flattery made both squirrels blush. This newer Gabriel seemed to have a special way with words. "Oh, well, thank you, Gabriel. You're too kind. Hey, everyone, get over here! You won't believe who's here!"

"We have eyes, Ma," said Randy, rolling his deep brown eyes as he followed the rest of the family over toward them.

Over the course of the next half an hour, the Cheeks family stood around the otherwise empty chapel, talking about each of their lives and how certain, little things had changed over the years. Gabriel spoke of his travels and the different hospitals and nursing homes that he had worked at, Randy talked about his many "dirty" duties while working as a plumber, Rosy made many jokes and subtle cries for help about her three little "angels", Dean and Kathy shared a few insults, and Sandy? Well, she spoke mainly about her recent science experiments and what it was like living in a tree dome that was located underwater.

Sandy, of course, was doing her best not to dwell on the news of her aunt. Whatever it was that _really_ caused her death had to be revealed at some point or another, and whether that took a few days, a week, a month, many months, she didn't know. She wasn't Neptune himself, so she couldn't predict what the results were going to be. The only thing for her to do was to stay patient and try to forget about things.

Besides, she _needed_ to try and forget about this whole mess for the time being anyways; she couldn't be sitting around and shutting out the world, especially since Gabriel was now by her side and was coming home with her. She was eager for him to see the way she lived, which gave her something to look forward to.

But there was also something that was hanging over her head and causing a feeling of uneasiness: facing SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Perhaps she was just overthinking things. It had been about a week since she missed the wedding; any resentment Mr. Krabs or his employee might have had toward her surely would have blown over by then… right?

After the long chat, everyone made their way outside into the nearly vacant parking lot. After all the chatter quieted down, Kathy stood in front of her daughter, looking at her caringly. "Now, are ya sure you don't want to come back and stay with us a little while longer, sweetie pie? Are ya sure you can go back to Bikini Bottom after all this? I-I just want to make sure you're alright…"

Sandy smiled reassuringly at her mother, cupping her cheek with her warm hand. "Oh, I'm sure. I have to get back to my life down there. Don't you worry about a thing, Ma. I can assure you I'm gonna be just fine." She said confidently, giving her mother a quick nod of the head.

Kathy smiled and was pleased to see her daughter using her stark and stubborn attitude to her advantage. "Well, I'm still hopin' the best for ya, darlin'. And I'm prayin' you make that long trip back to the ocean safely. After all, it's a dangerous world for a lone squirrel, even for tough ones like you," she joked.

Sandy stared at her mother confusedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I ain't goin' home alone, Ma."

Kathy raised a brow at her. "You ain't?"

Sandy chuckled, shaking her head. "Why, heck no! Gabriel's comin' back with me!"

Kathy was surprised to hear of this. Why hadn't Sandy mentioned it earlier? "Oh, you're takin' him back with ya?"

"Of course! Haven't I told ya already?"

"Not that any of us recall," said Dean, peering at Sandy.

Sandy had been so caught up in all their chatter, she had forgotten to mention that teensy-weensy little detail to the rest of the family. She nodded with a pleasant but nervous smile. "Well, uh… That's what I'm doin'! We're gonna be partners."

Everyone in the parking lot stared questioningly at the squirrel. "Partners? Do ya mean like, _lab_ partners or somethin'?" asked Rosy.

Sandy, becoming slightly embarrassed upon realizing how her previous sentence had sounded, scratched the top of her head and smiled sheepishly. "No. What I meant to say was- "

"Sandra, can I have a word with you?" asked Kathy, leaning in towards her daughter and placing an arm around her.

_Oh, boy. __**Sandra?**__ Wonder what I did wrong this time…_ Sandy turned around and looked at everyone until her eyes landed on Gabriel. She shot him an apologetic look, to which he responded with a smile. "It's alright, Sandy. Your mother wants to have a chat with you! That's very important. Don't worry, I'll be here waiting."

"Thanks, Gabriel. I appreciate it." Said Sandy.

"Excuse us, everyone, we'll only be a minute." Said Kathy, practically whisking Sandy away, like a broom chasing a mouse.

The two backtracked towards the entrance of the chapel, Kathy looking behind her to make sure they were out of earshot.

Sandy was unsure of what exactly her mother had in mind to tell her, but she was certain that whatever it was, it probably wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear. "What's the matter, Ma? If it's time for ya to call me 'Sandra', it must be pretty darn important."

Kathy leaned in and spoke quietly, blowing her hot breath against Sandy's face. "It is. Darlin', are ya… sure you wanna take ole' Sharpton back with ya?"

Sandy was taken aback, furrowing her brows at her. "What do you mean by that, Ma? Of course, I'm sure! As sure as a cowboy riskin' his life and jumpin' on a bronco's back."

Now, it was times like these when Kathy loathed her daughter's stubbornness. She looked her in the eyes, seeing the shield of a surefire attitude within her. "Well… alright, if you think it's a good idea. It's uh… how does that little one-eyed, green guy say it? 'Your funeral'."

Sandy became even more confused than before, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "What?! What are you talkin' about, Ma? Are you sayin' you don't trust him?"

Kathy placed her finger against her own lips, signaling for Sandy to lower her voice. "Shh! No, that ain't what I'm sayin', at all. I'm just a little worried that…" she hesitated, playing with her fingers.

Sandy raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "That…?"

_Oh, doesn't she get it?! She's supposed to be the smartest one in our whole family! _Kathy stomped her foot into the ground, almost like a child would do. She looked back at her daughter, frustrated. "Oh, Robby, for cryin' out loud! What if he don't take too kindly to Gabriel?"

Sandy stood there, staring blankly at her mother. The two sets of eyes held the gaze of one another for what seemed like ten hours until Sandy started cracking up. Kathy raised a brow at her. "What's so funny?! Don't ya understand what I'm sayin'?!" she yelled whisperingly.

Sandy could barely contain her giggles as she placed her hand against her mouth. Releasing a couple of the chuckles, she smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I understand _exactly _what you're saying, Ma, and it has to be the most downright ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Kathy scoffed. "So, you're sayin' I'm wrong? Robby **ain't** gonna care about that good lookin', well-mannered, hairy beast comin' around his girl? Aren't ya afraid it might make him jealous?

**His** girl? SpongeBob, **jealous?** Boy, if only Sandy had a nickel for every time her mother had assumed things about the relationship between her and that sea sponge. Sandy's eyes grew wide, both of her eyebrows rising so far above her forehead, she could feel them ripping from her skin.

"Jealous?! Oh, brother. Let's get things straight here, Ma. I've told ya this before, and I'm gonna tell ya again: SpongeBob and I are **just** friends. There ain't nothin' between us, except karate, maybe." She chuckled. "And besides, there ain't no way SpongeBob wouldn't like Gabriel; he likes everybody! Even Squidward."

Kathy shook her head. "Again, that Squid fella slips my mind. But it don't matter, darlin'. You don't know everything about that critter's feelings! You ain't inside his little, yellow head. What if he has his eyes set on you? He seems to care about ya a ton. I wouldn't underestimate his feelings if I were you, honey."

Sandy glanced anxiously in the direction of the parking lot. She didn't have time for this! She didn't have time for her mother's well-meaning but meddlesome talk. Sandy sighed, placing both hands on her mother's shoulders. "Ma, it's really sweet that you care so much about my non-existent romance with SpongeBob, but I can **assure** you that everything will go over just fine. SpongeBob's a great friend to me, and besides, he wouldn't even know what feelings of romantic love were like if they smacked him upside the head; he's just too innocent a critter. Now, I want ya to listen and listen closely: SpongeBob is my friend. He ain't interested in me, I ain't interested in him. He don't love me, I don't love him. Well, not in the way you're thinking, anyway. Do ya understand what I'm sayin'?"

Kathy's eyes refused to leave Sandy's. "I do, Sandy, I do. But all that **I'm** sayin' is watch out. You may not think much of it now, but things could be different when you and Gabe get back to Bikini Bottom."

"All this talk of the ocean is making me a little thirsty." A voice spoke from behind them.

The two squirrels turned around in surprise, their eyes catching sight of his tall shadow that was being cast upon the ground. They watched it disappear as Gabriel approached them, his hands causally clasped behind his back. "I think it would be a good idea to leave soon, Sandy. It looks like a storm may be cooking up a spell in the sky," he said. The three turned their attention in between the slats of the roof, noticing the slow appearance of dark, menacing clouds.

Sandy jumped in surprise as thunder rumbled. "Jeepers, he's right, ma! We'd better get goin'. Sorry for the wait, Gabriel."

Gabriel shrugged, flashing a coy little smile. "That's perfectly alright, Sandy. I know of the importance of family; my friend Ron is like family to me. I'm looking forward to introducing you to him when we get to the motel."

Sandy raised a brow at him. "Motel?"

"Oh, yes, it seems I forgot to mention that part," he chuckled softly. "You see, since we are taking a plane and a bus back, there's really no place for my jeep, is there? So, I'm going to have to drive us to the little motel that Ron and I have been staying at, and that way he can drive us to the airport, and we'll be on our merry way to your beautiful, ocean world." His smile was his own, symbolic way of putting a cherry on top of his carefully coordinated plan.

Sandy smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan, Gabriel. I'll go get my briefcase." She took a step forward, only for him to put a hand up and stop her.

"No need, Sandy. It's already in the jeep."

Pleasantly surprised by his kind gesture, Sandy glanced behind her at Kathy before turning back and smiling at him. "Well, gee! I appreciate that, partner!"

Gabriel placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "What are friends for? Speaking of which, Mrs. Cheeks…" his gaze landed on Kathy, who stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Kathy tried to hide her visible trembling. _I wonder how much he really heard…_

Sandy glanced back and forth at the two. "I'll just leave you two alone for a minute." She smiled and disappeared into the parking lot.

Gabriel stepped closer to Kathy and smiled. "I'd just like to tell you how grateful I am to have this wonderful opportunity to start over with your daughter again. Things may have been left on a sour note when we broke up, but I couldn't be happier knowing that she's willing to patch things up and build a new, beautiful bridge of friendship between us. It may not be easy, but I think it'll be worth it."

Kathy's mind went blank for a few moments. What was she supposed to say to this? "Don't steal my daughter away from her porous friend, he might get jealous"? It seemed like she needed to heed her own words and not assume things about the feelings of a person whom she'd never met before. "Well, Gabriel, I think- "

"I'll be the best friend your daughter has ever had."

Well, _Barnacles. _That one, simple sentence slapped Kathy across the face and tied her hands behind her back. The **be****st** friend she's **ever** had?

_You better not say stuff like that in front of that sponge, wolfman. Although, if y'all got into some kind of fist fight, I think I know who'd win._

Kathy rubbed her own arm nervously, just like her daughter always did whenever she felt nervous. She brushed aside his worrisome statement. "I was just gonna say that I think that's wonderful, Gabriel. I know that Sandy is probably very happy to see you after all these years. Ya know, she won't admit it, but… she's a sentimental gal deep down. Show her a tree stump from twenty years ago, and she'll cry like a water fountain on ya." She giggled.

Gabriel smiled warmly at her. He liked the way that Kathy described Sandy and her little traits; since he had known her quite well himself, he knew just how accurate her description of her was. After all, nobody knows a daughter quite like her own mother. "Yes, I suppose that's true, Mrs. Cheeks. Sandy's always been a very special girl, especially to me. I haven't stopped thinking about her all these years… I'm just so grateful to have this chance with her."

Yes. A chance at a nice, simple friendship.

At least, that's what Kathy was crossing her fingers for. With the way he worded it, it almost sounded like he meant it… a little **too** much.

_A few minutes later…_

The members of the Cheeks family all came together and hugged Sandy, one by one. When it came down to Sandy's three nieces, the girls' eyes all watered as they stared up at her.

"Goodbye, Aunt Sandy!" said Hazelnut.

"Yeah, we'll always be thinkin' 'bout you!" added Macadamia.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Pistachio came in next. "And please, when ya get back, tell ole Uncle SpongeBob…"

The three all leaned in together and spoke in unison. "We'll be thinkin' 'bout him, too!"

Sandy smiled at the emotional and sweet sight before her. Sniffling and tearing up herself, she knelt to their level, taking them all in her arms. "I will. I'll surely miss you three little rascals. You all be good to your ma, okay? And go easy on poking that doll, Pistachio. Uncle SpongeBob already has enough holes as it is."

Her young niece was confused, looking down at her handmade doll. "I don't get it, Aunt Sandy. It ain't like Uncle SpongeBob can feel it when I poke him." She pulled out a needle and stuck in into the side of the doll.

Sandy winced as she could practically already hear SpongeBob's screams of pain in her head. _Poor little dude,_ she thought.

Standing back up, Sandy then looked at her beloved mother with tearful eyes. Her mother returned the look, only more intensely. "See ya later, darlin'. I hope you and Gabriel have a safe trip back. And please, stay strong… for me."

Sandy smiled, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug. "I will, Ma. You do the same for me, alright?"

Leaning back and looking into her daughter's eyes, Kathy stroked the side of her cheek. "Will do, darlin'. Tell Robby I said hello."

Sandy smiled at the nickname her mother had chosen for SpongeBob. She figured it would be nice to tell him about her nickname for him, considering how many people he had given nicknames to, including his own spatula at work.

Gabriel then stood in front of Kathy, grabbing hold of her hand and smiling at her. "It was so nice to see you and your family again, Mrs. Cheeks. I wish you the best and hope that you can find peace during this difficult time. I'll be praying for you all."

_I don't remember him being religious… how nice, _she thought. She leaned forward and gave her daughter's old boyfriend a friendly squeeze. "Thank you, Gabriel. Make sure my daughter stays safe, okay?"

"Aunt Sandy can take care of herself! She's a tough one!" said Macadamia, punching her little fists through the air and pretending to do karate, just like her aunt.

A few people chuckled, including Gabriel. "Oh, I think you're right, Macadamia. Your aunt can scare away a robber with that fierce gaze of hers." Gabriel turned to his right and smirked at the squirrel in question.

Sandy rolled her eyes but was doing everything in her power not to blush. _Darn it, Gabe. Ya better quit it with those compliments. It's bad enough ma teases me about my fake husband back at home, I don't need to give her any new material to play with._

"Bye, everybody! Talk to ya soon!" said Sandy, walking toward the jeep.

"Goodbye, darlin'! Both of y'all stay safe!" Kathy called back, waving.

"We certainly will, Mrs. Cheeks! You can trust this old carnivore!" Gabriel joked, pounding a fist against his chest.

The Cheeks family watched as the two climbed inside of the beige jeep, listening to the sound of the old engine starting up. Kathy stood near the bed of the truck, watching the jeep slowly roll its way towards the empty road and turn off to the left.

Despite the unsettling circumstances of her sister, Kathy was left with a semi-good feeling about her daughter and her ex-lover diving into the vast world of the ocean. She could only imagine how things were going to turn out. Gabriel obviously was going to need an air helmet, and he needed a place to stay. But most importantly, how Gabriel was going to interact with all of Sandy's friends was going to be the most interesting part.

As Kathy climbed into the truck with the rest of the family and headed in the opposite direction of Sandy and Gabriel, she leaned back in her seat and imagined at least a dozen different scenarios of the wolf meeting all the undersea creatures. She went through each person that Sandy had described to her.

Patrick, the dumb but well-meaning "barnacle head". He seemed fine, there shouldn't be any issues there.

Squidward (she magically remembered) -the grumpy know-it-all who detested everything except himself. Maybe Gabriel could teach him new ways of being kind since SpongeBob's ways didn't seem to be working all those years.

Mr. Krabs, the penny-pinching crustacean and his new wife, the high-strung, strict boating teacher. Gabriel was likely to get along with them, perhaps he could even help either one of them out with their businesses.

Plankton, the little green guy who resembled a jellybean. Kathy couldn't remember much about him other than the fact that Sandy had mentioned how he liked to steal from Mr. Krabs. She had no idea how _**that**_ interaction was going to go down. If Plankton acted out in any way towards Gabriel, the wolf could simply just step on him.

Kathy then skimmed through the slew of other creatures that Sandy had taken the time to mention, right down to the faceless customers who often visited the Krusty Krab. Kathy closed her eyes and envisioned a scene of Gabriel shaking the hands of all the town residents. Everything seemed to go smoothly in her head, making her smile unworriedly.

Until his furry paw met the yellow hand of a certain sponge. For some reason, the movie playing inside Kathy's mind froze, flickering like a lamp in a power outage.

The scene refused to continue.

Shoot.

She didn't even want to think of what that could possibly mean.


	9. Chapter 9: An Underwater Flame

**I'm back with another chapter! This one is REALLY long, so brace yourselves, lol. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_On the road to the airport…_

The sky grew blacker, the thunder grew louder, and the heavy rain continuously plummeted down upon the roof of Gabriel's old jeep. After the two had driven to an old, run-down motel that Gabriel seemed to have regretted staying at with his coworker, Sandy had sat in the neat, clean jeep and watched him disappear into a dimly lit room with a beaten-up, dirty, aqua green door attached to it.

The squirrel had sat in silence, twiddling her thumbs until she had gotten the idea to call Patrick and let him know of her soon arrival. She would've called SpongeBob instead of the forgetful starfish, but she was still unsure of how he was feeling about her breaking her promise of attending Mr. Krabs' wedding. After all, she hadn't spoken to him in about a week, which felt like a decade to her. Normally, whenever she would leave town, SpongeBob would call her incessantly and talk until her cellphone would short-out.

But that didn't seem to be the case this time. Not a single peep out of him or anyone else throughout this whole ordeal. Sandy only hoped that he and Mr. Krabs weren't too upset with her for breaking her promise.

Her phone call with Patrick was no less than exhausting; he had tested her patience time and time again throughout the five-minutes that they had talked on the speaker setting, and he was unable to grasp that she was bringing back a real friend with her and _not _a "stuffed werewolf" that he had assumed she had won from some claw machine or arcade.

Shortly after the phone call had ended, Sandy was met with the unexpected sight of Gabriel, and what appeared to be a large, muscular, sewer rat walking alongside him. Not that she had anything against rats – she had never even hung around one before. But it just caught her off guard a bit to see the well-groomed Gabriel approaching the jeep next to a giant, musclebound rodent, who wore a black T-shirt and ripped jeans, and was carrying Gabriel's two, small suitcases under his arms instead of using the handles.

As Sandy sat in the backseat of the jeep next to her furry friend, she stared out the window at the crystal-clear droplets of rain, pinging against the glass. In the silence and inside her mind, she kept replaying the awkward introduction between her and the somewhat friendly rodent.

"_Sandy, I'd like you to meet my good friend and coworker, Ron."_

"_Howdy, Ron! It's nice to meet ya! My name's Sandy Cheeks!"_

She had extended her hand out for him to shake, but the large rat with a giant nose just stared at it, unsure of how to respond. Gabriel had intervened and told him to mind his manners, causing the quiet rodent to clear his throat and accept her kind and friendly handshake.

"_Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Sand. Could I call you Sand?"_

Sandy wasn't surprised to hear the deep, raspy tone of his voice. it seemed to match his physical appearance.

"_Why sure! That's a good nickname. A lot of my other friends back home gave me nicknames, too. San-day being one of 'em." _

As the two had shared the awkward handshake, Sandy noticed how both their grips were equal in strength. Ron's small, black eyes seemed to hold a certain shimmering light, but to her, that light didn't seem to be of the positive kind. The way he had stared at her with those pitch-black orbs had given her a strange, unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. And as the three sat in silence, that feeling only lingered, until Gabriel came to the rescue.

The wolf turned his head, causing the long and fluffy fur on his face to gently sway. He smiled at her, noticing her fascination with the passing lights outside the window. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking forward to seeing your watery home, Sandy. I imagine it'll be beautiful."

Sandy smiled, turning back to look at him and adjusting her seatbelt. "Well, technically, **my** home is dry and full of air, but it just happens to be surrounded by all that salty seawater. Speaking of water and air, we're gonna need to make a stop somewhere and get you fitted with a helmet. We can't have ya drowning before I introduce you to all my friends," she chuckled.

Gabriel shared in her laughter, his shoulders shaking. "Good point, I think we'll have that taken care of once we reach the gas station to fill this old girl up."

What on Earth was he talking about? Sandy raised a brow at him in confusion. "I do think it's a good idea to make sure we've got enough gas to get us to that big, ole' airport, but I don't quite understand how it's gonna solve the problem of gettin' you an air helmet."

He smiled, leaning back further in his seat. "Well, not to worry. Ron and I have been to this particular gas station quite a few times, and they sell fishbowls there."

Sandy shook her head. "Fishbowls at a gas station? That's one of the weirdest things I've ever heard of. Then again, I have no room to talk as a squirrel who wears an astronaut suit and lives underwater."

Ron was indifferent to the giggles being thrown around in the backseat. He drove in silence toward the gas station, a blank expression on his face.

"Well, let's just hope they have one large enough to fit this head of mine," said Gabriel, chuckling slightly.

Sandy waved him off. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. Let's just be grateful we don't have to go huntin' around at a bunch of grocery stores, tryin' to find you some space for your air. After all, you're gonna need lots of it where we're goin'."

Being reminded of the underwater place that Sandy called home, Gabriel sat up straight and focused all his attention on her, interested in knowing more. "Sandy, do you ever find it difficult living amongst creatures that are so… different from you? I mean, you said you've lived down there for the last twenty years; if that's the case, you must really like it."

Sandy smiled, looking up at the warmly familiar ceiling of the jeep that she and Gabriel held many memories in. "Oh, sure, it can be quite the challenge. It's kinda like some of the things I mentioned to you before: most of the food is nothin' to ride home about, I gotta watch it everywhere I go and make sure I don't crack my helmet on anything, some people make fun of me for bein' the only one in town with fur, just stuff like that. But my friends make it all worth it."

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully, cherishing every word she spoke. "That's actually quite touching, and I can't wait to meet those friends of yours, especially the little guy… what was his name again?"

"Oh, you mean SpongeBob. Yeah, he's uh… a very interesting fella once you get to know him. I know he'll be so happy to get to meet another land critter. He can be like a thorn in your side, but the good in him outweighs the bad. And by bad, I mean laughing like a hyena at every little thing and messin' with my experiments." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Gabriel smiled and was amused by the description she gave of her little friend. This SpongeBob sounded like a person he'd _love_ to get to know. Over the course of the next few hours, Sandy described each sea creature she that she knew, in great detail. Even as they walked through the gas station, looking around for a fishbowl and magnets to bring home as souvenirs for Patrick, Sandy took the time to tell Gabriel all about her ocean discoveries and the antics of her friends. Gabriel was becoming heavily invested in the world that she was painting for him. And after a day or so of travels, he was finally going to be able to see that world come to life.

_~French Narrator~_

"Days later, in the world of the sea."

The small neighborhood of Conch Street was unusually quiet at this time of day. No loud noises, no giggling, no, "Hey, Patrick! Want to go jellyfishing?" or, "Hey, SpongeBob, have you seen my doughnut? I could've sworn I left it in your bathroom." But most of all, there was no annoyed yelling from the cranky cephalopod. What reason did he have to yell for anyway? If there were no bumbling morons running amok, then there was no reason for him to scream his brains out. (Which he hadn't done the entire week, and he was enjoying the heck out of it.)

No, there hadn't been much of a disturbance in the neighborhood, due to the depression of a certain sea sponge, who was busy burying his face in a book inside his giant, dark library. _How to Deal with The Emptiness of Missing A Friend_ was the book he was currently immersed in. He had been reading it all week, and each page that he turned made him think of Sandy and the disheartening crisis that she had been dealing with while away in Texas.

The sponge regretted calling her on the morning of the funeral. He had planned on asking her how she was doing, and if there was anything that he could do for her once she came back. But alas, as soon as he had heard that voice that he had been missing so much, he was instantly tongue-tied and terrified. He had just sat there as she repeated her "hellos", staring into nothingness and mentally kicking himself for even calling her in the first place.

Sure, SpongeBob was disappointed that she couldn't make it to Mr. Krabs' long-awaited wedding to Mrs. Puff, but that disappointment soon faded once he really thought about the devastating emotions she must've been going through. As much as he loved his boss and wanted _every_ single person to be there to witness the greatest day of his life, he knew that Sandy couldn't help her absence. Her situation was simply more important.

If there was one thing that SpongeBob understood and felt greatly, it was sympathy. And dear Neptune, did he feel it for that squirrel.

He also missed her oh-so terribly. He watched the clock tick by every day at work and every night in bed, wishing on all the stars in the sky for her soon return. All he wanted was to be there for her and be the best friend he possibly could be.

The sponge sighed, slumped over in his chair as he skimmed through the two-hundredth page of the book. He must've read over the same few sentences ten times at this point. He was so mentally exhausted from worrying about his friend and thinking of ways that he could help her.

His cheek rested on his palm as he turned to the next page of the book. "Oh, what's the use?" he said, slamming the book closed and startling his pet snail, who was napping on the floor below him.

The snail looked up at his owner with annoyed and sleepy eyes. "Meow? (Was waking me up _really_ necessary?)"

SpongeBob shot his pet an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Gary. I'm just so worried about Sandy."

"Meow (I know, I am too. But don't fret. She'll come home soon enough, and she'll eventually feel better.)"

SpongeBob sighed, reaching down and patting his snail on the shell. "I know that, Gare Bear. And you're right, I shouldn't worry. I just hope she comes back soon so that I can- "

"SpongeBob! Are you around here someplace?!" yelled Patrick in the distance.

SpongeBob froze in startlement for a few moments before standing up out of his chair and cupping his hand around his mouth to respond. "In here, Patrick!"

SpongeBob could hear the thudding of his approaching footsteps, coming toward the entrance of the library. Just then, the pink starfish busted open the door, panting. "SpongeBob, I've got something really important to tell you!"

SpongeBob nodded, waiting anxiously for whatever it was that his friend had to tell him. "What is it, Patrick?"

Patrick stayed put in the doorway, staring into space with furrowed brows as he scratched his head. "Uh… let's see now, uh… uhh… oh, darn! I can't remember." He pouted, stomping one foot onto the ground.

SpongeBob was a little irritated by the lousy memory of his friend, but he made sure not to show that irritation out of the kindness in his heart. "That's okay, Patrick. Some things just slip our minds." He shrugged, forcing a weak smile.

Patrick also gave a casual shrug of his chubby shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. Anything Sandy-related is boring anyway."

Jumping jellyfish! This starfish was unmindful of his own words. SpongeBob's eyebrows rose in surprise. He stepped closer to Patrick, grabbing hold of the loose skin on his chest and gripping it tightly. "Patrick, did you just say what I thought you said? Did the important thing you needed to tell me have something to do with Sandy?!"

Patrick looked at him, dumbfounded. "Wow! How did you know?! Did somebody tell you?! Has somebody been spying on me?!" his eyes searched the room.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Meow (Oh, brother.)"

SpongeBob shook his head rapidly. "Never mind that, Patrick. What's this thing about Sandy that you needed to share?"

Patrick racked his brain as hard as he could until his eyes lit up, like two Christmas bulbs. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember. Sandy's coming home today." He spoke casually and calmly with a smile.

"W-W-WHAT?!" SpongeBob was flabbergasted, pressing his nose against Patrick's face. "S-she's coming home today?! Are you sure?!"

Patrick was mesmerized by how huge SpongeBob's eyes looked at this proximity. "Yep," he nodded.

"When did you find this out?!"

"She called me the other night and told me she was coming. Oh! And she's bringing a stuffed werewolf with her! She kept insisting it was a real person, but I'm not convinced." He crossed his arms over his chest after SpongeBob had let go of him.

SpongeBob raised a brow at him. "A stuffed werewolf?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, you know, like something you'd win out of a claw machine. Haha, remember when Squidward went nuts over that claw machine you guys had at the Krusty Krab? Ahaha! And he calls **us** 'immature'," he giggled.

SpongeBob could barely concentrate on what Patrick was saying. _A stuffed werewolf? If it's not a real person, why would Sandy even bother to mention it? Maybe being away from her science stuff is making her go a bit kooky. The poor mammal… _he thought, shaking his head.

He couldn't believe it. She was finally coming back! It all felt so sudden, but at the same time, it felt also like it had been an eternity. Now, it was up to him to be the best friend that squirrel ever had.

He only wished he had known of her return just a _little_ bit sooner.

"SpongeBob? You still here, buddy? SpongeBob?" Patrick waved a hand in front of the sponge's wide-eyed gaze.

The sponge snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his friend. "Oh, Patrick, I can't thank you enough for telling me about this! But what am I gonna do now?! Sandy's coming and I'm not ready for it!"

Patrick scoffed. "Oh, please! You're always ready! But wait… maybe I've been led to believe that because you've always just said it at random. If you're not ready, SpongeBob, then you gotta stop screaming 'I'M READY!" at the top of your lungs every day! It's _very_ confusing to some people."

SpongeBob shook his head, searching the ins and outs of the room, frantically looking for a gift of some sort. "Not now, Patrick. I've got to find something to give Sandy!"

Patrick stared blankly as he watched his friend practically destroy his own library, tossing books all over the place and nearly hitting Gary with them, causing him to fearfully pull his eyestalks into his shell.

"Just give her a hug! That's what I'm gonna give her." Said Patrick.

SpongeBob shook his head once again, tossing another book onto the floor. "A hug is always nice, Patrick, but it isn't enough to make up for all the terrible heartache that Sandy's been put through this past week. She deserves a little something special." He cocked a brow, thinking and rubbing the underside of his chin.

Patrick stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, blowing a small raspberry. "Well, whatever floats your boat, buddy. By the way, I saw a couple of dead flowers outside your house on my way over here," he said.

SpongeBob froze, a lightbulb appearing above his head. "That's it, Patrick! I'll get her a bouquet of her favorite flowers! Gosh, how come I didn't think of that first? Thanks, Pat. You're a real genius." He said, patting his friend on the arm and marching out the door.

Patrick smiled. "No problem, buddy! They don't call me 'Patrick the Smart-Star' for nothing."

"Meow (Please. People have called you many names, but that isn't one of them.)" Gary slithered out of the room, leaving Patrick insulted.

"Hey! At least I'm not a blue slug who has no feelings!" shouted Patrick, running after the snail with his arms in the air.

* * *

_Later that day, on the surface…_

"Well, here we are! The bus should be here any minute," said Sandy, standing next to Gabriel on the beach, in broad daylight.

Gabriel, fitted with the brand-new, glass fishbowl over his head, stood in awe of his sand-filled surroundings. "I've gotta say, this is quite beautiful!"

Sandy smiled. "If you think this is beautiful, just wait 'till we get to town. By the way, how's the helmet holdin' up so far?

Gabriel grabbed hold of the glass with his furry paws, adjusting it over his head. "It seems to fit just fine." He smiled.

"Gee, who knew that a gas station sellin' fishbowls could come in handy?" she chuckled.

"Certainly not me! That is until I found out I was taking a trip to the deep blue with one heck of a smart squirrel," he said, smiling.

His sincere remark caused her cheeks to flush a deep, pink color. Her face had become slightly warmer since they got out of that taxi, and she knew it wasn't just from the sun beating down on them.

Sandy couldn't resist a smile toward him. "Thanks for the compliment, partner. Oh, and speakin' of fishbowls, I gotta find my helmet and suit! I buried them somewhere around here after I left this place."

After about twenty minutes of the two searching and digging, Sandy finally remembered where she had hidden her protective suit. Luckily, no person or animal had messed with it while she had been gone.

After going behind a bush and hiding from the view of people, Sandy changed back into her suit, which felt a little funny after not having it on for so long. _This thing needs to be ironed, _she thought.

Just then, the two witnessed the large, red bus slowly emerge out of the ocean water and approach them on the sand. Sandy stared down at her watch. "Right on time!"

She and Gabriel picked up their luggage and waited for the automatic doors of the bus to open, which they did, only moments later. Gabriel came in after his squirrely friend and was impressed with the cosmetics of the large vehicle.

"Howdy, Wayne! Miss me?" asked Sandy, smiling at the familiar face of the grumpy fish, sitting behind the wheel.

Wayne rolled his eyes. "Hey, you get points for remembering my name!" he then leaned to the side, slightly alarmed by the strange-looking animal standing behind her. "Who's the werewolf?" he whispered.

Sandy furrowed her brows at him. "The 'werewolf' is a good friend of mine. Gabriel, this is Wayne." She said, stepping aside and signaling for him to step closer.

Gabriel flashed his dashing, wide smile full of sharp fangs at the fish-man. Wayne's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of those teeth. He would be lying if he said he _hadn't_ almost had an embarrassing little accident happen in his shorts when he saw Gabriel's smile.

Gabriel shook Wayne's fin, gripping it tightly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir!"

Wayne gulped, nodding and trying to be polite. "Uh-huh, nice to meet you too, buddy. Uh, if you could please take your seat, we'll be heading back to town in just a minute."

Wayne's heart rate sped up when Gabriel flashed another smile at him. "Absolutely, sir. And thanks for the ride! It's much appreciated." He winked, catching Wayne off guard. _Neptune, what kind of special guest am I gonna get the next time I drive all the way up here? A human?!_

Gabriel made his way to the back of the bus and sat down next to Sandy. She turned and smiled at him. "Congratulations! You just met your first sea critter."

Gabriel hadn't thought much about that before. He smiled widely at her and chuckled. "Well, what do you know? You're right!"

"And soon, you'll be meetin' a whole bunch more."

_Back in Bikini Bottom…_

The news of Sandy's return had spread like wildfire around town, the information entering the ears of many people and intriguing them enough to gather together around the bus stop in anticipation for her arrival.

Mr. Krabs along with his new wife, now legally "Mrs. Krabs", and their daughter Pearl, all stood at the bus stop in a crowd of many other Bikini Bottomites. In the crowd were also Pearl's friends, Plankton and his computer wife Karen, Larry the Lobster, Squidward, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants, some Krusty Krab customers, Gary, Patrick, and most importantly, SpongeBob himself; shakily standing next to his best friend, holding a full bouquet of Sandy's favorite pink flowers.

SpongeBob stood next to Patrick with trembling hands and knees that threatened to buckle under his own weight. Behind the crowd of people, the sponge could just barely see the empty road, which his eyes were determined to stay glued to.

_Any second now… she'll be here…_ thought SpongeBob. Patrick heard the odd sound of chattering. It wasn't until he looked down to his right that he realized that the strange sound was coming from SpongeBob's jittery teeth.

Patrick smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, buddy! Everything's gonna be fine. Sandy's gonna come off that bus with her new, fluffy werewolf toy, and she's gonna see us and give us the biggest, most giant bear-hug we've ever had!"

SpongeBob gulped. "Y-yeah, that's great, Patrick. I just wish I wasn't so nervous." The sponge had yet to question why he was so nervous to see her in the first place. Yes, the girl had been through a lot. But at the end of the day, she was still the same ol' Texas squirrel, whom he was friends with for years and years. It was _just_ Sandy.

So, why was he as jittery as a kid drinking a gallon of soda?

Patrick scoffed, waving him off. "Psh, what's there to be nervous about? It's not like we have some gorgeous mermaid goddess gracing us with her magical presence." He said, pretending to sprinkle magic dust with his hands.

"SpongeBob, Patrick!" called a sweet, familiar voice coming from behind them.

Patrick's heart momentarily stopped at the sound of that angelic voice. Could it be?

The source of the voice was revealed, swimming up beside them. "Hi, guys! It's so good to see you again," said Mindy, smiling down at them.

SpongeBob was grateful for her showing up. Mindy had a relaxing voice and was a comforting person to talk to, so he figured that perhaps she could calm his nerves a bit. "Hi there, Mindy! It's good to see you here. Where's your dad?"

Mindy bit her lip. "Oh, he's- "

"MINDY!"

Mindy sighed, her shoulders slightly slumping. "Right behind me. Hello, Daddy." She forced a smile up at her large, protective father.

King Neptune swam up right next to her, having every intention of keeping her safe from any heathens. "You shouldn't swim so fast when you're with me, Mindy. Remember that your father isn't as- " he cocked his head to the head, feeling a very painful and noisy crack shoot up his old neck. "…quick on his tail as he used to be." He concluded.

_Yeesh, that's gotta hurt. _Thought SpongeBob, wincing at the sound of Neptune's neck. "Good day, Your Majesty! Are you here to welcome Sandy back to Bikini Bottom?" he asked, trying to be cheerful.

King Neptune shot the lad a confused glance. "I know not of this 'Sandy' that you speak of, my boy. I am just here to make sure that my Mindy is kept out of harm's way." He placed an arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

As much as Mindy loved her dear father, he could be so exasperating, not to mention **embarrassing.** She sighed, wishing to pull free from his overprotective grasp. "I'm fine, Daddy. There's nothing harmful here!"

Neptune raised a suspicious brow at her. "Nothing except for Pinky." He said, turning his glaring eyes toward Patrick.

Mindy rolled her eyes, freeing herself from his arm. "Oh, don't be silly, Daddy. I've told you before, Patrick is harmless. Right, Patrick?" she leaned to the side, smiling at him.

Patrick's eyes grew wide. He was in disbelief that she was even _looking_ at him with her beautiful eyes. _Oh, no! S-she's talking to me! Oh, what do I do?_ _Grr, she asked you a question, starfish. Now, be the genius that SpongeBob says you are and think!_

Within an instant, it was as if Patrick's mind blew a fuse, making his already childish mentality go into a state of infancy. His pupils grew gigantic and his mouth dripped with drool. His tongue fell straight out of his mouth and hung over his bottom lip as he tried to form words. "Ahahaha, Patrick is a soft, little, cuddly fish. Hehehe!" he giggled, picking up a rock and smashing his own head with it.

Mindy was taken aback, glancing worriedly at her father. She immediately regretted doing so because of that look on his face; the look that told her the one thing she was grateful she didn't have to hear with her ears: _I told you so, Daughter!_

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Krabs pushed their way through the crowd, coming up to SpongeBob and speaking with him about Sandy's arrival, and what they could do for her before they left on their _very_ late honeymoon. After a week of Mrs. Krabs begging her cheap husband to go on the romantic getaway, Mr. Krabs had finally broken down and agreed to take her on an adventure she wouldn't soon forget: a trip to the lake that he had found his _very first_ penny at. With one gigantic eye roll, she had no choice but to agree. She figured it was better than nothing.

"Hey, here comes the bus!" shouted a male fish, pointing at the approaching vehicle.

SpongeBob's heart accelerated in speed as he bit down on his fingernails. He leaned to the side, poking his head out from behind a random fish. As soon as he was able to see the head of the bus, a sweet, little smile crossed his lips. _This is it. _He thought, adjusting his tie.

As the crowd moved forward toward the bus, the automatic doors slowly opened, revealing the figure of Wayne. The crowd grew completely silent in disappointment.

"Where's the squirrel?!" asked a male fish with a raspy voice.

Wayne looked angrily at the crowd. "How should I know?! She was right- "

"Here! Hey, everybody! It's great to be back with my water breathin' neighbors!" exclaimed Sandy, appearing at the top of the doors.

"Sandy has _this_ many neighbors? How come I don't see any houses near her tree dome?!" wondered Patrick. Everybody sighed exhaustedly, rolling their eyes.

Sandy came down to greet each of the Bikini Bottomites. She smiled, happier than she thought she would be to see all the familiar faces in the crowd. It felt good to be back home. She shook the fins of many people and hugged each of them, ready to forget about her recent troubles for a while.

After apologizing to Mr. and Mrs. Krabs about missing their wedding, Sandy was pleasantly surprised to see that they weren't the least bit angry with her about it. They weren't even disappointed. They offered the squirrel sympathy for her recent family tragedy, which she was touched by.

Sandy then shared a friendly hug with all her other friends and acquaintances: Patrick, Larry the Lobster, Pearl, Karen, even Plankton and Squidward! And the fact that they all seemed to care so much about her situation really warmed her heart.

As she hugged one last fish in the crowd, she realized that she was missing the friendly, warm embrace of one single critter. "Has anybody seen SpongeBob?" she asked, looking around at everybody. The people glanced at each other, shrugging and scratching their heads.

"Welcome home, Sandy."

She turned around swiftly, her brown eyes locking with a pair of sparkling blue ones. Her mouth slowly curved into a soft smile at the sight of the little sponge, who was returning her expression of fondness. Sweet Neptune, seeing each other again felt so wonderful to both of them.

"Howdy, SpongeBob. It's really good to see ya." She said.

"It's good to see you too, Sandy. Uh…" with his right hand, he pulled out the flowers that were hidden behind his back and extended them toward her, smiling and keeping his other hand behind him. For some reason, he wished he could cover his face so that she couldn't see the slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Here you go. These are for you."

Sandy's smile widened. The first time she tried to utter some words, nothing came out but a few surprised breaths. She gently took the lovely bouquet from his hand, smiling down at it with delight. "Well, I-I wasn't expectin' this… " she looked him in the eyes, then stepped toward him.

SpongeBob knew what was coming as soon as she got closer. He opened his arms, welcoming her into his little embrace. Gosh, he had missed her so much. The strength of her arms squeezing him made him feel some kind of way inside. He wasn't sure exactly how to describe that feeling. But whatever it was, it felt so good.

"Thank you, little buddy." She said. At this point, it was obvious to her that he wasn't upset with her for breaking her promise.

"Of course, Sandy. Anything for you." He said, his voice muffled by her suit. He was lucky that most of his face was hidden from everybody's view, or else they'd see the gigantic, saccharine smile on his face. This moment was something he had been waiting so long for, and he was eating up every precious second of it. Nothing could ruin it.

"Well, what a pleasant sight."

SpongeBob's blissful thoughts were shattered like glass when he heard that voice. His eyes, barely showing above Sandy's shoulder, slowly opened and began to visualize the furry creature in front of him.

Gabriel flashed that humongous smile at the little sponge, his left eyebrow slightly arched. "You have quite a lovely group of friends, Sandy." He said, stepping down from the bus with their luggage in his hands. "And you must be SpongeBob! Sandy's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure for us to finally meet."

_What the…? _SpongeBob gulped. Who in the world was this strange creature who seemed to know Sandy so personally? He couldn't be…

While everyone else went silent, Patrick was as curious and clueless as ever. He did what he always did best, which was spew nonsense at the worst possible time. "Hey, that's a pretty big stuffed animal, Sandy! How many quarters did it take to win him?"


	10. Chapter 10: A Flickering Introduction

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

An awkward silence ensued around the edge of the street, all the curious and surprised fish-folk keeping their eyes still on the new, strange, _very_ hairy creature, who stood before them at the bottom of the bus.

The crowd had witnessed the blank expression that was painted on the face of their favorite fry cook. Every person, even ole' SpongeBob himself, waited for him to return the kind and friendly greeting to the tall and handsome wolf, who was clad in a black shirt with a flared-out, red collar, and matching, black pants, and boots. SpongeBob just wasn't sure what to say at first.

After SpongeBob's heartfelt moment with his squirrely friend had been interrupted, he had slowly pulled away from her and was now staring with eyes as wide as Neptune's Heaven at the carnivore, standing several feet away from him.

Two sets of eyes. One pair giant, crystal-blue, and full of innocence, the other piercing, sapphire green balls that were sharp and captivating beyond anybody's belief; they stared down at the other pair, communicating with a wave of mystery that the sponge couldn't even comprehend. They were bright, they were intense, they were so incredibly glossy and gleaming, he could see his own reflection within them!

Despite Patrick's utterance of stupidity just moments before, SpongeBob knew that this beautiful and, dare he say, majestic-looking creature standing before him, was definitely _not_ just a large, lifelike stuffed animal from some rickety and dusty claw machine or arcade for kids. This person was real. More real than the 'magic' that SpongeBob had always believed in.

_Hm… well, it looks like Patrick was wrong. Him and his silly imagination. This guy isn't some stuffed werewolf! He's a person with feelings of his own! He seems really nice, too. I wonder who he is… Sandy never mentioned anything about a wolf back in Texas. _

"SpongeBob, I'd like ya to meet an old pal of mine. This here's Gabriel Sharpton! We were together back in high school." Said Sandy, smiling.

SpongeBob tilted his head to the side in curiosity, looking up at her. "Together?"

"That's right, SpongeBob. Your friend and I used to date back in the day. Why she was the only girlfriend I had back in those days! Haha. You know teenage life, always rough and raging with hormones," Gabriel joked.

_Hey, I kinda like this guy!_ SpongeBob tilted his head back a bit, letting out a few involuntary chuckles. "Daha! Isn't that the truth. Uh, say, w-what brought you two together after all these years? Not to be rude, but Sandy's never really mentioned you before."

Why did that yellow barnacle-brain have to make such a thoughtless comment? He just couldn't keep his burning curiosity to himself. Sandy wanted so badly to slap her hand against her helmet, but what kind of signal would that send to her old-boyfriend-turned-new-friend? She couldn't risk showing her annoyance.

Gabriel smiled crookedly, arching a brow at the small sponge. "Oh, not a problem, SpongeBob! You see, I'm a nurse over on land, and I had the privilege of taking care of Sandy's late aunt, just a few months before she passed on. And I was informed that she and her dear family had planned a funeral. I missed her so very much, SpongeBob. I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to see her again and- "

"And build a new friendship. Ya know, patch things up between us," Sandy interjected. Gabriel turned his gaze toward her, their eyes locking and sharing a moment of affection that neither of them had expected to be there.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. What she said."

SpongeBob's mouth curved into a small smile. "Oh, I see. Well, it's good to see you two spending some quality time together after so many years. You must be really happy to see each other, huh?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

Something within SpongeBob made him feel as though he shouldn't have made the effort to look at their expressions. He caught sight of their 'staring contest' and the look of pure enchantment on Sandy's face. Something about their intense gaze with each other had pinched SpongeBob in the stomach. It wasn't a very painful pinch, not at all. It wasn't anything compared to the pinch of Mr. Krabs' claw. But it felt like just enough to… sort of _tickle _his squishiness the wrong way.

"We sure are, SpongeBob. And I'm gonna make sure that ole' Gabe here has a rodeo of a good time!" exclaimed Sandy.

Gabriel chuckled. "That sounds wonderful, Sandy. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone else."

SpongeBob's eyes lit up. "Oh! Allow me to bring all the others to the front." Before the energetic sponge could spin on his black heels and speed off to fetch his boss and other friends, Sandy spoke up, placing a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, SpeedyPants. Y'all haven't greeted each other as properly as you should have!" she said, smiling and placing her hands on her hips.

SpongeBob turned around and smiled at them both. "You're right, Sandy! Gosh, how very rude and forgetful of me. After all, you know me and friendly handshakes! Put her there, pal!" he cheered, extending his soft, yellow hand out toward the fluffy, grey paw of the grinning wolf.

"Of course! My pleasure," said Gabriel.

The attention of the crowd was turned directly toward the physical contact that was about to be made, everyone leaning forward in anticipation. The two enormously different hands met, folding their fingers together in a firm manner. The shaking part lasted what seemed like two hours, as the two offered each other smiles of wholesome cordialness. Whatever that weird pinching feeling that SpongeBob had had a few minutes earlier had vanished and was replaced with his normal, bright attitude.

But that didn't last for too long.

As SpongeBob felt the loosening of the wolf's strong grip, the next things that took over his thoughts were the uncomfortable feelings of scratching, followed by a prickly, stinging sensation. Almost as if his world started spinning in slow motion, his eyes shifted down to their hands and he couldn't help to notice Gabriel's long, black, sharp claws digging into his flesh and dragging them across it. As the wolf pulled his paw away, he managed to leave trails of pink and red claw marks on the back of the sponge's delicate hand, as well as a few nicks on his palm.

_Ouch! Gosh, that… really hurts…_ thought SpongeBob, grinding his teeth in pain. He focused his attention on the wolf, who still held his pleasant gaze as if nothing of significance was taking place. His smile was unmoved and just as wide and toothy as ever.

Even though the crowd had witnessed their greeting, they still were unable to see the unnerving details of the handshake. Not even Sandy had noticed. Perhaps it only happened slowly inside SpongeBob's mind; in reality, it had gone by a bit quicker than he realized. Still, the sponge glanced around at everybody for a few moments, as if to say, "Did anybody else just see that?"

Finally, SpongeBob's hand was free. Full of deep scratches that were on the verge of bleeding, but free, nonetheless.

Cupping and hiding his newly injured hand with his good one, the sponge smiled weakly, his expression a mixture of confusion and fear. "Haha, it's uh… great to meet you, Gabriel. I hope we can become the best of friends," he said, managing to hide the shakiness in his voice. The affliction from the incident was making him tremble, and he was doing everything he could to contain it. He hadn't felt this much pain since he stubbed his toe on the foot of his bathtub last week.

Gabriel nodded, placing his 'defective' paw behind his back. Surely, he hadn't torn the sponge's flesh on purpose. He was a wolf, a carnivore! He had sharp claws. Things like that were bound to happen. "I hope the same, SpongeBob! You're quite a nice little fellow."

SpongeBob smiled, flattered by his compliment. "Oh, well, I… haha," he waved him off, embarrassed.

Sandy smiled. "Well, look at my two friends gettin' along! We've only been back ten minutes, and everything's going better than expected."

"Sheesh, I've been sitting here for ten minutes?! What's become of my life?! I've gotta go! I have a schedule to keep. Bye, Miss Cheeks! Have fun with the werewolf!" shouted Wayne, closing the doors of the bus.

Before Sandy could protest about his comment, he was already long gone, speeding down the road and disappearing. Sandy's eyelids drooped in annoyance, her shoulders slumping.

"I KNEW he was a werewolf!" said Patrick.

"He _isn't_, you pink, pointy-headed, Christmas ornament! He's obviously a man of great intelligence and patience. Perhaps with his strength and flesh-eating abilities, he can help me achieve my only purpose in life: stealing the Krabby Patty secret recipe! HAHAHA!" Plankton cackled, appearing out of nowhere on top of his computer wife.

"Oh? Your _only_ purpose in life?" Karen glared up at him with her digital eyes.

Plankton gulped, forcing a nervous smile. "Heh, heh… I-I meant my only _minor_ purpose in life. My **big** purpose is to snuggle with you, honeybunch."

Karen sighed. "Hey, Mr. Sharpton, would you mind having a little talk with my husband? With your 'flesh-eating abilities' and such?"

Plankton began sweating, his nerves swelling with dread. _Barnacles, why can't I just keep my mouth shut?_

Gabriel chuckled, amused by the sight of the tiny sea creature and his unusual-looking wife. He strolled over to them. "Haha! I can do anything you wish, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He looked at Plankton, offering a smile. Though Plankton was still somewhat afraid, he extended his tiny hand out toward the wolf. Gabriel placed a single claw in front of him, allowing him to grab onto it and shake it.

"Sandy has told me a lot about you two! You're Karen, aren't you?" he asked, staring at her.

If Karen were able to, she would blush at the sight of his charming smile. "I certainly am, Mr. Sharpton. I am the wife and slave- I mean, housekeeper of this little, green splat above my head."

"Hey!" exclaimed an insulted Plankton.

"Well, I have to say I've never seen a lovelier piece of technology." Gabriel gently lifted her robotic hand, pursing his lips and placing a kiss upon it. Or, at least he attempted to at first. It wasn't exactly easy with that dome over his head, so he lifted it, figuring that was the best option.

This brave action would've made Plankton steam with anger and jealousy, but with that wolf's sharp fangs and claws and without his maniacal weapons of destruction on him, Plankton knew he didn't dare take a chance at telling him to get his paws off his wife.

Karen flashed a goofy, pixelated smile, bowing her head in embarrassment. "Well, aren't you just a gentleman?"

"Eh, I wouldn't say that. He's more of a gentle-wolf." Said Patrick in a bland tone.

Gabriel turned his attention to the starfish, smiling at him. "Hi there! You must be Patrick. Sandy's told me a lot about you too."

Patrick's pulse sped up as he began to sweat and look around worriedly. "She has? D-did I do something wrong? Is she gonna kick my butt with her rope thingy?!"

Sandy rolled her eyes, walking over to them with SpongeBob by her side. "No, Pat. What he means is I've told him all about our friendship!"

Patrick was confused. "We have a friendship? I thought I was just another one of your science experiments… remember last week when you strapped me to that device and fed me that nasty- "

The squirrel slapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue. _Oh, brother. SpongeBob ain't the only one embarrassin' me today. _"Never mind that," she chuckled nervously, smiling back at Gabriel. "Patrick, this is Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you, sir. Sorry I thought you were a stuffed werewolf," said Patrick, shaking his paw and offering an apologetic and shameful look.

"No harm done, my friend! I actually thought it was quite amusing. You sea creatures obviously don't get to see strangers like me every day."

"I'll say," said Pearl, coming out from the crowd and batting her eyelashes at the wolf. To her, the idea of having a big, strong, land-creature in town was more exciting than buying a new pair of shoes at the mall. It was a hunkier experience, too! She hadn't seen someone this good looking since Billy Fishkins.

Sandy smiled at the teenager. "Howdy, Pearl! This here's my friend, Gabriel."

Gabriel took in the size of the gigantic, out-of-proportion whale. With her pink dress, white boots, and a blonde ponytail, he concluded that he had never seen anyone, or anything, quite like her. He took hold of her flipper, repeating the same act of flattery he used on Karen. "It's a pleasure, Pearl!"

Pearl's cheeks turned bright pink. She held her other flipper over her mouth, giggling. "Wow, I've never had someone talk so formally to me before! By the way, you have beautiful eyes!"

Gabriel grinned. "Thank you, Pearl! And you have a lovely smile."

Seeing his pearly-white fangs nearly made her gasp. "Hehe, thanks! So do you!"

As if on cue, out came Mr. Krabs from the crowd, dragging along his pufferfish wife. He stood stiffly in front of the carnivore, eyeing him up and down. "Alright, what's with all the hand kissin'?" he asked, peering straight into Gabriel's eyes.

SpongeBob knew that Mr. Krabs' protective side was beginning to show. He rushed forward, placing an anxious hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Krabs, this is Gabriel, Sandy's new-old friend! H-he's just busy getting acquainted with everybody."

Mr. Krabs had no reason not to believe his most loyal employee, but he still had every right to chase away any suspicious, male attention that was focused on his precious daughter. "Hmm… how do we know he isn't some air-breathing, foreign spy from some unknown country? He could be in cahoots with Plankton."

"Not this time, Krabs. I'm currently out of evil steam!" shouted Plankton.

Finally giving in, Sandy smacked her hand against her helmet, shaking her head. She leaned into her spongy friend, whispering. "SpongeBob, can ya do me a favor and control Mr. Krabs?! I get he's just tryin' to protect Pearl, but he's going a little overboard!"

SpongeBob nodded nervously. "I'm trying, Sandy! But he doesn't want to listen!"

Mrs. Krabs leaned in toward her husband, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. "Now, now, Eugene. Let's not get hasty. Mr. Sharpton seems like a nice fellow. Aren't you, Mr. Sharpton?"

Gabriel smiled, chuckling. "Well, I try to be. It's so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Krabs! And congratulations on your recent wedding. I wish I had been there to see it," he said politely, shaking Mr. Krabs' claw.

Mr. Krabs realized the friendliness of the wolf, forcing him to put out the flares of his temper. "Uh… well, that's very nice of ye to say, Mr. Sharpton." He smiled. "It would've been a pleasure to have you there."

"Yeah. He could've gotten you wedding presents and everything," said Patrick, cluelessly. Sandy glared at the starfish, wishing that they were in a dark alley so that she had the chance to strangle him with her lasso.

Gabriel shrugged. "I wish I had! But I'm afraid I don't have anything that's too important. Nothing except this old, twenty-dollar bill that's been laying around in my wallet." He said, pulling out the crumpled-up but still valuable paper.

Mr. Krabs' eyestalks instantly turned into dollar signs. He salivated. "I'll take it." He said, snatching the paper from the wolf's paw.

"Mr. Krabs, you can't do that!" SpongeBob cried, gripping the corners of his head.

Gabriel smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it, SpongeBob! I pretty much offered it. It's the least that I could do for this lovely couple," he said, making both Mrs. _**and **_Mr. Krabs blush.

_Wow, Gabriel sure is good at turning people all red… _thought SpongeBob. _Including Sandy…_ he glanced up at her, noticing the smile on her face that was directed at Gabriel.

"Gabe, you are too sweet," said Sandy, giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

"And generous, too! Say, Mr. Sharpton, how would ye like to have dinner with us at the Krusty Krab tonight? My treat!" offered Mr. Krabs with a smile.

Mrs. Krabs rolled her eyes. "He really means _my_ treat." Her tone of voice spoke of her already exhausted attitude toward her husband's cheap ways.

Gabriel smiled, thinking about the offer. "Well, that sounds very nice! Tell me, though, what is the Krusty Krab?"

"I told ya all about it on the bus home, Gabriel! It's where SpongeBob works. The patties he makes are nothin' short of delicious!" said Sandy, making SpongeBob smile with pride.

Gabriel looked at her, then at SpongeBob. "Oh, that's right! Now I remember, haha. So, that makes Mr. Krabs your boss. Right, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob nodded with a smile. "Yep! He's the best boss in the whole sea!"

"And the stingiest," added Squidward, standing to the side. For some reason, no one had even noticed his presence.

Mr. Krabs stared blankly at him. "You're lucky I'm leavin' SpongeBob in charge of me restaurant for the next week, or else you'd have to deal with these 'stingy' claws." His threat made the octopus sweat with fear. Sometimes, whether Squidward wanted to admit or not, that old crustacean could really scare the barnacles out of him.

"Ah, you must be SpongeBob's coworker!" said Gabriel, walking over to him and shaking his tentacle.

Squidward sighed. "And neighbor, unfortunately."

Gabriel smiled. "Well, it's very nice to make your acquaintance, Squidward! You know, you look like the kind of guy who possesses a lot of different talents."

Squidward's dull expression perked up into a semi-happy one. "Why yes, Mr. Sharpton. I see you have a good intuition."

"Then it won't be long before he starts hatin' ya, Mr. Squidward." Said Mr. Krabs, making Squidward glare at him.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be the case, Mr. Krabs. All of you wonderful people are some of the nicest I've met in a long time. I think we'll all get along great." Said Gabriel, smiling and looking around at everyone.

Sandy smiled at him, nudging him in the arm. "So, does this mean dinner for sure at the Krusty Krab?"

The wolf grinned at her; his face dangerously close to her helmet. "Of course, Sandy! It sounds perfect. SpongeBob, I can't wait to try your burgers! But I do have a question about it, if I may ask."

SpongeBob nodded. "Sure!"

"They don't happen to taste like fish flakes, do they?"

SpongeBob chuckled. "Dahaha! No, not at all. They're the tastiest, juiciest- "

"Most artery-clogging pieces of slop you'll ever ingest." Squidward interrupted.

"Just for that, I'm deductin' four cents out of your paycheck," said Mr. Krabs.

Squidward was indifferent to such punishment but pretended to be shocked. "Oh, my! How **ever** will I get through this?!" he smacked the back of his tentacle against his forehead for dramatic effect. "Don't care." He finished; his tone bland once again.

"Well, it's settled then! After I put these flowers away, we can head over to the Krusty Krab. Does that sound good, Gabriel?" asked Sandy, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Gabriel wrapped a paw around her wrist, smiling at her. "As I said before, it's just perfect."

SpongeBob stood in silence, watching the exchange unfold in front of him. He stared specifically at the wolf's strong paw around Sandy's wrist. It also happened to be the hand that held the bouquet of flowers he had given her. For some, unexplainable reason, that made him uncomfortable. He smiled, swiftly sliding an arm around the squirrel, as he stood to her left and Gabriel stood to her right.

"Great idea, Sandy! After all, we don't want those flowers drying up," he chuckled.

"Uh, SpongeBob?"

"Yes?"

"We're standin' in water. I think they're pretty safe from dryin' up." She said, staring blankly at him.

If SpongeBob could form himself into a ball and roll off the scene to hide away in his house, he would. Well, technically, he _could_. But this was not the right time for that. He blushed heavily, his heart racing from the act of embarrassing himself. "Haha, oh, right… forgot about that." He pulled his arm away from Sandy, creating the sound that a slide whistle would make.

_Barnacles! That was a stupid thing to say. You've lived underwater your whole life, SpongeBob! Now is __**not**__ a good time to forget about it._

"Well, this sounds like a terrific evening! Come with us, Mr. Sharpton. I'll show ye me office; I have lots of gold doubloons in there!" said Mr. Krabs, rubbing his claws together excitedly.

Gabriel looked back at Sandy. "Would you mind, Sandy?"

Sandy returned the smile, motioning for them to go. "Yeah, yeah. Go on ahead." Before the wolf could disappear with the crab and his wife, Sandy knew that the warning she was about to give him was very necessary if he didn't want to go completely broke. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Make sure you keep that wallet tucked away in your pocket. He's got slippery claws."

Gabriel played along with her secrecy by placing a finger against the glass of his helmet where his lip was. He nodded. "Thanks for the advice, Sandy. See you and your friends a little later."

After briefly greeting a few more townsfolk, such as Mindy, King Neptune, Larry the Lobster, and even SpongeBob's pet snail, Gabriel strolled along with Mr. and Mrs. Krabs, headed in the direction of the Krusty Krab.

The crowd of Bikini Bottomites had finally left the scene, leaving SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Plankton, and Karen on the side of the road.

Plankton put on a good-natured smile, placing his hands behind his back as he stood on top of Karen's screen. "So, dinner at the Krusty Krab then? Hehehe! We'll meet you there in about a half an hour."

SpongeBob stood next to his other two friends, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows and mouth arched in an unamused fashion. "Nice try, Plankton. Not gonna happen."

"Fish-paste!" Plankton stomped his foot.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Oh, let it go, genius. We have plenty to eat back at home," she said, rolling away from the other three.

Plankton sighed, pouting like a child. "Don't remind me."

Sandy chuckled, turning toward SpongeBob. "Haha! You handled that really well, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob's mouth curved into a smile of conceited bliss, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. "Well, with many years of fighting crime and stealing back formulas, you get to know a guy and his intentions pretty well. **Nothing** can get past me. HI-YAH!" he made a swift kick into the air, positioning his hands as if ready to karate chop a cinderblock.

"But doesn't he get past you like every week?" asked Patrick.

Darn! Just when Sandy had started paying attention to him again. SpongeBob sighed, his short-lived ego-trip crumbling into pieces. He hunched over, staring at the ground. "Yes, Patrick. That he does."

Sandy began walking away from the two, taking backward steps toward her treedome. "Well, you two can go fight crime all day long. I've got some flowers to put in a vase. Thanks again, SpongeBob," she smiled.

Jeepers. What just happened? SpongeBob stood there, his heart picking up speed and his cheeks becoming hot. Something about the way she smiled at him just then made him feel a strange sensation in his stomach. Perhaps he was just hungry.

He waved at her. "Of course! Hey, uh, Sandy?" he called, him and Patrick running after her.

She froze. "What is it?"

SpongeBob rubbed the back of his head with his good hand. "Well, Patrick and I were wondering- "

"I wasn't wondering anything," Patrick interrupted, staring blankly.

SpongeBob stared at him; one eyebrow cocked. Even SpongeBob, as naïve as he was himself, knew of Patrick's empty-headedness. "Of course you weren't, Patrick. Uh, anyway, we-uh-I was wondering if maybe we could help you unpack your briefcase."

Sandy smiled at him, holding up her brown briefcase and shrugging. "Aw, that's sweet of you guys, but I can handle it myself."

SpongeBob swallowed hard. "O-okay. Well, if you're sure." His small smile did a lousy job of hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Sandy looked up toward the sky, rubbing the underside of her helmet near her chin. "Hmm… then again, I do happen to have some souvenirs for you two _**inside**_ of my briefcase…"

Patrick, suddenly becoming interested, clapped his hands together in excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! Souvenirs?! You mean like those things I was talking about that stick to the fridge?!"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Magnets. Yes, Patrick. I got some of those. But I also have some pictures that I took of my family with the old polaroid! I know my nieces would love for you guys to see 'em."

Her increasing enthusiasm made SpongeBob's insides tingle with happiness. He smiled, bawling his fists in anticipation. "Oh, boy! That sounds like so much fun!"

Patrick hopped up and down. "Yeah! Can we go? Please?"

Sandy rolled her eyes, cocking her head back for them to follow. "Alright, alright. Y'all can come. But we can't be too long, we don't want to keep the others waitin'."

"YAY!" the sponge and starfish jumped into the air; their fists extended toward the sky. As the moments passed, they seemed to be stuck in that position, causing Sandy to turn around and look at them.

"Uh, guys? You comin' or what?"

The two looked at each other. "Oh, yeah," they said simultaneously. After unsuspending themselves from midair (or mid-water) they caught up with the squirrel and walked alongside her.

Even though SpongeBob was overjoyed to have his squirrely friend back home, he still carried the heaviness of knowing that she had been through so much the past week. He cared so much for her as a friend and was willing to do anything that he could to help her and be understanding of her situation.

On the brighter side of things, it seemed Sandy was very happy to have this old boyfriend around. Though SpongeBob hadn't expected any of it to take place, it still made him smile to see her bring a piece of her past back with her and introduce that piece to him, and to all her underwater friends.

And Gabriel seemed like a very kind and respectable man. He seemed like the kind of guy that SpongeBob could get along with and grow to admire, which wasn't much of a task for the sea sponge, as he liked anybody and everybody that he ever met, even obnoxious strangers, who did not usually return his kindness.

Indeed, Gabriel was a fine fellow.

A fine fellow who couldn't control his razor-sharp claws.

As SpongeBob walked with his friends, he took a little peek at Patrick's hands when Patrick wasn't looking, not noticing scratches or nicks of any kind.

_Hm, that's funny… I could've sworn I saw them shake hands._


	11. Chapter 11: Watch Your Step

**Hello there, guys! I'm back with another REALLY long chapter. Also, I would just like to say something before this starts. I apologize for any discrepancies between chapters. Even though I make notes of things to put in, I always end up adding things that don't make sense or forgetting stuff (like nearly forgetting that Gabriel is underwater and is wearing a dang helmet. XD) Anyways, I'm trying to do better with stuff like that. Enjoy and thank you SO much for reading! (And for putting up with my plot holes, lol).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_On the way to the treedome…_

As the three best friends walked together at a casual pace toward Sandy's green, air-filled sanctuary, the bright, yellow and orange sun slowly began descending towards the peak of the horizon. The blue sky was transforming, at a snail's pace, into a colorful palette of burnt orange, purple, yellow and just a hint of green. Off and on, whenever Sandy held a conversation with Patrick, SpongeBob busied himself with looking up and staring into the gorgeous, summer sky. He often smiled to himself as he heard Sandy become hilariously frustrated with Patrick's nonsense; it amused him to see her try and keep her cool with the blockheaded but well-meaning starfish.

The sponge was just so grateful to have one of his very best friends back in town, and the thought that she missed him as much as he had missed her truly warmed his little, beating heart. Speaking of the sea creature's heart, it seemed to have developed a mind of its own ever since she had returned. Pounding with the force of a giant whenever she smiled at him and beating at a speed that was faster than a wild seahorse, any time that she talked to him that day.

As for Sandy, well, she knew that things were good between them, but she still felt the need to apologize to him for breaking her promise. When she did, SpongeBob had kindly told her that he had already forgotten about it.

Interrupting the calm atmosphere were a few strange, unexpected pricks that shot through SpongeBob's skin, causing him to shriek. While getting closer to the treedome, SpongeBob had stopped several times and examined his surroundings, keeping his eyes peeled for little bugs with stingers or even jellyfish. When he had asked Patrick if he had been the one poking him, the starfish had simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me! Mr. Krabs is the one with the sharp claws!" While that statement was true, Patrick seemed to have forgotten that Mr. Krabs was busy all the way at the Krusty Krab, showing off his doubloon collection to Gabriel and probably asking him if he had any spare change.

Little did SpongeBob know that a certain, little, troublemaking niece of Sandy's was having a bit of fun with her homemade "voodoo doll" back on land. When Sandy had noticed SpongeBob's repeated bursts of shouting "OW!", she pretended that she had no clue what could've been causing the annoying, pinching stabs that were attacking his flesh, all the while shaking her head when he wasn't looking and having horrific images flash through her mind of Pistachio, sticking the sponge toy with toothpicks. Judging by SpongeBob's violent flinching, Sandy could tell exactly _where_ that little varmint was poking the doll – and Neptune, did she feel sorry for SpongeBob's square behind.

Once they had reached the treedome, SpongeBob and Patrick were pleased to see that their two water helmets were already situated on the floor of the corridor. But SpongeBob, being the klutz that he often was, tripped and fell on his own loose shoelace while walking into the dome, causing Patrick to trip and fall right on top of him, crushing him. And as a result of their clumsiness, their helmets flew off, spewing the water everywhere and allowing for the parched grass to soak it up. As they offered Sandy apologetic but nervous grins, the squirrel sighed and placed her items down on the picnic table, then headed in the direction of her watering hose.

_Yep, it sure is good to be back home with those two dunderheads. _She thought, turning on the water and filling their helmets back up.

After Sandy placed the bouquet of flowers in a cold vase, the three then sat down together at the picnic table, SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes full of excitement for the souvenirs she had promised for them.

Watching her unlatch her luggage and dig through her items was like sitting in a boat behind some slowpoke in traffic. Patrick balled up his fists and bit his lip, waiting anxiously for the reveal of the magnets. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on- "

"Just give me a second, Patrick! I buried 'em in here somewhere. I can't help that it's takin' me a bit to find 'em," said Sandy, slightly irritated.

SpongeBob nodded in agreement. "Sandy's right, Patrick! Remember, patience is key," he preached. However, the sponge soon found himself becoming antsy, the longer that it took her to find them.

SpongeBob began shaking and bouncing up and down in his seat, balling up his fists and biting his lip, just like Patrick. "Ooh, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!" the words spun round and round in his mouth, like a broken record.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you two. They're just magnets."

Patrick scoffed. "Maybe they're 'just magnets' to you, but to us, they're like the missing pieces of a puzzle that have been scattered through the endless realm of time and space, just waiting to be claimed by our fragile and finite hands," he said slowly, staring off into nothingness with wide and glistening eyes.

SpongeBob was impressed by his friends' intelligently formed set of words. "Wow, Patrick! That was beautiful."

Patrick smiled. "Thanks. I heard it in a new cereal commercial this morning."

Finally, after one last dig into her pile of clothes, the squirrel pulled out the magnets, a huge smile plastered on her face as she held them up victoriously. "AH-HA! Here they are. Patrick, this one's for you," she said, placing the appliance accessory into his palm.

Patrick stared down in awe at the golden-brown magnet that was shiny and shaped like a fried piece of steak. His mouth watered. "Alright! Thanks, Sandy! I was really hungry. This should tie me over until we get to the Krusty Krab." He said, smiling like an idiot, yanking off his helmet, sending the hard object toward his mouth and chomping down on it, only for it to send a wave of pain through his jaw. "Ouch! This doesn't taste anything like steak!"

Sandy rolled her eyes again, ripping the object from his hand and wiping the saliva from it. "That's 'cause it **ain't** for eating, Pat! It sticks to the fridge, remember? You acknowledged that yourself!" she said, one eyebrow raised as she handed it back to him.

He chuckled. "Ohhh! Yeah, ahaha. In that case, maybe I can have a juicy, fried magnet dinner tomorrow night!"

Sandy facepalmed. She then looked at SpongeBob, handing him his souvenir. "Here's yours, SpongeBob."

He smiled. "Thanks, Sandy! And as for you, Patrick, I wouldn't eat magnets if I were you. You could end up like Gary did when he swallowed my Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy magnet and attract all sorts of coins."

Patrick rolled his eyes dismissively. "Psh, what's so bad about that? I'm always up for collecting some loose change."

SpongeBob and Sandy shared a worried glance. Her eyes told him, "Don't even try to reason with him, buddy. It won't get ya anywhere."

Looking down and examining his own magnet, the sponge was taken aback to see that the magnetized object appeared to be very similar in looks to a Krabby Patty; with it's shiny seeds sprinkled on the bun, the bright green lettuce and yellow cheese painted delicately in the middle, sitting on top of a bright, red tomato and a reddish-brown patty with slightly burnt edges. SpongeBob was astounded. He looked up at Sandy, his eyes beginning to water with tears of joy.

"Sandy… this… is so… beautiful. It's the most wonderful souvenir I've ever gotten. Thank you, Sandy! Thank you so much!" he cried, standing up and running to the other side of the table to hug her.

Sandy, as surprised as she was by his reaction, gave a wholehearted chuckle as she returned his embrace. "You're welcome, SpongeBob! It ain't an exact replica of a Krabby Patty, but I just thought it would make ya happy."

SpongeBob nodded against her shoulder. "Oh, it does, Sandy. It really does. That was so thoughtful of you. I'm proud to say I have a little piece of Texas, and the best part is that I can take it home! Oh, Gary won't believe me when I tell him I'm putting Texas on our fridge!"

Sandy burst into a fit of laughter as she pulled away from their hug, admiring his childish and innocent ways. "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far with it. I just found it at a gas station."

Even though it seemed impossible, SpongeBob's face lit up even more. "Well, it must've been a _very _special gas station!"

Sandy smiled. "You could say that. They sold fishbowls there."

"Hey, can we see those pictures now?" interrupted Patrick, playing with his magnet.

Sandy looked over SpongeBob's shoulder and smiled at the starfish. "Of course! Thanks for remindin' me of that, Pat. I've got so much junk packed into that ole' briefcase, it's hard to remember everything."

SpongeBob moved to the side of the bench and allowed her to dig into the briefcase. Moments later, after more searching, she found the ten-year-old polaroid with a cracked acorn decoration on it. Though it was an older model, it was still digital. "Here it is," she said, powering it on and fumbling with the buttons.

SpongeBob leaned against her, staring down as she struggled to find the pictures. He glanced up at her, concerned. "Is something wrong with it, Sandy?"

Sandy curved her lips inward, determined to make it work. "There's _been_ somethin' wrong with it for a long time now. I think It's on its last leg. I've gotta get these pictures developed before this thing dies on me completely." She smacked the side of the camera a couple of times, giving it the boost that it needed. "There we go! Now, let's see what we've got here…" she scrolled through the photos of her family.

"Dahaha! Aw, how cute!" laughed SpongeBob, seeing the picture of Hazelnut as she readied herself to pour a bucket of water onto her mother Rosy's head.

"Ooh, I wanna see! I wanna see!" cried Patrick, jumping up and down.

"Come over to this side then, Patrick," said Sandy.

Though Patrick didn't like being told what to do, he still did what she asked and joined them on the other side. The three shared a roaring fit of laughter at every hilarious photo shown within the device. It was all in good fun until Sandy landed on the final photo, which was a crisp shot of the chapel where Barbra's funeral was supposed to have been held.

The happy chuckles quickly faded. Patrick stared blankly at the image. "What's that place supposed to be?" he asked, ignorant to the meaning and fragility of the building in the image.

Sandy swallowed at the lump in her throat, her breathing increasing in heaviness. "This is uh… where we almost had the funeral." She said, attempting to hide the unsteady tone in her voice.

SpongeBob, as if he was inside her mind, could feel the building disquietude within her. It was too bad that she had to land on such a haunting picture. Although he wished to comfort her in that moment, he couldn't help the nagging question that was begging to be let out.

"Sandy?"

"Hm?" she muttered, not taking her eyes off the photo.

SpongeBob wiggled and stretched his toes around inside his sweaty shoes, trying to ease his sudden anxiety. "What exactly do you mean by… 'almost'?"

Sandy looked down at him, sharing in his expression of sorrow. The three sat down closely together. Sandy still held onto the camera as if it were a piece of her world that she could never part with. "It turns out that my aunt's death didn't appear to be natural or by chance. We drove all the way there just to find out that out, and John Handy, the coroner- "

"Wait, I'm confused… what's a coroner?" asked Patrick, raising his hand like a school student.

Sandy let out a depressed sigh. "He's the guy who examines the deceased."

"The what now?"

"She means people who have died, Patrick." Added SpongeBob.

Patrick nodded. "Oh… Gotta say that's a bit creepy. But proceed."

Sandy sighed once again, glancing at Patrick with an annoyed look. SpongeBob placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to her thoughts and urging her to continue. "Go ahead, Sandy. We're listening."

"Anyhow, Mr. Handy told us that my aunty's cause of death isn't clear yet. She had a heart condition, but according to him, that didn't seem to be the reason for her leavin' this world." She shook her head, wishing she hadn't scrolled to that very last photo.

SpongeBob gulped, thinking the worst. "Y-you mean… someone…"

Sandy nodded, experiencing the same feeling of dread that he was. "Most likely. He did find some awfully strange lookin' bruises on one of her wrists, although we don't know anything for sure just yet. We just have to wait."

"How long?" wondered SpongeBob, speaking softly.

Sandy gazed out at the sky through the clearness of the treedome, folding her arms over the table. "I have no idea. Mr. Handy said it could take quite a while to get results back from tests and everything. I'm just hopin' we get answers soon." She looked down at the ground, a single tear falling onto her lap.

SpongeBob could hear and almost feel the pain she was trying desperately to hide in her voice. He and Patrick slid their arms around her on both sides, SpongeBob patting her on the back. "I know it hurts really bad, Sandy. And I know it won't be easy, but we're always here and willing to help you get through anything. You're not alone, Sandy."

Patrick offered a comforting smile to the squirrel. "Yeah. And you can call us any time you need anything! Oh… wait, when was the last time I paid my phone bill?" he scratched the top of his helmet, forgetting he had it on. "You can call SpongeBob any time you need anything!" he said cheerily.

Sandy rolled her eyes, smiling at the dimwitted silliness of her pink friend. "Thanks, guys. That means a heck of a lot to me."

Right then and there, SpongeBob was making up a checklist in his head of things to do to make her feel better. "You're welcome, Sandy! And to get your mind off all this sad stuff, we can do all sorts of fun things together! Where should we go? Glove World? Goo Lagoon? The Seahorse races?"

Patrick raised his hand once again, waving it around. "Ooh! I know! The mayonnaise factory!"

SpongeBob stared blankly at him. "But Patrick, Sandy doesn't like mayonnaise."

Patrick's face drooped in bitter disappointment. "Darn!" he snapped his fingers. He then looked at the squirrel to his left. "How do you feel about tartar sauce?"

Sandy shook her head, allowing a small chuckle to escape her lips. "That's all really nice and sweet of you guys to offer, but it ain't necessary. Y'all don't have to go through any trouble."

Her words tasted like a moldy Krabby Patty on SpongeBob's taste buds. He shook his head, grabbing onto her shoulder. "It isn't any trouble, Sandy! We'd be glad to take you places and do stuff with you! Right, Patrick?"

Patrick nodded, smiling with his baby tooth. "Totally! And the best part is they're handing out free samples at Glove World this week! It's a win-win situation for all of us!"

_Sure. You mean a win-win for you and you only! _Thought Sandy. Sighing and skimming over their offerings in her mind, she began to reconsider them. She had planned on taking Gabriel and showing him around Bikini Bottom anyway. Perhaps doing some fun, crazy stuff wasn't such a bad idea after all, once she really thought about it. It would really give her a chance to build that good friendship with Gabriel before he had to leave in so many weeks or months.

Smiling and making up her mind, Sandy glanced at the two young men sitting beside her. "Well… I suppose it **could** be fun…"

"WOO-HOO!" Cheered SpongeBob, throwing his fists into the air.

"If…" she added.

Patrick shook his head. "Oh, no. She used 'if', SpongeBob! That's never a good sign!"

Sandy furrowed her brows at him. "Will you let me finish?!"

Patrick sunk in his seat. "Sorry." He mumbled, his voice lower and more babyish.

"I was gonna say IF we let Gabriel choose where to go. I'm sure he wants to see lots of things around town, but if he doesn't want to go where you two suggest, we gotta let him take the wheel. Agreed?"

Although that idea made SpongeBob feel a little uneasy for some unknown reason, he was more than willing to stick to his personal vow of doing _anything_ that he could to make her feel better and help her forget about her family situation. Besides, it would be a good opportunity to get to know the wolf a little bit better and possibly become good buddies with him.

SpongeBob just had to be cautious of those claws.

"Of course, Sandy! Anything you or Gabriel want to do is perfectly fine with us! Isn't that right, Pat?"

Patrick shrugged. "It's all good, just as long as I get to have my free samples."

Sandy smiled, wrapping her arms around the two and squeezing them. "Alright! That sounds fair to me. Thanks again, you guys."

"Sure thing, Sandy! It's no problem." He then looked down at his wristwatch, realizing how late it was getting. He smacked his hand against his helmet, jumping in surprise. "Oh, we've gotta go, you guys! We've gotta get down the Krusty Krab so that I can make us all those Krabby Patties!"

Sandy gasped. "Shoot! You're right, SpongeBob! Just let me put my camera away and we can- " the words on her tongue froze as her eyes met the unsightly appearance of the limb that belonged to her porous friend. She grabbed ahold of the yellow hand that was fanned out over his helmet.

"Gosh, SpongeBob… w-what happened to your hand?" she asked worriedly, closely examining the deep, red scratches that were spread out across his flesh.

SpongeBob began sweating, with said hand beginning to twitch in nervousness. He gulped, searching for the right words to say. The last thing he wanted to do was tattle on Gabriel. "Oh, that! Haha. I-it's nothing, Sandy. I-I-I just- "

"It sure don't look like nothin'. You're bleeding, SpongeBob!" she said, holding onto his hand while searching through her open briefcase for a bandage. Indeed, when he looked down at the ground, he witnessed his own precious blood staining the bright, green grass, which made him queasy.

SpongeBob bit his lip at uncomfortable contact between his injured hand and hers. "Oh, really. It's nothing, Sandy. I-I just uh… scraped it on a coral bush while we were on our way over here."

Finally finding and pulling out a clean piece of cloth, Sandy ripped it with her teeth and looked at him. "Dang! That must've been some pretty sharp coral. These cuts look like ya got viciously clawed by a wild animal or somethin'," she said, shaking her head and wrapping up his hand with the fabric.

SpongeBob's eyes shifted toward the ceiling. He shrugged, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't say he was _vicious._ I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose."

Sandy looked up at him, confused. "He? Who's he?"

If only Mr. Krabs were there to pinch his lips shut. SpongeBob's blue eyes searched the room in a panic. "Dahaha! 'Who's he?' Why, the coral bush, silly!"

Sandy stared blankly at him. "Coral ain't people, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob gasped. "That isn't true, Sandy! Coral bushes have feelings just like the rest of us! I saw one crying last week when some mean fish snapped its brother in half! Oh, it was a horrible sight to behold." He looked away from them as if he was performing a dramatic roleplay.

Sandy, knowing just how whacky this sponge could be, still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked back at Patrick with concern.

Patrick leaned into her and whispered, "Poor guy hasn't made a Krabby Patty all day. He starts losing it after while."

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"One Krusty Krab later."

"This was the time I accused Squidward of stealin' me first dime. The lazy sucker mooched off me fry cook for months until the boy lost his temper and threw him out! Arg arg arg arg! Of course, then the lad tried to strangle me in me own office…" explained Mr. Krabs as he sat at a table in his restaurant, flipping through an old photo album and showing it to Gabriel and Mrs. Krabs. The photo inside the book was of Squidward, squeezing the life out of Krabs' eyestalks after he had demanded that he, "Show him his tentacles." Mr. Krabs still remembered how much that had hurt and how the cephalopod had screamed in his ear, "HERE, HERE, HERE! SEE 'EM?!"

Gabriel found the whole dime situation very intriguing. Over the course of the last hour or so, Gabriel had never heard more interesting and outrageous stories before. He laughed his head off at times such as when the crustacean and sea sponge dressed Plankton up as a sea urchin to seduce another urchin. Or the time that SpongeBob and Squidward had worked inside the restaurant all night and thought they were going to be killed by 'The Hash Slinging Slasher.' Mr. Krabs even explained the time when he made holes all over the restaurant and called them 'Drive-Thrus.' Boy, when Sandy had told Gabriel that SpongeBob's boss was cheap, _she meant it._ Nevertheless, he was still a kind and entertaining old guy to talk to.

Although Mrs. Krabs loved and adored her new husband, she still looked at sitting and listening to him talk about money all day as a **huge** sacrifice on her part. She sat there at the table; her cheek pressed into her fin as she stared at the wall in boredom. _I can't believe I'm saying this… but I wish SpongeBob were here to distract Eugene from all this storytelling and talk of money. It's exhausting! _ She thought.

"Well, Mr. Krabs, those are indeed some very interesting stories that you've told me. I can't pick which one is my favorite!" said Gabriel, adjusting his fishbowl helmet. He hadn't realized how awful the water would taste when he had lifted the bowl to kiss Karen and Pearl's hands. Yeesh! How did those fish and other sea creatures live down there, breathing in that nasty, contaminated stuff?!

Mr. Krabs smiled at him, happy that he could keep the furry fellow busy. "Aye," he said, closing the photo album. "If ye think **those **stories are interestin', wait until ye hear of the time I asked me wife on our first date! Hm, let's see… how did it go, Poppy?" he asked, leaning forward and looking at the pufferfish.

_Oh, no. Like I want to live through __**that**__ again._ Mrs. Krabs smiled sheepishly, feeling pressured to talk in front of her grinning husband and the hairy animal. "Uh, well, SpongeBob had introduced us. And when I saw Eugene, oh, I thought he was just adorable," she beamed.

Mr. Krabs' pupils grew large as he looked at her lovingly. "Go on." He sighed dreamily.

"And Eugene wanted to buy me all these things, but SpongeBob knew better." She continued.

Gabriel nodded, intrigued. "Yes. And then what happened after that?"

Mrs. Krabs leaned forward in her seat, searching her memory of that first date. "Hm… l-let's see now… oh!" she blushed, remembering her student losing his temper and cursing up a storm.

Gabriel gently placed a paw on her fin. "Is there something the matter, Mrs. Krabs?"

She shook her head, giggling in embarrassment. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I remembered how angry SpongeBob became at the end of the date. My goodness, I stand by what I said that day when I heard him: I never knew he had such a colorful vocabulary."

Hearing of this truly surprised Gabriel to his core. SpongeBob? That friendly, little, yellow guy with shorts and a tie, losing his temper and saying bad words? Gosh! The carnivore never would've guessed that about the fellow.

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, I guess we learn something new every day!"

Mr. Krabs burst into a fit of laughter, banging his claws against the table. "Arg arg arg arg arg! Ye should've seen the boy! He said all thirteen bad words that only a sailor would use. And ye should've seen the look on me face after he said them! I had me mouth hangin' on the floor! ARG ARG ARG! AH HA HA HA!"

Every person in the restaurant looked up from their meals, staring with wide eyes at the loud and obnoxious crab, who was cackling like he had seen Plankton get squished or something.

Mrs. Puff hid her face in embarrassment. _Dear Neptune! Where is SpongeBob?! _She wondered, realizing that she never thought she'd feel that way about the yellow menace.

"Good morning, Krusty Crew!" shouted Patrick as he burst through the doors of the restaurant, walking alongside SpongeBob and Sandy.

"Morning? But it's late afternoon, Patrick…" stated SpongeBob, looking confusedly at his best friend.

Gabriel, Mr. Krabs, and Mrs. Krabs all looked up at the other three as they made their appearance in the restaurant. _Thank Goodness._ Thought Mrs. Krabs, wiping her brow of sweat.

"Over here, me boy!" shouted Mr. Krabs, waving at his fry cook.

SpongeBob smiled, placing his work hat on top of his head. He and his two friends made their way over to the table. Once Gabriel saw Sandy approach his side, he stood up, pulling out a barrel for her to sit on.

Sandy was pleasantly surprised. "Well, howdy to you too, Gabe! Thanks!" she smiled.

The wolf returned her smile, sitting back down and scooting his chair closer to her. "My pleasure, Sandy! How has the rest of your day been?" he asked, leaning his helmet against his palm.

Sandy clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on the table. "Oh, ya know, just talkin' with Sponge and Pat, havin' a few laughs. Nothin' special."

As Patrick took a seat next to Mrs. Krabs, he failed to notice the strange look on SpongeBob's face and how he made an effort to push Sandy's chair further into the table, which was the one thing that Gabriel had failed to do. SpongeBob cleared his throat loudly, almost as if he was trying to catch someone's attention. "Well, Sandy, I wouldn't call your day _un_-special! Dahaha!"

His little joke got a few chuckles from everyone at the table, except for Patrick, who just looked at him blankly. "I don't get it."

"You never do, kelp-for-brain!" shouted Squidward from his station at the register.

Mr. Krabs sighed. "Aye. Ignore him. He's just bitter because I'm takin' that four cents out of his paycheck."

"I already told you, I DON'T CARE!"

Mr. Krabs waved him off. "Get back to readin' your toupee magazine! Anyways, me boy, I think we're all ready to order. Right, Mr. Sharpton?" he looked up at Gabriel, smiling at him pleasantly.

Gabriel nodded. "Sure! I've already looked everything over on the menu."

SpongeBob smiled, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil from underneath his hat. "Great! If you're all ready, then **I'm** ready!" he suddenly dropped his pencil, earning a little "whoops" from him as he bent down to pick it up.

Patrick furrowed his brows at him and pounded his fists into the table. "Oh, there you go again saying 'I'M READY' all the time, SpongeBob! You're clearly **not** ready, so you shouldn't say- "

Sandy slapped a hand over Patrick's mouth. SpongeBob stood up, giving Patrick a look of confusion. Sandy shook her head. "Don't worry about him, SpongeBob. We're ready to order."

"Oh, now SHE says it!" exclaimed Patrick, making the other sea creatures groan while Gabriel laughed in amusement.

After taking a minute to write down everybody's orders, it came down to Gabriel as the last one for SpongeBob to pay attention to. "And for you, Gabriel?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a plain Krabby Patty for me, SpongeBob. And you'd better make it as delicious as you first promised, or we're gonna have a problem." Said Gabriel, a look of stark seriousness on his face. That look… _gosh_. No one had ever made a serious expression look so horrifying.

SpongeBob's face lost a bit of its bright, yellow color. His smile faded as he stared into the dead eyes of the wolf. What the barnacles was going on here? What went wrong? Everyone else was wondering those exact things as they all grew silent.

Suddenly, Gabriel's mouth curved into the most gigantic smile any of them had ever seen. "You're good at jokes, SpongeBob. I thought I might try it myself."

Everyone burst into a loud fit of laughter. Mr. Krabs pointed a claw at his terrified employee. "Look at that face! Ye really got him, boy! HA HA HA!"

Sandy punched Gabriel in the arm while holding onto her stomach with her other hand. "Goshdangit, Gabriel! You're too dang much!"

SpongeBob was still in the process of realizing that it was a joke. He dripped with sweat, creating a pool around his feet. He forced his smile to return, chuckling and placing the pencil back under his hat. "Dahaha! That was great, Gabriel! Y-you really- " he gulped. "…got me. Y-you're a real card!"

Gabriel laughed, smacking a paw against the sponge's arm. "Thank you, SpongeBob! But I'm still not as good at it as you are. Perhaps you could teach me some of your jokes, huh?" his green eyes pierced the soul of the sponge. Goodness gracious, how SpongeBob wished he had gone to the restroom before he had heard that "hilarious" joke.

SpongeBob wiped the sweat from his brow, unable to stop swallowing. "Haha, sure thing! Well, I'm off to the kitchen!" he said, turning from them and marching away.

"Don't take too long now, boy-o! I have to close the restaurant in half an hour." Said Mr. Krabs, cupping a claw around his mouth and shouting.

SpongeBob saluted him with his bandaged hand. "Aye, aye, Cap'n! Hahaha… ha…" after one more nervous chuckle, he slid with his back toward the kitchen, much to the annoyance of Squidward.

Mr. Krabs looked back at everyone at the table, talking quietly. "Say, what happened to the lad's hand?"

While Sandy explained the situation to him, Gabriel listened in, staying stiff in his seat, completely silent. Completely calm. Completely content.

Completely aware of how the sponge had _really_ injured his hand.

_A few minutes later…_

After getting his mind back in working order and bouncing around in the kitchen, SpongeBob backed out of the door, carrying a large tray of orders.

Mr. Krabs smiled. "That's me boy! Fast service."

"Good job, SpongeBob!" Mrs. Krabs commented.

The flattered sponge came closer and closer to their table, smiling like an idiot. "Thank you, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Krabs! It's all in the- "

The sponge was totally caught off guard. Time stood still, yet everything seemed to be spinning out of control as he came crashing down on the side of the table, shouting "NO!" in slow motion, as his face was scraped across the splintery, wooden floor. Oh, no. He wasn't the only thing that was met with this unfair fate. The tray that he had worked so hard to fill went flying into the air, levitating for a few moments and then came back down to splatter all over him; to _shame _him and humiliate him even more. The patties were broken apart, the sodas cracked open and spilled everywhere, the kelp fries landed in Mrs. Krabs' hair, everything was a complete and instant disaster, and the sponge had no idea why. He was **so** careful on his way over there! What could've caused this terrible and excruciatingly embarrassing accident to occur?

"…wrist." He mumbled. He moaned with his face pressed against the floor. He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his blurry vision. As the smears within his eyes slowly disappeared, he couldn't help to notice the long, black boot stretched out in front of his scraped-up face full of splinters. He'd know that boot anywhere...

His eyes were glued to that boot. That huge, shiny boot that seemed to stare back at him mockingly. Eventually, his eyes trailed up the body that owned that boot.

"Oh my goodness, me and my big feet! Here, take my hand, SpongeBob. I'll help you up."

Now, at this point, was that _really_ such a good idea?


	12. Chapter 12: A Flame that Burns Brighter

**Hi! So, one thing about this chapter before you read it: I wrote Sandy to be a WEE bit out of character here. I'm not sure WHY I did. She's quite a bit harsher than she normally would be, sorry about that haha. Anyways, enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

Well, it seemed that the sponge was having a thunderstorm of bad luck on this day with the new guy. Yes, SpongeBob was known to have days where things didn't exactly turn out the way that he planned, especially when it came to klutziness and/or injuring himself in some way. But for Neptune's sake, he was being so careful on this day. Were his brain cells burning themselves out or something? Why so many strange and painful 'accidents' lately? Well, okay. There were only two so far. But why did they seem to keep taking place around Gabriel? Was the guy just riddled with bad luck himself? The sponge had no idea.

After all, they _had _to be accidents; there was no way that this wolf – this hairy, scary-looking, sharp-toothed carnivore, who seemed to be very nice, nonetheless – had done those things on purpose. SpongeBob barely knew the guy. He had just met him a couple of hours ago! Sure, SpongeBob had had people instantly hate him plenty of times before, but this time he had given absolutely no reasons to be disliked.

They were _just_ accidents. In the end, no harm was really done.

No harm except for embarrassing the living barnacles out of himself in the Krusty Krab and having a painful, bloody hand that was wrapped up in an old cloth. (That was beginning to unravel a bit, by the way.)

SpongeBob's expression was nothing less than a cesspool of disconcertedness and shame, as he reluctantly grabbed hold of the wolf's furry paw. Without any effort, Gabriel lifted the lightweight sponge to his feet, offering him a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay, buddy?" asked Patrick, truly concerned and not oblivious for once.

SpongeBob glanced over at him, brushing off the wasted food from his face and clothing. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, Pat." His voice had become lower-pitched and a bit raspy. He then looked over at Mrs. Krabs. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Krabs! I didn't mean to get all those kelp fries in your hair. I… I- "

The pufferfish sighed heavily, picking them out of her blonde hair. "It's alright, SpongeBob. This is no worse than you crashing my boats and nearly killing me all of the time. No worse, at all." Her bland tone of voice made the sponge feel even worse about himself.

SpongeBob bit his lip. "I-I don't know what happened. I was just… walking along with all of your orders and then- "

"It was my fault, SpongeBob. My feet were a little tired and I had one sticking out just a bit too far." Said Gabriel, wiping around SpongeBob's face and clothes with a napkin.

SpongeBob shook his head, feeling guilty. "Are you sure about that, Gabriel? M-maybe I just wasn't watching where I was going-ow, OW! Uh, d-don't worry about that, I can clean myself up." SpongeBob gently took the napkin from the wolf's paw and continued to wipe himself with it. The sponge couldn't handle the sharpness of his claws poking through the thin paper and scratching up his flesh even more. The splinters had done a terrific job at that already.

SpongeBob then chuckled. "Haha, I guess it was pretty funny, though! You all got to see me go flying. Right? Dahaha… ha… ha…" his jovial chuckles turned into nervous ones as he noticed the annoyed expression on the face of his crustaceous boss.

He gulped. "I-is something the matter, Mr. Krabs?"

"Somethin' the matter?! Me boy, because of your clumsiness, there's a mess all over the floor, and you and Squidward are gonna have to clean it up!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. There were times when the crab was more understanding and sympathetic than others. This was not one of those times.

"I have no plans of cleaning anything up." Stated Squidward from the register, flipping through his magazine.

Mr. Krabs glared at him. "Ye do if ye want to keep payin' your rent!"

"I own my house! I don't pay any rent!"

"Well, then ye should start payin' **me** rent!"

SpongeBob put a hand up to silence him. "No, Mr. Krabs. I made the mess. I should be the one to clean it up." He said, staring sadly at the floor.

Mr. Krabs sighed, standing up and kicking the spilled soda away from his legs. "Aye, I suppose it's alright, boy. Accidents do happen. I just wish it wouldn't have happened right before closin' time! Now, none of these other folks here will be able to eat!" he said, referring to the people at his own table.

SpongeBob's under eyes formed deep creases, showing his inward resentment towards himself. He had forgotten that it was indeed almost closing time. He looked around, noticing all the customers leaving their dirty plates all over and heading out the door. Oh, brother. More messes for the poor sponge to take care of. It wasn't like his lazy neighbor was going to be of much help.

SpongeBob scratched the top of his head and looked at them all. "Oh, I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry I ruined your dinner."

Gabriel patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, don't be sorry, SpongeBob. As I said, it was my fault. We can find somewhere else to eat. After all, there must be plenty of places. Right, Sandy?" he asked, looking over at the squirrel.

Though Sandy did feel sorry for the fact that her spongy friend had gotten hurt and humiliated himself, she still felt like she could just wring his neck for being such a klutz and wrecking Gabriel's first meal under the ocean. And Gabriel kept taking the blame for it! What a kind and unselfish man he was.

A kind and unselfish man, who knew exactly what he was doing.

Sandy's flattened and straightened out eyebrows gave away her inner irritation. Her mouth was pursed to the side, her bucktooth sticking out from it. That look on her face made SpongeBob feel uncomfortable and almost scared. She sighed, blowing air through the side of her mouth. "Why, sure there is, Gabe. There are plenty of places, and I have a suggestion for a real cozy one we could go to before I take you to the hotel."

This not only surprised Gabriel but SpongeBob as well. A hotel? Why not have him stay at her treedome?

SpongeBob cleared his throat, tapping her on the shoulder, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. "Uh, Sandy, pardon me for asking this, but… how come you don't just have him stay with you? There's plenty of air in your treedome for him…"

Sandy whipped her head around to look at him as if she was made of lightning. SpongeBob was a bit startled, jumping back.

Sandy spoke through gritted teeth. "Well, SpongeBob, I would. But I think he needs to stay somewhere that's far away from any clumsy and thoughtless dunderheads. They visit me quite often if ya haven't noticed."

SpongeBob could see the seething agitation within her brown eyes. With her nostrils slightly flared and her jaw now clamped shut, she scooted backward and stood up, not taking her eyes off the sponge.

SpongeBob was almost as afraid of her as he was of Gabriel. His mouth curved itself into a disheartening frown. She had never looked at him in such a hostile way before, not even when she had gotten mad at him for breaking one of her inventions. He started to wonder if she was going to stay annoyed with him or just let it roll off her shoulders. After all, whether she liked it or not, she really had no choice but to just let it slide. They had made plans to show Gabriel a good time around town! She couldn't avoid the sponge even if she wanted to. Besides, it was just a little accident, and Gabriel was very understanding. If he was cool with it, then that gave her a good enough reason to be cool with it as well.

Gabriel stood up, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Sandy, are you sure you want to do this? I could make it just fine in your dome! I'm a wolf; I camp out in the woods every now and then. I think I could handle sleeping on your floor."

Sandy shook her head. "Nuh-uh, Gabe. Visitin' this town is a once in a lifetime experience for the likes of you. I want to make it special. Come on, we should get out of here before it gets too late." She pushed her barrel back in place and motioned for the wolf to follow her to the exit.

SpongeBob couldn't take his eyes off the two. He cupped a hand around his mouth, "So, I'll see you guys around?" he immediately regretted that too-soon-question.

Sandy turned around, standing in the open doorway. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't trip and fall over anything when we see ya." She rolled her eyes. SpongeBob was relieved to see her steam cool down so quickly.

Gabriel smiled at him as he held the door open for her. "We'll see you soon, SpongeBob! Take care, okay?"

SpongeBob nodded. "Will do." He waved with a weak hand. The last sight he caught of the wolf was an eyeful of his sharp gaze. Perhaps his last name wasn't 'Sharpton' for nothing. After all, he had the teeth, claws, and eyes to prove it.

As Mr. Krabs explained to his employee that he and Mrs. Krabs were leaving early the next morning for their late, not-so-exciting honeymoon, he walked the lad around the restaurant and reminded him of his duties of being in charge. The fact that the crab was letting the yellow twerp be the captain of the place for a week really made Squidward question the sanity of his boss. But what was the big deal? If the octopus himself were left in charge, there would be nothing to _be in charge of. _He would close down the restaurant and spend all day tanning himself outside.

After Mr. Krabs and his wife left, it was just SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. SpongeBob sighed to himself as he picked up all the garbage and mess that he had created. Usually, he was more than happy to clean things up; it was his second favorite thing to do besides making Krabby Patties. But tonight? Oh, all he wanted to do was shove his face into a vanilla sundae to ease the aftermath of this disaster.

"Need any help, buddy?" asked Patrick, standing over the sponge as he began to mop up the floor. SpongeBob looked up behind him at the starfish. He smiled softly at him. "Oh, no. I'm okay, Patrick. I can do it myself."

Patrick stared blankly. "Good 'cause I didn't feel like cleaning anyway." Of course not, because that would require effort.

Sighing once again, SpongeBob looked over at the register, noticing his sleeping coworker, who had his tentacles draped up the sides of the boat and a magazine open over his chest.

"Squidward? Hey, SQUIDWARD!" he shouted.

"Huh-who-what-where-why-AHHH!" the octopus screeched, falling over in the boat and flipping his magazine into the air. He groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up. "What is it, SpongeBob? I was trying to get my beauty sleep!"

SpongeBob pursed his lip to the side, taking a napkin and soaking up the spilled soda on his cheek. "I-I was just gonna tell you, you can go home." He said, his tone of voice flat.

Squidward's eyebrows rose. "Oh. Well, then goodnight, suckers! I'm off to the dreamy land of clarinets." He sighed contently, stepping out of the boat and marching out the door.

"Goodnight, Squidward." Said SpongeBob, waving at him.

Patrick looked at his yellow friend in curiousness. "Hey, SpongeBob?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Is it just me, or does Squidward have a thing for his clarinet?"

SpongeBob giggled. "Nah, I don't think so, Patrick. He just likes to play with it a lot. He likes it so much he dreams about it!"

Patrick frowned. "I wish I had something to dream about… other than Mindy."

SpongeBob patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, you really like her, don't you, buddy?"

Patrick nodded in a sheepish way, twirling his chubby stub around on the floor. "Uh-huh. She's so pretty! And so nice! And… and so pretty! And I like her glasses, and she's pretty!"

SpongeBob shook his head, smiling. "Well, maybe we'll bump into her again soon. Say, Pat, I feel a real sweet tooth coming on. What do you say we head over to Goofy Goober's after I get this place cleaned up?"

Patrick's pupils transformed into two scoops of his favorite ice cream in a cone. (The extra-crunchy kind.) "Now you're talkin', SpongeBob! I'm gonna go home real quick and grab my peanut hat." He said, jumping up and down excitedly and running for the exit.

He then thought of something, (which was a rare thing for him to do) and turned around to look at his friend. "Do you want me to bring yours?"

SpongeBob looked up from his cleaning, carefully thinking about his offer. Hm, his old Goofy Goober hat that he hadn't worn in about fifteen years? He wasn't sure. This was a tough decision to make. Then again, every decision SpongeBob ever made was tough. At least, to him.

SpongeBob shook his head, thinking about how childish it would make him look. "Hmm… you know what, Pat? No. Don't bring the hat."

Patrick scoffed. "Aw, come on! Why not? It's one of your favorite hats!"

SpongeBob turned his back on him. _It __**was**__ one of my favorites._ "Oh, no reason, really. I just don't want to look silly." He mumbled.

"That sounds like a reason to me, but not a good one." Said Patrick. Now was not a great time for the starfish to start acting smart.

"Just go, Patrick. I'll meet you there in about a half hour." The sponge was now lost in his own deep thoughts, swiping the mop back and forth over the same spot fifty times.

After shrugging off SpongeBob's sudden, off behavior, Patrick left, keeping in mind not to bring him the hat.

SpongeBob turned around to look at the door, sighing sadly to himself. He hated being so blunt with his best friend. He was going to a kids' ice cream parlor. He was already childish enough for even wanting to go there in the first place. The hat wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Hiding it very well from the rest of the world, the sponge was dealing with some rather unusual feelings the last few hours. Feelings he didn't feel all too often. There was a reason he didn't want to look any more ridiculous or childish than he already did. There was a multitude of reasons, actually, but he couldn't fully conceptualize all of them. But he did know one of them for sure: he didn't have the same, manly appearance that that wolf did. Wearing that stupid peanut hat would've made that even more noticeable, even if he was just going to be alone with Patrick for the rest of the evening and (hopefully) nobody else was going to see him.

And he wasn't sure why, but the way that Gabriel had pulled Sandy's chair out in such a gentlemanly manner really seemed to perturb him in a way that he just couldn't explain, not even to himself. Why did that bother him so much? Pulling chairs out for people wasn't something that SpongeBob did very often himself, so why did he suddenly feel the need to compete with the wolf by pushing her chair in further? It just didn't make sense.

It was unfortunate that Sandy had been so happy to see him again after all those weeks, only to have those feelings of longing be replaced with annoyance. Oh, if only he hadn't of tripped and ruined everything for the evening, she wouldn't be annoyed.

Then again, now that he thought about it, perhaps that wolf should've watched where he put those big, hanging feet of his.

_I may be clumsy sometimes, but I'm not as clumsy as they all say I am. I just don't understand. Psh, there's plenty of room underneath those tables for feet as big as his. _Thought SpongeBob while he continued to mop the floor. Those thoughts that echoed through his head sounded a _heck_ of a lot more bitter and condescending than he had intended.

His motions with the mop grew in speed and force, the more his tornado-like thoughts spun around in his head. _I mean, you would think the guy would know where to put his feet. He's lived with them all his life_. He became deaf to his own grunting and numb to his furrowed brows and tightly clenched teeth.

_Sure, accidents do happen, just like Mr. Krabs said. People are thoughtless, people are klutzy, some people even claw the barnacles out of you when you first meet them! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO TAKE IT!_

_**Snap!**_

The mop between his good hand and injured hand snapped in two, tumbling over onto the floor. He hadn't realized just how hard he was pushing and swirling that thing around on the floor. Surprised by his own actions, he stared down at it, his mouth forming into the shape of an 'O'.

He shook his head. "Boy, I really do need a sundae." That was good thinking. Combat bitterness with some frozen sweetness, even if that bitterness threatened to hold on, which it did.

* * *

"_French Narrator~_

"Meanwhile."

It was a few hours into the night, and Sandy had had the pleasure of booking Gabriel a nice, clean room at the _Bikini Bottom Sweet Stay, _a newer hotel that was more luxury-feeling than what the wolf was used to. Normally, he was forced to stay in rundown motels with lots of undesirables hanging around there. But this place, this was about ten or fifteen steps up from that sort of junk – maybe even more!

Since the two's meals had been ruined by a certain yellow sponge, Sandy thought it was only fair to treat her friend to a nice dinner at 'Fancy!', which Sandy didn't visit too often. She usually preferred her own Texas-homestyle cooking, but this was more of a special occasion, and as nice as Gabriel had been, she figured it would be a way for her to repay him for his kindness. Even when he told her not to pay for the dinner, she insisted on doing it anyway.

The two land creatures shared many laughs that evening, sitting at a private table that was far away from everybody else. They came close to being unable to enter the place, though. It was a last-minute decision on her part to go, and she had no time to phone-in reservations; as a result, they were _almost_ denied access…

Until she had threatened the host with her fists. After that, it was easy-peasy, lemon squeezy.

Sandy knew it was wrong to use violence for anything other than self-defense, but she was not in the mood to be told 'no'.

After dining on a meal of boiled kelp roles and baked clams, Gabriel told her that he was "most impressed" with the food that people ate down in the depths of the ocean. Sandy was quite shocked to know that the carnivore had enjoyed it so much. She had mentioned to him before how bad the food could taste. Then again, he _was_ a wolf; he ate raw meat. So, perhaps this kind of dinner was a step up from his usual menu.

As the evening slowly came to a close, Sandy had offered to walk Gabriel over to the hotel and help him check-in. He kindly and jokingly informed her that he was a "big boy", and that he could do it himself. But first, he wanted to spend a little more time with her by doing something else before they called it quits. Sandy gave it some thought, and she came up with the best idea that she could.

So, it was off to the treedome they went.

_Sandy's home…_

After the walk where Sandy told Gabriel of the fun things that she and her friends had planned for them to do, she showed him all areas of interest within her home.

"My goodness, a warehouse full of robots? I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like this!" exclaimed Gabriel, chuckling slightly as he stared in awe into said warehouse. He was interested in how she had the time and patience to build all those contraptions that sat in the gigantic, dark room made of steel.

Sandy shrugged, closing the door and allowing the darkness within the warehouse to stay where it was. "Eh, I'm a scientist. There's **always** time for buildin' stuff."

Gabriel smiled at her and followed her over to the picnic table. The wolf was grateful to be rid of that cumbersome fishbowl over his head for a little while. He never realized how difficult it would be to eat with it until they had gone to dinner. And now, inside of Sandy's lovely dome full of fresh, green grass, a couple of flowers, and one huge oak tree, he couldn't be happier to breathe the air that he was already missing so much.

"So," started Sandy, "how did ya like your first day underwater?" she asked, clasping her fingers together under her chin, very similar to how she had done it when she had first met SpongeBob.

Gabriel sighed, sitting down on the opposite side of her. "Well, Sandy, it was very interesting and eventful. I have to say that I've never seen anything quite like it before. You have all these… these creatures! Of all different shapes and sizes, living together under this beautiful, blue world. It is amazing, but it truly puzzles me how you get along in life under such conditions."

Sandy tilted her head to the side. "Conditions? You're talkin' about the fact that I can't breathe water, right?"

He nodded, resting his cheek on his palm. "Yes. That and the fact that there are all those jellyfish with stingers."

Sandy chuckled. "Well, for one, I don't go jellyfishin' all that often; only when SpongeBob and Patrick ask me to go. Second, those jellyfish know that I know karate. They don't dare mess with me." She smirked.

Gabriel laughed for the hundredth time that night. He couldn't help it. She was just as funny and charming as she was back in high school. He wondered if some of her hilariousness had rubbed off on SpongeBob, or if the little fellow was just as naturally good at jokes as she was.

"So, SpongeBob likes to do fun activities, huh?" he asked, staring her in the eyes.

Sandy wasn't sure how to respond to his rather adoring expression, but she knew that she kind of liked it. "He sure does." She sighed, shaking her head. "He's uh… quite a handful, though."

"So I see." He said, his tone calm, yet amused.

"He's always messin' somethin' up like I told ya before. Speakin' of that, I wanted to apologize for what he did earlier tonight at the Krusty Krab. I mean, he's clumsy, but he should've been more careful around a new guest." She shook her head again, reliving the incident inside her mind.

Gabriel leaned forward slightly in his seat. "Oh, there isn't any need to apologize for that, Sandy. It was an accident. Besides, it was my fault. If only my feet weren't so big…" he shook his head, his large ears flattening themselves against it.

Shaking her head very quickly, she leaned forward and extended her hand, placing it over his in a comforting manner. She hated the idea of such a nice man taking the blame for her friend's blunders. It made her want to wrestle a bull or karate chop a brick wall. "No, Gabriel. Don't say that. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You were just sittin' there, mindin' your own business. It's not like you could somehow retract your feet into your body!"

The side of Gabriel's mouth turned upward into a small smile. "That's true but wouldn't that be something if they could do that?"

"I'm serious, Gabe. Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. I just wish SpongeBob wasn't so dang klutzy." She sighed, leaning back slightly and staring at the floor. "You never did… anything wrong…" hearing herself say those words suddenly took her back in time to a dreadful night in Texas, well over twenty years earlier.

_**Flashback…**_

It was 6 o'clock sharp in the evening. It had been a long day at school for the teenage wolf and squirrel, and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to spend some time with his beautiful and extremely smart girlfriend. She was everything he could ever ask for, and then some. He just couldn't get enough of her.

The two were unable to see each other that much during the day, attending the long, drawn-out classes that exhausted them both. Gabriel knew that Sandy usually liked to head right back home after school and crash on the couch for a little while. After all, what teen didn't? But tonight, he was feeling a little romantic and wanted to spend some alone time with her before he walked her home. She accepted his sweet gesture and offered for him to stay awhile at her house after their date was over.

The best place to be alone with her? The dark movie theater on the corner of an old street, near their school. The small cinema hardly ever had any visitors. Not even the wild and crazy teens that went to their school made an effort to go there and waste their allowance money on the stale popcorn and flat soda.

Though Sandy felt like she was forgetting something important, she knew she didn't get to spend much time with her lovable boyfriend. So, she shrugged it off and followed through with the plans.

Gabriel, having a strange obsession with horror movies, saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally see the film he had been bugging Sandy to see for the longest time, which was a disturbing film about a killer raccoon that terrorized children.

After viewing the gory and unsightly film, the two had walked home together, Sandy smacking the back of his head for making her sit through that monstrosity.

"_Darn it, Gabe! I can't believe I let you drag me to that thing. It was so gross!"_

"_Aw, come on! I thought you liked scary?"_

The squirrel shrugged. _"Sure, I do. But not with __**that**__ much blood. Now I'm gonna have nightmares!"_

"_WAH!" _ the wolf jumped in her face, shouting and scaring the life out of her. That little prank earned him another smack on the back of the head. Her playful anger made him laugh his head off.

Half an hour later, the two reached Sandy's home. As they opened the door, the smell of fried chicken and pea soup filled both their nostrils. Sandy rubbed her hands together in anticipation as she and Gabriel entered the dining room.

"_Woo-wee! That smells juicier than a glass of lemonade on the Fourth of July!" _she exclaimed.

Both smiles were wiped clean off their faces once they caught sight of the cold, dead stare of Sandy's aunt, who was sitting at the head of the table, with the rest of the wary family sitting in complete silence.

Sandy gulped, looking up at her boyfriend, who shared in her worried expression. _"U-uh… h-hey, everybody. How's dinner?" _she asked, smiling sheepishly.

Barbra's fed-up and angry brown eyes shot through both of them like the bullet from a rifle. The older squirrel stood up, her hands planted firmly on the table, next to the food that had gone cold.

"_I don't know, young lady. I don't think you'd like the dinner that your mother and I slaved over for hours, because it's cold!"_ her shrill voice echoed throughout the room, startling even Kathy herself and making her shake her head in embarrassment.

"_Barbra, it ain't that big of a deal- "_

"_It is too! Sandy, you were supposed to be here two hours ago!" _Barbra interrupted her sister.

Sandy nervously played with her hands. Shoot, so _that's_ the thing she had basically forgotten about. Sandy shrugged, sorrowful for what she had done. _"I-I'm sorry, aunty. I- "_

"_Where were you?!"_

Seeing how scared and speechless his girlfriend was, Gabriel stepped in front of her. _"I-it was my fault, Ms. Cheeks. I took your niece to the movies. I've been wanting to see it and show it to her for weeks and…" _he hesitated, unsure of how to continue.

Of course, it was he who had made her late. The careless, idiotic carnivore had done stupid things like this countless times before, and it always cost Barbra in some way – wasted food, a late appointment to the doctor, missing morning worship at church – it didn't matter. He had done it for the last time.

Barbra stared at him mockingly. _"Oh, so it was something that __**you**__ wanted to see, huh? You selfish brute!"_

Kathy disagreed with her harsh words, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. _"Barbra!"_

Dean stood up as well, staring angrily at the squirrel. _"There ain't no need for name callin', Barbra! They're just kids, let 'em be! Let __**him**__ be!"_

"_You stay out of this, Dean! I have had it with this… this… savage of a creature!" _she spat, waving her hand dismissively at him. She leaned forward, peering at the young wolf. _"You think I don't know what kind of animal you are, huh? Is that what you think? Well, you're wrong. I know all about your kind! I know all about your cruel, vicious way of life! You and your breed are disgusting! You hear me? DISGUSTING!"_

"_The only thing that's disgusting is you, Barbra! You're bein' absolutely ridiculous!" _protested Kathy.

While the screaming match continued, Gabriel stood, a lump forming in his throat and his fists tightening into firm balls. He sucked in a shallow breath. _"T-that isn't true, Ms. Cheeks! Once you get to know us, we're really not that bad- "_

"_Don't stuff my ears with that garbage. You know who you are. My niece doesn't deserve your kind of influence. She's smart! She's actually going to do something with her life. What are you gonna be doing, huh? Feeding your filthy teeth with more rotting flesh?!"_

"_BARBRA!" _Kathy's cries were in vain, as her sister was determined to kick that animal to the curb.

"_Don't bother, Kathy. Sandy, I forbid you to see this boy ever again."_

Sandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stepped in front of her boyfriend, revealing the pleading in her eyes. _"No, aunty! You can't do this to me! Gabe's a good person! If you would just calm down and stop thinkin' so irrationally- "_

"_I am being __**completely**__ rational, Sandy. And I know you deserve better than this… MUTT!" _

If none of her other horrible, heart-piercing insults were enough to take him down, that last one was the stab wound that accomplished it. His heart sank to his feet and his legs trembled.

"_I'm gonna ask you this once, Sandy. Get this mutt out of this house before I throw him to the curb myself." _Barbra huffed.

Feeling defeated and broken inside, Sandy gave her aunt a cold stare before grabbing Gabriel by his paw and slowly dragging him to the front door.

As Gabriel stepped outside onto the porch, his bright, green eyes glowed in the dark, reaching the very depths of Sandy's soul and tearing it apart. _"S-Sandy?"_

Wiping tears that stained her cheek, Sandy looked into his eyes, reaching out and holding his paw. _"I'm s-sorry, Gabe. Don't worry, we'll figure somethin' out. I'll see you on Monday, alright?" _she whispered.

Nodding reluctantly, Gabriel had no choice but to loosen his grip on her hand. She pulled back, looking at him one last time before gently shutting the door.

_**End of flashback.**_

Sandy sat on the bench, completely silent as she relived every horrible lie that her aunt had spewed about Gabriel that night. She felt disgusted. She felt ashamed. She hated herself for having to break up with him at school the following Monday because it was what her aunt had forced her to do.

"Sandy? Are you alright?"

That deep, comforting voice snapped her from her visions. She shook her head, looking back over at him. "Huh? I-I…" she couldn't take the intensity of his staring. It was almost as if he had been inside of her head, re-experiencing that horrific night with her. He smiled softly at her, wrapping his other paw around her hand.

"It's okay, Sandy. It's all in the past."

Okay. Now she knew for sure that he knew what she had been thinking for the past five minutes. Was the reminiscent and spaced-out expression on her face _really_ that telling of what was going through her head? Apparently so.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time, both still tightly holding onto each other's hands. In these special moments, they both knew that it was just another step in their road to rebuilding a friendship that was long overdue.

From the looks of it, this "friendship" seemed to be growing into something much stronger than just a simple, platonic relationship.

It resembled a flame. A newly lit, bright and steady flame that didn't appear to be susceptible to getting blown out by even the strongest gust of wind.


	13. Chapter 13: How to Ease a Hangover

Hey,** guys! I'm finally back with another chapter. And I'd like to give a special thanks to Spades and Swords for helping me figure out a few things about Sandy's feelings in this chapter. Thanks so much, Spade! You're super awesome and always helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"The next morning."

As the morning sun slowly rose over the high peak of the horizon, the majority of the Bikini Bottomites either took the opportunity to sleep in late on this peaceful Sunday morning, or they made the effort to get their lazy fins on the floor and enjoy themselves with some fresh coffee (kelp-flavored) and get outside for a nice, refreshing stroll. Walking past each other, greeting one another with friendly smiles.

Patrick Star was busy doing the former.

"Mmm… I-I'll take a triple scoop of double-chocolate, vanilla, pink-sprinkle, and caramel swirl, thanks. No, n-no, no blue sprinkles, they give me the runs."

The pink starfish snored away on the sandy floor next to his own bed, his mouth smothered with a great number of colors from the rainbow, and his breath reeking of old, stale, frozen treats.

He and his pal SpongeBob had stayed out in town until two in the morning at Goofy Goobers. SpongeBob knew it was getting late, and he swore he only needed one sundae. Just _one_. That was all he wanted; just enough to sooth the embarrassing blunders from the day, and also to help counteract that strange bit of bitterness that was creeping upon him. Why it was there, he had no idea. Or perhaps he did know but just couldn't swallow his pride enough to admit it to himself.

Alas, that one, simple sundae had turned into round after round of humongous scoops of his favorite vanilla swirl, intoxicating him into a sloppy, stumbling, and utterly wasted version of his usual bright and happy self. The sponge couldn't even see straight, let alone answer the annoyed waiter when he had questioned, "Haven't you had enough for one night, sir?"

As for Patrick? Well, it was basically the same story for him. Except for the fact that he drunkenly mistook a tall and muscular man for his one, true love, Mindy the Mermaid. Neptune, that starfish sure paid the price for grabbing that man's fins and dancing around with him to the kiddie music. What the heck was a musclebound goon doing in a children's ice cream shop anyway?! As drunk and dimwitted as Patrick was, that still didn't make any sense to him.

Whether it made any sense or not, it didn't matter. The man still pummeled him anyway.

That was the first and _last_ time he'd ever ask 'Mindy' if she had been working out.

As Patrick dreamt about twirling around in a colorful wonderland of ice cream and sprinkles, he tossed and turned in his slumber, his mind then flooding with random fists appearing in the air and punching him.

He winced, tightly shutting his bruised eyelids and shaking his head. "What the… h-hey, y-you're not Mindy! O-okay, wait, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-OW! Hey, where'd you get that ring with the skulls on it?! It's so shiny-OW! SPONGEBOB, HELP! MINDY'S LOOKALIKE IS BEATING MY FACE IN! SPONGEBOB!"

Patrick sat up in a swift motion, panting and scanning the room for the angry fish, who was nowhere to be seen. He slowly calmed down, sighing and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Phew! Haha, I guess it was just a dream." He sighed with relief, wobbling to his feet and turning toward the mirror on the wall behind him.

He caught sight of the deep bruises all over his face. His eyes bugged out of his head as he touched the tender wounds. "Wow… that was the most realistic dream I ever had!"

After stumbling around for a bit, the starfish did everything that he could think of doing to get ready for the day: brushing his teeth with the wrong end of the toothbrush, rubbing pickles on his underarms, and dousing himself with a bucket of water instead of using the shower. It was _much_ more than he usually did to look or smell better, but with Mindy on his mind all the time, he was feeling unusually motivated to stay sharp! (In his appearance, of course. Not in his thinking.)

_Meanwhile…_

In the dark upstairs bedroom of the nearby pineapple, slept a hungover, disheveled-looking sponge, who lay right in the middle of his mattress, partially dressed in his green, half-buttoned up pajama shirt, while still clothed in his stained square pants from the night before. The sponge slept with the blanket slightly wrinkled, and his legs dangling off the bed.

He snored away on his back, the 5 o'clock shadow that surrounded his mouth looking extra shadowy due to the lack of light within the room. A stream of drool trickled down from his mouth and onto the mattress. The sponge was in one of the deepest slumbers he had ever experienced; so deep that, for once, he wasn't dreaming about one single thing. Not even about the strange, unappealing emotions that seemed to occupy his thoughts all night, before he had to carry an equally intoxicated Patrick over his shoulder and walk home from Goofy Goober's.

Gary had been waiting for over an hour to get his breakfast, and he was growing impatient. The snail seemed to grow hungrier earlier and earlier with each passing day. After opening the window curtain, he slithered down onto his owner's mattress, staring down at him with his innocent eyes. After listening to a couple more snores escape the sponge's mouth, Gary poked him with his eyestalk, meowing in his ear.

"Meow (Wake up, Papa-Bob. I'm starving!)"

SpongeBob released one last snore, smacking his lips as he suddenly woke up. His eyes slowly broke from the crust that encapsulated them, fluttering open. His eyes shifted to his left, and the first thing he noticed was the familiar large eyes of his pet snail. "Oh, hey Gary," he yawned, his voice raspy and a few pitches lower than normal. "What time is it?"

Gary glanced over at the foghorn alarm clock. "Meow (Seven-thirty.)"

SpongeBob's bloodshot eyes snapped all the way open, as he shot up from his laying position. "Seven-thirty?! Oh, barnacles! I gotta get ready for work! Mr. Krabs put me in charge, and I can't let him down!"

Gary stared blankly at him. "Meow (It's Sunday, remember?)"

SpongeBob's worried expression softened. "Oh, yeah… oh! And that reminds me, Mr. and Mrs. Krabs are leaving on their honeymoon today! I better get down there and bid them farewell on their romantic adventure." He made a swift move and hopped down from the tall mattress, immediately regretting his decision as the world around him began spinning out of control, and his head suddenly felt as if it was ready to explode.

He held onto the side of his head, nearly losing his balance. "Ohh, Gary…" he moaned. "I don't feel so good… gosh, I shouldn't have put away all those sundaes last night."

"Meow (Or all those waffle cones that you mentioned.)"

SpongeBob turned around and looked at him. "I-I told you about that?"

Gary nodded, slithering off the bed. "Meow (Yep, and you came home cussing up a storm about Sandy and that new guy.)

SpongeBob's face turned bright red. Jeepers, he could understand not remembering a few boring details about the toxic desserts he had ingested, but how could he forget using sailor talk? He scratched the stubble on his face, embarrassed. "I-I did?"

Gary nodded again. "Meow, meow (Uh-huh. You said all thirteen bad words and everything. You even said something about 'challenging that hairy werewolf to a karate match.')"

SpongeBob gulped. Perhaps what they said was true: ice cream is a truth serum. Then again, perhaps that was just a myth; he had been drunk off his square behind when he said those things! There was no way he meant any of that stuff… right?

SpongeBob chuckled, feeling the stinging from the heartburn in his esophagus. "Ahaha! Gee, people say the darndest things when they're drunk, eh, Gary?" he looked down at his pet, hoping that he would agree with him. But the expression on Gary's face said a whole bunch of other things that the sponge didn't even want to know about.

"Meow (Sure, I guess so. Just don't cuss so loudly next time, the grumpy octopus next door almost called the po-po because of all the dolphin chirping he heard.)"

All that SpongeBob wanted to do at this point was crawl underneath his bed and never come out. But with his plan to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Krabs, and the fact that he needed to buy some new bandages for his injured hand, kept him from running away from his own embarrassing blunders. Besides, what if he ran into Sandy and Gabriel today? After all, that happening would open up the door for him to join them on showing Gabriel around town like he and Patrick had suggested they do in the first place.

Even though Sandy had acted rather harsh toward him the night before, and Gabriel was starting to get under his skin (literally and figuratively), the sponge vowed to do everything he could to make her happy and help her forget about the tragedy in Texas, even if she was annoyed with him… and even if _he_ was annoyed with Gabriel. Not a lot, just a teensy, weensy, little bit. For Neptune's sake, the guy could've at least trimmed his claws before he came and watched where he put those feet of his. Ha! And SpongeBob had taken the blame for that stuff.

SpongeBob stretched out one arm and rubbed his aching lower back with the other. "Well, Gary, I think I won't be going back to Goofy Goober's for a while. Sheesh! I had no idea all that delicious ice cream goodness could make me say such naughty things." He chuckled, ignoring his pounding headache while walking toward the bathroom.

Gary smirked. "Meow (Yeah. And who knew it could reveal so much about your jealous side?)"

SpongeBob turned around, unsure if he had heard him right. "W-what was that, Gary?"

Gary began to slither toward the stairs. "Meow (Oh, nothing. Do you think you could get my breakfast when you're done with your shower, JealousBob?)"

So, he _did_ hear what he thought he had heard. SpongeBob quickly began to wonder what _else_ had slipped out of that loose mouth of his that made Gary call him such an odd and ridiculous nickname. He scoffed. "Psh, what are you talking about, Gary? 'JealousBob'," he chuckled mockingly, acting as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard in his life. "I'm not jealous! What do I have to be jealous about, huh Gary? Gary?!" He peeked out from behind the bathroom door, noticing the absence of the snail.

"Meow (Nothing, I suppose. See you in the kitchen, SailorBob EnvyPants.)" The words from the shouting snail, who was already long gone down the stairs, left SpongeBob with a blank expression on his face. But not just any blank expression; it was an expression that told of how much nonsense he could take before he would just give up, like the times when Patrick was just too much to handle. Imagine that! _**SpongeBob**_ having enough of something and giving up. Usually, that was Squidward's job.

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Meanwhile, on the busy streets of Bikini Bottom."

As the citizens of the underwater city strolled down the sidewalks and crossed the streets, there was one particular squirrel, who seemed to be in a much better mood than she was the previous night, walking and minding her own business as she left a voicemail for her old flame.

"Please leave a message after the tone." Said the automated female voice on the other end.

After hearing the beep, Sandy smiled and cleared her throat, pushing past a few people in her pathway. "Howdy, Gabe! I sure hope you made it alright to your hotel room last night. And I hope it was quiet for ya; these fish-folk can be unpredictable when it comes to noise. Uh… anyhow, I was just callin' to let you know that I'll be moseying around town for a while if you would like to join me. The town ain't that big, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find me," a small chuckle escaped her lips, which caught her off guard. "Anyway, I might run into SpongeBob and Patrick along the way, and they can join us too while we get you familiar with everything! Alright? Anyway, I'll see you soon." With that, she pulled the shell-phone away from her ear inside her suit and hung up, pushing her arm back through her sleeve.

Simply saying the name of her spongy friend out loud made her feel rather guilty about the way she had treated him the night before. Sure, it wasn't the first time she had overreacted about something and raked him over the coals, but after thinking it over for a few hours into the night, she had regretted blowing that whole accident out of proportion. Sandy didn't often question herself about things, but this time she had every reason to.

SpongeBob was a well-known klutz and had tripped and fallen many times throughout their longtime friendship, but something about this particular screwup just earned a heated reaction from her. After all, it was Gabriel's _first_ underwater dinner that SpongeBob had wasted; Sandy had wanted it to be special for him! Although, Gabriel didn't seem to mind hardly at all, and he made no complaints about eating somewhere different.

What really made Sandy question herself was… it seemed to be an accident on both parts, so why did she feel the need to put all the blame on SpongeBob? There were a few explanations that crossed her mind, but one of the biggest of all that troubled her a bit was… that Gabriel had already been blamed enough for things in his life. More and more flashbacks of Barbra's nasty behavior toward him had come to haunt Sandy all night long, and she knew how unfair all of it was. She didn't like how Gabriel had stepped up and taken the blame for his "big feet" getting in the way.

Then again, it _was_ just an accident, right? So, there was really no need to blame _anybody_ for it, especially not SpongeBob. She shook her head. Here she was, thinking about how unfair Gabriel's treatment was, and she was being just as unfair to SpongeBob.

But perhaps that wasn't the _only_ reason for her overreaction.

After all these years of not seeing him, she wanted to make a good impression on Gabriel while showing him her undersea life, but SpongeBob causing embarrassing accidents was not her idea of a good impression. But that was the thing; _why_ did she want to impress Gabriel so much? They were building a new friendship, not rekindling the old flame of their past romantic relationship.

Although, she really couldn't help the butterflies that flapped around in her stomach whenever the piercing eyes of that wolf dared to look at her. And as hard as it was for her to admit, she couldn't deny the spark she had felt when he held her hands at the picnic table and the way that he looked at her… gosh, nobody had looked at her like that in such a long time. At least, not that she had noticed.

As she continued her casual stroll, her mind reverted back to the yellow sponge, whom she had so wrongfully shamed with her fierce look and unnecessarily harsh comments about him being a "clumsy, thoughtless dunderhead." To her, it was almost as bad as when she had kicked him out of her Treedome and called him an "idiot boy."

_Golly, I hope SpongeBob ain't mad at me for sayin' those mean things to him… he isn't a dunderhead… well, at least not most of the time. All I'm hopin' is that he hasn't changed his mind about spending time with me and Gabe. I hope I see around here today… then I can apologize to him. _

While the squirrel took the time to wander aimlessly around town for a while, a certain pink starfish was busy over at the Barg'N-Mart, looking for band-aids to cover up his "boo-boos" that was caused by that ruthless fish at Goofy Goober's.

Patrick walked down the first-aid aisle in the store, carefully scanning the shelves for his favorite Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy band-aids. He froze, picking up a blue, plastic box and trying extremely hard to understand what was written on it.

"Hmmm…" he rubbed the underside of his chin. "An…ti… bi-o-tic… G…Gauze… pads… hmm… nope, this stuff sounds **boring**." He rolled his eyes, carelessly tossing the package back on the shelf and knocking over a bunch of other boxes in a domino effect, which annoyed one of the employees down the aisle.

As he traveled further down the aisle, he looked up and spotted a head of short, dark, blue hair that was poking above the top shelf. "Excuse me, are you guys all out of those Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy band-aids? I can't find them anywhere. All I keep finding are boxes full of boring junk."

The mysterious head of hair turned around, revealing the familiar round shape of black glasses over a set of beautiful eyes. The starfish's eyes grew wide and his heart pounded out of his chest as soon as he saw who it was.

"Min…Min…Min…Min…" he stuttered, beginning to drool.

Mindy's eyes found him, and she smiled. "Oh, hi Patrick! I think I saw those special band-aids right around… " she floated above the shelf and landed next to the awestruck starfish.

Her eyes scanned the very top shelf until she finally found what he had been looking for. "Here they are!" she exclaimed, grabbing the last box and handing it to him. She put her hands on her hips, floating there like a weightless cloud. "Gosh, Patrick! You look like you've been in a fight! What happened?" she asked, concerned.

It was a good thing Patrick had 'freshened up' earlier that morning. Something had told him he was going to run into her. Once again, his mind went blank. (Even blanker than usual.) He stood there, trying to come up with some sort of elaborate story of how he heroically saved a woman's purse from being stolen by a big, tough criminal.

"I got beat up in an ice cream shop last night." He blurted, not giving it a second thought.

Mindy gasped, shaking her head. "Oh, that's terrible, Patrick! Whoever that guy was, he must've been a real jerk."

Patrick's cheeks turned red and his teeth bucked straight out of his mouth in a huge smile. Anything she said made him feel as though all his dreams had come true. He giggled. "Ahahahaha! He was. But not to worry, Mindy. I showed him who was boss." He said, pounding a proud fist against his chest like a gorilla.

Mindy smiled widely. "That's great, Patrick! What did you do?"

"I called him a punk." He said, sounding like an excited twelve-year-old boy who had just purchased a new video game. "And then he beat me up some more." He smiled.

His happiness about getting pummeled concerned Mindy, but she went along with it anyway. "Well, he should know better than to mess with a tough guy like you, Patrick!" she said, swinging her arm in an enthusiastic manner. In reality, she knew he wasn't all that tough. However, she did always admire how sweet he was towards her.

Her confidence in him brought something out within the starfish that he never thought he could manage to show. "Hey, Mindy, are you doing anything this next week?"

Mindy's eyes shifted toward the ceiling as she thought. "Hm, well, I have some important duties to take care of at my father's palace, but I think I could make time in between there somewhere. What did you have in mind to ask me, Patrick?"

_Oh, no! I was afraid she was gonna ask me that question! I HATE QUESTIONS! I ALWAYS HAVE! _He thought. _But wait... didn't **I **just ask her a question myself? Oh, now I'm starting to hate **me!"**_

Patrick began sweating. "Uhhh…uh… uhhh… " he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was… wondering if… maybe you…" the look on his face made it appear like he was constipated or in enormous pain.

Mindy nodded, unsure of where he was taking this. "Yes?"

"If… you'd like to hang out with me sometime." He spoke at a speed quicker than Squidward's temper, but it felt so relieving to him to finally let the words out.

Mindy smiled. "Do you mean like a date?"

Patrick nodded, his cheeks growing even redder. "Uh-huh…" he said dreamily.

"Sure, Patrick! That sounds lovely. Where should we go?" she asked.

_Oh, come on! Not more questions! I can't take this many in one day!_

* * *

_Meanwhile, back outside…_

Walking with as much fervor as possible, SpongeBob came down the sidewalk, his head held up high while he swung his arms back and forth, as if he was on a powerwalk. He had just finished saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Krabs and wishing them a lovely honeymoon. While doing so, he pretended to act like his usual upbeat self, but Mr. Krabs could tell a difference in him just by looking at his droopy, bloodshot eyes with bags underneath them. The crustacean had accused him of being hungover, to which the sponge had replied, "Me? Hungover? Pshaw! Not in a million years, Mr. K! This sponge knows better than to fill his system with all that sugary poison." SpongeBob spoke with so much confidence, Mr. Krabs had no choice but to give him the benefit of the doubt…

Until Mrs. Krabs came outside, wearing heavy perfume and carrying a mug of strong coffee. Then, it was time for that 'not' hangover to get the best of the sponge. As soon as he got a whiff of the strong aromas, his vertigo was triggered, and it was off to Mrs. Krabs' flowerbed to upchuck his bowl of kelp cereal.

After _that_ horrible and nauseating incident, SpongeBob thought it was best to not only pick up some new bandages for his hand, but also to grab some dry saltine crackers and aspirin for his nausea and wicked headache that were practically consuming him.

The sponge did his best to ignore the heat from the sun beating down on him as he turned a street corner, walking past a few shops and coming close to the local coffee and tea bar. Boy, that was the _last_ thing he needed was to smell the stench of more caffeinated beverages.

Just as he was about to walk past the entrance door of the coffee and tea bar, Fred the Fish called to him from across the street. "Hey there, SpongeBob!" he waved.

SpongeBob turned his head to the left and smiled, waving back at the fish, who was always riddled with bad luck. "Oh, hey Fr- " he was rudely interrupted when the door to the shop swung open, hitting him clean in the face and knocking him down.

"…ed…" he finished where he left off, sighing and laying on the ground, seeing stars.

He heard a small gasp from above him. Shortly after, the bright light of the sun was shaded by the face of Sandy, who stood over him while holding a mug of her favorite tea. "Are you okay, SpongeBob?" she asked.

To his surprise, she sounded genuinely concerned. What? No "it's all your fault for running into the door, dunderhead?" For one reason or another, he imagined her voice sounding like Squidward if she were to say that. After all, she had snapped at him similarly to how Squidward always did.

He groaned, allowing her to grab one of his hands and pull him up. He dusted himself off, ignoring the concerned look on her face. "Oh, good morning, _Sandra._ Yes, I'm quite alright, thank you." He said, his words coming out sounding like he had been to a fancy tea party.

Sandy rubbed the back of her helmet with her free hand. "Good, I'm glad you're alright." She looked at his eyes and noticed his haggard appearance. "Oh my gosh, you look terrible, SpongeBob! What happened?"

SpongeBob crossed his arms over his chest, doing everything he could to resist scoffing. "Oh, nothing of importance, Sandra. Nothing that would be of much concern to you." He tilted his head up in a superior manner.

She stared blankly at him. "Let me guess, Goofy Goober's?"

His eyes popped open. _Barnacles! She's good. _He scratched the back of his head, staring awkwardly at the ground. "Well… uh, yeah. You can think that if you want to."

Sandy sighed, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, SpongeBob."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth felt like a shock from sticking a finger in a power socket. He looked up at her, finally noticing the apologetic look on her face. "Oh… for what, Sandy?" he wasn't ready to let go of his pride just yet, even though she was swallowing hers just for him.

"I'm sorry for bein' so harsh with ya yesterday. I just wanted Gabe's first meal in Bikini Bottom to go smoothly, is all. So, even though you were clumsy, I know it was just an accident. And I didn't need to whip your behind with my words." The squirrel was sincere.

SpongeBob felt as if his stomach was taking off on an airplane. He knew Sandy could be just as prideful as he could sometimes be, and he was grateful for her apology… and perhaps grateful for even _more_ than that. He was grateful that she was standing there in front of him, looking at him with those adorable, chocolaty eyes. He was grateful (not to mention a little nervous) that she was keeping her hand on his arm for so long; her touch almost lightened up the dreadful effects of his lousy hangover. But most of all, he was grateful to be standing alone with her in those few moments, even though they were out in public, at least it was just him and her talking for the time being.

SpongeBob knew that he wouldn't be getting much alone time with her for a while, and he wasn't sure why that bothered him so much. It wasn't like he was always alone with her at the treedome; Patrick would oftentimes come with him, and that never bothered him.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Patrick wasn't a tall, hairy, handsome wolf with sharp claws and striking eyes, who acted as if he was still in love with her.

SpongeBob, finally coming back to reality, looked up at her and smiled, waving her off. "Oh, it's alright, Sandy! You don't have to apologize for anything."

Sandy shot him a puzzled look. "I think I do, SpongeBob. I was pretty annoyed with ya if ya couldn't already tell."

SpongeBob's pride wanted to stick to him like glue. His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You were annoyed with me, Sandy?"

"I sure was! Y-you mean… you didn't notice?"

He scoffed. "Psh, nah! I have this thing about staying focused on my work. I don't have time to notice all the _little_ things around me." He spoke with some attitude in his voice, casually looking down at his fingernails.

Though Sandy felt a bit insulted by him calling her annoyance a "little" thing, she figured she had it coming. But her feeling of being offended quickly vanished, as she decided to play in his little game of arrogance.

She smirked at him, raising a brow. "Oh, really? Little things, huh?"

He smiled with his eyes closed. "Mm-hm, yep."

"You mean like _this_ little thing?" she said, tapping his nose with her finger and making it vibrate and rattle like a spring door stopper.

He furrowed his brows at her, cupping his nose with his hand. "Hey! I'll have you know my _little_ nose is a very important part of my work."

She nodded. "You have a point there, SpongeBob. How else would ya be able to tell when the restrooms need cleaning?"

The two then burst into laughter, Sandy holding onto her stomach and SpongeBob throwing his head back.

Two random fish sat outside of the coffee shop, unable to ignore the chuckles right by their ears. The green fish with blue scales leaned over to his blue friend and whispered, "What are they laughing about?"

The blue fish shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they're waiting for Fred to hurt his leg across the street."

"MY LEG!" Yelled Fred, smacking his leg against a fire hydrant.

After the laughter subsided, SpongeBob wiped a single tear from his eye. "Oh, Sandy, you don't know how much I needed a good laugh." He looked up, locking eyes with her.

Sandy smiled as one last chuckle escaped her. "Sure, I do. I know you better than you think, SpongeBob."

Her sudden, soft tone of voice sounded like a delicate melody to the sponge's ears. And the remark she had just made felt like a rush of comforting reassurance to him, washing over his heart and soaking it like a flood. If she _really_ knew him as well as she thought she did, she would be stunned by the warm, tender thoughts and feelings he was having about her at that very moment. SpongeBob himself wasn't even sure where these emotions were coming from or why they were there in the first place… but a part of him didn't want them to go anywhere.

He smiled softly at her, still so unexpectedly touched by her words. "Well, I know you too, Sandy…" he said, speaking in a quiet voice. He looked down shyly at his fingers, twirling them around a loose thread from his red tie. "And I also know that you're- "

"Well, there you two are!" said a deep voice coming from behind Sandy.

SpongeBob's bloodshot eyes widened as he watched Sandy turn around to greet an approaching Gabriel with a big smile. "Well, howdy, Gabe! I knew you could make it!" she walked away from her spongy friend and walked toward the grey wolf, who appeared to be _extra_ fluffy and clean today.

SpongeBob's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest, like a sinking pirate ship out in the middle of a storm. He sighed to himself, slumping his shoulders and feeling his headache return to taunt him all day.

…_The most… wonderful and important girl in my life… _if only he would have been able to finish what he was saying to her out loud.

Perhaps it was better left unsaid.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love it whenever SpongeBob calls Sandy 'Sandra'? It's too cute. :3 **


	14. Chapter 14: Play-fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

As Sandy came up to Gabriel and shook his warm, fluffy paw, she found herself getting immediately drawn in by his eyes. He must've been well-rested and charged like a battery, because those sparkling, green orbs looked even brighter than usual, brighter than she could ever remember, truth be told.

And as for the dashing wolf, all he could think about when he saw her was how incredibly lovely that she looked in the beautiful, undersea sunlight. Green and brown eyes locked; latching onto each other like a pair of handcuffs on the wrists of a criminal. Gabriel couldn't have been more thrilled to see her on such a fine day. He found himself appreciating her even more because of the simple fact that she was open-hearted enough to let him back into her life.

Indeed, nothing could be more wonderful to him than to spend the day in such a nice, friendly town, surrounded by this intelligent creature and her rather tired-looking spongy friend. Gabriel was also appreciative of the kindhearted sponge and his seemingly endless amount of enthusiasm. Although, from the looks of it, it didn't seem like the little guy was going to be as lively as he was the day when Gabriel had first met him.

Speaking of SpongeBob, all that he could feel in those moments of watching the two interact in front of him was a growing feeling of discontent and a bitter taste in his mouth. Standing there thinking about it, he wasn't so sure if that was just the aftertaste of his vomited kelp cereal, or something else… something that his pet snail had talked to him about earlier that morning, which he had then so adamantly denied.

_Psh, 'JealousBob'. Ahaha! That Gary is a real card. I've got nothing to be jealous about! I mean, just look at Gabriel! He seems like a nice guy… right? And he seems to really be enjoying himself around Sandy. That's a good thing! Right? Oh, what am I talking about? Of course, it is! Just look at that squirrel; all beautiful, sweet, and smiley with that cute, little smile of hers! She's never looked so happy. I just love it when she smiles like that-wait w-why am I talking about Sandy like this?! Get ahold of yourself, SpongeBob. Sandy's one of your best friends! You shouldn't talk about her like this… even if it __**is**__ true, and you mean it with all of your heart. _The more the sponge thought about it while watching Sandy and Gabriel, the faster and harder he shook his head in frustration.

_Oh, barnacles! You better stop that right now! So what if she makes you want to blow heart-shaped bubbles? That doesn't mean anything, dahaha! And you know what else doesn't mean anything?_ His own voice within his head grew louder and louder, echoing as if it were in a gigantic tunnel._ How Gabriel is looking at her with those amazing eyes of his… or how she's looking at him… WHY DO I SUDDENLY FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO SCREAM MY HEAD OFF?!_

"AHHHHHHHH!" finally, SpongeBob's inner debate got the best of him, needing a place to bust open and vent all that bitter fury. The loud and sudden screech of his voice caught the attention of multiple people on the street, including Sandy and Gabriel. Every person stopped what they were doing; the ice cream man froze as he was about to hand a customer their treat; Fred the Fish stopped rolling around on the ground from the pain in his leg; Squidward paused on the sidewalk and lifted his headphones from his ears, interrupting his exercise music; five boats stopped in the middle of the road, nearly crashing into each other, and a group of fish across the way paused mid-way through eating their hot dogs, the chunks of the food frozen in mid-air before they could enter their mouths.

Gabriel and Sandy shared a worried glance, then they both looked over at the sponge, who was wide-eyed and looking around at the scene he had caused. The two walked up to him, both placing their hands on his sides. "Are… you alright, SpongeBob? You look a little tense…" said Gabriel.

"I'll say! You look sweatier than a cowboy plowin' the fields," Sandy agreed, looking concernedly at the sponge.

SpongeBob felt as if time had stopped and then jumped ahead forty-eight hours. He shook his head, feeling the return of his dizziness as he rubbed the side of his soft, square noggin. "Oh, no, no! I'm okay, dahaha! Just had a rough night, is all. H-how's Bikini Bottom treating you, Gabriel?" he asked, his voice cracking and hoarse from nearly rupturing a vocal cord. Truly, the sponge didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't normally have outbursts like that… except for maybe when he discovered the Krusty Krab was out of Krabby Patties or buns.

Secretly, it was almost as if Gabriel knew the reason for the sponge's unexpected eruption. He resisted the temptation to smirk, remembering what that old crustacean and pufferfish had told him about SpongeBob's little temper. Whatever it truly was inside him that made him scream must have been something pretty strong and important. Although, from the way he seemed to act around Sandy, Gabriel could pretty much tell what it was that made him scream. Ever since before the tripping "accident", Gabriel had wondered how much it would take to make the yellow nuisance explode. "Oh, the town is everything that Sandy described it to be, SpongeBob! But I've got to say it's bigger than I imagined and much, much bluer than I initially anticipated. People on the streets seem so friendly as well."

Sandy smiled, elbowing him. "So, then I guess you could say it's treatin' ya pretty nice so far, huh?"

Gabriel offered a warm smile to her. "Oh, for sure. And the hotel was just as lovely as everything else."

"Well, I'm so glad to hear that, Gabe! So, are ya ready for me and SpongeBob to show ya around town? Remember, you get to pick the places to go." She said, taking one last sip of the cup of tea inside her suit.

Gabriel nodded with a big, toothy smile. "I sure am ready! This sounds like it's going to be one heck of a day, and I get to choose where to go! I'm very excited. What about you, SpongeBob?" he asked, towering over the sponge and smirking at him in a way that made him quite uncomfortable.

SpongeBob forced a smile despite feeling like the wolf was strangling him with his gaze. Indeed, that look of his was stronger than the Tattletale Strangler's deadly grip. "Oh, yeah! I **sure am** excited! After all, it was me, Sandy, and Pat's idea! Dahaha!" he laughed nervously, backing away from the two.

"Where are ya goin', SpongeBob?" asked Sandy, tilting her head in curiousness.

"Oh, I-I just remembered I need to pick up a few things for this hand over at the grocery store. It's been stinging me like a Jellyfish! Bahaha! I-I'll catch up with you two in a bit. Maybe I'll run into Patrick along the way- HMPH!" just as SpongeBob turned around, he found himself slamming right into the stomach of his pink friend. Sheesh, what was with him running into things all the time lately?!

Patrick looked down and smiled at his friend, who had his face stuck to his big belly. "Oh, hey SpongeBob! Gosh, you gotta watch where you're going, buddy. You never know who you'll run into." He said, grabbing SpongeBob by the top of his head and peeling him off his stomach.

SpongeBob stared blankly, his nose drooping and his face pushed in towards his body. "Yeah, thanks, Patrick. I'll do that," he groaned.

After placing him down on his feet, Patrick then reached into his grocery bag and pulled out a brand-new, cloth bandage and held it out to SpongeBob. "Here, I remembered how much you were complaining about your hand while we were out last night, so I got you this." His face was covered up in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy band-aids. SpongeBob saw this and was clueless as to why he had so many cuts. Everything from the night before truly was a complete blur.

SpongeBob, though slightly taken aback that his friend would remember such a thing about his hand, gently took it from him. "Oh, thanks, Pat. I'll have to pay you back for this."

Patrick shrugged. "No worries. I have more than enough gum wrappers to support myself with," he said, not caring that it was against the law to pay for things with garbage.

SpongeBob cocked a brow at him. "Uh… oo-kay then. Thank you, Patrick. Say, did you happen to get any rubbing alcohol while you were there?"

Patrick shook his head. "Nope. I thought about that but all I kept finding were these boring bottles of 'antiseptic' juice." He air-quoted. Once again, SpongeBob made that blank face that told of when he had had enough of his friends' stupidity.

Just then, Sandy and Gabriel appeared in front of them. "Howdy, Pat! What happened to your face there, buddy?" asked Sandy.

"Oh, it's a long story. OOH! But guess what!" said Patrick, biting his lip and jumping up and down.

"What is it, Patrick?" asked Gabriel, smiling.

"I'm going on one of those… date thingies with Mindy this week!" exclaimed Patrick, hopping back and forth on his feet.

SpongeBob couldn't help but smile genuinely out of happiness for his friend. "That's great, Patrick! You're a real smooth star, I know you'll just knock her dead!" he said with a wink.

Patrick then froze. "What?! I-I don't want to kill her! I like Mindy!"

Gabriel chuckled, placing a paw on his shoulder. "He means you'll impress the mermaid, Rick! After all, you are one handsome fellow."

Hearing the name "Rick" brought back the memory of his competition with SpongeBob in the Fry Cook Games years ago. Having been called that again made Patrick want to punch someone's face in, but SpongeBob gave him a warning look that told him not to react. Patrick instead decided to pay attention to the compliment that Gabriel sent his way. "Ahaha, thanks! You're pretty good-looking yourself… for a werewolf." He giggled.

Sandy wanted to slap her hand against her helmet so terribly. _There he goes again with that werewolf junk._ She thought. "Alrighty then, should we get goin'?"

"Get going where?" asked Patrick.

SpongeBob cleared his throat. "We're going to show Gabriel around town, remember?"

Patrick scoffed. "Pft, whose lame idea was that?"

"Ours, Patrick." Said Sandy, her tone of voice flat and on the verge of annoyance.

Patrick blushed in embarrassment, placing his hands behind his back. "Oh, right."

* * *

So, the four spent the rest of the day exploring many areas of interest around town; to their surprise, Gabriel chose a couple of places that Sandy didn't think he'd was interested in seeing, including taking a quick stroll through Glove World, which SpongeBob and Sandy had to literally pull Patrick away from because of his insistence on getting cotton candy and going on kiddy rides. Patrick pouted for a few hours after that, but he eventually got over it when they visited Pizza Castle.

As the hours ticked by, Gabriel became interested in visiting many of the towns' gift shops and some museums, which he enjoyed very much. Sandy took it upon herself to share her knowledge of the town and its attractions, and that was something that made Gabriel grow even fonder of her, and he listened to every single word she had to say. As for Patrick, he didn't even bother paying attention to anything she went on about; he was too busy picking his nose and daydreaming about Mindy.

And SpongeBob? Well, one could say he was fighting his headache and hangover like his life depended on it, and he would've been okay with it had those been the only things he was fighting.

But they weren't.

Every time he looked up during their tour, all his exhausted eyes could see were the laughing squirrel and wolf walking ahead of him, chatting each other's ears off. And if his eyes didn't deceive him, he could've sworn he had witnessed Gabriel brushing his fluffy, grey tail against Sandy's tail. In fact, it even looked like he had tried to wrap that thing around her tail like a blanket one of the times! What the barnacles was this guy up to? That didn't seem like much of a "friendly" thing for one to do if they were just looking to rebuild a simple friendship.

Eventually, the four of them passed by the local Recreation Center. Patrick looked up at it, drinking from a kelp soda bottle. "Hey, I remember this place! This is where you and Sandy got married, SpongeBob!"

Simultaneously, SpongeBob and Sandy blushed in utter embarrassment. Yes, Patrick was known for saying things that screwed situations up, but this was on a whole other level.

While SpongeBob shamefully covered his eyes, Gabriel smirked at Sandy inquisitively. "Oh, I don't remember you saying anything about you and SpongeBob being married."

Sandy shook her head rapidly, almost chuckling. "That's 'cause we ain't, Gabe. Long story short, it was just a silly play that took place a long time ago. Nothing really important. See?" she said, showing him her hand without a wedding ring on it. (Not that she _could_ wear a ring over her gloved fingers anyway). However, this action from her still shocked SpongeBob to his core; to him, it was as if she was sending a message to Gabriel, a message that said, "Hey, I'm single and ready to mingle, partner!"

SpongeBob frowned without her noticing. _Oh… I see. It wasn't important to you, Sandra… the idea of being married to me is just a joke to you. Oh, what the barnacles am I saying?! _"Patrick, I told you before, it was just a play. You were there, don't you remember?"

Patrick stared into space. "Oh, yeah… I keep forgetting."

Gabriel smirked once again. "Even though you all say it was only a play, that isn't something that you just forget about." He chuckled.

SpongeBob and Sandy glanced at each other. Much to SpongeBob's disheartening disappointment, she only shrugged and continued walking. Sandy had _definitely _thought of that in recent weeks, but there was no way she would risk having anybody knowing about it.

SpongeBob sighed inside his mind. _I certainly haven't forgotten about it… I wish I could, but I can't._

_Later…_

As the sun slowly began going down, the last stop on their list of destinations was at crowded Goo Lagoon, the whole beach filled with dozens of teenagers, young adults, and Larry the Lobster. Once SpongeBob saw him, something within him wished that the big, strong crustacean would show a certain wolf what he was made of; show him that his sharp claws weren't the only claws in town.

SpongeBob usually never had a problem liking someone; it was in his kind nature to meet a person and instantly fall in love with their personality. But something about this instance was different… no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to love or barely even like anything about this charming air-breather. Sure, a part of him seemed very nice, but there was also something about the way he would look at people that gave SpongeBob a strange, unnerving feeling in his gut. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly that was. The guy was handsome, the guy was nice, the guy seemed to be just as smart as Sandy was! And yet, there was something else to him that no one else noticed but SpongeBob, which was interesting, because SpongeBob was one of the most naïve people on the face of the Earth.

Despite his nauseating hangover and his growing dislike for Gabriel, SpongeBob did his very best to keep quiet, put on a smile and be there for Sandy as a friend. No matter how much Gabriel subtly pushed his buttons, he still wanted to make that squirrel as happy as possible by getting along with him. After all, she was the most wonderful and important girl in his life, like he had planned to tell her earlier.

As the four approached Larry and the group of swooning females around him, Sandy spoke up. "Howdy, Larry! Have you met my friend Gabe yet?"

Larry turned around and smiled at her. "Hey there, Sandy! And to answer your question, yes, we've met before. I think it was only yesterday, wasn't it?"

Gabriel, nearly a foot shorter than Larry, smiled crookedly and nodded. "Why, yes! It was yesterday. You know, it feels as though I've been here for weeks! Isn't that funny?"

SpongeBob rolled his eyes without anyone noticing. He suddenly belted out a few chuckles, slapping his knee. "Dahaha! Woo! That was pretty good, Gabriel! Ahaha! **Hilarious**." His last word came out sounding as dry as the desert.

Sandy raised a brow at him, finding his behavior odd. _Well, that was really weird… I wonder what's crawled up one of his holes and died._

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest in a good-spirited manner. "Thank you, SpongeBob. I guess your humor is really rubbing off on me."

"I didn't think it was funny." Said Patrick, staring blankly. SpongeBob's face turned red again. Patrick's common sense (whatever it was he had of it) came around at the worst or oddest of times.

Ignoring the needy female fishes behind him, Larry stepped forward, examining the wolf's well-built physique. "Say, your pecks aren't half bad for a guy who comes from land," he said, smiling.

Gabriel smiled right back at him. "Well, that means a lot coming from a guy who obviously knows a thing or two about muscles."

Larry smirked. "Thanks! I've gotten a lot of help from Sandy in the weightlifting world."

Sandy smiled, rolling her eyes and waving him off. "Oh, keep that ol' flattery to yourself, Larry. You know darn well you've been training all by yourself before ya ever met me."

"Say, Gabe… do you work out by any chance?" asked Larry.

Gabriel shook his head. "Oh, no. As a nurse, I don't have time for that sort of thing. Lifting up injured people is partially the reason for my strength."

"What are the other reasons, handsome?" asked a female fish with blonde hair, poking her head above Larry's shoulder.

Gabriel shrugged, smiling casually. "I'm a hunter, ma'am; it's what we carnivores are known for. We chase down animals two or three times the size of ourselves, and when the time is right, we use all the strength and agility within us to attack."

_Attack_. For some reason, hearing him use that word so loosely and without a second thought sent a tingling chill down SpongeBob's spine. He had only read of such things in novels or seen them in horror movies, he had never actually heard someone describe something like that in real life… and he never thought he would. Ever.

The women in the background giggled flirtatiously. "Ooh, sounds tough." Truly, those clueless females had no idea about the real, gory implications of Gabriel's words.

Larry nodded, impressed. "Well, you must be one heck of a fighter, dude."

"You two should wrestle." Suggested Patrick out of nowhere.

Everyone turned around and stared at the starfish, including SpongeBob, who wanted to disagree but also wanted to see how Larry could take him on.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Come on now, Pat, it's gettin' late. I don't think Gabe or Larry is in the mood to- "

"Nonsense, Sandy! I'm always up for a little challenge," said Gabriel, looking up at Larry and furrowing his brows, which showed his readiness to fight.

Sandy looked up at Larry. "What about you, Lare?"

Larry shrugged. "Sure! It's been a good, long while since I tussled with anyone. How about it, Gabe?"

Gabriel smiled, a gleam appearing in his eye that revealed a glimpse of him that he had previously been hiding. "I say let's go for it."

SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick all backed away and watched as Larry motioned for the other women to back off, so he and Gabriel could have some more room to 'play'.

Larry smirked, cracking his claws. "Alright then, let's get to it!"

"My pleasure!" the look on Gabriel's face transformed from a kind, understanding smile to a creepily menacing glare with a gigantic smirk that showed off his sharp fangs.

SpongeBob's heart pounded out of his chest as soon as the other two lunged at each other. Judging by the changing expression on Gabe's face, it looked like he meant business. Larry, however, though he was always willing to put up a good fight, was under the impression that this was just for fun.

Soon enough, a crowd of people appeared around them and began cheering them both on; the men rooting for Larry, and the women rooting for Gabriel. Why wouldn't they? He was the new, different, hunky guy in town with gorgeous eyes and big, fluffy ears. He was everything a teenage fish could've wanted! Even if they **were** two completely different species.

"GO, LARRY, GO! GO, LARRY, GO!" cheered SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy looked at them confusedly. Sure, Larry was a nice guy and all, but why weren't they rooting for the even nicer guy? SpongeBob was especially chanting it the loudest, which was getting on her nerves a bit.

However, the cheering slowly grew silent as more and more people began noticing the way that Gabriel and Larry were going at it and rolling around in the sand. It didn't seem like a simple play-fight anymore. The wolf had the lobster pinned to the ground, his claws digging into the hardness of his chest. The two grunted as Larry tried his best to throw him off, but to no avail. Gabriel pressed his knee into Larry's gut as he looked down at him with fire in his glowing eyes.

But that wasn't the most disturbing part.

Shortly after, all of Gabriel's fur stuck out like quills on a porcupine, and he uttered a low, guttural growl that no one thought he had in him. The more that Larry fought against him, the louder and sharper his growling became. Soon, he leaned in closer to Larry's face, frightening the lobster (which was a hard thing to accomplish). His horrifying growl began mixing with a ferocious bark; gnashing his teeth while drops of saliva dripped from his mouth and landed on the inside of his helmet.

Larry was blown away by his act, or at least what he perceived to be an act. _Dang! This guy's good. He's got strength in his arms __**and**__ bit_e _in those teeth! _He thought. The next thing he saw was Gabriel's helmet fogging up with his own hot breath. _This guy's __**really**__ going for it! I might as well let him win._

SpongeBob stood on the sidelines, his eyes wide in shock and his heart beating like crazy, unsure of what was going to happen next. _Oh my gosh… w-what's Gabriel doing? That doesn't look much like a play-fight to me… _he gulped, leaning into Patrick and whispering out of the side of his mouth. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Pat."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. I want Larry to win! Gabriel called me 'Rick'."

Much to everyone's surprise, Larry threw his claws up in surrender. "Okay, you win, wolf-dude!"

Gabriel grinned in pure satisfaction, unpinning the lobster from the awkward position and helping him up.

"Wow! Did you see the way that hairy guy pinned Larry to the sand? It was SO hot!" said a female fish to her friend, who was equally impressed and fanning herself with her fin.

Soon, everyone began cheering once again and congratulating the wolf. "That guy's as tough as nails!" said one male fish to another.

"I know! Did you see those claws? He could scratch somebody's eye out with those things!" the other fish replied.

Sandy, walking alongside a disappointed SpongeBob and Patrick, came up to Gabriel and smiled. Though she was a bit surprised by how aggressive Gabriel was during the fight, she was impressed by it at the same time. "Golly, Gabe! That was quite the brawl you put up. Why, you're tougher than my brother Randy wrestling a snake out of a toilet! I haven't seen Larry get beaten at somethin' in a long time."

Gabriel smiled at her, his expression turning back to its friendly appearance. "Oh, it's all a part of a wolf's instincts, Sandy. We have to keep our strength intact. And thanks a lot, Larry! That was quite possibly the best fight I've had in years!" he said, looking up at the tall lobster.

Larry smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ha! Don't mention it, bro." He then looked down at SpongeBob, who was giving him a look that read: "Tartar sauce, Larry! We were counting on you!" Larry then offered the sponge an apologetic look that said: "Sorry, dude! I did my best." He shrugged, saying goodnight to everyone and strolling off the beach.

* * *

_One hour later…_

The four decided to end the day by enjoying a batch of Sandy's homemade Texas tea and cookies at the Treedome. While Sandy and Gabriel carried on a conversation, Patrick sat and stared down at a picture of Mindy, while SpongeBob twiddled his thumbs and immersed his thoughts in the biggest question of the day: why didn't ANYBODY question how incredibly evil and scary Gabriel looked when he and Larry were fighting? Not even Sandy! As intelligent and intuitive as she was, she had just barely wondered about it. And the crowd seemed intrigued at first at the sight, then they simply brushed it off as if nothing had happened. Even Patrick was puzzled by the whole thing! Now, **that** was a true sign that something was off if _Patrick_ found things weird.

SpongeBob sighed, standing up from the picnic table. "Well, it's getting late, and I've gotta get to work early tomorrow. It's my first day being in charge while my boss is away." He smiled.

Sandy looked up at him. "Alrighty, SpongeBob. Thanks for comin' along with us today! You too, Patrick."

"Huh?" said Patrick, staring dreamily at Mindy's picture.

Gabriel stood up, stretching out his paw toward SpongeBob and smiling. "What Sandy said; thank you for making my day feel so fulfilled, SpongeBob. You're truly one of a kind."

SpongeBob smiled weakly, looking down at his paw, reluctant to shake it. "Dahaha! S-so are you, Gabriel… nice… seeing you…" SpongeBob gulped. _Oh, no… not this again. My hand isn't even healed yet! _

SpongeBob smiled sheepishly and held his hands behind his back, ignoring his outstretched paw. This annoyed Sandy, but she kept it to herself. "A-anyway, Pat and I have gotta get going. He has to help me with some cleaning at my house! Come on, Patrick." The starfish was still caught up in the beauty that was Mindy's picture, though he still somewhat heard what SpongeBob had said.

"Patrick?" there was still no response.

"OW!" Patrick yelled, feeling a hard kick from SpongeBob's foot. "Come on, Pat. **Let's go**." Said SpongeBob sternly, talking through gritted teeth as sweat poured down his face.

Patrick rubbed his leg and gave his friend a confused look. "Ouch… hey, I didn't agree to do any cleaning."

"GOODNIGHT!" sang SpongeBob, grabbing Patrick by the hand and yanking him from his seat.

Sandy and Gabriel watched them disappear out the steel door. "Goodnight!" they said in unison and waved.

"Woo-wee! What a day. Did you have a good time, I hope?" asked Sandy.

Gabriel smiled, looking at her with an intense gaze. "Sandy, this was one of the best days I've had in a very, very long time." The soft tone in his voice struck Sandy in a way she hadn't expected. The way he was looking at her didn't help things either.

She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm. "That's uh… great to hear, Gabe! Oh, and since you liked the cookies so much, I'll go and wrap some up for ya to take back to the hotel with ya. Hold on." She stood up, almost walking away from the table until she was stopped by Gabriel's paw around her wrist.

"Wait a minute, Sandy…" he said.

She looked down at him, confusion and skittishness filling her eyes. "Yeah?"

He pulled out his other paw, folding it around her other hand as he looked up at her with inviting eyes. "I can't leave just yet. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Meanwhile, outside in the dark shadows sat SpongeBob and Patrick, both backed up against the opaque, steel door. "Why are we still hanging around here, SpongeBob? I thought you needed my help cleaning."

SpongeBob shook his head, whispering. "Never mind that, Patrick. I-I just…" he stared at the ground.

Patrick looked at him, noticing the worried look on his face. "What?"

SpongeBob looked up at him. "There's something weird going on with Gabriel. Something _really _weird."

Patrick shrugged. "Maybe he knows you're jealous."

SpongeBob furrowed his brows at him. "I'm not jealous, Patrick!"

"Is that the same thing you told Gary?" Barnacles! Why did he have to act smart at a time like this?!

SpongeBob slapped a hand against his face. "Forget about that, Patrick. We've got to find out why he acts the way he does! There's something off about him. It looked like he wanted to **kill **Larry back there." He peered into space.

Patrick nodded. "You're right! A-and he called me 'Rick'! Ooh, that hairy werewolf! We gotta know more!" he pounded his fist into the sand.

SpongeBob nodded rapidly, standing up on his knees. "Exactly right, Patrick! In fact, I say we should take a closer look _right now_. We must know more about him!"

"Way ahead of you!" Patrick pulled out a pair of binoculars from his pants.

SpongeBob stared blankly at it. "Uh… where'd you get those, Patrick?"

"I always keep these with me in case I see Mindy in the distance."

Despite how creepy and stalkerish Patrick's statement sounded, SpongeBob brushed it off and nodded. "Okay. You go first."

"Gotcha." Patrick placed them against his eyes and leaned to the side, fixing his magnified vision on the two air-breathers in the dome.

SpongeBob sat behind him with his clammy hands on his friends' back. "What do you see, Patrick?"

Patrick didn't know how to interpret what he was looking at. "They're sitting in the same place from a few minutes ago… "

"Anything else?"

As the scene progressed in front of him, the lenses on the binoculars suddenly shattered into pieces, showcasing Patrick's state of shock.

SpongeBob heard the sound of them breaking. He dug his fingernails into Patrick's back, desperate to know more. "What's happening, Patrick?! What do you see? W-what does it look like they're talking about?"

"I'm not totally sure… it's kinda hard to tell with their mouths tied together like that."

SpongeBob's heart practically jumped out of his chest and smacked him. "_**W-what?!**_ W-what do you mean by that, Patrick?!"

"See for yourself." Said Patrick, handing the now useless binoculars to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob leaned over his shoulder and peered at Sandy and Gabriel. What met his eyes was a vision that stunned him and sent him flying into the great beyond.

The two sat there, Gabriel's paws cupping Sandy's face, and Sandy unable to move from the passionate and unforeseen kiss that Gabriel was bestowing upon her.

* * *

**A/N: YIKES! This can't be good. Things are going to take a different turn in upcoming chapters. It's gonna get pretty intense as things progress and eventually come to a close. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rekindling and Fingerprints

**Hey there! Just wanted to make a quick note and say there was a little line of dialogue in one of the earlier chapters that had some relevancy in later chapters, but I've removed it because I looked back on it and realized it was kinda weird and unnecessary, haha. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy! Also, this chapter is EXTREMELY long. I hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_~French Narrator~_

"Three days later."

It was late afternoon on a calm Wednesday in Bikini Bottom. The watery sky was painted in bright orange and purple hues, swirling with a mix of passing, flowery clouds that were being carried by a warm, pleasant, gentle breeze.

Inside the throne room of the magnificent castle of King Neptune, the king himself was seated firmly and straightly on his large throne, his scepter planted vertically on the ground, and his gaze fixed on the door that was on the other side of the room. King Neptune was contemplative, he was inwardly agitated, he was… quite frankly, troubled that his only daughter Mindy was out on a date with that brainless, chubby, pink starfish, who drooled over her every time he saw her.

Sure, his daughter was very intelligent for her age, and she had always genuinely liked the starfish; she was kindhearted and had very good intentions. Of Patrick, however, the same thing could not be said. Patrick seemed like a harmless, pink blob, but people put on masks and hide their true selves from the world every single day! Who was to say that the young moron didn't have something to hide?

Certainly not King Neptune.

King Neptune tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne, staring at the young, male servant dusting the heavy drapes over the windows. "MARTY!" he called, pounding his fist down on the arm.

The innocent servant, who wore dark-grey pants and a matching shirt that was too small for him, dropped the feather duster from his hand and trembled with fear, sliding across the floor until he landed in front of the throne. He bowed in front of the king, taking off his hat. "Y-yes, Your Majesty?"

King Neptune peered at him and scratched his beard, appearing as if he were about to punish the young man. _Oh, no! W-what have I done now?!_ Wondered the servant.

The king continued to look at him, finally speaking up. "Marty, I'm going to need you- "

The man dropped to his knees and began to sob. "Oh, please, King Neptune! I-I know I forgot to flush the toilet earlier today, I'M SORRY! I promise I'll never do it again. Just please, SPARE ME!" He clasped his hands together, falling down on his face.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

King Neptune shook his head. "Calm down, Marty! I was just going to inform you of my thirst. Fetch me a chalice of grape juice, would you please?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the overaction of his servant.

Marty looked up at him, a single tear running down his cheek. "Oh… my bad, Your Majesty, ahaha… I-I'll get right on it," he chuckled nervously. He then stood up and went to carry out the kings' order.

"Oh, and Marty?"

"Yes?"

"Do keep your bathroom business to yourself." The almost wary tone of Neptune's voice combined with his expression of disgust caused Marty to smile in sheepishness.

Neptune stared down at the floor, his brows furrowed as he buried himself in his own thoughts._ My Mindy is a fine, kindhearted and lovely girl;_ _she deserves someone of the utmost sincerity_ _and selflessness that this Neptune-forsaken ocean has to offer_… _and I'm not so sure if that's what that __**Pinky**__ can give her._ _I'm not sure if that's what he's made of. Indeed, the boy does seem nice enough on the surface… but just like all the low-class citizens out there, he could be hiding something… something downright diabolical! He could be an absolute __**menace**__, and no one would know about it! He could be a… a thief, a conman! He could be a-_

"I think he's just a regular guy, Sir," said Marty, now back in King Neptune's presence, holding the chalice of juice he requested.

King Neptune was astonished as to how this lowly servant could've possibly heard the thoughts inside his head. _Am I really that loud of a thinker? _He wondered before he slammed his scepter furiously onto the ground, clenching his giant fists. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU HAVE JUST CALLED ME, MARTY?!" his voice thundered.

Marty shielded his face in case something was to fall on him from the earthquake-like shaking that was occurring. Once the room stopped vibrating like a volcano eruption, Marty looked up at the king and trembled, holding out the chalice. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir-UH, YOUR MAJESTY. H-here you go," he said in a weak tone.

Neptune cocked a brow at him. "Alright, Marty. Set it down… and _do not_ forget the bendy straw this time."

Marty shakily set the golden chalice down on the arm of the throne, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple straw and stuck it into the chalice. As he was about to turn around and leave, he heard the king clear his throat. When he turned back around, he was met with an intense gaze that told him he was forgetting something. Realizing what Neptune was requesting, he smiled nervously and gently bent the tip of the straw forward, making it an official 'bendy' straw.

"Have a good evening, Your Majesty." Marty tipped his hat and bowed, beginning to walk away until Neptune called him back one more time.

"One more thing, Marty."

Marty, since his back was turned, hid the fact that he was rolling his eyes. He would rather be doing _anything_ else right now than be in the terrifying presence of the king. Reluctantly, he turned around and faked a smile. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Fetch me the castle phone, I wish to check up on Mindy while she's out with Pinky." His tone made no room for arguments, but Marty decided to give it a shot anyway.

Raising a finger, he said, "Um, Your Majesty, I-I do believe you have already called her several time- "

"DO NOT make a case against me, Marty! Just… bring the dang phone! And don't eavesdrop this time." Said Neptune, an annoyed expression on his face.

Meanwhile, casually lounging around at the bar in Goofy Goobers were Patrick and Mindy. The two had spent the first few hours together at the movies, watching the latest Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy adventure film. To Patrick's astonishment, it was actually Mindy's idea to see the film in the first place; he had expected, since she was a female, that she would've rather gone and seen the newest nauseating chick-flick that was most likely going to be a waste of time (for him, at least). However, Mindy informed him that she had always admired the bravery of the two, old superheroes and that she would love nothing more than to watch a movie all about them. This made Patrick adore her even more.

The atmosphere in the joint was, for the most part, calm and unexciting. After Patrick had discussed it with his best friend, SpongeBob was unsure if taking Mindy to Goofy Goobers was such a good idea; after all, instead of children, the place seemed to be drawing the attention of a lot of misbehaved individuals lately, who were all adults, and due to that, SpongeBob thought that it wasn't the best environment for a "lovely, royal lady" such as Mindy. However, Patrick insisted that it was mostly dead on Wednesday nights, and so far, he had been right. Although, there still were a few men in there.

Patrick sat on his stool, his elbows planted on the counter and his eyes dreamily fixed on the beautiful mermaid seated next to him, who was busy talking to her dad on her shell-phone for the fifth time that afternoon. He tried to listen to everything she said, even if he didn't understand it. He sighed to himself, drool dripping down into the empty bowl beneath him.

_Wow… she's pretty… and smart… __**and**__ she's into superheroes! This is my kind of woman! _He mused.

As for Mindy, the young princess was enjoying herself and having a wonderful time with the adorable and sweet starfish. Though he wasn't the brightest star in the Milky Way, Mindy chose to see all the other good things in him, and she found his efforts to please her and keep her entertained to be very heartwarming and selfless.

Ah, if only she knew how much money Patrick had to borrow from SpongeBob _just_ to make this night happen.

"What'd your dad want?" he asked after she had hung up.

Mindy sighed, shrugging and smiling. "Oh, he was just… checking to make sure things are okay… again." She glanced to the side.

Patrick looked worried. "Well… do _you_ think things are okay tonight?"

Mindy looked back at him, her troubled expression softening into a meek smile. "I think things are going great." Her words made the starfish blush, a small giggle escaping his lips. "Me too," he said in a quiet and childlike voice.

Mindy smiled at him, leaning her arm on the counter. "So, Patrick, how are things going with your rock?"

Patrick gave her a blank look. "Rock?"

"Yeah, you know… the one you live in?"

"OH! Right, right. Uhhh…" he rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "T-There's nothing like it! Yep, nothing like it. It's uh, you know… comfortable and… filled with sand."

She took a sip of her milkshake and smiled sweetly at him, her eyes squinting tightly. "Sand, huh? That does sound really comfortable, Patrick. Maybe you could show it to me one day!"

Patrick sweated. "Oh! Uh, y-yeah. Maybe… _once I get that nematode infestation under control." _

"What was that?"

"N-NOTHING! Uh…"

Mindy chuckled. "What'd you think of the castle?"

He smiled widely. "Oh, your dad's place is great! I mean, it's…. **wow!** Ahahaha! It's fit for a king!" Mindy raised a brow at him, making him realize how dumb his statement had sounded. He shook his head quickly, trying to think of something that would save him. "I-I meant… fit for a… a seahorse! AGH, no, a peasant! Wait… no, that's not right either. A… A GIANT PICKLE!" he waved his arms back and forth, then smacked a hand against his forehead. "Oh, why am I always so stupid?"

Mindy couldn't disagree more with the harsh words he spoke about himself. She placed a hand of comfort and warmth on his chubby arm, looking at him meaningfully. "Aw, don't say that. You're not stupid, Patrick."

He looked away from her, hiding his shame. 'Yeah, I am."

She shook her head. "No, Patrick. Would a stupid person risk his life with his best friend to retrieve the sacred crown of my father?"

Patrick looked around shyly. "Well, uh… no."

"Would a stupid person keep his faith in his best friend and do whatever it takes to help him?"

"N-No, I guess not."

"Would a stupid person know so much about his favorite superheroes? Two superheroes who are brave and noble gentlemen, who go to the ends of the Earth to save the citizens of the world?" the rising passion in her voice was starting to make Patrick believe every word she said.

He smiled with a look of determination. "No, he wouldn't!"

"And would a stupid person…" she placed both hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "be the kindest, most thoughtful starfish in the sea, who's done nothing but make a young mermaid feel good on the inside?"

Patrick couldn't hide the blush that was overtaking his cheeks. The mermaid had never been so close to him before. "Nah-uh… tee-hee."

Mindy smiled, releasing his shoulders. "Of course not, Patrick. You see? You're not a stupid person. You're a- "

"Bubble-blowin' crybaby, who can't see straight," said a low, mocking voice from behind them. The entire room of men jumped down from their seats like cowards and hid behind any objects they could find. The mermaid and starfish spun around in their seats to see who had made such a derogatory remark. Patrick recognized the musclebound meathead immediately as the cruel man who had beaten him to a pulp just nights before.

The fish-man stood in a torn-up leather vest and cut-off shorts, wearing spikey, black boots and the skull ring that Patrick had thought was "so shiny." He stepped forward, his evil grin showing off the intentions he had of having a second round with the starfish. He smirked, rubbing his fins together and staring at Patrick. "So, you brought the mermaid you mistook me for, eh, Tubby?" he chuckled. "Well, it's time for you to learn another thing or two about messing with people you shouldn't mess with."

Patrick gulped, slowly accepting his fate as the menacing fish stomped closer. "Well, I-I guess this is it for me… bye, Mindy," he quivered, tearing up.

Suddenly, Mindy rose from her seat just as the man approached them. "No! I order you to stop, sir!" she commanded, outstretching a hand in front of her with a look that showed she meant business. The men in the room gasped, peeking out from behind their forts.

The man smirked, delivering a chuckle of mockery. "You **order** me? Just who do you think you are, princess?" he scoffed.

Mindy stood her ground, her hands firmly on her hips as she held a staring contest with the stranger. "Well, I'm just what you say I am, sir. A princess. I don't usually like to exercise my authority over the citizens of Bikini Bottom because I'm not as harsh as my father, but when it comes to my friends, I will do anything I can to protect them. Now, come on, you don't really want to hurt Patrick again, do you? He made an honest mistake and you've already punished him enough." Patrick was amazed by the way she, a lovely and kind young woman, was standing up for him. Then again, she always was a very brave girl.

The man glared at her, unwilling to listen to this woman who thought she was so tough. "You're living in a fantasy world, miss prissy princess. The way I see it, a man who messes with a guy like me can _never_ be punished enough. Besides, what would someone like you know about the real world? You live a life of sheltered luxury, girly!" he gritted his teeth and was able to see Patrick shrinking in his seat behind Mindy.

Mindy gave him a cold, dead stare that no one had ever seen from her before. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring him straight in the eye. "I watch my father send criminals to be executed on a daily basis, sir. I wouldn't say that's a very sheltered life. Not only that, but I don't have to leave the castle very often to recognize a bully when I see one. And unfortunately, sir, I see one." The men all gasped in shock.

"Ooh, burn!" one said.

"You tell 'em, Princess Mindy!" said another, pumping his fist through the air. As for Patrick, his jaw had dropped to the floor faster than he had eaten his ice cream.

The fish-man sweated, realizing he had never been called such a thing before, especially not by a fragile, young woman. His black eyes shifted around the room. "Okay, s-so I'm a bully, what of it?"

Mindy kept her strong gaze on the man. "If you don't want to be known as a bully, then you must learn not to abuse your strength. Regardless of what mistakes people make, you should always treat them with kindness and respect. In other words, you get what you give. And if you mistreat people, you won't get anywhere in life, and that's the way **I** see things, sir."

The room was completely silent, waiting for a disaster to unfold. Instead, the man just growled and waved her off. "Ugh, why am I wasting my time talking to you, girly?" he leaned over and glared at Patrick. "You win, Tubby… or, your girlfriend did… I guess. I'm outta here." With that, he stormed out of the place, too prideful to look back at them. Once he was gone, the entire room cheered for Mindy as she smiled and took her seat next to Patrick.

"Well, that went better than I expected," she laughed slightly. She placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Patrick. I don't think he'll be back here for a while, so you're safe." She looked at him and noticed the fact that his pupils had tripled in size and his mouth had turned into a fountain of drool. He was unable to answer her, as he was so impressed with the way she had handled the situation.

She looked concernedly at him. "Um… Patrick?"

"My… hero…" he finally managed to utter in a dazed voice before he tumbled off the seat and landed on the floor.

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab."

It was right around closing time, and there were only a few customers in sight. The restaurant was very quiet this evening. It was almost peaceful.

Well, except for Squidward, who sat at the cash register with his magazine and was forced to endure the high-pitched, squeaky voice of his coworker as he talked to Mr. Krabs on the old rotary phone.

"How's the honeymoon going, Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob, leaning against the boat with one leg crossed over the other.

Mr. Krabs and his wife were at the edge of large, clear and still lake, about forty miles or so away from Bikini Bottom. He sat in a fold-up chair next to Mrs. Krabs, who watched in boredom as her husband fished for clams. She looked up once and a while at the barren and sandy surroundings, keeping her fin glued to the side of her face.

"It's just fantastic, boy-o! Poppy and I have been havin' the time of our lives, right, me sweet?" asked Mr. Krabs, glancing lovingly at his wife. She rolled her eyes and gave him a thumbs-up. Well, this was boring, but at least it was better than giving SpongeBob a boating lesson.

SpongeBob smiled on the other end. "What did she say, Mr. K?"

Mr. Krabs was completely aware of the true meaning of her dull expression, and looked sadly upon her, his bottom lip jutting out. "Aw, I think she misses ya, lad. Somethin' tells me she's itchin' to get back home and get behind the wheel with ye," he smirked and looked at her from the side of his eye, seeing her start to panic and shake her head.

SpongeBob's eyes grew large and sentimental for his teacher. "Aw! Tell her not to feel so down, Mr. Krabs. You guys will be back in no time!"

"NOOOO!" Mrs. Krabs could be heard on the other end, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at the sponge, wondering who was screaming in fear.

Mr. Krabs cleared his throat. "So, anyways, how are things goin' down at the Krusty Krab? Are ye makin' sure things stay in good workin' order while you're in charge?" his tone of voice came off as well-meaning but also skeptical.

SpongeBob chuckled, waving at the air as if he was waving someone off. "Dahaha! No worries, cap'n. Everything's in its usual, tip-top shape!"

The crustacean cocked a brow. "And what about Squidward? Is he doin' everything he needs to be doin'?"

SpongeBob nodded with enthusiasm. "Yep! He sleeps just as much as usual, right, Squidward?" he asked, looking over at the octopus.

Squidward stared blankly at his magazine and licked a tentacle, flipping the page. "There's nothing else better to do in this dump."

Mr. Krabs rolled his eyes, knowing the typical behavior of his lazy employee. "I'm glad to hear he's got the spirit. And what about Sandy and that new guy Sharpton?"

SpongeBob's face went blank. "W-what about 'em?"

Mr. Krabs rolled a claw through the air, expecting the sponge to know what he was talking about. "Ya know, how's that friendship of theirs comin' along?"

SpongeBob's eyes filled with a sheet of downheartedness, glancing out the window toward the disappearing sunlight and rubbing his arm. "Oh… it's… great, just… great. Dahaha… ha…"

Mr. Krabs could instantly tell by the change in his voice that something was on his mind. He adjusted himself in his seat. "Eh… it doesn't sound so great. What's wrong, boy-O? Did they get into an argument or something?"

SpongeBob felt his heart rate increasing as he witnessed Sandy slowly approaching the outskirts of the restaurant. _Hm, looks like Sandy's on the phone with someone… I'll bet I know who it is._ He thought.

"SpongeBob? Hello, SpongeBob? Ahoy, me money makin' dish scrubber?" said Mr. Krabs in a nagging tone.

SpongeBob snapped out of his trance, the unusual tone in his voice capturing the attention of the nearby octopus. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Krabs. W-what was that question again?"

"I said did they get into an argument or somethin'?"

Shaking his head, the sponge bit his lip. "Oh, no, sir. I-in fact, I'd say they've grown pretty close." He wanted to rip his own heart out as flashbacks of the kiss came to beat him over the head. Why was he so torn up over seeing them kiss? Perhaps it was the fact that Gabriel seemed to wear two different faces whenever he saw him, and that bothered the sponge to a certain extent; it made him fear for Sandy.

The other part of it that bothered him was something he'd rather not think about. It was something that reflected his inner conflict about how he felt about that squirrel, but he was too immature and innocent to admit to any of it… at least, for right now.

Mr. Krabs rubbed the underside of his chin. "Hmmm… close, you say? Define close, me boy."

SpongeBob gulped as Sandy's presence came closer to the entrance. He wiped away the sweat that stained his brow. "Oh, I'd say… as close as two people suffocating each other with their mouths."

Mr. Krabs was taken aback. "What?! Ye mean… kissin'? They were kissin'? Gee, the things a crab misses when he leaves on a honeymoon," he peered off to the side.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Krabs. Gotta go, bye!" SpongeBob spoke so quickly, Mr. Krabs had no chance to bid his farewell for the evening. All he heard was the line going dead. He looked over at his wife and shrugged. That young lad really confused the crab sometimes.

Squidward noticed the sponge playing with his hands and staring out the doors. He furrowed his brows at him, closing his magazine and smacking it against the boat to get his attention. "SpongeBob- "

"AHHHHH!" he screeched like a child, breathing heavily and holding onto his chest. "Oh, sorry, Squidward. Didn't see you there."

"I've been sitting here the whole time!" he exclaimed. Just then, Sandy interrupted them by entering through the doors.

"Howdy, guys!" she greeted, walking towards them as the other customers had finished their meals and left the restaurant.

SpongeBob smiled as brightly as he could at her, trying to remain calm despite the heat that was getting to him. "Hey, Sandy! It's almost closing time. Are you ready to go back to your Treedome and do some…" he chopped and kicked at the air a couple of times. "…Kah-rah-tay?"

Sandy rubbed her arm and looked at him disappointingly. "Actually, SpongeBob, I came here 'cause I needed to tell you I've made other plans."

Squidward watched the air escape from SpongeBob's nose like a sad, deflating balloon. "Oh, other plans, huh?"

Sandy knew how let-down he was by the look on his face, and she could feel the guilt gnawing away at her. "Uh-huh. I figured it wouldn't be right for ya to swing by my place and find out I ain't there. I'm sorry, little buddy."

SpongeBob shrugged, forcing a smile. "Aw, that's okay, Sandy. We can practice karate any time. Uh… might I ask what your 'other plans' are if you don't mind sharing?" he asked, tapping his fingers in curiosity.

Sandy sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure you probably saw me talkin' on the phone out there." SpongeBob nodded in response until she continued. "That was Gabriel. We uh…" she glanced off to the side, trying to find the best way to put it without it sounding awkward. "We're goin' on a date."

SpongeBob's nose drooped and his undereye bags sagged even more. "A… a date?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Uh-huh. Well, it's uh… **sorta** like a date. He's gonna meet me at Goo Lagoon, so we can have a little talk on the beach."

Squidward watched the sponge's expression turn from disappointment to a hint of annoyance. "Well, that's very nice, Sandra. And just what do you think you two will be talking about?"

Squidward had never seen his childish coworker act this way before. He was almost… envious. Well, he had never seen him act envious in this specific sort of way before anyway. Any time the rare occasion would pop up that he _would_ act like this, it mainly had to do with someone taking his job or something, but this was the first time it had to do with a girl. At least, from what he'd personally seen.

Sandy, while she did detect a strange tone within his voice, decided to keep explaining her new plans. "Well, uh, I think he's agreed to talk about our relationship. Ya see, we both agreed to rebuild our friendship, but I think Gabe is startin' to feel differently about the whole thing now."

SpongeBob crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm, that's very interesting. And what about you, Sandra?"

She shrugged, looking off in another direction, then locking eyes with him in a way that made his heart sink. "I think I'm startin' to feel different about it too."

The room grew silent as SpongeBob's smug expression turned into a plain frown. He looked down at his hands and picked at his fingernails. "Oh… I see. Well," he looked up at her. "H-have fun, Sandy."

She offered him a small smile and patted him on his side. "Thanks, SpongeBob. We'll play karate on another day, okay?" she said, walking toward the exit.

He waved goodbye to her, his tone of voice becoming weak. "Oh, yeah. Sure thing. See ya around." After she had gone, SpongeBob sighed and watched her disappear into the distance. "Well, we'd better get to cleaning, Squidward." He said, dragging his feet toward the mop bucket.

On Squidward's end, what he had just witnessed was too hilarious not to bug his coworker about. "Oh, **forget** the cleaning, SpongeBob. I never thought I'd see this day," he said, his voice dripping with satisfaction.

SpongeBob turned around and looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Squidward smirked at him, wiggling his brows. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Mmm… no, I don't think I do."

Squidward smacked a tentacle against his forehead. "Jealous, you nincompoop. You're. Jealous!"

SpongeBob burst into laughter, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. "Oh, boy! That's hilarious, Squidward. Did you know that you're the third person who's told me that this week? Whew! First, it was Gary, and then…" he chuckled, "Patrick! A-and now you! OH, IT'S TOO FUNNY TO EVEN THINK ABOUT! Dahaha!" he sighed, beginning to mop the floor.

He looked up at Squidward and noticed he wasn't laughing. "What's the matter, Squidward?"

"For once, I'm not inclined to laugh at you. Admit it, SpongeBob. You're jealous of Sandy and her wolf boyfriend."

SpongeBob's laughter slowly faded. "Oh, he isn't her boyfriend _yet_, Squidward. You heard her, they're gonna have a talk about it at the beach."

"You're missing the point, SpongeBob. You like Sandy and you're jealous," Squidward stated firmly.

SpongeBob scoffed at him, dunking the mop into the bucket. "Oh, don't be silly, Squidward. Of course I like Sandy, she's my friend! And I don't have a jealous bone in my body."

Squidward gave him a cold stare and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have any bones at all, SpongeBob. You're an invertebrate, remember? But how can you remember anything? You haven't got a brain either."

SpongeBob bit his lip, feeling another fit of laughter coming. "I guess you could say I'm an invert-e-_**BRAIN**_**, **huh? DAHAHAHA!"

Squidward rubbed his temples. _Patience, Squidward, patience. You've worked with him for twenty years. You can get through this without picking up this cash register and hitting him over the head with it._

* * *

As Sandy sat on a blanket under the stars on the quiet, dark beach of Goo Lagoon, she stared off into the distance and tried her best to enjoy the company of the wolf by her side. But that was a bit difficult to do when all she could think about was what she had said to SpongeBob earlier.

_I'm startin' to feel different about it too._ She shut her eyes as her own words echoed through her head. Had she really meant what she said? She had to! Right? She definitely felt a growing attachment toward Gabriel, and she had to admit that she had always still felt a certain way about him throughout the years, even when she hadn't seen him in forever.

The problem was that she couldn't figure out if that feeling was true love, or if it was pity. (Or perhaps even a mixture of them both.)

She was forced to shake off those thoughts when Gabriel grabbed onto her hand and looked over at her. "Sandy, we need to talk about that kiss."

She looked up and smiled warmly at him, placing her other hand over his. "I-I was just thinkin' about that, Gabe," she spoke quietly, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying.

"Sandy," he turned towards her and stared down at their joined hands; his large, fluffy paw was twice the size of hers."I know that you only agreed to give our relationship a go if we just stayed friends, but… I don't know, I just can't deny these strong and tender feelings for you anymore. I know you must've been confused when I kissed you…" he looked up at her. He seemed to be using that old puppy-dog-eye trick he had always used on her back when they were first together; it was a look that manipulated her into believing anything and everything he said.

Sandy nodded, sighing and patting his paw. "I sure was confused, Gabe. At least, I was at first… but now I think I see why you did it."

He leaned in closer, pulling her hands and placing them over his chest. "Sandy, I still love you. I know it seems that I'm breaking a promise, but I just can't help myself. Would you be willing to try again with me? Even if it's just for a little while, would you be willing to give it a try?"

Sandy bit her lip. Inside, she was doing all that she could to ignore the feeling of wanting to back out of this situation. She hadn't been in a romantic relationship in so long, and with the haunting eyes of her old flame staring into her soul, and with the horrible memories of her aunt's cruel words toward him, she just couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

She smiled and slowly nodded, giving the wolf exactly what he had been hoping for. "Alright, Gabe. What have we got to lose?"

Gabriel was over the moon with happiness. He lifted his helmet for a brief moment, kissing her hand. "Oh, Sandy. You don't know how happy you've made me." He wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. Sandy reciprocated and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly, it felt as though this simple hug from an old flame was a lock that was clamped down onto an old treasure chest, sealing their fates.

As the two stayed in each other's arms, an entirely different, meaningful occurrence was taking place in the surface world, within the house of the Cheeks family back in Texas.

Kathy sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, talking on the phone with the latent print examiner at the police station. She sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "Mr. Handy told me to call you after he said he still don't have anything on the blood samples."

The young squirrel on the other end of the phone sat down at the desk in his office, looking through documents on his old computer. He sighed. "Well, it does take a while to get results back from toxicology, ma'am. And I'm glad he told ya to call me, 'cause in the meantime, I can provide you with some other helpful information if you're interested."

Her pulse sped up as she sipped from her coffee mug. "Sure, what do ya have?" she did her best to remain calm.

The squirrel named Chuck cleared his throat as he scrolled through the information on his screen. "Mr. Handy may not have the results of the blood back yet, but he did happen to send over some pictures of Barbra's bruised wrist." He clicked his tongue several times. "Hmmm, let's see here."

Kathy gripped the seat of the chair, waiting anxiously for him to continue. "Come on! Ya gonna keep me waitin' all night?"

"Alright, alright! Take it easy, Mrs. Cheeks! I'm tryin'." he shook his head, mumbling something that she couldn't understand. Finally coming upon the information that he needed, he snapped his fingers. "Ah, here we go! So, I don't know if you're aware of this practice, ma'am, but I'll tell ya anyway. Mr. Handy really seemed to be interested in the injury on your sister's wrist, so he took the time to spray it with the trustworthy chemical, ninhydrin. Now, what this does is detect the amines and/or amino acids within fingerprints, thus allowing them to show up or become visible."

Kathy nodded. "Yeah, that's real interestin'. What else?"

"He then took pictures of it after spraying the chemical and he sent them over to me. Now, lookin' at these photos and the information I could dig up on 'em, I did discover that there are, in fact, fingerprints."

Kathy's heart sank, her fears beginning to overtake her. "Okay… well, whose are they?"

Chuck shook his head. "We couldn't find a match for 'em in our criminal database. I can say one thing for sure, though."

"What's that?"

"These fingerprints definitely belong to a rodent."


	16. Chapter 16: Left for Dead

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

It had been two weeks since Sandy and her old lover Gabriel had gotten back together, and things couldn't be more interesting between the two.

The young squirrel and wolf had spent a copious amount of time together; she had shown him and told him everything there was to see and know about science and the different ways that the ocean worked, which Gabriel found fascinating. When the carnivore listened to her talk, it was as if his whole world was becoming enveloped by her charm and intelligence. Gabriel enjoyed every minute he spent with her, every minute that he _didn't_ get to spend with her through all the years they had been apart. On the surface, it seemed that he was truly enchanted with her, and he had no plans of letting her out of his sight.

She was almost his secret obsession. After all, he had spent years traveling and being away from the one he thought about very often, bouncing from city to city in hopes that he'd eventually get a one-in-a-million chance to see her again.

The motto that he shared with Sandy's mother of leaving things in the past never really applied when it came to the love of his life. Well, the love of his teenage life anyway.

Sure, they were both so young when they were first together, but that didn't mean that they were incapable of having true love for each other.

All those years, Sandy had been completely unaware of the tremendous sadness that plagued Gabe's face once she had closed the front door on him the night of the disastrous dinner.

Of course, Sandy had no choice but to shut the door. The wolf didn't blame her for that. Still, he had stood there on that dark and unforgiving front porch, his big, fluffy ears draped over the top of his head while his lips quivered, and his eyes watered with tears of regret. Oh, if only he hadn't of dragged her to that movie, perhaps Barbra would've spared him of her wrath.

Or… maybe if she hadn't of been such a nasty, bitter old woman toward him and hadn't overreacted, he and Sandy would've still been together. Maybe Sandy wouldn't have broken up with him the following Monday at high school, leaving his already torn-up feelings for dead.

_**Flashback**_

Gabriel sat underneath a tall oak tree on the front lawn of the high school. His head was buried in a notebook full of the drawings of him and Sandy, and it broke his heart, even more, to look at them. He looked up toward the blue sky where the sun shined its light through the tree. A glimmer of hope crossed his young eyes as he waited for the squirrel to show up.

"_Howdy, Gabe._" That sweet, southern voice called from behind him. The wolf's ears perked up in eagerness, and he poked his head around the tree to see the lovely Sandy Cheeks, standing with her hands clasped while wearing her purple T-shirt and mid-length, salmon-colored skirt with white flip-flops. The wolf smiled for a brief moment before he noticed the gloomy look that stained her usually bright and energetic face.

Gabriel frowned, standing up and walking towards her as he dusted himself off. _"Hello, Sandy. I'm so glad you're here! It's a good thing, too. The bell's about to ring soon, haha."_

Sandy rubbed her arm and stared off to the side with a saddened expression. Her buckteeth jutted out to the side of her crookedly pursed lips. Gabriel frowned and placed a gentle paw on her.

Sandy sighed and looked him straight in the eye. _"Gabe, I tried. I tried everything…"_

He shook his head. _"What do you mean?"_

"_I tried and tried to talk to my aunt about us, but she just won't budge. I'm so sorry, Gabe…" _her voice cracked and became a bit hoarse.

He grabbed onto her hand and shook his head faster. _"Sandy, a-are you saying…?"_

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled. _"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I'm breakin' up with you, Gabe. I don't want aunty to harm ya no more with her harsh words."_

He should've known better than to hold out hope the way he did. All it really was, was a big, bubbling bucket of dreams and stupid fantasies. He should've seen this coming. He tried so hard to look her in the eyes, but she refused to do the same for a moment or two. _"Sandy, this can't be… we can't end like this. Tell her I'm sorry! I'm really, very sorry. I didn't mean to make you late, I swear!"_

Sandy wiped her eyes that flowed with tears and looked up at him. _"I tried, Gabriel. I already tried all that and then some. I guess it just can't work between us anymore."_

"_B-But you cannot just give up! Don't you want to fight? For us? For our… our future?"_ his tone of voice was so desperate, one would think he was about to fall to his death off a cliff.

"_Gabe, with the way things are with my aunt, we don't __**have**__ a future. I don't see how it could work."_

"_We can see each other in secret!"_

"_We've already tried that, Gabe. I think you've snuck me out of the house enough times… my aunt just isn't havin' it."_

"_But she's not your mother! She isn't the boss of you!"_

Sandy shook her head and looked down in shame. She hated herself for having to do this, but she had no other choice. _"I know that, but she thinks she is… she thinks she's in charge of everyone. I'm gonna be leavin' for college this year anyway, Gabe. I'll be further away from you than ever."_

"_That's good! We could stay together long-distance, and your aunt would never know!" _

"_I beg to differ. She's got eyes in the back of that head of hers. Besides, I don't think I can handle such a stressful relationship when I'm studyin' to be a scientist… that and my aunt gettin' in the way… it just isn't worth it, Gabe."_

It **wasn't** worth it to her? She refused to fight anymore for their love, and then she sent a dagger through his heart by saying it wasn't worth it. Though she hadn't meant it in the way he thought she did, his imagination jumped to conclusions faster than a speeding train. His frown grew bigger than it ever had before, and he slowly released the grip on her hands. Sandy looked at him one more time before the bell rang. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry it's gotta be this way, Gabe… I'll never forget ya." _With that, she pulled away and gently kissed him on the cheek and ran toward the school building with her backpack. The squirrel regretted what she had just done more than anything in the world, but their relationship just simply wasn't meant to be.

Gabriel stood there, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes fixed on her as she ran away. He couldn't even bring himself to say goodbye to her, that was how distraught he had become.

The longer he stood there, the more the sadness inside of him slowly turned to a rage that built itself up, like a rollercoaster climbing the tracks all the way to the top and getting ready to go flying down the hill with all different twists and turns. Gradually, both his razor-sharp teeth and fists clenched together, and his large ears flattened against his head, like a cat that was readying himself to pounce and scratch someone's eyes out.

He turned back toward the tree and picked up the open notebook that lay on the grass. He stared down at the romantic doodling he had created of them. A single tear fell and stained the crisp, white paper. Suddenly, he tore off the page and ripped it to shreds, breathing like he had been jogging ten miles down the road. Realizing the huge mistake that he had just made, he released all his tears and picked up each tiny piece of ripped paper from the ground, and vowed to fix it somehow.

He wasn't going to allow this to happen. One day for sure, he would get her back in his life, whether Barbra liked it or not.

_**End of flashback…**_

As Gabriel lay out on a beach chair in Sandy's quiet treedome, he stared up at the flowery clouds that could be seen through the polyurethane. He hadn't said a word in nearly five minutes, and Sandy was becoming concerned.

Sitting in a similar beach chair next to him, she nudged him in the arm. "Gabe? You okay?"

He shook his head, snapping out of his flood of memories from over twenty years ago. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm just fine, Sandy. Thank you." He smiled, placing a paw over hers.

She raised a brow at him. "Okay. I was just gettin' a little worried there for ya. You haven't said a word the last few minutes. What were ya thinkin' about?"

He sat up and stroked the side of her soft, fluffy face. "Just how much I'm enjoying your sweet company, Sandra."

Sandy giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "I think you've been hangin' around SpongeBob a little too much, partner."

"And that means?" he asked, amused.

"He calls me 'Sandra' quite a bit. Although, I feel like he does it when he gets serious about somethin'. Silly little critter," she shook her head with a smile and stood up.

Gabriel chuckled and placed his paws behind his head. "Ah, yes. Little SpongeBob. Well, he certainly is silly…and troublesome."

While Sandy stood at the picnic table and poured two glasses of lemonade, she caught the air of slight concern mixed with an odd, nonchalant tone in his voice. Her eyes shifted around the room a few times as she thought carefully about those little words he had spoken. It almost felt like he was a doctor giving a patient ten days to live while also saying, "Eh, enjoy it while it lasts."

She chuckled, brushing it off and turning around to carry their drinks back towards the little table set up next to the beach chairs. "Well, I could've told ya that. In fact, I think I kinda did already. Maybe I didn't say 'troublesome', but I did mention that he was a handful," she said, setting the glasses down.

Gabriel adjusted himself in his seat and reached for his glass. Shooting a casual smile in no particular direction, he said, "Yes, I do remember everything you told me. But I just guess I didn't take what you said very seriously until I actually met him."

Sandy sighed, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes and leaning back in her chair. "That doesn't surprise me. I don't think anybody can really fully grasp what SpongeBob is like, no matter _how_ much ya tell them about him. Ya gotta meet him in person to understand just how crazy he is. Then again, I suppose I'm sometimes crazy too. It's kind of a thing that happens when you live underwater for so long and stay around such unusual critters," she chuckled, sipping from her straw.

Gabriel nodded. "I'll take your word for all that, Sandy. But still, don't you get **tired** of putting up with his antics?" he glanced over at her.

She stared up at the sky, her smile slowly fading. "Well… uh, I suppose. I mean, sure, he does mess things up and get on my nerves a lot, but he don't mean any harm. He's just an innocent, little sea critter… and he's my friend," her words came out sounding more sentimental than she had intended.

Gabriel ran a paw through the thick mane of fur on his head. "Oh, sure. I'm aware of that, Sandy. It's just… little things."

"What kind of little things are we talkin' about here?"

He shrugged and watched her reaction from the corner of his eye. "Oh, sort of like the other day when he threw that frisbee and nearly destroyed your newly-rebuilt nut cracking machine."

Sandy rubbed the back of her neck. "Well… yeah."

"Or perhaps like all those _other_ times you told me about. I think one of them had to do with him puncturing the fuel tank on your rocket… or perhaps like the time he had carelessly dropped that glass bottle for one of your chemicals and it rolled into your robot warehouse, causing quite the disaster," he chuckled as if he was talking about his favorite episodes on a TV show. "He's quite the little monster, I'll give him that."

Sandy's grip tightened around her glass the more she thought about his sentiments. She chuckled nervously and licked her lips. "Haha, yep. Those were some good and… clumsy times, that's for sure."

"And you know something," he sat up and stretched out his arms, twisting from side to side to crack his neck and back. "That Squidward always seems to be in a bad mood. Granted, he's been fairly nice to me, but I feel as though something is bothering the poor guy."

Sandy guzzled the last of her drink and set the glass down on the table. "Well, ol' Squiddy has some pretty darn good reasons to be in a bad mood, what with Pat and SpongeBob breakin' into his house all the time," she joked, trying to lighten the mood that was growing heavier by the minute.

Gabriel shared in her laughter. "Haha! Yes, I suppose that's the case. Speaking of Patrick, does… does he always mean to cause problems or is he just as accident-prone as SpongeBob?"

She shrugged, knowing she could get into it and go on all day about Patrick's low IQ. "Yeah, uh… Pat's got a few loose screws in his noggin if ya haven't noticed."

He smirked. "Oh, I've noticed," he said, making her blush. She shrugged, giving a sheepish smile. "I don't think he means any harm either, though he can be a jerk sometimes."

Gabriel smiled. "Well, I guess we can all be jerks, every now and then. However, one thing I don't think everyone is good at is being greedy. Now, **that **seems to be something that old Mr. Krabs is good at."

Gabriel proceeded to subtly bash every single one of her friends, right down to SpongeBob's lazy pet snail. After he was done, he scooted forward in his seat and took her hand, slowly stroking it while looking into her dark eyes. "Sandy, be honest with me."

She took off her sunglasses and nodded. "Sure."

"Have you ever thought about leaving this place?

The tone in his voice made it sound like an ordinary question, but he knew exactly how to dress up his words in a way that even Sandy couldn't detect his true intentions.

The question was… what _were_ his true intentions? Why was he talking about this? He had come to know how much she cared for SpongeBob, all her other friends, and Bikini Bottom as a whole, so why was he talking so negatively about all of it? Why was he poking fun at all the people in her life? Why would he ask such a question about a desire she may or may not have had to leave? Wasn't he supposed to be the loving, supportive boyfriend that he had been to her all those years ago? Things weren't adding up anymore.

But that didn't matter, because Sandy was beginning to feel more confused than Patrick when he tried to read a simple sentence on a label.

And that was _exactly_ what Gabriel had hoped would happen. Indeed, he was a master of manipulation, and he was able to hide it well. He knew that genius of a squirrel, like the back of his hairy paw, and he knew that he had to pull out the big guns when it came to breaking down her walls or convincing her of something. Or, in this case, making her question her friendships and residence in the underwater city. Hell, she was even starting to question her own _sanity_ at this point.

Sandy's eyes shifted to the corner of the dome. "Well… sure, I have in the past. Heck, I've almost left town _quite a few_ times over various things. Like when I felt homesick or when I couldn't come up with a good invention to impress my bosses. As for other times, I guess you could the thought of leavin' randomly crossed my mind. But I don't think I could really leave this place behind," she smiled softly and glanced all around at her beloved, air-filled treedome, and all the memories held within it. "I think I love this place too much to say goodbye to it, no matter the reason."

Gabriel nodded in understanding. He then looked up at her again. This time, the look in his eyes shook her to her very core. His gaze was so intense, so full of meaning, she almost felt like sliding off the chair. And the next question that he threw her way felt like someone hitting her in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

"I see. Not even if… someone loved you enough to marry you and take you away from here?"

She couldn't find the words to speak. Her heart was too heavy and beating way too fast for her to even think of a good answer. She just stared blankly at him with wide eyes. The lost expression on her face was precisely what Gabriel had wanted to see, and he was secretly satisfied.

Sandy was so confused. Was he really suggesting…?

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

"Sandy? You in there? I'm ready for our long-awaited session of HI-YAH! Kah-rah-tay!" called a voice from inside side the corridor.

Sandy was quickly taken out of her thoughts by the sudden knocking and the sound of SpongeBob's voice. She squeezed Gabriel's paw, giving him an apologetic smile. "I promised SpongeBob we'd have a sparring session today. You wouldn't mind, would ya?"

Gabriel flattened his lips in a smile and held up a paw next to his face. "Hey, we could use the extra company. Besides, I've been very interested to see you and SpongeBob lunge at each other the way you described."

Sandy chuckled and stood up. "Alrighty then." A few moments after letting the sponge in, the two stood in front of each other with smiles.

"Oh, I'm excited for today, Sandy. I ironed my gloves and everything," SpongeBob spoke like a kid who was high on sugar.

Sandy patted him on the arm. "Glad to hear that, SpongeBob! I'm just as excited as you are."

SpongeBob's cheeks slowly turned red. He hadn't expected she'd be looking forward to this day so much. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep! Gabe's excited too. Right, Gabe?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

The wolf had already risen from his seat and was walking towards them with a wholesome grin. "Oh, you bet! I'm really hoping to see what happens when you knock each other down." His words made Sandy laugh, but SpongeBob was a different story. He pursed his lips to the side at the sight of the devilishly handsome carnivore, not expecting to see him there at that moment… on this specific day for karate… that _only_ SpongeBob and Sandy were meant to share.

The sponge hadn't taken the news of them getting back together so well. Of course, he did his best to play pretend and act like it was all peachy-keen. On one hand, he was genuinely happy for Sandy that _she_ had found happiness with someone and that she was enjoying herself; it was something he felt, simply because he was a good friend.

On the other hand, it made him want to rip his eyeballs out and lock himself in a dark room, never to be seen again. Perhaps his friends were right. Maybe he was just a _teeny_ bit jealous of the two. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, it made his insides twist and boil every time he saw them kiss or hold hands. The kisses didn't even appear to be sincere. Why, _he_ could kiss her with more passion and meaning than that wolf could!

…Why did that thought cross his mind?

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Meanwhile."

It was a gorgeous day at the local park, and Patrick and Mindy were together on their tenth date on a picnic blanket with his favorite sandwiches that she had made just for him. In the two or so weeks they had been together, Patrick and Mindy loved being around one another _so_ much, they had made each other gifts with their own hands. Mindy cherished the heart-shaped necklace that was made out of a broken glass plate with dental floss as the chain, and Patrick adored the Paper-Mache rock she had created for him. He even placed it on his bookshelf and everything! Which meant that he had to dust it first before displaying the gift on one of its shelves. (Getting the starfish to do chores was a rare thing indeed.)

Mindy sat hugging her tail to her chest, as she watched Patrick scarf down the massive piece of sea-berry pie on his plate. "How's the pie, Patrick?" she asked politely.

Patrick looked up at her, purple jam and chunks of fruit covering his lips. He nodded and talked with a full mouth, "It's delicious, Mindy!" his cheeks were so stuffed, the mermaid could barely understand a word he said, and she thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

Mindy chuckled and wiped his face with a napkin. "I think you need to chew a little slower, Patrick. We don't want you to choke."

Patrick swallowed the pie in one gulp. "Haha, yeah. You're right, Mindy. You know who chokes a lot? Squidward."

Mindy raised her eyebrows in surprise, gathering up some of the dirty dishes and placing them into the picnic basket. "Really?"

He nodded, scratching his full stomach. "Uh-huh. Boy, I still remember the time he swallowed that fork and I had to give him mouth to mouth," he shuddered, "octopuses don't taste very good."

Mindy placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. She leaned backwards on the palms of her hands and sighed in contentment. "You know, Patrick, I've had the best time with you these past few weeks."

Patrick blushed and felt his heart begin to race. He scooted over to her and rested his head in her lap, smiling up at her goofily. "Hehe, really?"

She smiled down at him and caressed his forehead. "Yes. I never usually have this much fun when I'm at the castle. Daddy's pretty strict and he doesn't have time to goof around." Her smile faded into a frown, and her gaze shifted to the grass. This wasn't the only reason the young princess was feeling a bit sad. All she heard all day long was her father criticizing Patrick and how he couldn't be right for her. All that she wanted was open up Neptune's eyes and make him realize what a great person Patrick truly was.

Underneath that mushy brain, gluttony and laziness the starfish was a sweet, kind and caring young man who adored the mermaid more than he adored anything else. Well, he adored SpongeBob, but that was different; SpongeBob was like a brother to him, but Mindy was his true love.

Patrick shrugged. "It can't be that bad, Mindy. Maybe your dad had enough fun when he was younger, and he doesn't feel like it anymore."

Mindy sighed. "I wish that was the case, but I'm afraid it's just part of his personality and his job as the king."

Suddenly, Patrick smiled brightly and sat up. "Well, hey, I can teach your dad some fun stuff! I-I could teach him to blow bubbles, and watch silly cartoons, OOH! And run around in his underwear!" he clenched his fists, shaking with excitement.

Mindy raised a confused brow at him. "Um, Patrick, my dad is a merman… he doesn't really 'run' around, he swims."

"Oh, right." Patrick fell back off his knees, creating a thud when his rear end hit the ground.

Mindy looked at him and sighed. "But that's really nice of you, Patrick. But honestly, it isn't really just the fun that I want my dad to consider."

Patrick hugged his knees to his chest and scooted beside her. "What else is there?"

She looked at him, thinking up the best way to get her point across. "I want him to know what an awesome, kind, and noble guy you are. But he keeps insisting you're not a good match for me."

Patrick giggled like a child. "You think I'm noble?"

Mindy smiled. "Sure! Only a true noble person would go to such great lengths to help out his friends in their times of need."

Patrick stared at the ground with a sad and remorseful expression. "Oh, I'm not that great at helping people, Mindy. I always mess things up for people… not really sure how it happens, but it happens."

Mindy knew that the starfish was reliving some of the foolish things he had done that either got people in trouble or hurt them in some way. She gently placed her hand over his and spoke softly. "It's okay, Patrick. We all make mistakes. None of us are perfect creatures. I mean, just look at my dad! He yells at people all the time and rules with an iron fist – and I don't think it's just because he's the king. He's pretty prideful about things."

After discussing the issues about her father for a few more minutes, a lightbulb appeared above Patrick's pointy head. "Hey, I got an idea!"

Mindy leaned forward, intrigued. "What is it, Patrick?"

"If you want your dad to like me, why not take me back to the castle and have me over for dinner? That way he could get to know me a little better!" he looked up at her and noticed her staring at him. He shrunk down in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry… d-did I just invite myself over to your house? Darn! My manners stink!" he hit himself on the forehead with a small rock.

Mindy grabbed his hand to stop him from hurting himself any further. "No, no, Patrick! That's actually a great idea. After I get home later, I'll have a talk with him about it and see what he says. If he says yes, he might just take his blinders off and see you for who you really are!"

"Your dad wears blinders? Are they some special kind of sunglasses I haven't seen before?" asked Patrick, confused.

Mindy smiled and shook her head. "It's just an expression, Patrick."

"Oh… I'm not the biggest fan of expressos."

Mindy was now starting to feel very enthusiastic about Patrick's smart suggestion. Despite his mixed-up thoughts about sunglasses and expressions, Mindy knew he was smarter than people gave him credit for. "That was such a great idea, Patrick. I'm so happy, I could just kiss you!" she exclaimed.

Patrick's eyes grew large and his lips became pouty as he spoke in a shy tone, "Hehe, well, I'm right here… might as well."

Mindy accepted the challenge and leaned forward, placing a soft and ticklish kiss upon his cheek. Patrick's entire face grew bright red, and he fell backward, his head landing in the bowl of potato salad they hadn't finished yet. This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

_Back at the treedome…_

"Come on, SpongeBob. You can do better than that. Come at me!" said Sandy, circling around the room while SpongeBob did the same, both ready to attack at any given moment.

SpongeBob knew that if he ran towards her and made the wrong move, he would get kicked into the oak tree for the fifth time in that half an hour that they practiced their karate. He couldn't let that squirrel beat him! He had to win just this once and show her that he was just as manly as that wolf standing over in the corner.

Again, _why_ did those kinds of thoughts enter his mind?

SpongeBob smirked, straightening out his giant, red gloves. "Okay, Sandy. Get ready because this one's gonna WHIP. YOUR- "

"HI-YAH!" out of nowhere, while SpongeBob was too busy drowning in his self-satisfaction, Sandy ran at the speed of a cheetah and jumped up into the air, rotating until her foot met the sponge's gut, knocking him down in slow motion and landing him on his back.

"...butt, sister..." he finished, his voice cracking.

Sandy stood several feet away from him with her hands on her hips and a smug smile painted on her face. "Give up yet?"

SpongeBob slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain. "Oh, Sandy… I don't think I can move."

His weak tone of voice caught her off guard. She rushed over to him and looked down at him, concerned for his well-being. "Oh, no! Are ya hurt bad, SpongeBob?"

He shook his head, his eyes making their way to her ankle that was planted in front of him. "No, I don't think so. Not bad enough for me not to do… THIS!"

Before Sandy had time to react, the sponge made a swift move, twisting his body in the right direction so that he could deliver a hard kick to her legs, specifically aiming at her ankles. Sandy grunted and fell facedown on the grass. SpongeBob stood up and began laughing hysterically.

"Dahahaha! That trick always works. WHOA!" before he knew it, something had wrapped itself around his leg and dragged him to the ground right next to her.

"So does that one," said Sandy, talking as if she had just caught a thief red-handed.

The two shared a few good laughs as they helped each other up off the ground. Unbeknownst to them, Gabriel's glowing eyes had darted back and forth every time they came at each other, and they were especially focused on them once they visualized the friendly interaction that was taking place. In Gabriel's eyes (literally), it was almost _too_ friendly, especially with the way the sponge gazed so lovingly at her.

The wolf cleared his throat and walked over to them, his hands clasped behind his back and an innocent smile on his lips. "That was very exciting to watch, you two! I've never seen anything like it."

SpongeBob dusted himself off with his gloves and smiled like a champion. "Well then, you must not live a very thrilling life full of butt-kicking on the surface, Gabriel. Down here, we play it rough," he hopped back and forth and pretended to box with no one in front of him.

Sandy tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, SpongeBob, he wrestled with Larry a while back, remember?"

Well, **that** was quite a way for his pride to get popped like a balloon. He stopped and blushed. "Oh, yeah… heh, heh."

Gabriel smirked at the sponge, cracking his knuckles. In the weeks he had gotten to know SpongeBob, he had finally figured out the right formula to provoke him, to poke him like a sea-bear. He knew how to rile the little guy up. "Well, that wrestling was par for the course when it comes to us wolves. But SpongeBob, oh… if only you knew how good I am with my feet and fists."

The way Gabriel spoke made SpongeBob's insides twist into a pretzel. Was he challenging him to a fight? Maybe so. But SpongeBob instantly knew it wasn't a very good idea. What if he ended up like Larry getting pinned to the ground with gnashing jaws threatening to rip his face off? Could he really risk it?

To impress the squirrel standing behind him, he was willing to risk _anything._

Soon, the sponge and wolf began to walk around in a giant circle, similar to the way he and Sandy had done just minutes before. SpongeBob furrowed his brows and smirked. "Oh, if you're as good as you say, sir, then why not come at me with those fists and feet of fury? I'm willing to go all-out."

Sandy could feel the rising competitiveness within the room. "SpongeBob, I'd be careful if I were you. Wolves are pretty strong, so there's a good chance you might get your butt whooped."

SpongeBob kept his fiery gaze on Gabriel as he spoke to her, "Oh, don't you worry about nothin', Miss Cheeks. My butt is un…. Whoop-able. Is that a word?"

"I don't believe so," said Gabriel.

SpongeBob pulled off his gloves and wiggled his fingers. "ALRIGHT! Prepare to meet your match, wolfman!"

Gabriel chuckled almost evilly. "Oh, you got it, Sponge-man."

Suddenly, the telephone rang inside the oak tree, which caught Sandy's attention and dragged her away from the brawl that was about to take place. "Oh, hang on a second, guys. I'll be back," she ran from them and into the direction of her tree.

SpongeBob's hope was shattered as he anxiously watched her disappear. _Hey, wait a minute… don't go, Sandy! I need you to see this! I need you to see that I'm just as much a man as this big, furry- _

The sponge didn't know what hit him as Gabriel ran towards him and kicked him clean in the helmet, sending him flying across the room until he was slammed against the side of the dome. SpongeBob's vision was extremely blurry the first few seconds, but he could still see the approaching figure that had almost knocked the wind out of him.

SpongeBob smiled weakly as his eyes became crossed from dizziness. "Well, you certainly are… better with your feet than anyone _I've_ ever seen, even Sandy." He spoke as if he was drunk.

Unfortunately for him, the bowl that was his water helmet began to crack all over the place, water spewing onto the grass and leaving him without anything to breathe.

"Oh… oh, no!" he barely had enough strength to panic, as his clearing vision searched the room for Sandy's watering hose, but it was nowhere to be found.

Then, the helmet finally shattered all over the ground, which left SpongeBob to deal with the horrible, dry air. The sponge leaned forward and crawled a little bit towards Gabriel, already starting to feel his skin dry up. "G-Gabriel, could you do me a favor and find some water to splash me with? I'm starting to get a little parched here."

The wolf just stood there with a cold, dead stare, unreactive to the helpless sponge below him.

SpongeBob looked up at him, silently pleading with him. "G-Gabriel?" his voice was becoming raspy and low from the lack of water.

Still, the furry creature stood and did nothing but pierce the sponge with his deadly orbs.

_Dear Neptune… is he just gonna let me…dry up and… __**die?**_


	17. Chapter 17: Suspicions

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review this story! Thanks to you, I am motivated to keep going. I know we're now 17 chapters in at this point, and I appreciate your patience. Believe me, I am trying very hard to keep the plot moving forward without too much "filler" haha. Also, thanks for bearing with the REALLY long chapters; I'd make them shorter but there's just so much to this story, y'know? Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

The world through the sponge's eyes had become nothing but a black, meaningless void.

The senses in his brain had shut down, and he felt nor heard nothing around him. Truly, there was almost nothing scarier on the planet than losing touch with the world and becoming numb to everything. Once he had started to feel himself lose consciousness, the Treedome, everything within it, and what he could see through it had all faded away within a couple of seconds.

But the most horrifying thing that he saw before everything went black was the brooding face of that wolf standing over him, watching him shrivel up, like a mushroom being cooked in a hot skillet.

He could've sworn he had heard the echoing sound of a gasp coming from somewhere within the room, but he hadn't the strength to stay awake to find out where it had come from.

It certainly hadn't come from the seemingly unconcerned wolf, who simply stood as if nothing was happening.

Slowly but surely, SpongeBob could hear the faint sounds of two voices coming from above him. Soon, his awareness of his surroundings came back, his eyelids opening and closing several times. What he saw in front of him was the squirrel and carnivore both on their knees, hovering over him, like doctors performing surgery.

Sandy and Gabriel shared a worried yet relieved glance once they saw the little yellow guy coming back to life. Well, Sandy appeared to be genuinely concerned. But Gabriel? The look on his face did show some form of it, but it seemed… like a mask.

SpongeBob placed a hand over his forehead, squinting from the brightness of the sun piercing his eyes through the top of the dome. "Oh… what happened?" he asked unsteadily. In the moment, everything that had taken place was a blur. But after staring into Gabriel's green eyes for a few seconds, the sponge's memory came back to him, hitting him like he was a seahorse getting beaten with a tail whip.

He felt the overwhelming need to crawl away from him, but his limbs were still far too heavy… and dripping with water.

"Oh, we're so glad you're okay, SpongeBob. Gabe here went a little bit crazy and broke your helmet, but luckily I came out just in time to find ya dryin' up like a sour prune," said Sandy.

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes. I'm so terribly sorry about that, SpongeBob. I…" he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at a corner so innocently. "I thought perhaps you were ready to fight, and I came at you. I didn't mean to kick you so hard; it was an accident. And when I saw you drying up… oh, I felt paralyzed and didn't know what to do. I was just about to look for some water right before Sandy came out of her tree. You just looked so helpless, I… I didn't know how I could've fixed things. Oh, I was very worried."

So, SpongeBob was dehydrating like right before his very eyes, yet he made no effort to call for Sandy's help. From what the sponge remembered, he had just stood there with a dark scowl on his face, which didn't seem very convincing for someone who claimed to be so worried.

He also didn't appear very eager to go and search for that water.

And something else that piqued the sponge's interest was how "paralyzed" and helpless the wolf said he was. If someone was dying right in front of him, one would think that he knew exactly what to do in such a dire situation. What did he mean he didn't know what to do? That made no sense whatsoever. After all, he was a nurse, who took care of people of all different ages.

He must've not been the best nurse.

SpongeBob slowly sat up and examined his arms and legs. "Uh, why am I soaking wet?"

Sandy stood up from her kneeling position and walked over to the picnic table, picking up a new glass bowl full of water. "We both knew you were in trouble, so Gabe helped me find the hose and we filled up a bucket of water and splashed ya with it a couple of times," she said, returning with the helmet and handing it to the yellow sponge.

SpongeBob, instead of placing the helmet over his head, dunked his hand in a few times and rubbed the clear liquid over certain areas of his body, which puzzled Sandy.

_That's weird… I could've __**sworn**__ Sandy always keeps that hose in the same exact place all the time,_ thought SpongeBob. He glanced over at Gabriel, locking eyes with him. There was something about his gaze that nearly put SpongeBob into a deadly coma _every time_ he looked at him. Suddenly, the wolf offered a gentle smile and placed a paw over SpongeBob's hand that had finally healed from the horrific scratch wounds. However, it had been left with permanent scars that would always be there to remind him of what happened.

"I'm so happy to see that you're back to your old self, SpongeBob. I don't think you could manage to live your everyday life looking like those dish sponges that humans use," he chuckled.

His laughter sounded like a weapon of destruction to SpongeBob's eardrums. He was grateful that the feeling within his arms and legs was returning, even though he began to tremble like a lost pet on the street.

Sandy looked at him in concern. "You okay, SpongeBob?"

_No, I am not okay! This wolf is trying to kill me, I just know it! First, it was the claws, and then the tripping in the Krusty Krab, and now… now, he just stood there with that __**evil**__ look on his face while watching me shrivel up like a shrimp! No, Sandy, I am __**NOT**__ okay. _

SpongeBob gulped and stared at the giant paw that was covering his little hand, his porous face pouring with a waterfall of perspiration. He looked up at Gabriel, whose eyes looked as if they were ready to comfort him, but it seemed too good to be true. It was almost as if those almond-shaped orbs were covered with contact lenses, and behind those lenses were his true, dark intentions. To SpongeBob, the message within those eyes was dangerously foreboding.

SpongeBob pulled his hand away from the wolf and stood up, grabbing his water helmet and handing it to Sandy. "Y-yeah, everything's just fine, Sandy. T-thank you for not letting him kill me-I MEAN, f-for not letting me dry up! Yeah, that's it. Dahaha!" he started backing away towards the exit.

"Well, Gabriel helped too," she pointed out.

SpongeBob nodded nervously. "O-oh, yeah. Thanks… Gabriel," he swallowed hard, "thanks. I-I've got to go now, Gary needs my help with… uh, something at home. I don't know what it is yet, but I know he needs help."

Sandy stood her ground and confusedly watched him open the front door. "Don't ya want to stay and practice more karate?"

SpongeBob shook his head. "N-no, no. I think we've all endured enough violence for one day, da-ha. I'll catch you two later."

Gabriel stood up and waved at him, smiling. "See you later, SpongeBob. Sorry I didn't give you a fair chance to fight. Maybe next time?" he shrugged.

_**Next**__ time?! You want a __**next**__ time?! Oh, please no, dear Neptune!_ "Uh… dahaha, sure! N-n-next… time. BYE!" with that, he slammed the door shut and ran out of the corridor as fast as his feet could carry him.

Sandy understood if SpongeBob would feel anxious after almost drying up, but the little guy was acting rather off like he had just seen something he shouldn't have. She looked back at Gabriel worriedly. The wolf smiled softly and walked up to her, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You think SpongeBob is okay? He was actin' a little funny just now," she said, staring out through the dome.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. After all, he ran out of here pretty quickly. It seems he'd rather have alone time than play more karate with you."

That simple sentence was like a thundering drum beating into the squirrel's ear. What he just did was state a fact, right? He didn't have any ill intentions behind it. Sometimes, SpongeBob needed to be alone… it was okay if he made up a little white lie of going home to "help" Gary. He just wanted to be alone; it wasn't anything against her personally.

Or… was it? The way Gabriel had spoken made it sound as if that were the case.

It seemed that the wolf had a way with his words that convinced Sandy of anything and everything, which wasn't something that _anybody_ was able to do, considering that she was not a gullible person. But something about the way Gabriel talked practically cast a spell over her, rendering her mind useless.

It was a technique that Gabe had been working on for years.

SpongeBob wouldn't have anything against her, right? They were such close friends! Then again, once she thought about it, he _was_ acting strange the past few weeks every time he saw her, especially when she was with Gabriel. Was he jealous or something? Was he jealous that she directed most of her attention to Gabriel instead of him? Was he jealous of _Gabriel_ in some sort of way? Did he have something against _him?_

_Oh, that's just crazy talk, Sandy. SpongeBob ain't jealous of anything! Why, I'm only thinkin' like this because Ma was so sure that he'd be jealous of Gabe. Well, sorry, Ma, but you're wrong. SpongeBob ain't like that. I just wish I knew why he's been actin' so peculiar lately… whatever it is, it sure as heck ain't jealousy._

_Is it?_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Even though the water was warm, and everything was in broad daylight, SpongeBob felt cold shivers travel through every inch of his body, as he cautiously walked down the road. He took slow and steady steps, looking behind him every once and a while to make sure that he wasn't being followed.

There was only _one_ person in mind who could've followed him.

Was he losing his mind? Was that wolf _really_ trying to get rid of him? Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking _that_ far into it. Nevertheless, it did seem that Gabriel was attempting over and over to harm him in some way. But the strange thing was that he either kept claiming them to be accidents, or he wouldn't even mention them at all.

The clawing handshake, for instance. He never even acknowledged the fact that he had scraped up his flesh so harshly. Then there was the tripping incident at the Krusty Krab; that seemed like a way for Gabriel to get the sponge to embarrass himself in front of Sandy and annoy her for embarrassing _**her **_in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Then, there was another instance in which SpongeBob had lost his footing over a construction hole in the sidewalk, and Sandy had to pull him back to keep him from falling in. Interestingly enough, Gabriel just so happened to be standing behind him when he almost fell, and the sponge seemed to recall feeling a slight nudge in the back when it occurred.

Yeah, these things were _purely_ accidental. For someone who said that SpongeBob and Patrick were accident-prone, he sure as heck seemed to have a bit of a problem with it himself.

And now this? It sure didn't seem like an accident when he viciously kicked him in the helmet so hard that it shattered and left him to dry up. And oh, it wasn't his fault that he felt so helpless just standing over him and watching him lose consciousness, right?

SpongeBob was quite an oblivious and naive person; it wasn't usually like him to have suspicions about people, with the exception of Plankton stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. But overall, the sponge was pretty trusting most of the time, and he had no reasons to question people unless they gave him a good reason to.

At this point, Gabriel had given him every reason under the sun to make him question him and his motives.

What puzzled SpongeBob the most was how unsuspecting Sandy was of him. Hadn't she wondered about his odd and unusual behavior? Typically, Sandy was the one who couldn't be fooled, but it was different this time.

Sandy had thought about some of the things that Gabriel had said over the past few weeks, but because she was unaware that she was being manipulated by a master of trickery, his behavior didn't hit her nearly as hard as it should have.

What was Gabriel doing to her? Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working, because that squirrel continued to be with him.

"There's something awfully weird going on with that guy, and I've got to find out what it is," said SpongeBob aloud, jamming his fist into his palm as he passed by Patrick and Mindy at the park. "Not just for myself, but for Sandy. I don't want her getting hurt." He meant every word he said and felt it within his bones (if he had any.)

Just then, as Patrick and Mindy had finished packing up their picnic basket, the pink starfish spotted his yellow friend. "Hey, SpongeBob!" he smiled and waved, with Mindy doing the same.

Breaking out of his distraction, SpongeBob looked up and walked over to them. "Hey, you guys. Gee, you were having a picnic, huh? That must be romantic," he tried to smile but it came off as forced, and Mindy took notice of it.

She leaned down and placed a hand on his little shoulder. "Are you okay, SpongeBob? You seem a little worried about something."

SpongeBob appreciated the concern from the young mermaid. "I'm afraid 'worried' would be putting it mildly."

"What's the matter?"

SpongeBob shrugged and sighed, shaking his head and at a loss for what to do at the moment. "Oh, it's about Sandy."

"And Gabriel too, right?" asked Patrick, which made both SpongeBob and Mindy shoot glances at him.

"Yes, Patrick. You remember how weird he was acting the day we showed him around town, don't you?"

Patrick nodded. "Uh-huh."

Mindy had also seen the wolf's demeanor and had been very intrigued by it ever since she had briefly met him when he and Sandy arrived in town. "Oh, I think I get what you're saying, SpongeBob. Patrick and I went on a double-date with Sandy and Gabriel, and he seems to be a very strange guy," she spoke in a quiet voice, avoiding the attention of other people in the park.

SpongeBob was surprised to hear of this. "Y-You two went on a double-date with them?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "Yes, and you know something I noticed? He seems to have an obsession with horror movies and knives. He just kept mentioning over and over how pretty and elegant the butter knives were when we had dinner at 'Fancy!'."

Patrick agreed with her. "Yeah, and he kept talking about all these big 'plans' he has for him and Sandy." He spoke in his usual, nonchalant tone, but his words really jumped out at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob's eyes filled with a worrisome look, and his heart began pounding out of his chest. "Horror movies? **Knives?!**" he gulped. "P-Patrick, what exactly were the 'plans' he had in mind?"

Patrick shrugged, his eyes shifting up towards the sky as he tried to jog his own memory. "I don't know… I was kinda busying myself with my plate of food when he talked about it. Man, their steamed clams are awesome!" he exclaimed.

Mindy knew how easily the starfish lost track of things, so she leaned forward a bit and spoke to the worried sponge. "He didn't specifically state what his plans were, just that he had 'plans'. And oddly enough, he seemed to talk about them when Sandy had gone to the bathroom."

"What was she doing in there anyway? Touching up her lipstick?" asked Patrick.

"Uh, Patrick? Sandy doesn't wear lipstick. I don't even think she wears any makeup at all, actually," said a blank-faced SpongeBob.

Mindy shook her head. "Oh, but she was wearing it that night, SpongeBob. I think she was trying to look extra pretty for Gabriel. And let me just tell you, he was eating it up. He couldn't stop looking at her!" her tone of voice made it sound like she was describing a thrilling suspense scene within a movie.

SpongeBob gulped. "Gee, I guess… Sandy really loves him a lot, doesn't she?" he looked down sadly and bit his lip, unaware of his expression.

Mindy had become aware of much the sponge really liked Sandy, and how he was too shy to admit to it. She knew how much he valued his friendship with her, and how he didn't want to ruin it. She offered him a look of sympathy. "Don't worry, SpongeBob. I'm sure she loves you too."

SpongeBob looked up at her in shock. Mindy was just being a wishful thinker; there was _no way_ that squirrel felt anything for him other than friendship. She was with someone else, after all.

Weapons such as knives? Horror movies? _Plans _for him and Sandy? All the "accidents" that were continuously caused by Gabriel? The more he thought about everything, the more he wanted to uncover the truth about that smug carnivore. SpongeBob peered with determination as a brilliant but risky idea came to his mind. He did everything he could to push what Mindy had said out of his head.

"Patrick, we've got to get to the bottom of all this. I liked that guy at first, but now he's made me question myself more than ever. I have a plan. It's against the law because it's an invasion of privacy, but I'm willing to risk it if it means we find out what he's up to."

"Does the plan involve steamed clams?"

"No."

"Darn."

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"A few hours later."

"Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Sweet Stay, how may I help you?" asked the man standing behind the counter of the hotel registration. The fish was a rather short fellow with light-purple skin, lime-green fins mixed with blue swirls, and was dressed in a grey uniform.

The hotel's walls were painted bright-orange with pastel clamshells, the floors resembled glass and allowed people to see their reflections in it, a tall fountain of a mermaid swimming with a dolphin sat beautifully in the middle of the room, and the front desk was painted muted hues of purple and grey. Although it wasn't the _most_ luxurious hotel in existence, the place was most definitely a very nice establishment to spend a few nights in.

SpongeBob and Patrick stood at the front desk, both having their hands clasped behind their backs, as they knew their plan was about to unfold very soon. "Hello there, sir! Boy, this is a real nice place you work in! Tell me, what are the lunch breaks like?" asked SpongeBob, feeling nervous. He knew he shouldn't be stalling like this, but he was afraid that Gabriel might have checked into his hotel room for the night. This is if he wasn't still with Sandy, beating lies into her head.

The snooty fish sighed and rolled his eyes. Chit-chatting with guests wasn't part of his job, especially not with little yellow freaks, such as the one standing in front of him. "To be quite honest, they're lousy. Not enough flavor, **far** too much grease."

Patrick smiled. "Oh, I love grease! You got any extra in that suit of yours?"

SpongeBob became fascinated by the golden bell sitting on the desk. "Ooh! Such a pretty bell. Mind if I ring it?" he said.

The fish rolled his eyes again and said, "Actually, you may not- "

The sponge didn't listen to him and proceeded to tap it over twenty times.

The man steamed with annoyance and gritted his teeth. _Why must this place attract such buffoonery?!_ He slammed his fin over the sponge's hand and ripped the bell away from him, almost smashing it to bits when he put it back down.

SpongeBob chuckled awkwardly and leaned to the side, staring at the elevator. There was still no sign of Gabriel. SpongeBob fiddled with his fingers. He had no idea where the wolf was, but he didn't want to risk going up to his room and running into him in the hallway.

But after annoying the living barnacles out of the fish for the next five minutes, the sponge figured he might as well just bite the bullet and go. He looked up at the fish and cleared his throat.

"Sorry for being such a nuisance, sir, but I- "

"IT'S. FINE. Just tell me what you're here for," said the man, ready to explode.

SpongeBob smiled sheepishly, continuing his sentence. "I-I was just gonna ask for the spare key to Gabriel Sharpton's room, sir."

The man shot him a questioning look. "You know Mr. Sharpton? And you want to go into his room?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, we wanna see if we can dig up any dirt on him."

The fish cocked a brow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, ready to call the police if he had to.

SpongeBob let out an awkward laugh and began sweating. "Dahaha! H-He means _actual_ dirt. You know wolves and their habits of digging in the dirt."

The fish stared at him, unamused with no idea what he was talking about. "I would, sir. If I lived on land. And right now, _I wish I did_. Here you go," he said, handing them the spare key.

SpongeBob and Patrick shared a satisfied smile. "Thank you, sir. Oh, and by the way, do you know if Mr. Sharpton has come back yet?" asked SpongeBob.

The fish leaned against the counter. "No, he has not. And it's a good thing he hasn't; he's been spared from a night of torture," he said, rubbing his temples.

SpongeBob smiled. "That's funny, you talk a lot like my neighbor Squidward!"

"You have a neighbor?!"

"Actually, I have two!" he said, wrapping an arm around the starfish and pulling him close.

Patrick smiled like a goofball and waved. "Hi."

The fish had worked too hard in his life to deal with this kind of junk. He sighed, telling them what room and floor to go to. He was very thankful when they finally walked away and disappeared into the elevator.

_Ten floors later…_

"Well, here we are, Patrick," said SpongeBob as the two stepped off the elevator and stared down a long hallway with red, velvet walls, and fancy light fixtures.

"Wow, this place is awesome," said Patrick, looking at his surroundings as they quietly walked down the hall to the very end room.

After going down many twists and turns of the air-conditioned hallway, they arrived at the room of the carnivore.

Before SpongeBob even knew it, Patrick suddenly pressed his eye against the peephole. "Gabriel? Are you home? We're coming to intrude!" he yelled.

SpongeBob panicked, pulling him away from the door and slapping a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, Patrick! He's not supposed to know we're doing this," he whispered.

Patrick nodded. "Oh, right. Sorry," he said, his voice muffled by SpongeBob's hand. Sometimes Patrick was more of a burden than a help.

SpongeBob pressed his ear against the door, listening in carefully for any noise. He knew that the clerk had said that Gabriel hadn't returned yet, but with the way that he always seemed to pop up so quickly without anyone noticing kept SpongeBob cautious. Luckily, the room was dead quiet.

"Hear anything?" asked Patrick, now nearly whispering.

SpongeBob shook his head. "Nope, it's as silent as the Krusty Krab on a Tuesday evening. I think we should go in now," he said, sticking the key into the lock. He froze when he felt something pressing into his back. He looked behind him and came face-to-face with Patrick.

"Something the matter, Patrick?" he asked, his nose squished between his eyes.

"No. I'm just anxiously waiting to get in," he rolled his eyes, "if only you weren't so slow."

The two entered the dark room. The large, square window was covered halfway by a dark-grey curtain, and the single bed that sat in the middle of the room had been neatly made. There appeared to be nothing on the nightstand other than the seashell-shaped lamp and a golden alarm clock.

It was almost as if no one was staying there.

SpongeBob stood in front of Patrick, his eyes darting around the room and examining it. "Okay, now remember the plan, Patrick."

"We destroy the place and then get ice cream after?"

"No, I _very quietly_ and carefully search through the drawers, while you check in the closet and the bathroom for any suspicious items," he explained it slowly so that the starfish could understand. "And we do it as swiftly as possible, so we have a chance to escape before Gabriel comes back."

Patrick scratched his head. "I'm confused. What exactly are we looking for again?"

SpongeBob began to roll out the drawers on the stand that held the TV. "Nothing, in particular, Patrick. We're just here to see if we can find anything out of the ordinary that tells us more about Gabriel." As he opened the top drawer, the only things he came across were a few pairs of pants and a notebook.

The sponge was intrigued by finding it. He smoothed his hand over the black notebook that was full of cracks. It appeared to be quite old and worn-out. "Hmm…" he wondered, picking it up and staring at it. "Now, what would Gabriel be doing with a notebook that looks like this?"

Patrick shrugged as he searched through the closet. "Maybe he likes to draw stuff."

Gabriel? Someone who liked to draw and was artistic? That didn't seem like much of a possibility. For the most part, (aside from his creepy, unsettling nature,) he seemed to be a boring guy who was into his work as a nurse. Although, SpongeBob was beginning to question if that was really his job or not.

SpongeBob scoffed. "Nah, I don't think so, Patrick. This is probably just his weekly planner or something." He opened up the book and turned the pages. _This probably has all his plans of wooing Sandy. Very clever fellow, that Gabriel. This thing must be loaded with cheesy pickup lines_. _Ha! I wonder how many he's used so far, _he thought scornfully.

The sponge's expectations were thrown out the window when he stumbled upon an old, faded drawing that had been pieced back together with tape. Whoever had done it, they must've taken great care in doing so. SpongeBob's eyes scanned the page; it was a beautifully drawn piece of a young Sandy and Gabriel, both leaning forward with one of both of their legs raised behind them, holding hands, and their lips pursed for a kiss. Gabriel was artistic after all.

It made SpongeBob a bit sad and flustered looking at the drawing. For some reason, it didn't bother him too much in the jealousy department. What _really_ perturbed him was knowing that at some point in his life, Gabriel had ripped up the drawing and kept it, piecing it back together out of regret. It was something that a child would've done.

And that was oddly disturbing.

Before SpongeBob could turn the page, Patrick called to him. "Hey, SpongeBob! Come look at this."

SpongeBob placed the notebook back where it belonged and closed the drawer. He walked up to Patrick, who was on his knees in front of the nightstand next to the bed.

"What is it, Patrick?"

The starfish lifted up a large syringe with a very long needle. It appeared to be empty with no fluid contained in it whatsoever. At least, not to the naked eye.

SpongeBob felt his heart jump upon seeing it. "Oh…" he awed, getting on his knees and taking it from Patrick's hand, looking closely at it. "Gosh, that's one long needle."

Patrick nodded. "Yeah. What do you think he uses it for?"

SpongeBob shook his head, twisting it back and forth. "I don't know, Pat. I mean, he says that he's a nurse. Maybe this belongs to a patient or something." He said that very reluctantly, as he continued to question Gabriel's true line of work.

That thought even grossed Patrick out, which was unusual for him, considering he picked his nose and bellybutton all the time. "Ew, why would he keep it? It's probably full of old lady juices."

SpongeBob squinted at the floor in thought. "Why would he keep an old, taped-up drawing of him and Sandy?" they had only found two things so far, and they were already incredibly creeped out. Sure, it was a small number of things, but they were definitely substantial in one way or another.

They also seemed to open the door to more questions than answers.

"I think it's time we keep looking. You better put that back where you found it, Pat," said SpongeBob, getting up from the floor.

"Shouldn't we keep it as evidence?" asked Patrick, looking up at his friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Patrick. Gabriel will come back and notice that it's missing," he pointed out.

Patrick showed an expression of guilt, reaching into the back of his pants. "Well, do you think he'll notice these missing, too?" he pulled out a box of animal crackers.

SpongeBob gasped. "Patrick, you need to put that back! We agreed to snoop through Gabriel's stuff, but we **didn't** agree to steal it!"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll go put them back in the closet."

"Ron, I'm really going to need you for this."

Time stood still as SpongeBob and Patrick heard a familiar voice approaching from outside the door. The two widened their eyes and shot each other terrified looks. They needed a place to hide, _fast_.

Gabriel sighed as he came closer to the door of his room. "But Ron, I don't have anybody to do the job. And I'm certainly not gonna ask that stupid sponge to do it. I'm going to find a way to make sure he isn't there anyway." His rat coworker could be heard talking gibberish on the other end of the phone, as Gabriel pulled out his key.

"Look, Ron, it really isn't that hard. All that you have to do is take a plane and catch the bus on the beach. It'll take you straight into the ocean. What do you mean you're afraid of water? You're a sewer rat!"

Inside the room, SpongeBob had clung to the ceiling and stretched himself out, blending in as best he could. He looked down and saw Patrick standing underneath a lampshade.

"Patrick!"

"What?"

"That isn't a good place to hide!"

Patrick lifted the lampshade and looked up at him. "I don't see why not. They do it in cartoons all the time."

SpongeBob groaned and was about to say something else, but the sound of a key unlocking the door stopped him.

Gabriel stepped into the room and shut the door, turning on the bathroom light. "Alright, fine, Ron. You don't have to do it. I'll either find somebody else or I'll just stand there next to the preacher, looking like an idiot in front of Sandy."

SpongeBob could hear the blatant annoyance in his voice, which was something he had yet to hear until now. _Preacher? What is he talking about? _

The sponge then held back a gasp as he realized what those "plans" of his were.

_Oh my goodness, Gabriel's gonna… h-he's gonna-_

The door to the bathroom clicked shut, which was the cue for them to scram.

Patrick lifted the shade from his head and reached for SpongeBob's hand on the ceiling. "He's doing his business. Let's get out of here, SpongeBob!" he grabbed onto his hand and yanked him down, creating a popping sound.

The two tiptoed to the exit. SpongeBob got down on all fours and squeezed through the gap underneath the door. He then whispered, "Okay, your turn, Patrick!"

Patrick sweated, as he had no clue how he was supposed to fit through the small opening. "I-I can't do it, SpongeBob! I'm not squishy and stretchy like you are." His tone of voice was overflowing with fear.

"You have to try, Patrick! Hurry before he comes out of there!"

After taking in a deep breath, the starfish took the chance and followed along in the steps of his best friend. He managed to fit his arms through the gap, but that was all he could do.

SpongeBob reached down and pulled his hands as hard as he could, breaking into a sweat and shutting his eyes tightly. Finally, after pulling with all his might, the starfish was out.

"Oh, thank goodness," SpongeBob sighed. "You okay, buddy?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, I think so. But I do think it's gonna leave a mark." He turned around and showed how his rounded back had been completely flattened.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" urged SpongeBob. With that, the two ran down the hallway, turned a corner and disappeared.

Back in the hotel room, Gabriel had hung up and exited the bathroom. Once he turned on an extra light, his eyes traveled around the room until they caught the sight of a single animal cracker that sat on the dark floor.

He walked up to it and picked it up. For a few moments, he contemplated what this could possibly mean.

Then he smirked.

It was a good thing they hadn't searched underneath the bed, or else they would've found his knife collection that he'd had since he was a teenager.

That was an odd thing to carry around as a traveler.

* * *

_Back in Texas…_

Kathy sat at the dining room table next to her husband, who sat quietly reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee.

"So, do ya think you can send it over soon, Daisy?" she asked a nurse from the Happy Safe Home in Wichita Falls.

The middle-aged female squirrel on the other end nodded, standing behind a desk. "Uh-huh, I surely can. Although, I don't think it'll be very promisin'."

Kathy sighed. She knew she might be getting her hopes up that her deceased sister had included her or any of the family within her written will. On the day of Barbra's death, the document had been found underneath her bed, sealed within an envelope. Kathy was hoping that since Gabriel had mentioned how Barbra had "changed", she would've become generous enough to disperse her wealth onto them. Kathy wasn't interested in the money for herself, but rather for the rest of the family.

Not to mention her estate.

Now, the kind nurse was going to send it to her so that she could know for sure who was entitled to her wealth.

After hanging up with the woman, Kathy called the coroner to ask if the results on Barbra's blood had come back yet or if they had found a match to the fingerprints on her wrist.

Both of those hopes had yet to come to pass.


	18. Chapter 18: Ruby Rings and Manipulation

**This chapter has a big focus on Sandy's inner thoughts. (I felt like that it would be good to put the narrative on her for a bit, haha.) Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_King Neptune's castle…_

It had wound down to a fairly quiet evening on the premises of Neptune's giant kingdom. All the servants lay sound asleep in their large and luxurious rooms spread throughout the building. Well, most of them, except for Marty, who stood by and pretended to be interested in the tidying up that he was doing in the throne room.

He went around dusting, sweeping and polishing up knick-knacks, which was usually boring to him. But on this night, he basically had a front-row seat to the debate being held between the king and his courageous daughter, Mindy.

The fish listened in to their conversation that was _all_ about the pink starfish, and whether or not the king would allow him to join them for dinner one evening.

Any normal fish would've lost their mind a long time ago from listening to King Neptune throw every reason he could find for why "pinky" shouldn't be allowed in their home, but Marty loved gossip and to hear a good argument, so in this case, he enjoyed it like a man enjoyed watching football.

King Neptune sat high and mightily on his throne, staring down at his young daughter with a look of disapproval and criticism, as she floated below him and did her best to convince him to give her boyfriend a chance.

"Come on, Daddy. If you just give Patrick a chance, you'll see what you've been missing out on," said Mindy.

Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose in mental anguish. How long was that mermaid going to keep this up until he finally cracked? For her to be pleading with him for _this_ long, she really must've felt strongly about the young starfish.

Why? The king had no idea.

"Mindy, dear, we've gone over this about twelve times this evening. I don't want that Pinky in our castle; he's irresponsible and he might break something," said Kind Neptune, ready to smash his head into a wall.

Mindy raised a brow at him. "Is that _really_ the only reason you don't want him over, Daddy? I mean, he came over once before to pick me up for our first date, remember? And he didn't break anything then."

Neptune knew she had made a good point, and he found it hard not to budge on his firm stance. He shook from head to toe in frustration, avoiding her first question. "I am aware of that, Daughter. You don't have to remind me."

"Then why won't you have him over?" asked Marty.

The king stared annoyingly at his intrusive servant. "Don't you have cleaning you should be doing, Marty?"

"I-I've actually **been** doing it, Your Majesty."

"Well, then, _CLEAN IT AGAIN!_"

Marty trembled and became frightened by the thundering in his voice. He nodded quickly and poured sweat, plugging in the vacuum cleaner into an outlet in the wall. Because he was so terrified, his nerves became extremely jittery, causing him to step on the vacuums' switch three times as hard as he should have.

The switch on the cleaning device broke and took off inside the room, dragging Marty all over the floor while he screamed, and his body was carried by the wind being created behind him.

Once the king was distracted by something, Marty had always taken the opportunity to question him about things. And when the king didn't like it, (which he never did) Marty would immediately regret his decision and turn as pale as a ghost.

Mindy exhaled heavily and swam up to his side, looking deeply into her father's eyes and holding onto his massive arm. "Daddy, I know how protective you are of me, and I think you're the best daddy in the world for that. But I promise you that if you just open your heart and give Patrick a chance, you'll see things differently."

Mindy's sweet tone of voice and kind eyes always managed to make the king question himself. Oh, how he _wished_ she didn't look at him with those eyes! She was just as beautiful, kind and compassionate as her mother, and he couldn't help but admire her for it.

King Neptune's harsh expression slowly softened the more he thought about her desire. He had mixed feelings about Patrick Star.

On one hand, he seemed like a harmless buffoon, who adored Mindy to pieces and just wanted to make her happy.

On the other hand, his stupidity could be detrimental to Mindy's own intelligence. What if he dumbed her down to the point of her forgetting all the names of the sea creatures? Then she might not be able to become future queen of the sea one day.

_I know he makes you happy, Mindy. For whatever reason… I don't know. But I just can't say for sure that I trust the boy… he might just ruin things for you or for both of us with his buffoonery. Wait… perhaps I could hire a professional to train him like a pet worm! Yes, that may work. He could teach him to play fetch, rollover, get the newspaper… come to think of it, when was the last time I had the newspaper delivered here? It's been too long, that's for sure! The paperboy should be executed!_

"Daddy?"

"Fine, you're right, Mindy. He should be imprisoned first, not executed."

Mindy was very confused. He had been sitting there for over a minute and not saying a word, so he must've gotten lost in his thoughts, just like he often did. "Uh, dad?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you talking about?"

King Neptune shifted his eyes around the room, realizing what he had actually said. "Oh, nobody, Mindy. Nobody."

She sighed with relief. "Good. Because for a second there, I thought you might've been talking about Patrick."

The king sighed along with her and shook his massive head. "No, no. I'm not going to imprison Pinky or execute him. I haven't seen enough of him to give me a good reason to do so. I haven't seen enough of him for me to judge him properly, either. And Mindy, that's why I say…" he looked at her, feeling he might regret doing this.

"You can invite him over for a nice dinner."

Mindy's heart practically burst out of her chest, as she smiled bigger than she ever had before. Finally! Not backing down had really paid off. She leaned forward and hugged her father tightly. "Oh, do you really mean it, Daddy?"

His one giant hand was enough to cover the mermaid's entire body in a hug. "Yes, dear. I mean it. Just as long as he doesn't break anything, and he doesn't try to touch my crown."

Mindy pulled away and looked at him curiously. "Oh, are you afraid he might see you bald?"

Neptune was, in the words of a teenager,_ triggered _by her question. "No! That isn't it, Mindy. I just… don't want him getting his filthy fingerprints all over it." _Not only that but in case he __**is**__ a secret criminal, I don't want a repeat of the Shell City incident. _

The father and daughter smiled at each other. "Thank you, Daddy. I promise you won't regret it. It'll be fun!" she exclaimed.

For the first time in a long time, the king chuckled wholeheartedly at her enthusiasm, which caused a shaking earthquake throughout the entire kingdom.

Inside of a room at the end of a hall, a fish servant and his wife were awoken by the intense vibrations of the sea. The woman lifted her blindfold and looked over at her husband beside her in bed.

"What on Earth was that, Gerald?"

The fish shook his head. "Either King Neptune is happy for once, or the apocalypse is coming… _or both."_

Back in the throne room, King Neptune told Mindy not to get her hopes up on this "fun" she was going to have with Patrick coming over. All the starfish had to do was make one wrong move, and it would be off with his head.

Hopefully, that didn't have the potential to literally happen.

Mindy kissed her father goodnight, which made his stone heart melt just a little bit. He watched her disappear down the hall to her room while he shook his head. _Alright, Mindy. I'll give Pinky a chance. But I swear if he does __**anything**__ to make me question his integrity, you can kiss your 'fun' goodbye._

Meanwhile, Marty was still busy getting dragged around the room by the vacuum cleaner, like a person water skiing behind a boat.

"Your Majesty! Help! **HELP!**" he cried.

"Stop fooling around, Marty! I'm trying to think!" said Neptune, pounding his fist into the arm of the throne.

Marty shook his head and screamed until the vacuum finally exploded into a million pieces, leaving him burnt to a crisp on the ground.

King Neptune stared at the smoking fish, unamused. "Perhaps I need to hire a professional to train **you**, Marty. Look at this mess! I now order you to go get the- "

Marty stood up and sighed exhaustedly, cracking his back and then limping away towards the hall. "The broom and dustpan, I know. I'm on it, your majesty."

King Neptune sighed to himself and leaned back in his throne. "Perhaps it's time to get some new servants."

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"The next day. It is a very _interesting_ day, I might add."

This day in Bikini Bottom was very bright, sunny, and warm, yet it also felt oddly unpredictable to a certain squirrel, who was sitting at the picnic bench and flipping through an old photo album from the time she was born, all the way to her life under the sea.

Sandy rested her elbows on the table as she slowly flipped through the pictures of her and Randy when the two were nearing their tween years. She smiled and chuckled amusingly at a photo of when she had used a rattlesnake as a lasso to capture Randy by his leg. In the photo, he lay on his stomach upon the grass in the yard, a horrified expression on his face, while Sandy stood several feet behind him with the snake, pulling as hard as she could.

She noticed the look of satisfaction on her face in the picture and shook her head. _Golly, I sure was a brat. Poor Randy._

The next photo she came across was for her thirteenth birthday. She remembered that day quite clearly: a big family picnic in the park, an acorn-shaped pinata filled with that chocolate popcorn that she liked, all of her friends from school throwing their pieces of cake at each other, and her mother getting upset over all the hours she had wasted slaving away in the kitchen for that special dessert.

_Jeepers, what did I do to my poor ma? And to think that all these years later, I punched that pie she baked and made it splat against the wall! I guess some people never change. Well, some of their bad __**habits**__ don't, at least._

The next picture made her freeze and created a lump in her throat. It was the day of high school graduation.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she stared at the photo of her accepting her diploma with a fake smile on her face. She remembered her aunt being there and forbidding her to even look in the direction of Gabriel. Or, as Barbra had so venomously put it, "Don't even look at that mutt."

Sandy felt a few tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of Gabriel's sadness on the day she had broken up with him, as well as when he was shunned by her on graduation day.

She would do anything to make it up to him.

Sandy furrowed her brows and felt like scolding herself to traveling too far down memory lane. _What am I doin' lookin' at this stuff? I've got a date to get ready for. _With that, she closed the book and pushed it aside.

She glanced over at the photo album she had pushed aside and noticed that a single picture had nearly slid out of it. She pursed her lips to the side, deciding whether or not she should push it back in.

_Oh, fine. Maybe this thing needs new plastic sheets or somethin'. _She reached for it and opened it, allowing the laminated paper to float right out onto the table.

What met her chocolate-brown eyes was a happy photo of SpongeBob and Patrick, both standing in front of the camera with their signature goofy smiles, and their arms draped around each other. Sandy picked it up and stared at it, smiling crookedly to herself.

_Them two critters are just too much for a gal to handle, especially that SpongeBob. Well, I suppose they're both the same amount of trouble, just in different ways. SpongeBob's a clumsy little feller, but Patrick… gosh, sometimes he makes my head wanna explode. But hey, they're my friends, and I'm sure they probably think a few things about me, too. _

Sandy especially wondered what that little sponge had truly thought of her, which she knew was just crazy because he pretty much thought the same of everybody. He was a kind, generous, hardworking fellow, who wanted nothing more than to make people happy. He liked and was friendly to every person he came in contact with, including her. That was basically it.

However, the way he was acting within the past few weeks had started to make her question why his demeanor had changed in such an odd way.

He seemed to get a bit flustered any time that Gabriel was with her, which was out of the ordinary for him, considering the fact that he liked everybody.

Was there perhaps something about the wolf that SpongeBob didn't like? Something that ticked him off? Maybe it was his height or his strength, or the fact that he could howl in the moonlight like the characters did in those horror movies that SpongeBob would sometimes watch. Those were strange reasons not to like someone, but hey, the sponge himself was strange.

If SpongeBob truly didn't like Gabriel, it couldn't have _possibly_ been because of anything that serious, right? After all, sometimes SpongeBob overreacted to simple things.

It couldn't have been because they had gotten back together… could it?

The next person she had to question was Gabriel himself. Sandy could usually read people like a book, but it was a different story with him. He had always been hard for her to figure out completely. But for some reason, after all these years, he seemed… even _harder_ to figure out than she could ever remember.

The other day when he had been talking about all her friends and her life in Bikini Bottom, she was unable to tell if he was talking just to make a simple conversation, or if there was some other hidden reason behind it.

Yes, she already knew that SpongeBob and Patrick were troublesome, and that Squidward was grumpy, and Mr. Krabs was cheap and greedy, and that Gary was a gluttonous snail, so why did he feel the need to talk about things she had known for years? Perhaps he was just voicing his opinion and nothing more.

For a split second, it _almost_ crossed her mind that he had been trying to turn her against them.

But that would be absurd.

Sandy waved herself off and stood up. _Aw, it don't matter none what Gabe said. He's always talked about weird stuff, _she shrugged. _Besides, actions speak louder than words, and he seems to get along with everybody just fine. _

For another split second, she wondered why so many strange accidents kept occurring when Gabriel was around SpongeBob. She walked up into her tree and rifled through her closet for a dress to wear. _SpongeBob's a klutz, and Gabe's just got bad luck. There's really nothin' else to it I don't think._

She then smiled as she found a long, soft-pink dress with mid-length sleeves that she hadn't worn in years. She stood in front of her bedroom mirror and held the dress up against her. She felt like she was sixteen years old again, going on her first date.

_Enough of that, you foolish squirrel. You're a grown woman for corn's sake. _

The mentioning that Gabriel had made the other day about someone "loving her enough to marry her and take her away from here" really startled the squirrel. It had only been a little over two weeks since they had gotten back together! He couldn't have been suggesting a proposal of marriage, even less of _leaving_ Bikini Bottom and taking her with him.

No sane person would suggest marriage after rekindling their relationship in such a short amount of time, and then in the same breath, rip someone away from their home and closest friends.

Unless that person had some hidden, dark motives.

The question was, would she say "yes"?

_Of course, I'd say yes! Gabe's been mistreated and stomped on by so many people, including my own aunty. He deserves someone to settle down and share his life with, and whether it's too soon or not, I'm willin' to be that someone. _

That was when she realized that she hadn't said "I still love you, too" after he had said it while they were on the beach at Goo Lagoon all those weeks ago.

Just because she hadn't said it verbally, didn't mean that she didn't feel it inside.

She _had_ to still love him; they had dated for two years, and they were in love _then_, so why would it be any different now?

The difference was that it was pity and infatuation from seeing him after so many years and remembering all the fun times they had together, not love. It was pure, sorrowful pity and a playful, childish crush. Again, she was a grown woman, who was too old for that sort of thing. But she had yet to realize any of it.

If she didn't _truly_ love Gabriel, who else was there in the deep, blue sea that she loved with all her heart, and like no other?

She didn't dare ask herself that question, because she was afraid there might've been an answer.

In the meantime, the squirrel needed to get these crazy thoughts out of her head and get ready to meet Gabriel at the Krusty Krab. He had told her to meet him there at around 4 o'clock. She knew that this pink dress she just slipped on might have been overdoing it a little bit, but that teen-like spirit within her was strong ever since they had started dating again, and she just couldn't help dressing up like she used to do as a young girl.

It seemed that a lot of the time these past weeks was spent doing things to 'impress' Gabriel. Wearing an old pink lipstick that had expired over two years ago, dressing in clothing she would no longer normally wear, showing off her scientific inventions – it was all done without her even thinking carefully about doing it.

No matter. She just had to ready herself and get down to that restaurant to meet Gabriel, her old flame, who was burning as bright as sunlight.

Little did she know, he was the hottest, most dangerous flame ever to be relit in her life.

* * *

_Later, at the Krusty Krab…_

"SpongeBob, I need fifteen Krabby Patties, all with extra mayo!" said Squidward, sticking his head through the order window of the kitchen.

SpongeBob stood at the grill, trusty spatula in hand, staring into space with the most vacant expression that his coworker had ever seen.

Squidward cocked a brow at him and waved the order ticket in front of his face. "SpongeBob? Hello? Are you home?" _What am I talking about? He's __**never**__ had a home in that head of his. If he did, he left a long time ago and never came back._

Still no response.

Squidward sighed. _Fine. I guess it's time to bring out the big guns. _He reached down inside his boat and pulled out a purple boombox. He set it on the ledge of the window and pressed 'play', which activated the song, _Musical Doodle._

Suddenly, as the familiar tune and its lyrics flowed from the device and into SpongeBob's earhole, his eyes bugged out of his head and he dropped his spatula. He then began to dance, wiggling his square body back and forth and raising his arms in the air.

Soon, he began to sing along with it. "Trying to stop it is futile, so just listen now to my musical doodle!"

Everyone in the restaurant covered their ears. "Hey, turn that stuff off, man!" said a male fish.

"Yeah! It's gonna get stuck in our heads!" said a female fish.

Squidward turned around and looked at all of them. "I'm just trying to get this nitwit of a fry cook to listen when I talk to him!"

"I'm listening, Squidward."

"AHHH!" the octopus hadn't expected the fry cook to be standing right next to him in the boat register. He held onto his chest, breathing like he was about to pass out.

"SpongeBob, where the heck did you come from?!"

"The kitchen, silly."

Squidward rolled his eyes and slapped the order note on SpongeBob's forehead. He sometimes wondered why he even bothered to question anything that sponge ever did. None of it made sense, so what was the point in asking about it?

"Whatever. Just get these orders filled," he said sternly.

SpongeBob smiled slightly and saluted him. "Sure thing, Squidward." He headed back into the kitchen. The fry cook couldn't help being distracted by a few things that had to do with Sandy and that wolf.

He couldn't get the image of that syringe out of his head, nor could he ignore that creepy drawing he had found in that notebook.

Unfortunately for the customers, the addictive song was still playing.

"Turn that crap OFF, man! Or I'm gonna come over there and turn it off for you!" demanded another male fish.

Squidward fumed in anger, picked up the boombox and said, "Oh, yeah? You want it off so badly? HERE YOU GO!" he threw it at the man at the table, hitting him in the face and knocking him over.

"Thank… you…" he said weakly in a muffled voice. His girlfriend leaned over and looked at her injured boyfriend, then glared at Squidward, who glared right back at her.

Mr. Krabs, who had been back from his honeymoon for a while, busted open the door to his office and glanced around at the restaurant. "What in Davy Jones' Locker is goin' on around here?! Is somebody playin' football?"

"No, but I think Squidward wants to play a game of dodgeball," said Patrick, sitting at a table and slurping on a soda. "I don't think this guy's very good at it," he continued, pointing at the man on the floor.

Just then, someone came through the door of the restaurant. That certain someone just happened to be wearing a purple flower over her left ear, and her dress that matched her soft shade of pink lipstick came flowing loosely around her body, looking elegant.

A few people turned around and noticed the squirrel. She was a lovely sight to behold. The only thing recognizable about her was the glass bubble over her head.

"Who is that girl?" asked a young woman.

"That's Sandy, the weightlifter from the surface world, duh!" replied her teenage friend.

"She doesn't look like her usual self…" remarked a young man.

"That's a _**she**_? I always thought it was a dude!" said his friend.

Sandy stood there, feeling foolish and awkward for being so overdressed in such a casual place. Her eyes shifted around the room while she kept a straight face and sat down at a table in the far-right corner.

_What's everybody lookin' at? Can't a squirrel play dress-up every now and then? Oh, who am I kidding… I look like a weirdo. _She shook her head embarrassingly and rested her arms on the table.

SpongeBob came out of the kitchen with a massive tray full of those fifteen Krabby Patties, carefully delivering them to each table. As he took each step, he glanced down every few seconds to make sure there were no feet in his way. He didn't want anyone tripping him this time. Then again, Gabriel wasn't in the building yet, so tripping wasn't likely to happen.

Finally, he reached the table that was smack-dab in the middle of the room. "Here you go, sir. Enjoy," he said with a smile as he placed the plate down in front of the bluefish.

After picking up the tray and taking a single step, he couldn't help but notice something pink from the corner of his eye. He turned to the right and discovered the source of the nice color.

His mouth gaped open slightly. "Whoa…" he said to himself. Was that really tough-gal-from-Texas-Sandy sitting over there? Apparently so, because when she looked up, he instantly recognized her buckteeth.

He smiled and slowly made his way to the very back table that she was sitting at. Seeing her there really took his mind off the disturbing and suspenseful evening that he and Patrick had shared the night before.

Seeing her also made his heart skip about fifty beats, and made his cheeks turn pink, which matched her dress, oddly enough.

"Hey, Sandy," he greeted in a soft tone.

The squirrel looked up at him. _Oh, shoot. Well, I don't think SpongeBob would give me a weird look for how I'm dressed. I'm lucky he's always so nice. _

She gave him a small smile and waved. "Howdy, SpongeBob. How's the day at work been?"

"Oh, very uh…" _Very full of reasonable questions about a certain wolf and why he has a creepy drawing of you and him, and the world's longest needle inside the drawer of the nightstand in his hotel room!_

No matter how much he yelled in his thoughts, he knew he couldn't say anything to her about what he had seen. At least, not _yet. _

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It's very… full of musical doodles!"

Sandy raised a brow at him. "You were listenin' to that earworm again?"

"Haha, yeah. But only because Squidward was trying to get my attention and then he threw the boombox at a guy's face," he spoke quickly.

"Hey, he had it coming!" shouted Squidward from the register. Luckily for him, that guy had left a few minutes earlier.

Sandy was a bit taken aback to hear that. But she knew Squidward and his temper. "Well, he ought to be careful if he doesn't want a lawsuit on his hands."

SpongeBob nodded in agreement with her. After a few moments, Sandy noticed him staring at her with an affectionate look. Had he _always_ looked at her like that? Or was it new?

Or was he just going to make fun of her outfit? _Nah, SpongeBob wouldn't do that, _she thought, looking away from him for a second.

"Sandy?"

She looked back at him to see that he had taken off his hat and was playing with it nervously.

"Yes, SpongeBob?"

"Um, you look… really pretty."

Sandy nearly jolted backward from his unexpected compliment. _Well… I didn't see __**that**__ comin'._

She rubbed the back of her helmet and avoided eye contact with him. "R-Really? Do I really… look pretty, SpongeBob?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "You sure do, Sandy. Then again, you always do. You're a very pretty girl, and not just on the outside." From the tone of his voice and the look on his face, she could tell he meant every word he said, and it was strangely touching to her.

Sandy didn't realize how much she was blushing until she saw her own reflection in her helmet. "Oh, uh, why, thank you, SpongeBob," she said, covering her face with her hands.

SpongeBob stared at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh, sure am. I'm just makin' sure the sun don't get in my eyes."

'Uh, Sandy? The sun is almost down…"

"And it's also behind you," added Squidward from across the way. How was he able to hear them so clearly?

Why did his simple remark make her blush so hard? For someone who was usually good at figuring things out, she sure was lousy at it lately. And she wasn't sure why.

It probably had something to do with the fact that she was being heavily influenced and manipulated by a flame that was burning up all the oxygen in her brain.

And speaking of the devil, in came Gabriel with a look of pure smugness on his face. SpongeBob spotted him, and his face instantly dropped any enthusiasm that it had.

_Oh, great…_ he thought as the wolf came strolling over to the table.

"Well, hello, you two! My goodness, Sandy! You look…" Gabriel took in the sight of his girlfriend. SpongeBob noticed that even the way he looked at her was quite creepy. He had a gleam in his eye that was _not_ as innocent as he would want anyone to think. To put it simply, his gaze was full of lust.

"Overdressed?" she asked.

Gabriel shook his head with a smile. "No. **Gorgeous** the word I was looking for."

Suddenly, SpongeBob felt something light hit him in the back. He looked down and noticed a balled-up napkin on the ground.

"Psssst!" someone whispered.

SpongeBob glanced up to see Patrick pointing at Gabriel and Sandy as they hugged. The starfish then stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag at the sight, making SpongeBob crack up.

Sandy leaned over and looked at him. "Somethin' funny, SpongeBob?"

The sponge turned around swiftly, his face dripping with sweat. "Huh? Oh, no! N-Nothing's funny. Nothing funny at all," he held in his laughter until his face turned red, and he ran back into the kitchen.

_One hour later…_

After the squirrel and wolf had shared a Krusty Combo and talked for a while, SpongeBob decided it was time to stop spying on them through the window and come to take their plates.

Whatever he said to Gabriel, he knew it had to be carefully constructed and that it sounded as normal as possible. He couldn't let him know that he was onto him in more ways than he could count.

"Well, I hope the patties were to your liking, you two," he said, smiling with his hands clasped behind his back.

Sandy nodded. "Sure 'nuff!"

Gabriel smiled at him and stacked the two plates on top of each other. "Oh, they were delicious, SpongeBob! And I'm glad we actually got to eat them this time."

SpongeBob's smile slowly disappeared. The air of mockery and sarcasm in his voice was disguised as simply 'poking fun'. It was hard to detect, but it was there.

Mr. Krabs came scuttling up to them. "Ahoy, land-dwellers! And SpongeBob," he smiled at his young employee like he was his proud father. The sponge returned his smile and thanked Neptune that he had shown up to stop Gabriel before he could say anything else.

"And how are ye two enjoying your time together as love-scallops?" asked Mr. Krabs, smiling at them knowingly.

Gabriel placed his paw over Sandy's and smiled. "Oh, indeed we are, Mr. Krabs. This squirrel has made me the happiest wolf in the sea."

"I thought you were the **only** wolf in the sea," said Patrick.

Gabriel threw in the fakest laugh he could muster. "Hahaha, that's true, Rick! That is true."

Patrick furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, how many times do I have to say it?! MY NAME. IS NOT. RI- " SpongeBob had silenced him by using a slingshot to fling a kelp fry into his mouth.

Ignoring Patrick's close outburst, the crustacean turned back to them and said, "Well, that's certainly great to hear, Mr. Sharpton. Perhaps you two would like to try our new special dessert we just added to the menu."

SpongeBob looked at him confusedly. "Um, Mr. Krabs? What dessert is that?"

"Haven't ya heard, boy? It's our new _Love-O!_"

SpongeBob squinted one eye. "What's a _Love-O?"_

"Yeah, never heard of it," said a male fish at a nearby table.

Mr. Krabs smiled sheepishly, trying to make things up as he went along so that he could make as much money as possible. "Heh, heh, why, it's our _new_ red-colored, heart-shaped Jell-O! Available to couples of any species. Only six-ninety-nine."

"And just when we all thought he couldn't get any greedier," remarked Squidward in a bland tone.

Gabriel shook his head and looked at the crab. "That's very nice of you to offer, Mr. Krabs. But I think that I have something a little sweeter to give my Sandy than Jell-O. That is if she'll say yes…"

Suddenly, the entire room went silent. What was the wolf talking about?

Gabriel looked at Sandy with loving eyes and took hold of her hand. He then proceeded to stand up, push his seat aside, and kneel on one knee in front of her.

Every person, including Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and every single customer within the room gasped. Squidward ran over from his boat, Patrick jumped down from his table, Plankton and Karen watched from outside with their faces pressed against the window, and Sandy sat there in shock as he pulled out a small box from his back pocket.

The only two people who didn't gasp were SpongeBob and Patrick. The starfish walked over to his friend and stood by his side, while SpongeBob bit his lip and watched in horror as Sandy was practically getting scorched by that flame.

"Sandy, after so many years of being apart, you've allowed me to reenter your life once again, making all of my dreams I had when we were teenagers come true," said Gabriel, stroking her hand. "And I know that we've only been together again for the past few weeks, but… I just can't hold this in any longer."

There he went mentioning them being apart for so long. Mentioning his dreams, dreams that they both knew had been wasted in the past.

This was the _perfect_ way to make her feel enough pity to say "yes".

Gabriel opened up the burgundy-colored box, revealing a stunning ruby-red ring with a dark-silver band. Once again, everyone gasped. But this time, it was from the beauty of the ring that had taken them by surprise.

"Sandy, you giving us a second chance has changed my life for the better, and I couldn't imagine living it without you."

Sandy bit her lip as she stared down at him. So, what he had mentioned the other day about marriage actually held a place within reality. He truly was making such a suggestion after only a short time.

And if she could just be manipulated one more time by those puppy-dog eyes, his plan would be finished.

"Will you marry me?"

Well, maybe this wasn't the last time.

He still had one more step to complete.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, what will happen next? You'll have to wait and find out. Btw, SpongeBob and Sandy's interactions aren't gonna be as friendly coming next chapter. Stay tuned! **


	19. Chapter 19: Unfair Punishment

**Thank you all so much for your AWESOME reviews! They mean so much to me. Remember what I mentioned in the last chapter about SpongeBob and Sandy's not-so-friendly interaction coming up? Well, it's still coming, but there's been a slight change of plans: It won't happen in this one, but the next one. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy! Again, this one is super-duper long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

Everyone inside the fast-food restaurant stood around in a giant circle, waiting in eagerness for the squirrel to respond to the heartfelt proposal of marriage from the handsome wolf on his knee in front of her.

Sandy's eyes shifted back and forth between their clasped hands and Gabriel's striking, glowing eyes staring at her. This was all happening so fast. She knew she had told herself that she'd say "yes" if he ever asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, but she still hadn't expected it so soon.

If she said yes, it would make all his long-lost dreams of being with her forever come true, and she knew how much time had been wasted between them. They could live a happy life together under the sea. Then again, what about the scenario he had mentioned before about taking her away from there? Could she really be convinced to leave the place she had come to know and love, and all her wonderful friends?

But if she declined his proposal, it would just be letting him down again – possibly even more so than when he had been crushed by her cutting off their relationship. Could she do that to him again? She didn't want to break his heart, and her pity for him was becoming stronger than ever. What was she to do?

Sandy looked over at the crowd of sea folk gathered around them. The look on each face of every individual was about the same: shock and excitement painted their expressions, including Mr. Krabs, Pearl, even Squidward. Well, scratch that. He was waiting for her answer but was not necessarily overjoyed about it. It was hard to get the octopus to be happy about _anything._

_Everybody's waitin' around for my answer…_ she thought. Her eyes made their way to Patrick, who stood with his eyebrows raised with an otherwise blank look on his face. It indicated that he didn't really know what to make of what was happening. Then again, that was typical of him.

And when she found SpongeBob, she was a bit taken aback to see the look of worry all over his little face. He held his hat in his hands, squeezing it in anxiousness.

Sandy looked into his blue eyes from across the way and simply just couldn't understand what exactly they were trying to tell her. He then curved his mouth up into a half-smile, which was forced, unbeknownst to the squirrel.

She then realized if he was jealous like her mother had said he might be, then he would object to what was happening and say something.

But what would he say?

Sandy looked away from his intense gaze. If she were to dwell on that question for too long, it would leave her with no choice but to face the truth.

Part of the truth was that she was only about to accept her boyfriends' proposal because she felt he deserved a chance at happiness. After everything he had been put through while they were together, he deserved to get what he wanted for a change.

The other part of the truth? Well, it was something she didn't dare think about. If she did, she'd have to slap herself back into reality and tell herself how ridiculous it was.

And SpongeBob wasn't saying anything, which gave her a crystal-clear sign of what she thought he was feeling.

Sandy looked into her boyfriend's eyes again. They were flaming with flecks of gold iridescence mixed within the brilliant shade of green. The longer she stared into them, the bigger the hole inside of her became. Those orbs were piercing her with a false sense of hope, and she could no longer fight against it.

She had practically become a slave to his eyes, and Gabriel knew of this.

His years of plotting to get what he wanted were finally about to pay off.

"Gabriel," Sandy began.

The simple utterance of his name was enough to make everyone bit their lips so hard that they bled.

She hesitated.

"Come on, squirrel! Answer him already!" said a male fish, balling up his fists while waiting with bated breath.

"Yeah, you can't turn him down!" said a female fish.

"Look at those cute, fluffy ears! How can she say 'no'?!" added a teenage girl, looking at her friends and talking teenage gibberish that only they could understand.

SpongeBob looked around at everyone as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Why is everyone encouraging this?! He's not who you all think he is! Oh, if only I could say something… you know what, SpongeBob? You can and you __**will**__ say something. This guy cannot be trusted, and you can't just let Sandy fall into his trap like this! It's time, SquarePants. BE A MAN!_

SpongeBob was ready to do this. He sucked in a breath, stepped forward, raised a finger and-

"Yes, Gabriel. I'll marry you."

And just like that, SpongeBob's finger dropped and curled itself inward. His nose deflated and shriveled up, and his heart followed suit.

Gabriel grinned at her and cried crocodile tears, pretending to be incredulous that his 'dreams' were finally coming true.

Well, those dreams _were_ coming to pass; after all, he had been thinking about this moment for decades.

It wasn't really a 'new' desire at all.

But he wasn't truly surprised that was her answer. He had all this planned out and then some, and he knew that if he was able to break her down to the point of being helpless and unable to say no, everything would go according to his will. The thing that he _couldn't_ believe was that the idiot sponge hadn't finally lost it and was standing completely silent as the squirrel get snatched up right before his very eyes.

All Gabriel had to do now was get his fiancé to turn against the sponge, who was the main thing that kept her in this God-forsaken ocean, aside from her other worthless friends and foolish science experiments.

If all those "accidents" hadn't pushed the sponge over the edge, he'd have to come up with one more thing to make sure it happened. He was going to make that porous freak erupt like a volcano. It was just a matter of timing and selective words to accomplish it.

As Gabriel stared over Sandy's shoulder while hugging her, he saw the hopeless look on SpongeBob's face. It was apparent that he had a devil of a time not bursting into tears.

Getting him to explode and fall out with Sandy was all that needed to happen for him to not be invited to their wedding day.

Oh, this was going to be too easy.

Now, the squirrel was his and nobody else's. They were going to be together forever and live happily ever after. Dreams really do come true.

To Gabriel, they were beautiful dreams. But in the eyes of any person who wasn't sick, twisted, and corrupted beyond belief, they were the worst, most hideous nightmares ever to be had in the history of the ocean floor.

Everyone cheered and applauded, coming up to the squirrel and wolf to congratulate them.

SpongeBob and Patrick were the only ones not saying a single word. Though the starfish wasn't too bright, even he knew that this couldn't be good. He looked down at his yellow friend, who was allowing a single tear to fall down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Patrick said softly, patting the sponge on top of his head.

SpongeBob sniffed. "Don't feel sorry for _me_, Patrick. I'm not the one who's in danger." He said quietly, staring over at Sandy and Gabriel.

_The way that I may or may not feel about Sandy doesn't matter at this point. What truly matters is that I make sure she's safe… but look at her! She's hugging that wolf so tightly, and it doesn't look very 'safe'. There's gotta be something I can do about this. I know Gabriel is up to no good, but I have to have proof to back up that claim… how am I gonna do that?_

Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Pearl walked up to Sandy and Gabriel. "Congratulations, you two! Heh, ye know, we weren't expectin' to be havin' another wedding so soon after me and Poppy's wedding, but I suppose things happen in life that are just meant to be," said Mr. Krabs, smiling.

Squidward huffed air out of the side of his mouth. "Most things stink and are filled with misery."

"Yeah, yeah. We've all heard your sad life story, Mr. Squidward. It's time for ye to be happy for a change! See things more positively," said Mr. Krabs, wrapping an arm around his employee and painting a picture with his claw in front of them.

Squidward scoffed with a scowl. "You're asking a lot from a deep, dark, empty soul, Mr. Krabs.

Gabriel stepped over and placed a paw on his shoulder, smiling at him. "Your boss is right, Squidward. I'll tell you what, how about you put some of those _amazing_ artistic skills to the test and decorate the church for our wedding? We could really use your creative genius."

Squidward's face instantly perked up upon hearing the wolf's flattering words. Him? Decorate for the wedding? Mr. Krabs had only appointed him to take pictures the last time! This was a huge step up from that. Squidward stared into space, clasping his tentacles together as his mind was already filling up with so many fabulous ideas of what sculptures to create.

"Creative… _**genius**_?" he asked in disbelief.

Gabriel smirked. It seemed he was able to charm just about anybody. "Indeed. In fact, Squidward, I would **love** to see what you've got hanging on the walls in that tiki house of yours. Mind showing me sometime this week?"

Squidward smiled the biggest he had in months and shook the wolf's paw. "Oh, Mr. Sharpton, I would love _nothing_ more than for you to see the works of a true modern-day Fish-casso."

Mr. Krabs rolled his eyes. "Don't get too full of yourself now, Mr. Squidward. Remember that Fish-casso painted pictures that were worth much more than a buck-fifty."

Squidward ignored his boss' insult and floated back to the register like an angel who was in heaven.

Suddenly, the ground shook as Pearl jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh, ooh! Can I be the flower girl, Sandy? Please?!" she squeezed the squirrel's hand and smiled widely.

Sandy smiled back at her and nodded. "Why, sure! That'll surely be fun. I was gonna ask ya if you were interested in doin' it anyway," she chuckled.

"Oh, YAY!" the teenage girl jumped one more time, causing several people to tumble over onto the ground.

"Alright, calm down, sweet pea! I don't want ye drivin' away me customers by causin' an earthquake," said Mr. Krabs.

Gabriel then smiled at him. "You know what, Mr. Krabs? How about you and your wife help out a little, too? We need all the help we can get with this thing," he laughed, looking lovingly at Sandy and holding her hand.

Mr. Krabs was surprised to hear such a request and chuckled. "Heh, heh, sure! Poppy's been gettin' into baking lately, and I've dabbled in a little catering meself. How does that sound?"

Gabriel gave him a thumbs-up. "That sounds just perfect, Mr. Krabs! How much would you charge?"

Mr. Krabs smiled and rubbed his claws together, thinking of all the wonderful cash he could make from doing this. "Oh, only about four times as much as what the caterer for me own weddin' charged. Shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Daddy! You're so greedy!" said Pearl, placing her flippers on her hips.

Her father waved her off. "Ah, relax, Pearl. Think of it this way: you can finally go to that obnoxious boy-band concert you've been buggin' me about for the last six months," he smiled, dangling the idea in front of her like a carrot.

Pearl gasped. "You mean I can finally go see Boys Who Cry?! Oh, this is the BEST. DAY. EVER!" she jumped up and down again, vibrating the whole restaurant. "Thanks for letting my dad do this, Mr. Sharpton! You're so totally awesome!" she squealed.

The wolf laughed and gave her a smile that made her melt. "Oh, no need to thank _me,_ Pearl. I need to thank all of you for willing to help us plan our big day."

Just then, multiple fish stepped forward and made tons of offers to help out with the plans.

"I'll make out the invitations!"

"I'll be the florist!"

"I'll help the bride pick out the wedding dress!"

Sandy shook her head and laughed slightly, stepping forward. "Oh, I don't think I'll be needin' any help there. I think I already have a dress that's good enough."

SpongeBob, still standing on the sidelines, looked up after hearing what she said. Was she talking about the dress that she wore during that play about ten years ago? That had to be the case.

Knowing that she was going to be wearing that felt like a stab in the heart to him. No, Sandy had absolutely no intention of wearing it to hurt him; she only wanted to because she figured that it had just been sitting in her closet the last decade, and the prices of new wedding dresses were extravagantly high.

If she knew how much the sponge had cherished that play, she would not wear the dress at all. But he hadn't said a word the whole time, so she had no clue about how he was dying on the inside.

Not just because he wanted to get her away from that hazardous wolf, but because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He couldn't bear the thought of never getting to tell her that he-

"Hey, what if me fry cook could be the best man?" asked Mr. Krabs.

Everyone cleared a pathway that led to the sponge. He gulped, looking up nervously at all the eyes on him.

"That's a great idea, dad! After all, he was your best man when you married mom," said Pearl.

Gabriel faked a smile and looked at SpongeBob. _You stupid cheapskate! I was making sure that sponge wasn't anywhere __**near**__ the church when that day arrives, and you had to make a suggestion like that?! I don't need a best man, I learned that after Ron was too much of a chicken to come down here and fill the job._

"Hey, that's a terrific idea, Mr. Krabs! How about it, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob's eyes shifted around the room until they landed on Sandy. He interpreted the look on her face to be one of those where she needed him desperately for something. But he could not, in good conscience, participate in one of his best friends getting thrown into a fire.

"Uh…" he scratched the top of his head. "Um, actually, Gabriel… I can't."

A few people gasped and murmured things amongst each other.

Mr. Krabs looked at him in surprise. "Why, SpongeBob? You were the greatest best man this ocean has ever seen just a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper, party-pooper-pants!" said one of Pearl's friends.

_You people just don't get it. Gabriel is __**not**__ who you think he is, and I am not about to help put Sandy in further danger! _

SpongeBob squeezed his hat one last time before stepping closer into the crowd. "I, uh… I just can't, everyone. I-I don't feel like I'm cut out to for it. I'll just mess things up."

Sandy walked over to him, staring into his eyes. "But I don't understand, SpongeBob. You just got done helpin' out with Mr. Krabs' weddin', and you were his best man. I know I wasn't there to see it all go down, but from what I've heard, it was the gosh-darn best thing that's ever happened to him. Right, Mr. Krabs?" she asked, looking back at the nodding crustacean.

The two continued to stare at each other for a few moments before SpongeBob reached down and held her hand. "I know that, Sandy. But… this is different."

"How is it any different?"

"Well, you and Gabriel are back together after such a long time and…" he sighed. "I think you need someone more special to participate in this whole thing."

Though Sandy was disappointed by his decline, there was something about the soft tone in his voice that kept her from getting mad at him. It was as if they were the only two in the whole restaurant.

And that was something that, very strangely, she hadn't even felt when Gabriel had proposed to her.

She thought about it for a few moments and then nodded slowly. "Well… alright, SpongeBob."

"You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. But you'll still be there, won't ya?"

_I can't promise you that, Sandy…. _He nodded in response, placed his hat back over his head, let go of her hand and walked back into the kitchen without saying another word.

Sandy stood there motionless until a happy and soft-spoken Gabriel came up behind her. "Don't worry, Sandy. We don't need the help of a best man." He smiled and leaned close to her ear.

"…And we don't need the help of SpongeBob, either." He whispered.

Sandy couldn't find it within herself to respond to him, as she just kept staring at the kitchen door.

As everyone continued to talk about the wedding that was coming together rather quickly, SpongeBob stood with his back against the door, staring up at the ceiling.

_Oh, what am I gonna do? I can't believe I just let Sandy down like that. I want to be there for her, but… this just isn't right. _

He placed his hands over his eyes as tears began to flow. He choked back a few sobs as he slid down the door with his back.

"SpongeBob, I need one Krabby Pat- " Squidward stuck his head through the window and saw the sponge weeping up against the door with his face buried in his hands. He sucked in several shallow breaths, which wasn't the typical way that he cried.

For once, the octopus was concerned for his coworker. "Uh, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob didn't look at him. "What is it, Squidward?"

"Um…" Squidward swallowed hard at the sound of his sadness. "I-Is everything okay?"

SpongeBob sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah, everything's fine. Squidward. I'll get right on it." He stood up, not looking at him while he started a fresh patty on the grill.

Squidward stared at him with a soft expression. _Gee, the kid looks pretty broken-up… oh, I'm sure he probably just stubbed his toe again or something. _He pulled his head back through the window and sat down in the register.

After a few minutes, SpongeBob sucked up all his tears and silently cooked the patty.

_There's gotta be something I can do to stop this from happening…_

* * *

_Dinner at Neptune's castle…_

A couple of days later at around 6 P.M. in the evening, the massive dining room in the castle of the king and his daughter was adorned with purple velvet walls, a breathtaking chandelier with millions of little crystals hanging from it, the dishware was made of solid, sparkling gold, and the long, rectangular table was covered with a thick, purple cloth.

The chefs in the kitchen were informed of Patrick's huge appetite, so they were preparing a buffet-sized amount of food for the evening ahead. Mindy had also told them that the starfish's favorite 'fancy' food was steamed clams, and they made sure to make plenty of it.

Mindy was in the best mood as she struck a match and lit the golden candelabra that sat in the middle of the table, while her father sat with his palm squished against his cheek, waiting for "Pinky" to show up.

The king sighed. "So, when is Patrick planning to arrive this evening, Daughter?"

Mindy looked over at him, her mouth gaping open slightly.

King Neptune sat up straight and held onto his crown. "What's the matter? Is my baldness showing?"

She giggled. "No more than usual, Daddy."

Neptune rolled his eyes and resumed his position. "Then what is with the open mouth? You could catch flies, you know."

"I'm just surprised you actually called him by his actual name for once." She looked to him and smiled, blowing out the match.

Neptune leaned back a little, unknowing of how to respond to her observation. He was willing to give the young boy a chance, but he was not planning on letting his guard down _completely._

Just then, a loud ringing could be heard throughout the house. Marty, who was in the throne room dusting the throne, dropped his feather duster and held onto his ears. "Agh! That doorbell will be the death of all of us!"

"That is if Neptune doesn't execute all of us first for looking at him the wrong way!" yelled another servant in the room.

Once the ringing was over, Mindy smiled in excitement. "Oh, he's here! Now, remember, Daddy, be patient with him. He's a little slow."

"Yes, Mindy. We've been over this. And you don't have to tell me that for me to know that he can't tell the difference between a grain of sand and a speck of dust," he said, squinting and rubbing two fingers together.

Mindy raised a brow at him, placing her hands on her hips. Though she didn't appreciate his insults towards her boyfriend, she was still grateful that he was being given a chance. After all, the king was known for being stone-hearted and rather cruel to anyone he met, so she considered it a miracle that he was willing to make this sacrifice for her.

Hopefully, nothing was going to go wrong.

Mindy swam up to the front door and opened it, revealing an adorable Patrick dressed in his usual, colorful shorts and a dress shirt that was about five sizes too small for him.

She looked and instantly took notice of the buttons that were gaping open. She wanted to shake her head at his silliness but leaned forward to hug him instead. "Hey, Patrick! You look nice."

Patrick smiled, showing his baby tooth. "Haha, thanks, Mindy. it was just something I threw on. That's what girls say when they take ten hours to get ready, right?"

"Well, that may be true for some, but not all girls are the same, Patrick. Each one is different and unique in their own way," she smiled.

Patrick blushed. "Hehe, kinda like you, Mindy. You're awesome and u… u… " he couldn't bring himself to reutter what she had originally said. He shook his head. "How do you pronounce it again? It's slipped my mind somehow."

Mindy chuckled and led him in by his arm. "It's okay, Patrick. I know what you were trying to say. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your nice compliment."

"Not finishing a word is a compliment? Wow! I had no idea you 'royals' were so appreciative," he smiled idiotically.

As Mindy guided Patrick into the magnificent dining room, King Neptune watched the pink starfish stare in awe at his surroundings.

"Whoa, this is even more awesome than the giant front door!" he exclaimed. The first sentence out of his mouth and King Neptune was already rolling his eyes. But he planned on following through with giving him a fair chance, just to make his daughter happy.

After a servant pushed Patrick in while he sat in a large chair, the king looked at him and smiled. "So, Patrick, what do you think of my kingdom? This is your second time coming here, after all."

"Oh, it's awesome, Your Majesty!"

King Neptune's smile faded. "Yes, you've used that word before." _It seems he has a very limited vocabulary, which isn't surprising._

Mindy sat down straight across from the starfish. "That's one of Patrick's favorite words, daddy."

King Neptune nodded, pretending to be intrigued. "Hm, yes, well…" he tapped his fingers on the table stressfully. "I can see that. Tell me, Patrick, what is it that you do for a living?"

Patrick shrugged. "Nothing."

The servants in the back of the room all facepalmed.

This already wasn't going so well, and it could only go downhill from here.

King Neptune was confounded. He shook his head and struggled to find words to reply with. "Wh-I-ju- _n-nothing?!_ What do you **mean** you do nothing?"

A quiet server came and placed a silver basket with hot bread in it down on the table, which made Patrick salivate. He ignored the king's question for a moment until after he stuffed his face with a loaf. "Well, maybe not _nothing_, I guess. I do my fair share of work."

This softened Neptune's expression into a small smile. "Oh, well, that's better then. What is the work that you do?"

"Hmmm…" Patrick talked with his mouth full and looked up toward the ceiling as he thought. "Oh, I know! I like to go Jellyfishing, eat, sleep, watch TV, eat, sleep- "

"Uh, you're repeating yourself a little, Patrick," said Mindy, looking at him nervously.

He swallowed his food."Oh, sorry, hehe. But anyway, that's what I do."

The two looked up at the king to see his face decorated with an unimpressed and irritated look. He sighed. That starfish wasn't making this easy on him. "Well, that isn't the most _physically demanding_ job in the world, but you're still young; you still have plenty of time to make something of yourself."

Patrick belched loudly, causing a disruption within the water. King Neptune and Mindy covered their ears and looked at him.

Patrick smiled. "Does making something of myself include making sea-berry pie? That's one of my favorites!"

Mindy smiled, finding his statement lovable and charming. King Neptune, however, was growing more and more impatient.

"Dinner is served, Your Majesty," said a servant who came out pushing a large cart covered with plates full of baked barnacle loaf, coral and seaweed soup, green salad, and the main dish made just for Patrick, steamed clams.

King Neptune smiled. "Thank you, Lew. Everything looks ravishing and in order, especially that salad."

Patrick examined the salad bowl as the servant set it up on the table. "Hm… I don't see any radishes in here."

The king looked over at him, unfolding his napkin and tucking it into his robe. "What made you think there were radishes in the salad, my boy?"

"It's just that you said that everything looked _radish-ing."_

Mindy leaned forward. "No, Patrick, he said _ravishing._"

Patrick looked up at the king, surprised. "Ohhh…. What a _ravish-ling?_ Is it a new salad topper?"

King Neptune disguised the fact that he was clenching his teeth together, but Mindy could clearly see him gripping his fork. He looked over at her and saw the plea in her face for him to stay patient. After all, the night had just begun, and he had so much more to learn about the starfish.

_Two and a half hours later…_

After watching Patrick talk with his mouth full, not understand hardly _anything_ that he was asked about, drop chewed-up food all over the table and the floor, and laugh like an idiot, King Neptune was ready to bang his head against the wall.

Every time he looked over at Mindy, he was reminded to keep his cool and do everything he could to tolerate the young lads' behavior. Though Patrick was very nice to him and didn't say anything that should've been insulting, King Neptune still didn't understand what Mindy saw in him.

"So, how'd you like the dinner, Patrick?" asked Mindy, smiling.

Patrick nodded, slurping the grape juice from the straw in his cup down to the _very last_ drop.

King Neptune was shaking in his seat, and his eyes had become bloodshot with the exhaustion of having to deal with this moron.

"LEW!" he screamed in a high-pitched tone, which startled a few servants in the room.

Lew appeared at the table within seconds. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I think that **Patrick** is **finished** with his drink," he said through gritted teeth, looking at the servant with desperation.

Lew smiled and picked up the golden cup with purple gems. "Very well, Your Majesty. I shall fetch him some more."

"**NO!**" everyone turned to look at the king after he had screeched.

He looked around the room and chuckled, trying to calm himself down as he sweated profusely. "Uh, AHEM," he cleared his throat, "I think the boy has had enough."

"I'm still kinda thirsty, actually," Patrick said quietly.

_Oh my NEPTUNE and all that is holy! What in the world does Mindy __**see**__ in this boy? He's annoying, dumber than the rock he lives under, and eats like an absolute PIG! Wait a minute… what is a pig? Oh, forget about that. I don't know how much longer I can take this nonsense._

"Hey, your majesty?" asked Patrick.

King Neptune looked over at him, cracking his neck while he did so. "What is it, my boy?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me have dinner here with you in your castle! This place is awe-"

"AWESOME, yes, I know," Neptune interrupted, breathing heavily. Mindy saw the look on her father's face and feared an upcoming explosion.

_Come on, Daddy. You know now how nice Patrick is! You should be able to see what I see in him. _

"Say, has anybody ever told you how cool your beard is?" asked Patrick, smiling up at the king and pointing at his facial hair.

For some reason, King Neptune's pent-up frustration melted away for a moment or two. Perhaps it was because nobody had ever commented on the beard that had taken so long to grow.

"Well, actually… no, no one ever has," he smiled.

"It looks really nice! Can I tug on it?" asked Patrick.

Neptune shrugged. "Sure, I suppose so, my boy."

Mindy smiled at the fact that her father had finally relaxed and was getting along with Patrick. Although, it did surprise her a bit.

Patrick stood up, walked over to the head of the table and pulled on his beard. He chuckled, "Ahahaha! It's really prickly," he remarked, making Mindy giggle a little bit.

King Neptune couldn't help but laugh as well. "Haha! Yes, that's something I _have_ been told before. Don't pull too hard now, it's taken me years to grow this out."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Suddenly, the light from the chandelier shined upon one of the jewels in Neptune's crown, catching Patrick's attention. He looked up at it in awe, reaching up to touch it.

"Ooh, shiny," he whispered, almost landing his finger upon it.

That was the worst move he could've made.

Neptune grabbed the starfish with his giant hand, squeezing him very tightly.

Mindy gasped and rose from her seat. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

King Neptune had had enough. He floated up from his seat and glared at Patrick, who was looking up at him in horror.

"This fool has tried to touch my beloved crown! That is the **last** straw for me, Mindy."

Patrick trembled at his thundering voice, while all the servants hid underneath and behind furniture. "I-I-I'm sorry, your majesty! I-I wasn't gonna do anything to it, I just thought it was so shiny," he said, his voice becoming weak.

King Neptune tightened his grip around him and yelled in his face, spraying him with spit. "WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU THAT YOU SAY, _**PINKY?!**_"

Patrick smiled sheepishly. "B-because… I-I'm a star?"

Oh, that was the end.

Mindy watched as her father shoved his chair so far that it tipped backward and hit the floor. "That is IT, Pinky! I've had enough of you. You have done nothing but prove yourself unworthy of me, my kingdom, and most of all, MY DAUGHTER! You are lazy, you are a glutton, you are… you are pointy! And worse, you have done the unforgivable and tried to STEAL my crown!"

Mindy shook her head rapidly. "No, Daddy! Why would he do that? He **helped** SpongeBob get your crown back in the first place, remember?" her voice was becoming raspy the more that she raised it.

Her father was unwilling to listen as he swam out of the dining room and toward the exit. "That was a long time ago, Mindy. People change. People become criminals."

"Patrick is NOT a criminal, Dad! He just wanted to get a better look at your crown, that's all! Daddy, please!" Mindy followed after him.

"Please, I'm really sorry, Your Majesty! I-I'll admit I have a problem with shiny things, okay?"

"Oh, you have WAY MORE than just one problem, my boy." The king opened up the giant door, watching it slowly swing open to the dark night sky.

He looked at the starfish, peering at him. "I'm sorry to do this, son… wait, no I'm not."

Mindy held onto his shoulders and began to cry. "Daddy, don't! Please, give him another chance!"

"I've given him enough chances, daughter." He turned his head back to Patrick. "Listen here, Pinky. If I _ever_ catch you around my daughter or my kingdom again, I'm going to do a lot worse than throw you out of here, do you understand?" he bellowed, blowing back Patrick's skin.

The starfish nodded. "Okay… I understand… I'm sorry I tried to touch your crown. I wasn't gonna steal it, honest," his lips quivered as he began to shed tears, which caused Mindy's heart to break even more.

"It's too late for sorry, Pinky. Now get out of here before you do or say anything else to provoke me." He tossed the starfish onto the ground like a piece of trash.

After Patrick hit the ground, he stared up at Mindy with watery, sorrowful eyes. "C-can I just say one more thing to your daughter, please?"

"Make it quick."

Patrick stood up and looked her in the eyes. The look they shared was too intense for words.

"I love you, Mindy. A-And I'll never… forget you." He burst into full-blown tears, slapping his hands against his eyes and running away out of their sight.

Mindy felt her heart drop as she watched him disappear. She wanted to tell him the same thing, but it was too late.

Neptune stared while he watched him disappear down the road. "Pathetic child. Well, that takes care of that problem." He swam back inside, shutting the door.

"Patrick isn't the problem, Daddy. **You** are."

King Neptune froze in the hallway when he heard that distraught voice. He had never, ever heard her so upset before; it shocked him into turning around and looking at her. "What are you talking about, Mindy?"

Mindy's eyeglasses were stained with tears, and her eyes were radiating something that resembled hatred, which was an emotion she had never felt before. "Daddy, I know that Patrick isn't the brightest or the most dignified person, but he means well, and all he tried to do was impress you tonight." Her voice was hoarse and almost unrecognizable.

Her father swam closer to her. "You call what he did trying to 'impress' me? He's nothing but a foolish- "

"He isn't like all the other guys, Daddy! He put on a shirt, even though it didn't fit him. He tried to make conversation with you, he complimented you! He knows how intimidating you are, yet he suggested this whole thing in the first place because he wanted you to get to know him better."

King Neptune was astonished. "You mean this was… _his_ idea to come over?"

"Yes! He wanted to build a relationship with you because he cares. And now I know he loves me, but I can't do anything about it because you've treated him like dirt, just like you treat everybody else!"

The servants gathered near the big commotion and watched from a distance.

The king placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring her harsh words. "Mindy, he's an imbecile. He'll just make your life miserable."

Mindy pushed his arm away from her, catching him by surprise. "The only one making my life miserable is **YOU!** You never give _anyone_ the chance they deserve."

"That isn't true, Mindy. I gave him a chance tonight."

She nodded slowly, sniffing and wiping her nose. "Yeah, well, you sure give up on things easily, Dad. If you wouldn't jump to conclusions like you always do, you would've listened to what he said."

King Neptune furrowed his brows at her. "I am the king, Mindy. I don't have to listen to anybody."

She looked back at him, shaking her head. "You're right. You only listen to yourself because that's all you care about."

His face softened and his stomach wrenched. "Mindy… I- "

She gave him a taste of his own medicine and ignored him, swimming away.

He watched her disappear with a saddened expression.

He then heard someone cough in the background. He turned around to see the servants listening in.

"Do you MIND?!"

As the room shook from his voice, the servants dashed away like lightning back to their jobs, leaving the king all alone with his thoughts.

Mindy's words echoed through his head the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20: Road Rage

**A huge thank you to Spades And Swords, AtomicFlounder, SpongeHero04, sddrawings, and Saints-Fan-12 for all your wonderful reviews throughout this story! I appreciate your support so much. Ohhh boy, buckle up, you guys. This chapter is gonna be one wild ride. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_Two days before the wedding…_

It was a _not-so-_typical sunny day in Sandy's treedome. It had been a stressful week for the squirrel; she had spent hours on the phone talking to countless different people about the wedding arrangements and what things had already been done. Usually, it would take a great number of months to plan a wedding, but the folks in Bikini Bottom seemed very eager to see her and Gabriel get hitched, and things were coming together very fast.

Sandy had a gut feeling that it had something to do with the fact that this was the first time two air-breathers were getting married underwater. The people in the ocean were fascinated by such a rare phenomenon. It was crazy enough to have _one_ land animal under the sea, but _two_ creatures who were getting _married?!_ Now, that was something for the books.

Gabriel had done a fair share of the work as well; in fact, he had encouraged Sandy not to take on too much of it.

He even insisted at some points to leave most of it up to him, which felt a little off to Sandy. Nevertheless, she brushed it off and went along with what he said.

It seemed he had become more controlling the past week and a half.

"So…" Kathy began on the other end of the phone, tapping a finger on the dining room table. "You and Gabe are… gettin' hitched, huh?"

Sandy nodded while swaying back and forth in her rocking chair inside her treehouse. "That's right, Ma. I know that callin' ya and tellin' ya about it now is cuttin' it a bit short, what with it bein' in just a few days and all, but I was sorta hoping that you and pa could come down here for our wedding. Ya know, bring Randy, Rosy, and the three little rascals as well." She smiled, looking down at her ruby engagement ring.

Looking down at the beautiful gem felt rather strange to the squirrel. Gabriel had claimed he bought it for a steal at the local jewelry store, and she believed him, of course.

But the longer she stared at it, the more familiar the ring became to her. She couldn't really quite put her finger on where she had thought she had seen it before, but she swore she had some sort of distant memory of it somewhere in her life.

It was mysterious, to say the least.

Kathy sighed, looking up at the old, ticking clock on the wall. "Well, I ain't sure how busy your brother and sister are, but I'm sure we could work somethin' out. We wouldn't want to miss your weddin' day."

Sandy could detect a hint of glumness in her mother's tone. She leaned forward in her chair, raising a confused brow that Kathy was unable to see. "You don't sound too excited about it."

"Oh, I am, darlin', really. I'm glad you think you've found somethin' special with Gabriel. Heck, I had a feelin' he fancied you from the moment I saw you two together in that chapel," she chuckled.

She _thought_ she found something special with him? That sounded a bit weird to Sandy. "Well, we were together for quite a while in high school, Ma." She looked down at her ring again. "he told me only yesterday how he's never stopped loving me."

_Yeah, that seems likely. I mean, he's only been down there in that ocean with ya for the past three and a half weeks now, and you two are already about to tie the knot. _

"Yep. He really is obsessed with you."

"What?"

"Uh, nothin'. How's ole Robby takin' to the whole thing?"

Sandy stood up and carried the phone with her to the bookshelf, looking down at a framed picture of SpongeBob on one of its shelves. Hearing her mother call him by such a silly nickname was still really amusing to the scientist.

"Oh, he's takin' it just fine… I suppose."

Kathy knew her daughter, and judging by the unsure tone in her voice, she knew something was up. "What do ya mean by that, darlin'? I thought ya said he'd be happy to meet ole Gabe," she said, sipping her coffee.

Sandy could tell where this was going. She rubbed her forehead in mild distress and looked away from the picture of the sponge. "I know, and he was… at first."

"At first? Oh, that don't sound too promisin'."

Sandy sighed. "It ain't what you think, Ma. He's just been actin' a little…" she shrugged, "out of his usual character lately. I haven't seen him the last few days and I feel like he's avoiding me. He even declined bein' best man to Gabriel. I just ain't sure what's up with him."

Kathy shook her head and went quiet for a moment. After about ten seconds, Sandy could hear what sounded like a small chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'."

Sandy remained unconvinced. "That sure don't sound like nothin'."

Kathy rested an elbow on the table and smiled softly. "Honey, let me ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you love Gabriel?"

Silence.

Sandy felt as if she had been pelted in the head with a giant rock. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think.

She then chuckled nervously after what seemed like two hours. "Of course I do, Ma. Why else would I marry him?"

"Hmmm…"

"What's what your 'hmmm', Ma?" she asked, becoming annoyed.

"Oh, I just thought, ya know, you bein' a scientist and all, you knew the difference between real love and pity."

Where was she going with this? "Don't be silly, Ma. Everyone knows the difference."

"Not _everyone_."

Sandy had had enough of this game she was playing. "Ma, the bad stuff that happened between me and Gabriel was a _long _time ago, same thing goes for what aunty said about him. Please don't tell me you're suggestin' I'm just marryin' Gabe out of pity. "

"I wasn't suggestin' no such thing, darlin'," she smirked.

Sandy furrowed her brows. "Well, I ain't. I'm marryin' him out of love, and that's that."

"Sure. Just one more question, sweetie."

"What's that?"

"Is he your best friend?"

Sandy froze. She hadn't really thought much of that before. "Well…" she looked to the side and rubbed her bare arm. "n-no, not really. I-I wouldn't say so."

"Then who is?"

It was as if Sandy's mind had been flushed down the toilet for a moment while she answered.

"SpongeBob."

If she saw the knowing, smug look on her mother's face after she had blurted out that name, she would've started breaking things.

Sandy gulped, realization dawning on her. "N-now, Ma, before ya jump to conclusions, let me just explain."

Kathy's smile widened. "Oh, you don't need to explain nothin' to me, darlin'. Listen, honey, I gotta get goin' to the store to pick up your pa's prescription. I'll do my best to gather everyone up for your **glorious** weddin' day, okay?"

Sandy let out a sigh. She wanted to correct herself even more about accidentally saying SpongeBob's name like that. So what if he was her best friend and Gabriel wasn't? What difference did it make?

Sandy smiled, playing with the fabric on her bed covers. "Alright, ma. I sure appreciate that. Oh, by the way, any news on Aunt Barbra yet?"

Kathy sighed, twisting her coffee mug back and forth slightly. "I'm afraid not, darlin'. It's been a long while since I've heard anything else, but I have a feelin' somethin' will come up soon."

Sandy looked at the floor sadly. She wanted to know what Barbra's cause of death was just as much as the rest of the Cheeks family. "That's too bad. Well, be sure and let me know if ya find out anything important, okay?"

"Sure thing, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Ma."

As Sandy placed the receiver down on the hook, she found that she couldn't stop thinking about what had slipped out of her mouth.

More importantly, she couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had said about real love versus pity.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked out her bedroom window and saw a certain wolf with a bouquet of flowers approaching the dome.

She smiled, happy to have someone take her mind off the things that made her stomach turn.

Oh, how strong denial can be.

* * *

_At SpongeBob's pineapple…_

It was around 9 A.M in the morning, and SpongeBob was tiptoeing down the stairs so as to not wake up a slumbering Patrick, who had been staying with his best friend for the past week or so since his falling out with Mindy's father.

SpongeBob knew full-well that there was nothing wrong with Patrick's home, but he figured the starfish was too depressed to sleep there all alone with no one to comfort him. So, he suggested he stay with him for a while.

Indeed, Patrick had been a wreck without Mindy. Usually, he was able to let things go and roll off his shoulders, but in the weeks that he and the kindhearted mermaid were together, he had come to know that love wasn't just the gross, mushy stuff that was shown in romance movies; it was the most real, most important, most meaningful thing in the whole world. And even though he hadn't seen her in a while, he continued to have that love for her in his heart.

SpongeBob walked quietly by his own living room toward the kitchen, looking back a few times to shush his pet snail unnecessarily.

Gary became annoyed with his owner. "Meow, meow (I haven't said two words since we've been down here. Stop shushing me, Papa-Bob!)"

SpongeBob looked down at him. "Sorry, Gary. I just want to make sure Patrick gets his sleep. He was up for hours last night crying again, the poor guy." He whispered, shaking his head and looking at the starfish, who was sleeping like a baby on the couch, wearing ill-fitting pajamas.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Meow (Oh, please. He's not doing all that bad.)"

"That isn't true, Gary. He's miserable."

"Meow (He ate the last of the ice cream last night.)"

SpongeBob couldn't argue with him. "You got a point there. That was my last tub of Goober Berry Delight, too," he smooshed his knuckle into his palm, regretful that he didn't get to enjoy just one last bowl of that delicious dessert.

SpongeBob looked upon his best friend with sympathy. "Still, Patrick's pretty upset about all of it. He didn't deserve what happened to him. I can tell he misses Mindy terribly. Oh, if only ole Neptune weren't so harsh…" he shook his head.

Suddenly, Patrick stirred in his sleep, beginning to roll toward the edge of the couch.

SpongeBob and Gary glanced at each other, both aware of what was about to happen if one of them didn't stop it.

There was _no way_ the snail was willing to get crushed just to give "Tubby" a more comfortable landing.

So, SpongeBob slid over to the couch on his face and stopped right underneath it, acting as something soft to break Patrick's fall.

The starfish finally reached the edge while SpongeBob braced for impact.

_**Squish!**_

Patrick lifted his head up. "Huh? W-What? Who's there? Am I having another nightmare? OH, PLEASE, YOUR MAJESTY, DON'T HURT ME!" he cried.

"PATRICK!"

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're awake, Patrick. And you're at my house."

"Who's 'my'? The name doesn't ring a bell."

SpongeBob poked Patrick's leg with his finger, making him look down and notice what he was sitting on. "Oh, hey, SpongeBob. How's your morning?" he asked, oblivious that he was crushing his friend.

Gary slithered over to them. "Meow! (Get off him, Tubby! You're flattening him like a pancake!)"

"Oh! Sorry, SpongeBob." He stood up, leaving the sponge with the imprint of his backside.

"That's alright, Patrick. I'd appreciate if you could help me up so I…" he groaned, trying to push himself off the ground. "so I'm not late for boating school."

Patrick grabbed his hand and peeled him off the floor like duct tape. "Oh, you're going to boating school today?"

SpongeBob nodded and dusted himself off. "Uh-huh. I'm taking my driving test… for the thirty-seventh time this month," he smiled sheepishly.

Patrick frowned and stared at the floor. "Oh."

SpongeBob saw his look of forlornness. "What's the matter, Patrick?"

"Oh, it's just gonna be lonely around here without you." He said, kicking around loose sand.

SpongeBob patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, that isn't so, Patrick. Gary will keep you company. Right, Gare?" he looked up to see that the snail had disappeared. "Gary?"

The sound of an engine outside caught his attention. He looked out the round window and saw his pet climb onto a bus that soon sped away into the distance.

_Sheesh, that snail just can't be bothered_, he thought. He then smiled at Patrick and asked, "Well, how about you come with me?"

Patrick perked up. "Really? Oh, can I, please, please?!"

"Sure, buddy! Just make sure you don't go calling Mrs. Krabs 'big fat meanie' again, okay?"

Patrick looked at him blankly. "Okay, but I have a question."

"Sure! What is it?"

"Who's Mrs. Krabs?"

* * *

_At boating school…_

The sponge did his best to keep his best friend in good spirits while they entered the outskirts of the school. The conversation they held skipped back and forth between the Mindy and Neptune situation, as well as Sandy and Gabriel's wedding, much to SpongeBob's deep vexation.

As much as SpongeBob hated to be blunt with his best friend, he asked him to talk about something else. Though the wedding was a constant weight on his mind, he didn't need to think about it while taking his test; Mrs. Krabs already made him nervous enough any time he got behind the wheel with her.

The two entered the building and walked down the hall until they reached the classroom of Mrs. Krabs. SpongeBob was about to open the door when he heard strange voices from inside.

He cupped a hand around his earhole. "Hmm… that's funny, aside from any other students, I thought only Mrs. Krabs was supposed to be here today." He looked up at Patrick, who shrugged.

The sponge stood on his tiptoes and peeked through the window.

Mrs. Krabs was most definitely not alone.

SpongeBob stared into the classroom to see Mrs. Krabs, Sandy, and Gabriel standing around the neatly organized desk. From the looks of it, Mrs. Krabs was all smiles while standing in front of that wolf.

Oh, brother. Just what needed to happen. That carnivore had charmed the pants (or in this case, skirt) off another Bikini Bottomite. _How joyful._

"What do you see in there?" asked Patrick.

SpongeBob's voice radiated a blandness that was dryer than burnt toast. "Well, Gabriel's in there."

"Hm, what's he doing in there all alone?"

"He's not alone, Patrick. Sandy and Mrs. Krabs are in there too. Smiling and… laughing." He curled his lips inward. "Looks like they're having a great time."

Patrick smiled obliviously. "Well, then let's go in."

SpongeBob sighed. "Sure, Patrick. I came here to take my driving test and nothing more. So, let's… go in."

The three individuals heard the clicking of the door opening and looked over, spotting the sponge and starfish. Mrs. Krabs forced a smile as she knew today was the day for her most troublesome student to take his driving test… **again.**

"Well, hello, SpongeBob. I see you've brought Patrick with you. Is he taking the test today too?" she asked, setting down her clipboard.

SpongeBob smiled softly. She wasn't the person for him to be annoyed with, so why take anything out on her? "Oh, no, Mrs. Krabs. Patrick's just here to watch."

Patrick nodded and stuffed himself into a seat, barely fitting in it.

Mrs. Krabs rolled her eyes. "Very well."

Sandy was grateful to see her spongy friend after so many days. "Howdy, SpongeBob." She smiled, expecting him to do the same.

SpongeBob looked up at her and instantly felt his pulse pick up speed and drop to his ankles at the same time. "Hey, Sandy." He only smiled very briefly at her, which was not the greeting she anticipated. Her smile faded when she noticed him look up at Gabriel with a cold stare.

_Why's he lookin' at him like that again?_

That wolf stood with his back against the clean chalkboard, his arms crossed over his chest and his helmet on perfectly straight. "Hello, SpongeBob. It's a lovely day to go for a spin, isn't it?" his toothy smirk dug into SpongeBob's skin like the first time he had been clawed by that hairy menace.

"Hey there, Gabriel. Ohh, yeah. Today's just the _best_ day for that. Hahaha," he rolled his eyes and pushed out that disingenuous laugh. The sponge had been in a relatively good mood just like he always was, but the sight of that self-absorbed wolf was like a needle to his enthusiasm.

No matter how friendly he was or how good-looking, he absolutely could not be trusted.

SpongeBob was also becoming frustrated by the fact that the most intelligent person in Bikini Bottom was unable to see through that wolf's mask. Sandy was incredibly smart, but it seemed she was being blinded by nostalgia and pity.

Or what SpongeBob assumed she felt for Gabriel, which was love.

He couldn't be more wrong.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, Mrs. Krabs cleared her throat and looked at SpongeBob. "Alright, SpongeBob, are you ready to take the test?"

He smiled, happy to leave the presence of that furry son of a barnacle. "I sure am, Mrs. Krabs. Shall I meet you outside in the boat mobile?"

Mrs. Krabs shook her head. "Oh, no, SpongeBob. **I'm** not giving you the test today."

SpongeBob's nose drooped. "Y-You're not? Then… who is?" he looked up at Sandy, who shook her head.

"Nope, you're lookin' at the wrong air-breather," she said.

SpongeBob gulped, his eyes slowly shifting over to the carnivore. "G-Gabriel's gonna do it?"

Mrs. Krabs smiled and clicked her pen, looking over at the dashingly handsome wolf. She felt wrong as a married woman for finding him so charming. Then again, everybody in town did, so she wasn't alone.

"That's right, SpongeBob. It was a brilliant suggestion on his part."

Bags formed underneath SpongeBob's eyes. "B-But how? He's not a teacher! He doesn't even have a boating license."

"That is true, SpongeBob. But he's driven plenty of times in the surface world. And I got behind the wheel with him this morning just for the fun of it, and when I tell you he is the best driver I have **ever** seen, oh…" she giggled. "it's still quite an understatement. This man's skills are so advanced, one would think he's had years of teaching experience. Besides, when it comes to driving with a maniac like you- I MEAN, ahem, a… student as nervous as you, you need the best help you can get. It's better him than me." She handed Gabriel the clipboard, which he shook his head at.

"Oh, you can take care of writing things down, Mrs. Krabs. Us wolves are very good at judging things. Well, at least **this** wolf." He winked at her, making the older pufferfish blush.

That wink made SpongeBob want to barf.

It seemed that the wolf was also good at making people do irresponsible things, even people like Mrs. Krabs.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around SpongeBob's square side, smiling at him. "So, you ready to drive, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob's insides boiled at his touch. He forced a grin and visibly shook all over his body. "Oh, I **sure** am."

_Wonderful, _Gabriel thought deviously. "Oh, and Sandy?"

"Huh?" she looked up.

"How's about you sit in the backseat while your friend drives around? You could help me track his 'progress'."

Sandy smiled nervously and shrugged. "Uh, why, sure! I-I suppose so. Don't know how much help I'll be, but okay."

Oh, this just made things _ten times better_, didn't it?

* * *

_~French Narrator~_

"Ten minutes later."

Mrs. Krabs stood next to Patrick on the boardwalk, holding her clipboard and watching the three as they entered the boat.

Out on the driving course, Sandy sat comfortably in the backseat of the white boat mobile, while Gabriel sat in the passenger seat, and SpongeBob sat firmly behind the wheel in the driver's seat, an irritated expression painted all over his face.

Gabriel looked over at him. "Alright, SpongeBob. Now, what's the first thing that you do?"

SpongeBob didn't want to go through with this, but with Sandy sitting right behind him, he didn't have much of a choice. "Um…" he scratched the side of his head.

Gabriel reached over and strapped him in. "You buckle-up. That's always the first thing."

SpongeBob resisted furrowing his brows. "Y-Yeah, I know that. I just… needed a minute to think, is all."

Sandy leaned forward and nudged him in the shoulder. "You'll do great, SpongeBob."

"Thanks, Sandy." He looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

Gabriel rested his arm on the top of the seat. "Okay, now what comes next?"

"I check to make sure- "

"That all the mirrors are in place."

Did he _have_ to interrupt him? SpongeBob scowled and followed the next step. "Okay, they're in place."

"Perfect," Gabriel smiled. "Now, it's time to- " it was time for _him_ to be interrupted.

"Um, Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"I've been through this hundreds of times, I think I know what to do."

The wolf held his paws up defensively. "If you say so, SpongeBob. I'm just here to make sure that everything goes **right**. You know, unlike all the other times you've taken this test?"

That simple statement turned up the heat in SpongeBob's blood to a temperature that was hotter than lava. SpongeBob forced another smile and started the engine. "Of course. We wouldn't want anything going _wrong_, right?"

Gabriel nodded. "Indeed. Just use your brain and you won't screw anything up, ya know?"

_Screw… anything… __**up?**__ You should know plenty about that. You're pretty screwy yourself, Mr. Sharpton_. SpongeBob wanted nothing more than to get out of this boat, slam the door and never return, but he was already too far into it. He just needed to get through this, and he could go home and rant in dolphin chirps as much as he wanted. It wasn't like he was going to get his license anyway. Sitting next to this underhanded psychopath was just sure to make him fail once again.

They proceeded through the obstacle course for around fifteen minutes, driving through loops and past traffic cones. Every few minutes, the wolf came up with any subtle, snooty remark that he could. And each time he tried to control what the sponge was doing, he successfully managed to make his expression grow into an antsy, ticking time bomb of rising frustration.

In other words, things were going according to plan.

"Watch out for the stop sign," Gabriel pointed out.

"I know, I see it," replied SpongeBob, his hands tightening around the wheel as he slowed down. The boat came to a hard stop that jolted all three forward a bit.

Sandy was becoming a bit concerned. She knew SpongeBob was a bad driver, but it just seemed extra off today… similar to his mood. "Uh, you okay, SpongeBob? That was a pretty rough stop."

SpongeBob exhaled through his nose, almost snorting like an agitated bull. "Yes, I'm just fine, Sandy. Everything is just… **fine.**" He said through clenched teeth. That wolf to his right was going to be the death of him.

Gabriel smiled. "Okay, you can move forward now."

SpongeBob sighed and pushed down on the gas with his foot, moving the vehicle.

Gabriel looked at him. The way that the sponge was sitting so stiffly and gripping that wheel indicated that the eruption was getting closer and closer, and this was the perfect time to take a few more shots to set it off completely.

"Well, SpongeBob, you're doing quite well today."

"Thanks."

Gabriel sighed and looked up at the passing sky. "Oh, if only your driving were _always_ this good. Perhaps if you honed your skills and got your license like all the other people in town, you'd be a lot more successful in other things."

SpongeBob shifted his eyes to his right, seeing red. "That's very interesting, Gabriel. What **kinds** of other things are we talking about here?"

The wolf shrugged. "Oh, you know, little things. Perhaps it would motivate you not to cause so many mishaps around all your friends. Or maybe you could learn not to laugh so loudly until your neighbor comes knocking on your door. Or… perhaps…" he leaned forward slightly and spoke with heavy breath.

"You could even learn to make a bigger effort to be there for your friend when she really needs you, instead of just turning her down for her wedding day." He spoke in a quiet tone that only SpongeBob could hear. The loud blowing of the wind blocked any insults from the squirrel's ears.

SpongeBob slowly turned his head toward him, like an animal carefully stalking its prey and getting ready to attack.

Oh, he really shouldn't have said that.

Suddenly, the boat came to a screeching stop on the asphalt, jolting them forward once again. Mrs. Krabs and Patrick shot each other a worried glance from far away.

Gabriel pretended to act surprised. "Is everything okay, SpongeBob? Why did you stop?"

SpongeBob glared at him more fiercely than he ever had at anyone before in his life. "Why did I stop? **Why did I stop?! **I STOPPED BECAUSE YOU'RE A- " he yelled at the top of his lungs all sorts of cuss words disguised as dolphin chirps.

A group of students who were waiting to take their tests stood in the background, each with their mouths hanging open from hearing his foul language.

"…**That's** why!" SpongeBob finished, pounding his fist into the steering wheel.

Gabriel shook his head. "Whoa there, calm down, SpongeBob! I didn't mean to say anything to anger you."

Sandy nodded. "He's right, SpongeBob. What has crawled up your behind and died?"

SpongeBob turned to look at her. "That's a good question, Sandy. But I'm not the person you should be asking that about."

Oh, boy. This was ten times more explosive than Gabriel was expecting.

Which was even better.

"Now, SpongeBob, just take it easy…"

SpongeBob looked up at him, his eyelid twitching. "Take it… **easy?** You want me to take it easy, wolf-boy?! I'LL TAKE IT EASY!"

He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, shoving it straight through the boat floor.

Sandy held on tightly to the locked door as the vehicle sped down the road at sixty miles per hour. "S-SpongeBob, what are ya doin'?!" she shouted, fearing for her life.

SpongeBob was leaning forward and gripping his clammy hands around the wheel. "I'm taking it easy, Sandy, just like your precious fiancé told me to do! Is this **easy** enough for ya, Gabriel?!"

Gabriel was surprised by how well this yellow moron could master the boat without crashing. "Forget what I said, SpongeBob! J-Just stop the boat!"

"NO! Not until you admit to everything you've been hiding!"

What?! How dare he accuse the innocent wolf of hiding something? "Just what are you talkin' about, SpongeBob?! Gabe ain't done nothin' wrong!" Sandy defended.

"I beg to differ, Sandy! This guy is full of nothing but a load of barnacles, and he's managed to trick someone as smart as you into marrying him! You need to get away from him, Sandy! Before you get hurt!"

Gabriel glanced at Sandy with a confused look on his face, making her think he was insulted and didn't know what the sponge was talking about.

SpongeBob's words were really starting to anger her. "I think what you're doin' right now is gonna hurt me a lot faster than anything Gabriel is doin'! LOOK OUT!"

SpongeBob looked back in front of him and screamed, swerving just in time to miss a giant rock sitting in the road. He made a sharp turn with the wheel, causing the boat to nearly tip over.

Mrs. Krabs watched with sweat pouring down her face. "Oh my goodness! What's he doing?! He'd better stop this business right now before something terrible happens!"

Patrick looked at her. "Don't worry. SpongeBob's good at crashing into things; that should stop him."

"SOMETHING TERRIBLE LIKE THAT, YOU PINK IDIOT!" she screamed, shaking him violently.

Gabriel placed a paw on SpongeBob's arm. "SpongeBob, please slow down!"

The sponge felt a horrific shock shoot throughout his body at the touch of that disgusting paw. He then began to feel the claws start to dig into his skin a bit, causing him to push the pedal until the boat reached eighty miles per hour.

No, he wasn't going to let this animal create more scars.

That dirty carnivore knew exactly what he was doing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted, ripping his arm from Gabriel's grasp.

Sandy was shocked by his behavior. "SpongeBob! What is wrong with you?!"

"Again, I say, Sandy, you're asking the wrong person!" he drove through ten traffic cones, flipping them up into the air and making them hit the windshield. This time, his rage was a million times more inflamed than when Patrick got his license or the time he and Tony Fast Jr. were being chased by the cops in a boat race.

Mrs. Krabs, Patrick, and the other students screamed as the boat headed straight toward them. They ran away in all different directions.

SpongeBob, right before he could crash into anything, jammed his foot into the brake and came to one last stop in front of the school. He breathed heavily, sweat coating his face while his heart pounded in his ears, and his teeth ground together.

The other people came out from their hiding spots and were shocked to see they didn't crash. SpongeBob let go of the steering wheel, got out of the boat and slammed the door hard, walking away and leaving a petrified Sandy and a satisfied Gabriel in their seats.

"So, did he pass?" asked Patrick to Mrs. Krabs.

She gave him an annoyed look and crossed something off on her clipboard with her pen. "No." She watched as the squirrel and wolf chased after the infuriated sponge, who mumbled things under his breath while he balled up his fists.

"SpongeBob, wait up," called Gabriel.

Right as he came up behind him and barely touched the top of his shoulder, SpongeBob turned around and shot him a death glare. "Don't you talk to me, wolf-boy! I've had just about ENOUGH of your malarkey!" he exclaimed.

Sandy pushed her way past Gabriel and stared at the sponge. "What has gotten into you to make you act like such a lunatic, SpongeBob?! I want an answer, **now.**"

SpongeBob exhaled and looked her in the eyes. This was it. It was now or never.

"Alright, Sandy. I'm gonna say this once: this guy is nothing but trouble. All the time he's been here, he has done nothing but take little jabs at me and almost have me KILLED multiple times!" everyone gasped at his accusation. "he's a show-off with the worst of intentions; he thinks he's so clever and such a big hot-shot. Well, he's nothing but a great big sack of DIRT!"

Sandy stepped closer to him, placing her hands on her hips. "That ain't fair, SpongeBob. You don't know Gabe the way I do. And the things you're accusin' him of are awfully serious. What gives you the right to talk about him like that?"

SpongeBob shook with frustration. "The fact that he's full of barnacles gives me the right to talk about him all day long! And if that isn't good enough, I even snuck into his hotel room and found all sorts of suspicious things that would make you question him just as much as I have!"

Patrick stepped forward from the crowd. "Yeah! And I should know 'cause I was there with him!" everyone turned to look at him, and Sandy glared at him.

"You two nincompoops broke into Gabriel's room?! That's against the law!" she said.

"Well, technically, we asked for the spare key..." added Patrick. No one listened to him.

Gabriel came forward. "I was going to tell you about that, Sandy. I knew there was a reason there was a single animal cracker loose on my floor."

Once again, everyone looked at Patrick, knowing how weak he was when it came to food. "Hehe… here's the box if you still want it," he said, pulling out the empty box of crackers he had stolen.

Sandy looked at SpongeBob angrily. "Unbelievable. I should expect nothin' less because I've always known you guys make dumb decisions, but this is just on a whole other level. I can't believe y'all would do such a thing! Especially you, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob scoffed. "Talk about dumb decisions, Sandy. As smart as you are, I thought you would've figured this guy out by now! But because you haven't, it makes me think you're not nearly as smart as you used to be!"

_**SLAP!**_

The arguing went silent after the sponge's cheek was harshly met with a hard slap from the hand of the squirrel.

He sucked in a breath after he flinched from the pain and looked back at her with pure shock on his face, as he placed a hand against the reddening area she had struck. This wasn't the first time she had ever slapped him; however, any of the other times she had done it were just to get him to snap out of his silly thoughts, or the time he had made a bad joke about nuts. But this time? Oh, It was done out of sheer anger.

Gabriel stood behind her, watching the whole dramatic scene unfold. Oh, this was everything he wanted and more.

Sandy huffed through her nose. "Well, you can think whatever you want about me and Gabe, SpongeBob. I thought you'd be more supportive than that, but instead, you go around breakin' and entering, accusin' innocent people of wrongdoing." She shook her head. She then glanced back and forth between the sponge and starfish. "And since y'all think I'm so stupid, I would advise you to not even bother comin' to the weddin'.

No one else said a word. The people around them had never seen anything like this before. A few of them winced, knowing how much that slap must've hurt.

SpongeBob rubbed his injured cheek and stared at her. "Fine, Sandy… if that's the way you want it." It took everything in him not to open that door that was holding back all his tears.

"Come on, Patrick." With that, the sponge left the scene without anything else to say, and the starfish slowly caught up to him.

Sandy watched them disappear, in disbelief that a day that started out so sweet had turned so sour.

Gabriel patted her on the back and walked her home, smirking to himself the entire way.

The deed was done.

* * *

_In Texas…_

Kathy sat at the dining room table on the phone with Mr. Handy, the coroner.

After weeks and weeks of waiting for Barbra's results, fate had finally allowed them to return from toxicology. Kathy waited for the old squirrel on the other end of the phone to continue with what he had found. So far, he had only informed her of the fact that Barbra's heart medication was found within her system, which was to be expected.

"Okay, w-what else is there, Mr. Handy? Surely, just the stuff for her heart couldn't have been enough to kill her," she said shakily.

Mr. Handy sighed, unsure if he should keep going. "It wasn't. Mrs. Cheeks, are you sitting down?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What I'm about to tell you is extremely important, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, yes, I do." Only hours ago, she had spoken to her daughter about the upcoming wedding, and shortly after that, she had busied herself with trying to gather up members of the family to take a plane and catch that bus to the ocean, but Mr. Handy's phone call had put a stop to all of that.

Her heart was racing. She had never been so nervous about anything in her entire life.

"The report from toxicology has determined that an unsafe dose of the ionic compound chemical potassium chloride has been found within the bloodstream of the late Ms. Barbra Cheeks. Once the chemical is injected into a person, it travels through the veins, burning them up until it reaches the heart, thereby killing the person injected. Which means, Mrs. Cheeks, I must rule the demise of your sister 'death by lethal injection'."

Kathy's heart stopped.

"Mrs. Cheeks?"

The face of the old squirrel turned white as the phone slipped from her hand.

Luckily, Dean came in just in time to catch her as she fainted so that she couldn't hit the floor the way the phone did.

What did this mean for Barbra's written will and the fingerprints?

Only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21: A Storm Approaches

**Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews! I'd especially like to thank xXNorwegian GirlXx for yours. I'm so glad to see you're enjoying the story! It's almost over, so sit tight and enjoy. Also, I'd once again like to thank you guys for putting up with the super long chapters! It really lets me know that you're interested in this story enough to read everything that goes into it, so thank you for that and for your patience, once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_In Texas…_

The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions for Kathy Cheeks. At the beginning of the day, she had had a nice but not very casual conversation with her daughter.

She was surprised to hear that Sandy and Gabriel had gotten engaged so quickly and was even _more_ surprised when her daughter informed her that the wedding was only two days away.

Though Kathy wanted so badly to feel happy for her daughter, she just couldn't shake this building apprehension inside of her about that wedding. Something – and she wasn't sure what – was going to take place on that day, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

She couldn't help but feel so strongly that it might have something to do with Gabriel.

That guy sure was moving pretty fast in his relationship with Sandy. Back at the chapel in Wichita Falls, Kathy had given him the benefit of the doubt and trusted him when he said he wanted to build a new, loving friendship between him and her daughter. After all, he had seemed very genuine in his offering.

Now, with everything that had taken place, it almost seemed like gaining everyone's trust when it came to being Sandy's "friend" was a manipulative ticket to invade her space romantically, which was now plainly obvious to both SpongeBob and Kathy.

Two different creatures from two different worlds, thinking the exact same things.

And now, Kathy was more beside herself than ever. Her sister had been murdered, and even though Barbra was a cold and heartless woman most of her life, it still was a crushing weight to Kathy that she just couldn't wrap her mind around.

Of course, perhaps Barbra hadn't been as cold and heartless as she once was before she died; Gabriel himself, who had taken care of her in the Happy Safe Home, had said that she had "changed."

Oh, but Gabriel's word mattered no more. He could no longer be trusted.

As if Kathy hadn't suffered through enough that day, the next thing that came to smack her in the face was the long-awaited arrival of Barbra's written will. Mail was slow the past few weeks, so it had been delayed.

Perhaps that was done by Neptune himself. Everything happens for a reason.

The female squirrel with short, blond hair stared down at the document in her hands, absolutely stupefied by what she had just read.

Her eyes scanned the paper over and over again, her brain registering the list of Barbra's large sum of money in her bank account, as well as her priceless belongings, like her jewelry, house, and car. All that made perfect sense.

What _didn't_ make sense was the fact that Gabriel's name was written down as the beneficiary, and Barbra had signed it as well.

No matter how much Gabriel had claimed the woman had "changed", it would still never alter the fact that there was _no way_ she would ever sign her things over to him. That squirrel _hated_ his guts and probably always would, and Kathy was starting to believe that her whole 'change of heart' toward him was just a lie from the pit of hell.

Or, in this case, Gabriel's sick, depraved imagination.

The will had the stamp of the notary public and everything! And it even had a name written down as a witness, someone by the name of _Ron._

She couldn't remember if she knew that person or not.

As her mind began to clear, so also did this whole situation.

Gabriel didn't just want Sandy for himself, he also wanted Barbra's wealth because he felt as though he deserved it after the way she had treated him.

Simply looking down at his signature was a glimpse into the mind of a psychotic, sociopathic, vengeful, self-entitled killer who wanted anything and everything for himself and would stop at nothing to get it.

Kathy buried her sweat-drenched face in her old hands. "Oh my goodness… I can't believe this is happenin'. I just can't believe any of this… my daughter is with that… evil son of a- "

The sound of knocking at the front door snapped her out of her trance. She scooted out of her chair, still shaking horribly from what her mind was piecing together.

She opened the door to find a giant, musclebound rat standing there, staring at her with the guiltiest look she had ever seen.

Kathy felt her heart accelerate at the sight of this goon. "U-uh… c-can I help you?"

Suddenly, after the sewer rodent let a few tears fall down his cheeks, he collapsed on his face in front of her, grabbing onto her ankles.

"Oh, Mrs. Cheeks! I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!"

Kathy flinched, not recognizing this man. "Just who in the heck are you, fella?"

He looked up at her shamefully. "M-My name is… R-Ron. I worked… or, _pretended_ to work with your daughter's fiancé."

So, this was the man used as a witness.

Kathy stared into space for a long time until she looked down seriously at the rat, making him cry harder.

"Y-You mean you came all the way from… Wichita Falls- "

"Yes! Yes, I did, Mrs. Cheeks. I'm here to tell you the truth because… because…" he sobbed, "I just can't go through with this anymore. I-I helped him… I helped him!" he shook his head. "I helped Gabriel… **kill** your sister! Those bruises on her wrist were from me after I forced her to sign the will! Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cheeks! I'm so sorry!"

Kathy's stomach lurched at the fact that this man was sobbing hysterically at her feet, having a good enough conscience to admit to helping commit the crime.

She pulled him up off the floor despite the fact that he was much larger and stronger than she was. "Ron," she said firmly, making him focus his attention on her.

"Are you prepared to travel another few days?"

He nodded while feeling her hands grip his shoulders.

"Good. We got an ocean to dive into." There was no time to call the latent print examiner and tell him there was no need to keep searching for a match.

* * *

_The wedding day…_

It was a lonely, lifeless afternoon for the once high and mighty King Neptune. He wasn't feeling much like a king over the past week and a half that was about to hit the two-week mark.

After the disaster that was the night of Patrick's dinner at the castle, King Neptune hadn't seen hardly anything of his beloved daughter. He had contemplated about everything that had happened and every word that the young mermaid had spoken to him, and it was starting to make him reconsider his wrath toward the pink starfish.

It was starting to make him wonder if what his daughter had said was true.

Yes, it seemed harsh at first what she said about him only caring about himself and not giving Patrick a chance. How could she have said such things to him? After all, she had the privilege of being the princess of the ocean for crying out loud! She was even going to be crowned 'queen of the sea' one day, and she had told her own father that he was making her life miserable. She had everything she could've ever wanted.

But once the intelligent king really took the time to step back and reflect on what he had done, things began to close in on him and everything Mindy had uttered started to feel justified.

Sure, she was grateful and all for everything she had been given, but none of it meant as much to her as Patrick did. Considering how important everything else in her life was, it was astonishing that she seemed to care more about one single person than any of the duties or luxuries that came with being a princess.

She was a selfless person who just wanted to be with a guy that she loved, and that nearly blew Neptune away.

Indeed, he was quite self-absorbed and was taking away something from Mindy that made her truly happy. No matter how exasperating that starfish was to the king, it was the way that he made Mindy feel that mattered.

Whatever Mindy saw in him really must've meant a lot to her; her face lit up any time she even mentioned Patrick by name, and the more King Neptune thought about it, the more wrong he felt for what had occurred.

But what about the fact that Patrick had tried to take his precious crown? He was _nothing_ without that crown! Well, his _head_ wasn't, anyway. It was the only thing to conceal his embarrassing dome of a bald spot.

King Neptune sat slumped to the side in his throne, resting his chin on his fist while he stared at the floor. "You know, Marty," he began, "I'm starting to think that maybe I did blow this whole Pinky thing out of proportion."

His servant in the grey costume listened as he dusted the drapes. "Well, it's about time you realized that, Your Majesty. I've only mentioned it to you about a dozen times." He turned around to see the king raising a brow at him and giving him 'that' look, which meant he was either about to cause another earthquake with his scepter, or he was going to crush him… or maybe even both.

Marty smiled sheepishly and sweated in fear of what could happen next but was then relieved to see the king's expression soften. "I know that, Marty. Perhaps the chubby starfish was telling the truth…" he frowned. "Perhaps he wasn't trying to steal my crown after all."

Marty shrugged. "He doesn't strike me as much of a thief, Your Majesty… hm, then again, I've heard something around town about him stealing a box of animal crackers from a hotel room, but that could just be a rumor."

"You're really into the young people gossip, aren't you, Marty?"

Marty chuckled, acting as if he was a teenage girl with some big secret in her diary. "W-Well, I mean, even servants need some entertainment now and then."

King Neptune stared out at the hallway through the door and sighed. He knew now after Mindy had given him the silent treatment all those days that what he had done was most definitely uncalled for. She had never been this upset with him before.

He needed to make things right and apologize to the pink one and to Mindy, and also tell her that no matter how much the starfish made him want to bang his head against a wall, he was willing to support their relationship.

The horrific things a father has to go through for his child.

"Marty?"

"Hm?"

"Be honest with me. Am I… selfish?"

The servant looked up at him and saw the sincere curiosity on his face; it was something he didn't show all too often. In fact, it was almost shocking to see it _and_ to hear him ask a question like that.

Well, miracles are bound to happen sometimes.

Marty looked to the side and rubbed his arm. He had to communicate his response in a way that was kind but brutally honest at the same time. It should be easy.

"_Very_ selfish, Your Majesty. I'm surprised they haven't nicknamed you 'King Neptune, Ruler of Egocentric Maniacs.' " He made a gesture with his fins, pretending there was a large billboard in front of him with that title written on it in big, bold letters.

King Neptune's face couldn't have expressed more bland irritation than it already did. Maybe Marty's honesty was a bit _too_ brutal and not kind or sensitive enough. Then again, Neptune needed a taste of his own harshness once in a while.

"Fair enough," Neptune responded. He rose from his throne and swam toward the servant, casting a giant shadow over him. Marty cowered beneath him, unknowing of what his punishment was going to be.

Instead, Neptune simply reached down and patted him on the head as if he was a pet worm. "You're just the kind of wake-up call every king needs, Marty." He swam away and exited through the door, leaving a stunned but extremely eased Marty on the floor.

_Oh, I suppose I have been a selfish merman… not caring enough how Mindy feels about that pink blob. She claimed he was just trying to impress me and wanted me to get to know him better… well, I don't see how annoying me, until my head wants to explode, is supposed to be 'impressive', but perhaps he just isn't experienced in that sort of thing. I suppose if my daughter is happy with him, I should be happy as well._

The king gulped from fear increasing within him. Imagine that; a powerful king, someone who spent years instilling fright into all the citizens of Bikini Bottom, was afraid of what his own daughter would say to him after so many days.

First time for everything.

He floated in front of her door, working up the courage to knock. Should he make it quick and get her attention with one hard pound of his fist? No, that would probably cause another shaking of the kingdom.

_A light tap of the index ought to do it._ He curled his giant finger inward and delivered a few light blows to the door. "It's me, daughter. I know it's been a long while since we've spoken, but… " he rubbed the back of his neck. This was becoming almost too much for him, but he had to go through with it for the sake of his child, and to make right his wrongs, no matter how much it hurt his pride to do so.

"I-I've come to… apologize… f-for everything. I… you were right about what you said; I have been a selfish and unfair father, who hasn't been very understanding of you… or Pinky, or… of anyone for that matter. Please, accept my deepest apology, daughter. I am willing to move forward and give the starfish a chance. And I promise I won't…" he cringed. "l-lose my temper with him this time. I'll be patient, just like you wanted me to."

The water was still.

"Daughter? Mindy? Are you listening to me?" going against his own words of trying to remain patient, he was growing tired of floating there with no response from the young woman. He jiggled the doorknob, discovering it was locked.

He sighed. "Alright, Mindy. I understand you not wanting to see my face, but… this has to end at some point. Mindy? This isn't funny anymore. You'd better open this door before you make me do something that we both regret."

Still no answer.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me break down this door, Mindy! If you do, I'll have no choice but to take off this crown and blind you with my bald spot! Mindy? Mindy!"

He used his strength to effortlessly push the door open, banging it against the bedroom wall.

He stared at the empty bed next to the open window that revealed the blackening of the ocean sky, the water rumbling as a mean-looking storm was slowly approaching.

Suddenly, the king's body began to fill with rage as he balled up his giant fists. _She… she's gone! My Mindy is gone! She's never left the castle through her own window before! She would never do such a thing… unless…_

The realization hit him faster than the lightning that struck outside.

_Pinky. _

And just like that, any apologetic feelings he had toward the starfish vanished.

He gritted his teeth in anger and slammed his scepter into the ground, shaking the castle to its very core.

"MARTY!" he called.

The startled servant appeared in front of him, his fin placed against his forehead in a salute. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Mindy has escaped with Pinky! Hitch up the seahorses, Marty. We must get her away from him at once!"

Marty was confused, thinking it all had to be a misunderstanding. "B-But that can't be. I thought you were wrong about him, sir." He smiled nervously and shook with fear. "Y-You know, all that stuff about blowing things out of proportion?"

Neptune stared down at him fiercely. "The only thing I'm going to blow now is your head off if you DON'T get those seahorses hitched! Now, GO, MARTY!"

Marty's life flashed before his eyes after hearing that threat. This wasn't how he had planned to spend the rest of his day. "Yes, sir! I-I'll get right on it, Your Majesty."

Right before he could dash to the front door, the king called him back.

He turned around and shakily walked back to him. "W-What is it now?"

King Neptune bent down to his level and peered at him. "Did you know anything about this?"

Marty shook his head quickly, fearing what might happen if the king didn't believe him. "N-N-No, Your Majesty! I-I had no idea your daughter escaped. I've been so busy dusting, fixing the vacuum cleaner, a-and watching soap operas! OH, I SWEAR, I KNOW NOTHING, YOUR MAJESTY!" he fell on his knees in front of him, begging for mercy.

King Neptune shot him a look of disgust. "Soap operas? Sheesh. You need to get a life, Marty. Anyway, go before the storm gets out of control!" he pointed down the hallway. "Same thing goes for my temper."

* * *

_SpongeBob's pineapple…_

As the dark clouds took their time crowding the skies and thundering outside, SpongeBob leaned back lazily in his red living room chair, trying to relax his eyelids so that he could take a nap. Ever since the emotionally draining ordeal from just two days prior, the sponge hadn't had a decent nights' sleep. He laid awake for hours upon hours in his bed, reliving the fact that he had basically told both Gabriel and Sandy off.

Though he had every right to say the things he did, he still felt immense guilt for calling out Sandy's current state of mind. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it was too late once it happened, as she had already felt incredibly disrespected and had taken it out on his face.

That slap from the hand of one of his nearest and dearest friends had hurt more than just his flesh.

His eyelids broke open and he stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, I deserved it," he said aloud, ashamed of himself.

Patrick, who was laying on his back on the floor, looked up at his friend; his view of the sponge upside-down. "Deserved what?"

"I deserved the way Sandy reacted to what I said. I know she isn't stupid; she's the smartest person in this whole town," he said with meaning, sitting up straight and shaking his square head. "I just wish she would open her eyes and see Gabriel for who he really is."

Patrick sat up. "Well, who is he really?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, we didn't take that stuff from his hotel room, so we don't really have any 'proof' on him at all. That is if you don't count the box of animal crackers I took," he played with the sand on the floor.

The sponge knew that his friend had a point. Sometimes Patrick had the smartest moments that SpongeBob never expected, and other times he made no sense whatsoever. Then again, he did say he liked to keep people on their toes.

SpongeBob twiddled his thumbs, looking up at the clock and noticing that the time for the wedding got closer with each passing minute. "I know," he sighed. "if only we could find a way to prove to Sandy that Gabriel's a phony."

"What do you think he's done that neither we nor Sandy knows about?"

SpongeBob stared off into a corner. That was a very good question, one that he had been struggling to find the answers to for weeks.

"I'm not sure, Pat. But whatever it is, it must be one giant secret that he's managed to _keep_ a secret all this time. I don't trust the guy, Patrick. Not one bit. He's been trying to take me out for weeks and has played it all off as just a bunch of accidents." The tone in his voice reminded Patrick of one of those crime show detectives.

Patrick nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with ya there. It's almost like he's had experience in killing." He scooped up a pile of sand and let its grains seep from his hand, watching it carefully.

SpongeBob lifted his head to look at his friend, an expression of disbelief on his face.

Patrick looked back at him. "What?" he asked cluelessly.

SpongeBob gulped, fearing that the random thoughts of his friend may hold some truth in the reality of the situation. "Oh my gosh, Patrick," he said, standing up on his feet.

"What?" his friend asked again, looking up at him.

SpongeBob stared at him with widening eyes. "W-What if… it's true? What if you're right?"

"Right about what? I'm lost as to where you're going with this."

SpongeBob began to pace the floor and grip the sides of his head. "W-What if… Gabriel has killed before?! What if he's a psychotic criminal with darker plans than we could ever imagine? What if…" images of the squirrel flashed inside his head. "What if… he has plans to kill Sandy?"

Patrick stood up and rolled his eyes. 'Calm down, SpongeBob. I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

SpongeBob ignored him for a moment and shook his head, starting to bite his nails. "Maybe you're right, Patrick. That wolf is too obsessed with Sandy to take her out. But still, I'm really starting to wonder if he- "

_**Knock, knock**_

SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other, curious as to who might be at the door at almost five in the afternoon, out in an approaching storm.

"Coming," SpongeBob called, walking quickly to the steel door and turning the wheel. "Can I help… you?"

His eyebrow rose upon seeing a tall animal with whiskers and a helmet, along with a much shorter, older squirrel, who just so happened to look a lot like Sandy, but with a head of blond hair, and was also wearing a helmet.

SpongeBob didn't know what to make of the strange-looking people standing in front of him. Was that creature with the black nose from the surface world? It was evident that the squirrel herself was, so the former would only make sense.

Kathy stood with her teeth tightly clenched in anxiousness as she took in the sight of the little, yellow sponge before her. She took out a small picture that her daughter had given her and looked back and forth between it and the porous man.

"Are you…?" she began to ask. Once she finally stood still and stared into those beautiful, crystal-clear eyes of blue, she instantly identified him as the one in the photo. She needn't study it any further.

_Goodness gracious, his eyes are way prettier in person._

"Robby…" she said under her breath.

SpongeBob looked behind him at Patrick and Gary, who had just slithered into the room, and was just as confused as the sponge and starfish.

"Um," SpongeBob cleared his throat. "M-My name is SpongeBob, ma'am. What can I do for-" he was cut off when she stepped forward and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Should we be scared?" asked Patrick to Gary. The snail just rolled his eyes.

SpongeBob felt the warmth of her arms and noticed how familiar her embrace was to him. She hugged just like Sandy did! So, that must've meant…

SpongeBob pulled away and looked at her. "Mrs. Cheeks?"

Kathy nodded and breathed a heavy breath.

"Sandy's… mom?"

She showed a half-smile, causing SpongeBob to do the same. "Yes, I am, Robby. Uh, do y'all mind if I call ya 'Robby'?"

SpongeBob shook his head, holding back an amused laugh. "No, not at all." Reverting his attention back to the giant animal next to her, the sponge stared up at him fearfully. "So, uh… w-what are you and your… friend doing here? H-How did you even find my house?

Kathy's smile faded. "Oh, first of all, this man ain't my 'friend', Robby. Second, I was lucky enough to find an old phone book full of ocean addresses, and yours was the only pineapple for hundreds of miles around."

Leading them inside, SpongeBob then shut the door. "Well, that's great. I-I can't believe you came all the way from the surface world just to find me. Come to think of it, why **did** you want to find me, Mrs. Cheeks?" he asked, greatly curious. "Oh, by the way, this is my best friend Patrick and my pet snail, Gary," he said, pointing to the other sea creatures.

Patrick waved to her and Gary gave a nod with his eyestalks. Kathy looked at the snail first, then at Patrick, recognizing him as the dimwitted one with the pointy head that Sandy had described. "Well, it's all fine and dandy to meet you two. And Robby, I came here to see you about somethin' very important," she said, turning around and locking eyes with him.

SpongeBob nodded in understanding. "Right. So, w-what is it, Mrs. Cheeks? Is it about Sandy?"

Kathy bit her lip, preparing to drop the bomb of explosive information. "It surely is. Well, it's mainly about Gabriel."

"Patrick!" everyone turned around to the sound of a female voice calling from outside. They then looked at the starfish, who stood there as if nothing was happening.

"What's up? Do I smell bad?"

"Meow! (Someone's calling you, idiot!)" Gary pointed out.

Patrick listened in closer and heard the voice again. "Ohh! You're right, Gareth. I'd better go check it out."

As Patrick walked toward the exit, SpongeBob, though he was eager to know the news, turned to Kathy and said, "Y-You'd better hold that thought, Mrs. Cheeks."

Kathy nodded, but she knew that there wasn't much time left before the wedding, and they needed to move fast before that carnivore completed the final step to his plan.

Disrupting the water, the sound of Patrick's scream came from outside. The sponge, squirrel, rat, and snail all looked at each other and ran out the door, stunned to see the starfish in the arms of Mindy the Mermaid. They had _expected_ to see him hurt by some bad guy, but this was a pleasant and relieving surprise.

Patrick stood feet below her, crying into her arms while Mindy rested her head on his. It was a wonderful sight to behold in the midst of all the thundering chaos that was about to strike over Bikini Bottom.

"Oh, Mindy! I-I missed you so much!" exclaimed Patrick, tearfully.

Mindy squeezed him with all her might. "I missed you too, Patrick!"

Kathy looked to SpongeBob in curiosity. "What's the deal with those two?"

SpongeBob smiled softly in response. "They were torn apart from each other for a while, but now it looks like fate is bringing them back together. That's the power of love."

Kathy was very touched by his words and held a hand over her heart. By the delicate tone of his voice, she could tell right away who the most unfeigned person in Sandy's ocean life was, and it sure as heck wasn't that wolf.

Patrick pulled away and smiled up at her. "H-How are you even here? How'd you convince your dad to let you come here?"

"I didn't. I snuck out. I've missed you so much and I just couldn't take not seeing you anymore. I also needed to tell you that I love you too, Patrick. Since I never got a chance to say it before."

Patrick stared up at her in awe, amazed by what she had just said. "You… you love me, Mindy?"

She smiled and nodded, beginning to tear up a bit. "Yes, Patrick, I really do."

"You really do what?"

"Love you…"

"Oh! Right. I love you too, Mindy. Or… wait, haven't I told you that once before?"

As all the mushiness was going down, Ron could no longer bear the pressure of standing there in front of all these good, well-meaning people. The big, strong rodent trembled and went back inside, sitting down on the couch. He was truly disgusted with himself.

SpongeBob looked back at him and saw his sickly appearance. "Mrs. Cheeks, I think there's something wrong with the guy with whiskers," he said, running over to the rat.

Kathy walked toward him and sighed, sitting to the right of Ron while SpongeBob sat to the left. "It's called guilt, Robby."

SpongeBob looked up at her. "G-Guilt? Over what?"

Kathy leaned over and looked into his eyes, then looked up at the starfish and mermaid as they entered the room.

It was time to spill the horrible, hideous truth.

* * *

_At the church…_

The local Bikini Bottom church was decorated in all white, with hundreds of roses lining its walls, along with some rather unsightly paintings of a certain octopus, taking away from the beauty of everything.

Inserting his self-portraits wasn't the only way that Squidward had adorned the house of Neptune; he had also created a large sculpture of a disfigured Sandy and Gabriel and planted it on a pedestal near the back of the altar. It was made entirely out of stone, and somehow (conveniently) both people were "gifted" with replicas of Squidward's dangling nose.

Mr. Krabs, who was in charge of the catering, stood in the aisle and looked at the atrocity from a distance. "Yeesh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was Squidward's weddin'… to himself."

"And what would be so wrong with that?" asked Squidward, appearing out of nowhere and fixing his tie in a smug manner.

Mr. Krabs shook his head, pretending to be ignorant for a few seconds. "Oh, nothin', I suppose. It's just that we all know how a marriage to yourself would end…"

Squidward crossed his arms over his chest. "How?"

"…In divorce! Arg arg arg arg arg!" he scuttled away.

Squidward had never been so insulted in all his days. "Hey, that isn't true! I would **never** divorce myself! I'm too beautiful a creature," he said, tilting his head up high.

"Mommy, what's with all the ugly alien drawings?" asked a young fish, holding his mother's fin while they looked up at the paintings.

It had been a long time since the fish-lady had seen such horrible art. She shook her head and curved her lips downward in disgust. "I'm not sure, honey. But let's not look at them too long, or else we might contract some otherworldly virus."

She and her son walked away, leaving an eavesdropping Squidward even more insulted than before (if that was possible.)

Meanwhile, in the backroom was a beautiful Sandy, elegantly clothed in the wedding dress she had worn in the play with SpongeBob, standing in front of a tall mirror while Mrs. Krabs and her stepdaughter Pearl helped with the finishing touches.

"Oh, you make a lovely bride, my dear," said Mrs. Krabs in a praising tone, admiring the beauty of the squirrel.

Pearl giggled as she fooled around with the white veil covering Sandy's helmet. "She so totally does, mom! I mean, just look at her! Gabriel's gonna be so happy when he sees you. You look amazing!"

Sandy blushed. "Aw, thanks, guys. That's really sweet." Inside, as Sandy looked at herself in the mirror, there was a part of her that felt something just wasn't right.

But how could that be? This whole thing had been planned for days and days, everyone had worked so hard to make it happen! Aside from Squidward's ridiculous decorations, everything looked just perfect. The pews were filling with people, the preacher was readying himself at the altar with his book, she was marrying the love of her life, how could anything go wrong?

The _marrying of the love of her life_ part was what felt so off. Could she really call Gabriel _the love of her life?_ The fulfillment of all her hopes and dreams when it came to love? The person she was going to spend the rest of her days with and cherish forever and ever?

Something about it just seemed so out of place.

She didn't even consider him her best friend.

Just then, Mrs. SquarePants came through the door. "Knock, knock!" she said cheerily, wearing pearl earrings and an old-fashioned purple dress.

Sandy saw her in the reflection of the mirror. "Oh…" her heart sped up upon noticing her. "H-Howdy, Mrs. SquarePants."

SpongeBob's mother was stunned by the squirrel. "My, my, you look just lovely, Sandy!"

Sandy forced a smile. "So I've heard."

"That ought to finish it," said Mrs. Krabs, straightening out a wrinkle on the dress. "We'll be right outside if you need us." The pufferfish and whale disappeared, leaving an awkward atmosphere between the other two women.

"Turn around and let me see all of you, dear."

When Sandy turned to face her, she gasped.

"Goodness. If only SpongeBob were here to see you like this. Oh! He'd just be smitten!"

For some reason, everything she mentioned made Sandy want to burst into tears.

"By the way, I haven't seen my son here all day… do you know where he is, dear?"

Sandy gulped and turned away from her, rubbing the back of her helmet. "Uh… n-no, Mrs. SquarePants. I ain't seen him in a while."

The spongy woman was puzzled and looked at the floor. "Hmm… that's funny. It just seems so strange to me that he wouldn't be here for the wedding of one of his dearest friends," she shook her head in disappointment.

Sandy shut her eyes tightly. What was she supposed to say? _"Your son ain't here because we got into a big ol' fight about Gabriel, then I slapped him one and told him not to bother comin'?" _Imagine what she'd think of her if she were to say something like that out loud.

_She'd probably think I'm a wretched piece of- _

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't worry too much about it. He should show up sooner or later," Mrs. SquarePants sighed. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, dear."

Sandy sat down on the bench and watched her fade through the mirror's reflection. How did she know she was thinking about anything? What, can mothers just read minds now?!

Sandy stared down at her right hand, the one she had used to strike SpongeBob in the face. Just looking at it made her want to vomit. But at the same time, she forced herself to feel that it was justified.

_Oh, he had it comin'! He shouldn't have insulted Gabe or my intelligence like that. _

Looking back up at her own reflection, it was as if she didn't even recognize herself anymore. Ever since she had gotten back together with Gabriel, she became somewhat of a different person; she didn't want to listen to anything anybody said, she was moodier than usual, and now she was going around hitting people out of emotional anger.

Come to think of it, that wolf had _always_ kind of made her act differently. It was as if he had an influence over her… which was exactly what Aunt Barbra had sensed about him.

"You look beautiful."

Sandy's head shot up in surprise to see her well-put-together groom standing in the doorway. She stood up and smiled slightly, wiping the single tear in her eye before he could see it.

"H-Hey, Gabe. What are ya doin' in here? You know you ain't supposed to see the bride until you're out there," she said, pointing at the door.

Gabriel smiled, placing his paws on her arms. "Oh, I know that, Sandy. But Mrs. Krabs and Pearl sold me on just how breathtaking you look, and I just couldn't resist. Looking at you now, I can see they weren't wrong."

Sandy felt a chill shoot up her spine when she noticed the lustful look in his eyes as he scanned her figure up and down. This felt… wrong on so many levels.

Sandy did her best to smile, swallowing hard. "Haha, w-why thank you, Gabe. T-That means a lot coming from you."

Gabriel smirked and turned her around to face the mirror. They both saw the clear image of him wrapping his arms around her from behind. In Gabriel's demented eyes, this was a perfect shot for their wedding photo.

In Sandy's eyes, however, it looked like a scene in one of those suspense movies where the groom is about to stab his bride in the back, (literally.)

"Oh, Sandy, we're going to have such a wonderful life together on the surface."

Those words being whispered into her ear felt more hair-raising than a ghost coming to haunt her at 3 A.M.

It was starting to feel like something she'd rather endure than this.


	22. Chapter 22: Ceremony of Disgrace

**Here's the next intense chapter! This one jumps all over the place and is very chaotic, but I hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_5 p.m. out in the storm…_

King Neptune, along with his reluctant servant Marty, rode together full-speed-ahead out of the kingdom and toward the church where the wedding of the two land animals was being held.

The king shamelessly whipped the powerful seahorses into high gear while he and Marty sat securely in the carriage. Well, King Neptune did, at least, but Marty held on for dear life every time they made a turn or one of the seahorses whinnied, and he screamed like a little girl. Even as tightly as he held on, he still was tossed about like a fish getting thrown into a fisherman's boat.

The two had already checked the temporarily vacant neighborhood of Conch Street, finding no sign of Patrick or Mindy. King Neptune knew of the wedding and the friend relation the pink star had to the squirrel, so the only other logical place he could think to check for him and Mindy would undoubtedly be the church.

As the carriage just barely missed some tough terrain, Marty held onto his hat and looked up at the king. "Your Majesty, a-are you sure we shouldn't be checking the other places yet? You know, like maybe that Goofy Goober place or the pizza shop? Or maybe a bathroom, so I could throw up?" right then and there, he choked back bile from forcing its way up his throat.

King Neptune dismissed him. "You'll just have to swallow it, Marty. I'm not stopping. I doubt Pinky would be dumb enough to hide out with my Mindy in any of those places."

The two froze and looked at each other, both realizing that was the most absurd notion either of them had ever heard.

Interestingly enough, SpongeBob, Patrick, Kathy, Mindy, and Ron were also out in the darkened skies, riding in Mindy's mini carriage while the two seahorses pulled them as fast as they could to their destination.

With the help of Kathy, Ron had fully admitted to everything that transpired the day that Barbra died, the whole diabolical scheme that Gabriel had in place beforehand, and what he had planned to do after all this was over.

None of the sea creatures could believe their ears after what the squirrel and rat had told them. It turned out that Patrick's passing thought that Gabriel might've been a killer was true beyond the shadow of a doubt.

And finding out everything so quickly motivated SpongeBob like never before.

For once, there was someone eviler than Plankton.

SpongeBob and his friends felt the utmost sympathy for Kathy and the rest of the Cheeks family; they had never heard of nor seen such a terrible crime being committed, and who knew that a pretty, fluffy creature such as Gabriel was capable of doing it?

It only further proved that looks were incredibly deceiving. A person could appear ever so full of sunshine and rainbows, all tied together with a little, pink bow, but behind that façade could lurk the darkest, most sinister being anyone has ever seen, and Gabriel was the embodiment of all that and more.

SpongeBob knew that his suspicions about the carnivore were right all along, and the fact that Sandy's own mother came all the way from the surface and risked her life bringing the person who helped carry out the crime really showed just how real all of this was.

As much as they wanted to believe it was all just a terrible dream, it was as real and clear as the water surrounding them.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, startling the seahorses a bit. "Whoa, relax, girls," hushed Mindy. Every minute or so, the young princess would turn back to look behind her, just knowing that her father had probably found out she had escaped from her room.

Patrick looked up at her. "Hey, Mindy? Why do you keep looking back? Is there some sea-bear chasing us? I heard they come out a lot during thunderstorms." He shuddered at the thought.

Mindy shook her head, concentrating on the road. "I'm just watching in case my father might be after us. I'm sure he knows I'm gone by now."

While Ron sat quiet and traumatized in his seat, SpongeBob sat as stiff as a brick with his arm glued to the side of the carriage, a look of worry, fear, and grief plastered all over his porous face.

Sitting behind him and studying his expressions, as well as the way he reacted when he had found out the whole truth, Kathy had figured out straight away just how genuine and caring this young man was; not only toward Sandy but toward everyone.

Even though Kathy was disgusted beyond belief the closer they got to the church, she found a bit of comfort in admiring SpongeBob and his pure heart. Hugging him for the first time felt like she was hugging a long-lost son; he was warm, inviting, and loving, even though he had never seen her before.

She managed a small smile to herself. _I wouldn't mind havin' him for a son-in-law._

"Mrs. Cheeks?"

Kathy looked up at the sponge, who had turned all the way around and was looking at her. She nodded. "What is it, Robby?"

SpongeBob swallowed hard and looked down at her hand on her lap. He felt nothing but commiseration for the older squirrel. She seemed like such a nice woman who didn't deserve to go through life-altering trauma like this.

SpongeBob reached down and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kathy felt her heart turn in her chest when she looked up into his meaningful blue eyes.

"Mrs. Cheeks, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to your daughter. Sandy's my friend and even though I'm sure we both know how tough she is on her own, I'll do whatever I can to protect her, because I love…"

SpongeBob realized he had let a little too much slip out when he saw the look on her face. He looked down in embarrassment. "Uh… w-what I meant to say was- "

"I know what ya meant, Robby."

He looked back up at her, sharing in her understanding expression. "Y-You do?"

She nodded like the knowing mother that she was. "Sure do. I can see it in your eyes."

He smiled in response to her. They both needed a moment of heartfelt sweetness in such a bitter time, and they were grateful for it.

_I don't even know you, kid. But just by lookin' in them eyes, I already can tell just exactly how you feel about my daughter… I was right all along. Please be strong, Robby. Not just for Sandy, but for me as well. We need you._

As they continued on, SpongeBob felt his heart begin to race. He had never been so determined before, which was saying a lot for him, considering how ambitious he was on a regular basis.

But this time was a whole other story. He felt the tension rising in his chest, already picturing the scene that was going to go down in that church. He wasn't sure how things were going to end up, but one thing was for certain.

He needed to get that squirrel away from that monster.

The sponge looked up at Mindy desperately. "Can't this thing go any faster, Mindy?"

"Don't worry, SpongeBob. We're going to make it. You just have to believe."

He instantly remembered that was something she had told him when he and Patrick were on their way to Shell City.

It was something he really needed to hear again after all this time.

* * *

_At the church, the ceremony quickly approaching…_

Mr. Krabs sat next to his wife in the middle pew, holding her fin as they both stared out at the blackened sky through the giant window.

Mr. Krabs was intrigued by the fact that it decided to rain on a day that was supposed to be bright and sunny. "Heh, looks like a pretty big storm brewin' out there, Poppy. I wonder what the deal is with the sky these days."

Mrs. Krabs shook her head and was just as interested as her husband. "I'm not sure, Eugene. But I do wish it would rain more often so that I didn't have to teach as much, especially when it comes to driving around outside with that…" she twitched when an image of SpongeBob popped up in her mind. "fry cook of yours."

In the backroom, Sandy still stood in front of the mirror with Gabriel's repugnant arms around her waist. Sandy wasn't sure why, but she was starting to feel sick to her stomach, and the fact that Gabriel was still invested in the idea of leaving town and taking her back to live in the surface world wasn't making her nausea any better.

"Uh, Gabriel?" she asked, gently breaking up his embrace.

The wolf stared into her eyes and kept his hands firmly on her waist. Sandy was taken aback to see the unsettling shadow that was being cast over his head from the dim light above them, illuminating only his green orbs.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, well…" she looked off to the side. "I-It's just that… I-I ain't too sure if I really **want** to go back to the surface, Gabe."

Gabriel stroked her arm, creating goosebumps all over her skin. "Aw, but I think it would be good for us, Sandy. After all, your parents and entire family are there… you could see them every now and again."

She raised a brow. "Every now and again?"

He nodded. "Why, yes. We can't see them all _that _often. We'll be moving to Wichita Falls to live in your- "

"It's almost time for the ceremony, Mr. Sharpton," Squidward stuck his head through the door and was met with an unexpected glare.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a minute, Squidward. Do not rush me."

Squidward didn't know how to react to his sudden harsh tone of voice. That was funny… he had acted so jovially toward him the past week, and now he was-

"Go," he ordered, to which Squidward responded with a quick nod.

"O-Okay, I was… just checking."

After he closed the door, Gabriel looked back at Sandy with a wide-toothed grin, resembling that of a creepy clown from a horror movie.

Sandy was unsure of how to interpret that face he was making. "W-Where did you just say we'd be livin'?"

Gabriel shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll tell you when we get to the surface world." He couldn't let her find out so soon about the fact that he was going to inherit Aunt Barbra's giant house, now, could he?

Sandy gave a small smile and looked at him, making him think she was insulting him. "Gabe… I just ain't so sure about all that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family and good ole' Texas to pieces, but… this is my home; it's where I belong. I couldn't just pick up and leave- "

"_Nonsense!_"

Sandy flinched when she felt his claws dig into her flesh a bit. She looked up at him in surprise, seeing the angered look on his face.

_What in tarnation?_

Gabriel relaxed his grip and softened his expression. If he wanted to keep her fooled for many years to come, he would need to control his rage a lot better than that. He smiled gently and petted her waist. "You don't need any of that, Sandy. The people in this ocean are so unappreciative of you and your genius; they don't deserve someone so special."

Deep in the pits of her gut, something told her that his flattery was just a bunch of garbage.

"Don't you agree?" he asked, his eyebrows raised as he gave her a look that she couldn't refuse staring back at.

"W-Well… I suppose- "

"Mr. Sharpton, it's time. Hey! Heh, heh, ye look just great, me boy! Ye better get out there and stand in your place before your beautiful bride beats ya to it," said Mr. Krabs, amusing himself in the doorway.

Gabriel closed his lips and tried to disguise the fact that he was clenching his teeth. _Oh, cut the bull, you stupid crab. _

He turned around with a fake smile. "Sure thing, Mr. Krabs."

The crustacean nodded and looked at Sandy. "Say, ye don't look too bad yourself, Ms. Cheeks! Or should I say, _Mrs. Sharpton," _he teased, leaving the squirrel with a gut-wrenching feeling after hearing him say her new last name.

Gabriel turned back to her and grabbed her hands. "We'll discuss this later, darling. It's time for me to go out there and wait for my lovely bride." He looked into her eyes, sucking her into his trance for a moment.

"We're going to have the life together we've always wanted." The whisper within his voice made her knees want to buckle underneath her, and it wasn't because it sounded charming.

With that, he slowly let go of her hands and exited the room.

Sandy looked in the mirror one last time, taking in the image of herself before she was about to be joined together with that man.

_Well… I guess this is it._

Part of her was accepting of this fate, and part of her wanted to break a window and escape. He didn't have fleas that she knew of, but something about him was making her skin crawl.

Whatever this feeling was, it was there from the beginning, but she had been suppressing it the entire time they were together.

Unfortunately, there was no turning back now.

As the pianist began the classic wedding ballad, Gabriel stood with clasped paws next to the preacher, without the help of a best man by his side.

_It doesn't matter. I didn't need some ding-a-ling best man anyway. This will all be over soon. She'll be mine. It'll __**all**__ be mine._

Thunder crashed outside as SpongeBob, Patrick, Mindy, Kathy, and Ron held on tightly to the carriage, speeding their way to the church that was now coming into view.

SpongeBob squinted ahead of him and held his hand above his eyes to see better. "Guys, I think I see it!" he shouted, pointing in the distance.

Kathy nodded, leaning forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is it, Robby. Be prepared, son. There ain't no telling what that animal will do once we get there."

The warning tone in her voice made SpongeBob gulp.

"See? I knew we would make it!" said Mindy.

Patrick quivered. "I-I'm not too sure… **I'm** gonna make it."

Kathy sensed the fright in his voice and leaned toward him. "Don't be scared, boy. We got your back."

Patrick shook his head and sweated. "It's not that… I just realized I shouldn't have drunken that huge glass of water before we left." He held onto his bladder that was about ready to burst.

As the music progressed, so did Pearl as she walked down the aisle throwing flowers in front of her. She flashed a big smile at her two parents, who were very proud of her for this moment.

Then, the crowd of people that occupied the pews all slowly turned around to witness the beautiful squirrel walking not far behind the whale.

Sandy could hear a few admirable whisperings about her as she passed each row of people. She held the white bouquet of flowers close to her chest, keeping a straight face as she came closer to the altar. She turned her head to peek at the familiar faces of the individuals she had come to know over the years.

Mr. Krabs and his wife.

The evil genius Plankton and his _**computer**_ wife.

Larry the Lobster.

Squidward.

It hurt her to look at all of them, knowing that she was going to have to bid them farewell and probably never set eyes on them again.

But the thing that hurt the most was when she looked over and saw SpongeBob's parents both giving her a look of approval.

Just the sight of them alone was like a needle to her heart and pride. SpongeBob wasn't there, and it was killing her on the inside.

Patrick wasn't there either, which hurt almost just as much, but in a different way.

She was feeling some other kind of hurt by not seeing her porous friend.

_I guess those two really took my word seriously about not comin'…_

She looked past the two sponges and noticed some empty spaces next to them in the pew. It was space that was saved for SpongeBob and Patrick but remained unfulfilled.

Before that sight had the chance to make the squirrel cry, she looked away and stared ahead of her, then locked eyes with her groom.

This was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life…

So why did it instead feel like she was throwing it all away?

Sandy reached her destination and walked up the steps, standing directly in front of Gabriel with the fish preacher in between them.

The man with the book cleared his throat as _Here Comes the Bride_ came to a halt. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this wolf and this squirrel join hands in holy matrimony."

Sandy looked up at the smiling fish, avoiding Gabriel's powerful gaze. She then looked out into the crowd of people, who were all wiping away their tears of joy.

None of this was feeling very joyful to her right now.

As Gabriel stood in front of her, he studied the perfect features of her face. Well, they were perfect to _him._ He simply adored those buckteeth and that pink nose; he couldn't wait to wake up every day and smother those lips with his warm, wet kisses.

He couldn't wait to have her all to himself and control her every move.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on all that money and live the life of his dreams with the girl he had never stopped thinking about.

The world was his Christmas present, and nobody was going to take it away from him this time.

Not that idiot sponge, not Sandy's parents who were hundreds of miles away, and certainly not Barbra Cheeks.

Oh, she had gotten her comeuppance. That was something he was most proud of.

The carriage sped toward the church at a dangerous rate. SpongeBob covered his eyes as he feared that his life might end before he got the chance to stop that wolf dead in his tracks.

_Oh, dear Neptune. Please don't let that happen._

Mindy pulled the reins on the seahorses, slowing them to a sudden and rough stop. The sponge opened his eyes and looked around. "We… we made it, you guys! We made it!"

Patrick sighed with relief. "Phew, good. That means I can go pee."

"There ain't no time for that, Patrick. We gotta get in there now before that son of a beast gets what he wants!" said Kathy, jumping down from the carriage with Ron's wrist in her grip.

The squirrel looked up at the horrified rat. "Y'all ready to speak in case we need ya to? And trust me, we're gonna need ya to."

Though Ron was still filled with nothing but shame and wanted to break down and cry over having to say anything about the crime again, he nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Cheeks. I'm… ready."

The five approached the door of the church as the sky began to spit droplets of rain at them. SpongeBob pulled at the rusty handle and found that the door was unopenable.

He turned around and showed them his helpless expression. "It's locked!"

Kathy shook her head. "I should've known that man would pull somethin' like this. We gotta try, Robby. We gotta get in there somehow."

The sponge saw the pleading look in her eyes, prompting him to not give up.

He turned back towards the door with determination. "You're right. Here goes nothing. HI-YAH-ow!" he felt pain swell through his hand after he jumped up in the air and tried to karate chop the door down.

SpongeBob looked back at all the blank faces staring at him. "Heh…" he smiled sheepishly. "T-That wasn't really my good hand."

"I thought you were ambidextrous?" said Patrick.

Everyone inside the church watched patiently as the preacher read through his book.

Sandy looked at Gabriel's eyes and was disturbed by the fact that he probably hadn't looked away from her once. He wasn't even blinking!

The air (or water) within the large room began to give off a sensation that felt and sounded like a giant, loud, beating heart that pounded in their ears.

"And if anyone here should object to the unification of this couple, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Gabriel shifted his eyes toward the crowd, daring anybody to say a single word.

A cricket chirped.

"Get on with it!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

The preacher narrowed his eyes at him. _Sheesh! Impatient much? _He thought.

"HI-YAH!" using all the strength he had, SpongeBob kicked the door open that led into the foyer, a strike of bright lightning and roaring thunder crashing in the background.

"Well, that really hurt, but we're in!" he said, running toward the doors to the ceremony and busting them open with the others standing behind him.

Sandy, Gabriel, and the preacher looked up to see the sponge and other strange-looking creatures standing in the doorway, all appearing as if they were ready to fight.

As the people in the pews turned around to see what was going on, Sandy peered in disbelief at the distant sponge. "SpongeBob?" she asked, bewildered.

Gabriel, however, was ready to go on a rampage. He was so close to getting what he wanted, and that porous freak had to come and ruin it all for him.

SpongeBob kept his brows furrowed and his attention on the two air-breathers as he and the rest of them stepped into the building.

Sandy felt like she needed to slap herself when she noticed her mother and the sewer rat that worked alongside Gabriel. "M-Ma? What in the world are you doin' here?"

"I'm here to help Robby get you away from this man, Sandy," replied Kathy, glaring at the wolf. "He ain't no good!"

Gabriel smirked. Well, this was quite a show. Why not play along for a bit?

"Ron! You made it, after all, buddy! Thanks! Why don't you take your spot as best man?" he asked, gesturing to the open floor next to him.

Ron shook his head. "I… I can't do that, Gabriel. I can't work for you anymore."

"Hey, what's this guy talkin' about, SpongeBob?" asked Mr. Krabs, leaning forward in his seat and looking at his fry cook.

SpongeBob took center stage in front of the others, balling up his fists with a look that could shoot fire. "He's talking about this man, Mr. Krabs. This man, who is diabolical and loves only himself. He's a murderer!" he pointed an accusatory finger at the wolf, causing everyone to gasp once again.

Sandy was the most struck by his words. "S-Sp-SpongeBob, what are ya talkin' about? I-I don't..." she shook her head.

The sponge saw the smug and evil look on Gabriel's face, which brought out the righteous anger within him. "This man, Sandy, is the one responsible for killing your aunt! The rodent behind me spilled every last dirty detail on the whole dastardly deed, and your mother brought him with her all the way from Texas just to prove to you that it's true."

Sandy looked upon her mother with millions of questions in her eyes. "Ma?"

Kathy pulled Ron with her to the front. "Don't say anything, Sandy. Just let him speak."

Gabriel looked angrily at the rat, threatening him with his eyes. "Ron, don't you dare say anything."

Ron shook with frustration. "I can't live like this anymore, Gabriel! They have to know the truth."

_**Flashback to the day of Barbra's death…**_

After Ron had smuggled the poisonous chemical from a backroom in the nursing home, he snuck back into Barbra's room and helped Gabriel in emptying the vial into the large syringe.

Ron didn't want to do this, but Gabriel was extremely demanding and threatened to hurt him if he didn't follow his orders. The two stood over the slightly loopy Barbra as the notary public, a rabbit who looked to be in his thirties, sat on a stool at the foot of Barbra's bed.

He smiled as he handed over the will to Gabriel. _"Now that you and your friend have signed the document, it's Ms. Cheeks' turn."_

Gabriel gave him a look from the side of his eye. _"And after this, you stamp it and- "_

"_And it becomes legal and binding, sir."_

Gabriel smiled while Ron gulped in regret of what was about to take place. The wolf set the document down in front of Barbra. The squirrel barely opened her eyes and mumbled a few unintelligible words, which Gabriel feared might've looked suspicious in front of the rabbit.

The carnivore locked eyes with his pretend-coworker and urged him to get the job done. As much as Ron didn't want to, he had to for fear of his own life.

He was scared for his own life as he helped take that of another… that was what disgusted him the most.

As Gabriel offered a casual smile to the notary public, Ron gripped Barbra's wrist tightly, literally forcing her hand to sign her own name in cursive.

After handing the document back to the rabbit and having him give the official stamp of approval, he placed it back inside the envelope and gave it right back to Gabriel, smiling and wishing them well for the rest of the day.

Gabriel watched for the man to leave before he ordered Ron to keep watch at the door.

Everything had gone according to plan. Now all that was left to do was to kill that miserable, useless old woman in bed.

The next thing the wolf did was take the syringe and inject it into Barbra's IV, delivering the overdose of potassium chloride straight to her bloodstream.

Barbra looked up, the world becoming nothing but a faint echo to her senses. She leaned her head to the left, and the last thing she saw was that nasty, worthless excuse for a person standing above her, smirking evilly.

As soon as she had found out that he was going to be taking care of her, all she wanted to do was spit.

Indeed, Barbra did have a change of heart… toward her own family. She had intended to call her sister and talk to her after so many years and tell her how much she regretted every horrible, ugly thing she ever said or did to her and the rest of the Cheeks.

She had plans of leaving the things in her will to all of them as a way to let them know how sorrowful she was.

But Gabriel took that away from her.

And she hated him even more for it.

_**End of flashback…**_

"And then the nurses came in later on to find her… and we pretended not to know a thing," stated Ron, finishing his story. "We were never really nurses at all… we were just posers."

All the fish-folk, men and women, young and old, were extremely appalled at what this land-dweller had just explained for all to hear.

They were about to glare at the sinister wolf when a loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"Stand clear, citizens! I'm looking for my daughter!" declared King Neptune, floating in the doorway with a stern look.

Mindy turned around, shocked. "Daddy!"

Patrick turned to look as well and jumped in surprise. "U-Uh-oh…"

King Neptune set his sights on the young mermaid; swimming closer to her. As things only got heavier, Marty sat in the background inside the carriage, too horrified to go inside.

Mindy floated protectively in front of the starfish. "Daddy, it isn't what you think."

"Of course it isn't what I think! I knew I never should've had second thoughts about that Pinky. How dare he enter the sacred grounds of my palace and steal you away! He is worse than I thought. I order you to get away from him now, Mindy. It's time for your father to- "

"No! Patrick had nothing to do with me escaping, Daddy! Not in the way that you think!" she raised her voice, startling him. "I escaped out of my own free will. I missed him so much and I couldn't take it anymore. But none of that is important right now!"

King Neptune pressed his lips firmly together. "Nothing is more important than your safety, Mindy! And another-wait a second…" he looked up and noticed all the chaos going on near the altar. "What's going on here?"

"We're trying to stop this evil wolf from going through with his plan, Daddy!" she looked back at a scowling Gabriel. "He's committed a horrible crime!"

"What did he do?"

"He killed my sister!" exclaimed Kathy.

"And this whole wedding is a part of his plan to take Sandy away from here and control her for the rest of her life!" added SpongeBob, glaring at Gabriel. "'cause he's one sick werewolf."

Patrick stepped forward, feeling a new sense of bravery overtake him. "Yeah! He's an evildoer, we even found proof of it in his hotel room! Uh… wait, I forgot. What was that proof again?" he asked, looking around.

"The syringe! He kept the syringe he used to kill Barbra with!" said Ron, trembling.

"Not only that, but he stole my sister's ring! I asked the coroner if he had seen it, but I know now what this varmint has done with it!" said Kathy, pointing toward her daughter.

Sandy couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes traveled down to her finger that was surrounded by the precious ruby "engagement" ring. So, _that_ was why it seemed so familiar to her.

She had seen it in her youth on her aunt's finger.

She felt her stomach turn in horror. She slowly looked up at Gabriel, who was staring back at her with a dead expression.

"Why… you…" Sandy said under heavy breath, clenching her teeth in a pool of anger.

Everyone watched as Gabriel shook his head and stepped closer to her. "Sandy, don't listen to these fools! They're a bunch of lunatic liars. RON! You dirty traitor!" he yelled at the rat. "You can **forget** getting _one cent_ from that will!"

The people in the room gasped.

The carnivore couldn't even successfully lie for more than two seconds. He gritted his teeth and turned back to Sandy, who was staring at the ground. "Sandy, please, just hear me out- "

Right as he was about to place a paw on her shoulder, she turned and slapped it away from him, causing him to yelp.

SpongeBob watched the wrath build within Sandy's eyes. "You… evil, no-good, lyin', heartless, murderin' pile of fur!" she slammed the bouquet onto the floor.

Gabriel furrowed his brows at her as her words brought back the memory of the insults Barbra had hurled at him.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough and **blind** enough to suck up every worthless word you spewed at me, Gabriel! Barbra was cold and ruthless in a lot of ways, but she wasn't no killer!" Sandy could hardly believe what was coming out of her mouth. Only a few days before, she was holding out hope for this man.

What a gigantic mistake that was.

She knew, at this very moment, that all the underhanded insults about her friends, her undersea life, all the "accidents" that Gabriel caused, the dark and evil way he looked at her and grabbed her in the backroom, his plot to take her back to the surface, it all made perfect sense to her now.

"SpongeBob was right about you all along," she said, shaking her head.

"Sandy- "

"You killed my aunt! And now you're gonna pay!" she attempted to deliver a karate chop with her hand.

Once Gabriel saw the hand that was about to strike his helmet, his eyes turned from their fraudulent expression of shock to a glowing pit of fiery rage. He grabbed both her arms and twisted them behind her back.

The people were petrified as they watched the squirrel scream in pain from her limbs getting bent into an extremely uncomfortable position.

SpongeBob was most affected by it. "Sandy…" he gasped under his breath, placing his hands over his mouth.

Oh, no. He wasn't about to let him get away with this.

As it began to pour outside, Gabriel pulled out one of the many knives from his collection and held it against Sandy's throat, causing a few fish-folks to panic.

Mr. Krabs, his wife, Squidward, Larry the Lobster, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants, Karen, and even Plankton all shook in horror at what was taking place. Kathy stood helplessly and felt faint.

Gabriel's true colors were finally showing. "Alright, you moronic creatures! You'd better stand back!" he screamed, scaring the people to death.

He leaned in and whispered where Sandy's ear would be."You're wrong about me, Sandy. You're **dead** wrong," he held the weapon tighter against her throat, lifting her helmet slightly in the process. She breathed heavily, digging her nails into his thick skin.

"But then again, you're just upset, my dear; you don't know what you're saying," he grinned. "don't worry, we're going to proceed with the ceremony and have you out of here in no time. Then, you'll be able to think with clarity. Won't that be nice?"

He got no response.

"I SAID, WON'T THAT BE NICE?!" his yelling rang in her ear, causing her to flinch and shed a tear. Sandy, the tough girl from Texas who never backed down from a fight, had never felt so useless before. It was as if all her strength was being drained out of her system.

"Y-You're… plumb… crazy, G-Gabriel…" her voice was merely a whisper. "You're insane."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he shook her. "you're only buying into what that pathetic, greedy, spoiled aunt used to think! She called me a 'mutt', Sandy. That's the **worst** possible insult one can throw at a carnivore! She deserved to die! She **needed** to die!"

King Neptune was about to threaten the wolf with his scepter, but Mindy warned him against it for fear of that knife slicing Sandy's throat.

Gabriel breathed heavy, rageful breaths as his teeth jutted out from his mouth. "Now," he turned his attention to the preacher, who was cowering in a corner and sweating profusely.

"Everything will go according to plan. You, preacher man, are going to stand up with your little book and marry us, understand?"

The preacher gulped when he noticed how close the weapon was to her skin. What else that wolf was going to do to the rest of them when this was over was unpredictable.

"And then," Gabriel giggled like a mad man. "we're going to get out this dreadful ocean and live happily ever after, Sandy, just like we've always wanted. Just like **I've** always wanted." He pressed his helmet against hers. Her eyes shifted up and saw the fogginess of his hot breath inside the glass.

"You owe me that much, Sandy," he said breathlessly.

Kathy looked around at everyone, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, we can't just stand here and let this happen! He's got my baby! We gotta do somethin'."

"She's right! We gotta save our squirrel friend," said Patrick, pounding a fist into his palm. "Let's team up against him, SpongeBob! Uh… SpongeBob?"

Everyone turned and looked in all directions in search of the sponge, but he had disappeared.

"Robby?" Kathy wondered.

"Where did he go?" asked a random fish.

"**HI-YAHHHH!" **the sponge came hurtling toward the wolf with a battle cry, swinging on a rope that hung from the ceiling.

Gabriel didn't even have time to turn and look before one small foot kicked him in his side, while the other foot slammed into his leg and knocked him to the floor, causing him to drop the knife and release the squirrel from his grip. Truly, the rug had been pulled out from underneath him.

While Gabriel was down, SpongeBob helped up a horrified and dazed Sandy, who was rubbing her helmet and trying to focus her vision on the sponge.

SpongeBob grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off the altar with him. As they ran through the path that was quickly being cleared, he looked back and yelled, "Patrick, call the police!"

Patrick stepped forward, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Okay! Wait… w-what number do I call for them again?"

The starfish and everyone around him was caught off guard when they heard a loud growl. They turned around and saw the wolf walking on all fours like the beast that he was, snarling with his fur sticking straight up, and his ears pinned back against his head.

He stood upright and held on tightly to his precious knife, glaring specifically at Patrick. "Go ahead, call the cops, Rick." He grinned evilly. "I'll deal with you later." His voice was no longer the tone of a nice, mild-mannered guy; it was deeper and more fear-evoking than ever before.

He dashed out of the church, leaving all the Bikini Bottomites in helplessness.

King Neptune stood strong. "We cannot just let him get away! Those two don't stand a chance out there with that fiend running after them in the rain!"

"Yeah, let's get him!" said Squidward.

"Agreed!" said Mr. Krabs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this as an evil mastermind myself, but I'm ready to fight me a wolf!" said Plankton, fiercely.

"I'm with ya one-hundred-percent, honeybunch! I'll destroy him with my built-in laser!" agreed Karen.

Unfortunately for all of them, hunting down the wolf became a whole lot harder when lightning struck the local transformer, ceasing all electricity to the entire city.

Everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23: Battle in Dark Waters

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I left ya hanging in the previous chapter without an author's note on whether or not that was the big climax. Well, it was… but it was only **_**part**_** of it, haha. This chapter is the continuation and finalization of it. There's just ONE last chapter after this and the story is finished! Also, another huge thank you to all of you for your amazing reviews! And to NorwegianGirl: you are SO sweet! Thank you so much for your kind words. Your reviews always put a huge smile on my face. Enjoy this very dark chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Old Flame, New Desire**

The city of Bikini Bottom was without the aid of light; it was utterly enshrouded in heavy, thick, angry clouds above that were as dark and grim as the situation that had unfolded and was continuing to unfold.

Without the lights of stores on the corners of the sidewalks or the tall streetlamps that could've illuminated their way, SpongeBob and Sandy were left to fend for themselves out in the pouring rain as they ran for their lives through different roads and alleyways.

All the electricity in the city had been knocked out, and all that SpongeBob could see in front of him while holding Sandy's hand was the occasional bright strike of lightning in the distance, sometimes allowing him and Sandy to make out the greyness of the clouds ahead of them, as well as the cold and soupy droplets of rain that were filling the ocean with even more water.

They had been running for miles, and all that SpongeBob could think about was keeping Sandy safe.

She was a tough girl who could take care of herself, that was for sure.

But sometimes, even the strongest and toughest of people need help and protection, and that was proven after that wolf had nearly sliced her throat inside that church, keeping her from using her own arms to defend herself.

She had been reduced to a helpless mammal at the mercy of a bloodthirsty carnivore.

It was eerily similar to instances in which a hunter would hunt down his prey.

Gabriel was, by nature, a hunter. And the squirrel was his prey. No, not to eat, but to control and claim as his own as if she were a prize that he had spent all his pocket change on trying to win from a claw machine.

Killing Barbra had quite a few benefits for the wolf: it meant he had gotten his revenge, he was entitled to all the riches from her will, which also felt like payback for all the names she had called him, but most of all, it had opened that forbidden door to the girl whom Barbra had tried to keep from him.

Sandy was supposed to be all his forever and ever, but that stupid sea sponge and the others just had to get in the way; they just had to rip away Gabe's long-awaited present to himself, all in the name of justice.

He was like a disappointed and troubled child who didn't get the gift he wanted on Christmas morning. It was unfair, and a major wound to his pride.

And just like the problematic child, he was ready to throw a tantrum until he got exactly what he wanted and felt that he deserved.

_Nobody_ was going to take away his toys. Those who did would pay for it the rest of their worthless lives.

Some were going to pay _with_ their lives.

Gabriel ran through the storm at an unprecedented speed. As the drops of rain came down and hit the fishbowl over his head, he froze in the middle of the street, getting down on all fours and sniffing at the air in his own personal space.

_Damn it! _He cursed, slamming his paw onto the ground. After being in the water all those weeks, he had forgotten that a lot of the natural, instinctual skills he had as a wolf – skills like sniffing out his prey – were completely useless down here in the depths of the ocean. He couldn't pick up their scent with this helmet blocking his sense of smell.

One thing he wondered, though, was how Sandy somehow managed to pick up smells through her own air helmet. Perhaps it was because she had hung around those losers with gills for so long that she became as delusional as they were, making her imagine that she could smell everything around her in the water.

If anybody was delusional, it was him. But he'd be willing to destroy the first person who told him that.

Sandy had told him he was "plumb crazy" and "insane".

_Oh, what a silly squirrel, _he chuckled, smiling sinisterly as thunder rumbled around him. _I could've killed you for that._

Gabriel came running down the main street like a rabid dog and froze at the edge.

The moon was being blocked by the storm, but he wasn't about to let them think he had given up on finding them.

SpongeBob and Sandy stood in a dark alleyway, both panting and scared for the safety of one another. Sandy looked down to her right, wondering what SpongeBob's expression might've been.

"Sp-SpongeBob…" she said, out of breath.

"D-Don't worry, Sandy," he grabbed onto her arm and leaned in close to her body to comfort her. "Everything's gonna be just fine, okay? I need you to believe that."

Sandy shook her head. The touch of his soft hand against her skin made her want to throw a chair and cry at the same time. She resented herself so much for everything that had transpired between them the past weeks.

She should've believed him. She was the smartest one in town, and yet she had been blind as to who Gabriel really was.

Or rather, what he had become.

The signs were all there, she just didn't want to bring herself to believe them. He had been so sweet when they were teenagers; he had been so let down by so many people, including her. She wanted a chance to make him happy for once in his life.

She didn't want to believe in what a hideous monster he really was.

It was all clear to her now. It was not only SpongeBob who was right but also Kathy.

Knowing what she knew now, all that "love" she thought she was feeling for him had totally vanished. It was never really love at all; it was just pity.

Oh, she pitied him alright. But it was for entirely different reasons than before. She pitied the fact that he had lost his way over the years and had become the heartless beast he was now. A life that was so precious was being wasted on selfishness and vengeance.

He was nothing but an animal now. No soul, no conscience, just a walking organism using its survival instincts to kill everything in its sight.

_Those_ were the things she pitied him for now.

Sandy felt a tear escape her eye. "SpongeBob, I- "

Suddenly, a sound made a wave through the water. It was loud, it was bone-chilling…

"W-W-What was that?" asked SpongeBob, shakily.

"Know those old, black and white werewolf movies you watch sometimes? You know, the ones where the wolf howls under the moonlight?"

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"That's what that was."

"B-But the moon isn't out tonight…"

"I don't think he particularly cares about that right now, SpongeBob," she swallowed hard, feeling a sense of sudden urgency.

"You're right. Let's get out of here!" he grabbed onto her hand once again and they fled. They didn't know where this was going or when it was going to end, all they knew was that it was happening, and they couldn't stop it.

At least they were together.

Their feet ran over a few pieces of cardboard and other trash as they escaped from the alleyway. Sandy saw another flash of lightning in the distance, which allowed her to see the droplets of water and fog on her helmet. She held up the side of her dress so as to not trip over it.

This dress she was wearing… she hated herself for even thinking of putting it on in the first place. This was the dress she wore at the wedding play with her spongy friend, and she had chosen to wear it for her own _real_ wedding day.

Well, this experience was certainly **real**, and it was one she would never forget.

But the main reason she was upset with herself right now over that dress was because of the fact that the play seemed to mean so much to SpongeBob.

She was lucky not to have seen the hurt in his eyes on the day she got engaged and the topic of her wearing that specific dress came up. If she knew of how it impacted him, she'd be beating herself up even more.

Why did that play mean so much to him?

It couldn't have been because-

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed around them, causing them to both scream in startlement. How long had they been running since they had heard Gabe's howl?

They came to a skidding stop when the flash of lightning above them shed some light down below, allowing them to see that they were right on the edge of a steep, dark-green hill.

Sandy cocked a brow. "Where in the name of wild rodeos are we?!"

SpongeBob squinted into the distance as more lightning struck. "I think we're in Jellyfish Fields," he replied. Judging by the fresh scent of the grassy atmosphere, he knew he should've known where they were without having to physically see his surroundings.

"Gosh, we really must've been running for a long time. I hope Gabe doesn't like Jellyfish… maybe it'll keep him away." He nodded in reassurance to himself and Sandy.

The squirrel shook her head as she let loose a few tears. It was just like this little critter to try and stay positive, even when they were caught in a dark storm with no power and were being chased down by a mad killer. She had to admire him for trying to find that faint light at the end of that tunnel.

_Nothing's gonna keep him away, SpongeBob._

"Oh, SpongeBob," she cried. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. I-I should've listened to you when I had the chance. This dang, ugly mess is all my fault. I like to think of myself as smart, but I don't think I've ever done anything as plain dumb as this. I don't think **anyone** ever has. I'm so s-sorry, SpongeBob."

The hopeless regret and sorrow in her voice made the sponge want to hug her tighter than he ever had before. He wasn't even glad she had seen the error of her ways; the fact that she was so completely broken-up on the inside about everything only made him wish he had acted faster and tried to get her away from Gabriel sooner.

SpongeBob patted her on the arm. "It is not your fault, Sandy. None of that matters now. What does matter now is that you're safe and out of harm's way." If she could see the heartwarming and understanding smile on his face, her world wouldn't have been so full of despair.

"B-But it **is** my fault, SpongeBob! I-I was just so blinded by seein' Gabriel again after all these years… I thought he was as sincere as a farmer tryin' to make an honest livin', but he ain't nothin' but a… a lost cause." She hung her head in shame and let out a sob, placing her hands over her helmet where her eyes would be. "How could I have been such a fool, SpongeBob? I was as dumb and naive as a teenage girl on her first date."

SpongeBob felt a few tears escape his eyes as she fell apart right in front of him in the dark. It broke his heart to hear her weeps and to hear the self-chastisement coming from her voice.

"Now, my aunt's dead… a-and Gabriel's gonna get possession of the things in her will… it just ain't fair, SpongeBob. My aunt was cruel, but she didn't deserve the fate she got."

"No one deserves that kind of fate, Sandy. Not even the worst of people."

She looked upon his short shadow beneath her. Why did he have to have such a big heart? It wasn't making all this easy on her.

"It don't make things any better that all I did was push ya away, SpongeBob." He wasn't expecting her to grip his shoulders the way she did.

"All you were tryin' to do was help me, SpongeBob. And I just ignored ya… you were bein' a good friend to me, and I ignored the heck out of ya. You know what? No, I did worse than that. I treated ya no better than a chewed-up piece of gum on the sidewalk. Maybe you were right… I ain't as smart as I used to be."

SpongeBob imitated her and held onto her shoulders. "Don't say that, Sandy. It isn't true. You're as smart as the sky is blue… well…" he looked up towards the rain pouring down from the black sky. "M-Maybe… not right **now. **Heh, that wasn't the best example, but you know what I mean. I'm sorry for ever saying that to you, Sandy. I didn't mean it."

Sandy could feel the weight of the sponge's forehead leaning against her helmet. In this moment, for reasons she couldn't explain, she wished he would just wrap her in his skinny little arms and squeeze her. Having him so close was the biggest comfort she could've asked for.

She sucked in two shallow breaths, squinting tightly. "I'm sorry I hit you, SpongeBob…" her voice shook. "I swear if I could take back what I did, I would. I'm sorry for hurting you, SpongeBob. I'm sorry."

For a moment or two, the sponge buried his head into her shoulder while she rested her body against his. He was a lot sturdier than he looked. "That's okay, Sandy. We hit each other in karate all the time; we just use gloves instead of our… bare hands," he chuckled ever so slightly. Sandy wanted to laugh in return, but the glumness of the situation and him standing so awkwardly close to her kept her from doing so.

The sponge pulled away from her and backed up a bit, giving her some personal space. "Sorry, I know now is not the time for bad jokes," he smiled to himself. What he didn't know was that she had smiled in return.

Sandy wasn't sure why she wished he hadn't have backed away from her.

Before any more meaningful words could be spoken, the sponge was suddenly and violently taken down by a force that targeted him in the darkness.

Sandy gasped. "SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob was tackled from behind and was now tumbling down the hill like a snowball; screaming, rolling over and getting smashed every few seconds by his opponent. Finally, once they reached the bottom of the hill, he was slammed flat on his back, and his wrists were pinned near the sides of his head.

He panted, shaking his head and trying so desperately to see who was sitting on top of him, leaning over him menacingly. All he could see was a faint shadow, and once lightning struck again, he saw the shape of those ears and the outline of the helmet and realized who he was dealing with.

Those quick flashes of light appearing above the wolf's head and showing off his devilish expression made SpongeBob feel like a helpless person in their bed, suffering from an episode of sleep paralysis while seeing a demon from the netherworld that was hovering and pressing all its crushing weight on its victim, delivering a deadly cocktail of mental torture and heart-stopping fright.

"Well, nice to see you again, SpongeBob," said Gabriel, condescendingly. He laughed in a low tone, sending a shiver through SpongeBob's body. "Too bad this is the last time we'll be seeing each other."

"Y-You're never going to get away with what you did, Gabriel! Especially since everybody now knows about it!" SpongeBob wiggled his wrists, struggling to free himself, but the grasp from the carnivore was far too strong. The bones within his paws felt like fragments of the hardest boulders in the sea.

Gabriel smirked. "Oh, don't worry your little, yellow head about such matters, SpongeBob. After I kill you for everything you almost made me lose, I'm going to claim Sandy and take her as my wife, and we're going to be happy together in the wonderful world of the surface." He chuckled. "I'll have to kill a few of those **fishy** witnesses as well down at the church; they won't be of any help to me in accomplishing my goals."

SpongeBob was disgusted. "You're going to **claim** Sandy? You can't 'claim' someone, Gabriel! Sandy's a living, breathing person who deserves to live as happily and freely as a jellyfish, and you can't just take that freedom away from her!"

"SHUT UP! You ignorant, delusional buffoon!" he seethed in anger. "You think life is all just peaches and Kelp-O, or whatever the hell it is you eat down here, don't you? Well, allow me to present you with a newsflash, idiot: life is just a big bowl of disappointment and cruelty! It's a steaming bowl of rotten failure. I've been served it my entire existence, and I'm not about to let the likes of **you** ruin my one and only chance to finally get something different on the menu!" he spoke through clenched teeth.

The two struggled against each other. "I'm sorry for the way you were treated, Gabriel. No one should have to go through that. But that doesn't mean you have to keep it with you all your life and drag somebody else down with you! As hard as it is, you need to try and forget about your misfortunes and learn to forgive- "

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED ALL THAT GARBAGE?! HUH?! I have, you porous moron! I've tried over and over again, but it never leaves me! What people have done and said NEVER. LEAVES. ME." It seemed Gabriel no longer gave a hoot about his "leave it in the past" motto. In fact, he never cared about it in the first place.

"Once you've been stomped on enough times during your life, you learn not to take it anymore! And I'll tell you what, Spongy, I'm not taking it from **you**, either. I'm so close to finally getting what I want, and neither you nor ANYBODY else is gonna take it away from me! NOT THIS TIME!"

SpongeBob's eyes widened and his mouth hung open when he saw the shadow of Gabriel pulling out his sharp knife, holding it high above his head as the wind blew the rain across the fields.

Gabriel did more than lower the weapon. His paw acted like a crashing airplane, and SpongeBob's face was the runway.

SpongeBob, though one of his arms was still pinned, managed to quickly shift from side to side as Gabriel thrust the blade all around him, missing him repeatedly. He was becoming impatient that this freak was able to dodge his blows. How dare he not hold still so that Gabriel could knife him to death?

Gabriel grunted in frustration before he was kicked off the sponge by what felt like a high-heel dress shoe.

"HEE-YAH!" Sandy roared as she ran as fast as possible and crashed her foot into Gabe's side, knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop the knife for the second time that evening.

Sandy amazed herself that she was able to hit him with such precision, considering how pitch-black it was out there. She felt along the ground until her hand met SpongeBob's hand, and she helped him up.

SpongeBob's heart was racing, but her touch felt like a wave of calm washing over him. "T-Thank you, S-Sandy."

Sandy was going to respond until they both heard a growl. It was not just a growl of anger from getting knocked down, it was a growl so full of rage that it could detonate a nuclear bomb and annihilate everything in its path. It was so deep and so guttural, the two had to wonder if a sea bear was around these parts.

But no, it had come from none other than Gabriel himself.

SpongeBob and Sandy backed away carefully while keeping a grip on each other. They watched in fear as he stood up on his feet and slowly turned to look at them. The bright green glowing of his eyes allowed them to see exactly where he was and what he was doing. A series of flashes went off in the sky above them, and it showcased the horrifying, menacing glare the wolf was giving them.

"You'd better keep your distance, Gabriel. I ain't going back to the surface with you, and I sure as heck ain't gonna be your wife! I ain't gonna sugarcoat it," warned Sandy, outstretching her arm in front of SpongeBob. Since he had been attacked, she could feel her tough, protective side returning to her.

Gabriel smiled widely, his teeth dripping with hot saliva as he continued to walk toward them. "That doesn't surprise me, Sandy. But don't worry, I'm used to people not sugarcoating things."

Sandy didn't expect that kind of response from him.

"And you know what, dear? I had to learn a long time ago that life isn't just a giant sugar cube for us creatures to suck on and get cavities from. Oh, no," he chuckled. "but guess what? I'm sick and tired of living without the things that I want and getting punished for wanting them."

The closer he came, the more frightened the other two became. But as scared as they were, they knew they couldn't back down.

"You can't have every single little thing in life, Gabriel. You have to work for it to make it yours! You can't go around just takin' what you want," said Sandy.

"Oh, but you see, I **have** worked for what I want. I tracked down your aunt and killed the broad just to get to you and all the things that she had. She took everything from me, Sandy. She took **you** away from me, and you allowed it to happen. You both owe me big time. All I want is to get it all back… and claim what is rightfully mine. I want the one that I love back, Sandy. And that's you."

"I said this once and I'll say it again, Gabriel: you can't claim somebody as yours," said SpongeBob, furrowing his brows.

"He's right, Gabriel. If you really loved me the way you say you do, you wouldn't have committed murder and treated me like I was your chew toy," Sandy added.

At this point, Gabriel was fed up with the dog analogies.

He growled, holding up his knife. "I swear if you say one more thing about- " he breathed deeply, unclenching his teeth. "Don't you say things like that, Sandy. Or I'm going to have to punish you."

SpongeBob and Sandy glanced fearfully at each other as the rain fell upon their heads.

"Look, Sponge-man, I'm making this your last chance to give up."

SpongeBob stood tall. "And if I don't?"

Gabriel's mouth slowly turned into the smile of a serial killer. "Then we're about to have ourselves a serious problem."

SpongeBob turned around toward Sandy. "Sandy, if I don't make it out of this… I want you to know that I- "

"I ain't lettin' ya fight him alone, SpongeBob. You're forgettin' that I'm from Texas and am perfectly capable of- "

"AHHHH!" while SpongeBob's back was turned, the wolf came up behind him and snatched him up by the arm, flinging him across the field until he was slammed against a rock.

Sandy gritted her teeth. "Alright, Gabriel. You wanna mess with my friend? You're gonna have to mess with me a whole lot harder."

Gabriel chuckled. "Oh, don't be silly, dear. I'm not in the mood to get into a fight with my beloved wife. Let's just not."

The smugness within his voice set off the rage inside of Sandy. "I ain't your **wife!** HI-YAH!" she karate kicked him in the gut, throwing him for a loop. After a moment of coughing and holding onto his stomach, he stood up from his bent position and glared at the squirrel. Sandy stood her ground with her fists clenched into tight balls.

"Oh, honey…" He flashed his teeth at her. "You should know better than to disobey your husband." Just as he was about to lunge at her, Gabriel let out a loud bark as he felt a foot kick him in the back, shortly followed by someone jumping onto his shoulders.

He growled ferociously and grabbed the sponge by the corner of his head, throwing him onto the ground.

Meanwhile, the people from the church were searching all over the streets, calling the names of the sponge and squirrel as they walked around with flashlights.

"SpongeBob? Where are ya, buddy?" called Patrick.

"SpongeBob? Come on out, me boy! I know you're here somewhere, heh, heh…" Mr. Krabs gulped. _That is if ye ain't already been sliced into cheese._

Along with the other Bikini Bottomites, the local police drove down every street and through every alleyway with their bright headlights on, unable to find a single trace of the three missing people.

"Have you found anything yet, officers?" asked Mrs. Krabs worriedly, walking alongside the slow-moving cop car. Since Patrick couldn't remember the simple number of 911 to call the police, it was left up to her to call them.

The male fish in the vehicle shook his head. "Nothing yet, ma'am. You said it was SpongeBob, the squirrel, and some other hairy animal on the loose, correct?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. Oh, Eugene, what's going to happen if we don't find them?" she asked her husband, holding his claw.

Mr. Krabs gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, me sweet. Those two can get through anything! That ol' squirrel is as tough as nails! And me fry cook? Oh, he's just as tough as… as…"

"A wet noodle," Squidward said blandly, walking down the sidewalk with his own flashlight.

"Thanks for believin' in him so strongly, Mr. Squidward," said Mr. Krabs, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, all the people frantically searching for the missing trio froze when they heard the cry of a wolf in the distance.

"What the barnacles was that?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Sounds to me like a freakishly-large science experiment that hasn't been fed in thirty days," said Plankton, sitting on top of Karen's head.

"No, folks," said Kathy, staring in the direction of the noise. "That ain't no science experiment… **that**, people, is the cry of a wild animal."

Plankton shrugged. "Might as well call them one and the same."

"She's right, everyone. I think it's coming from Jellyfish Fields!" said Mindy, pointing.

"If that's where it is coming from, we must head there immediately! It has to be where that foul beast and the other two are," said King Neptune, riding along in his carriage with a trembling Marty.

"Let's go, dudes!" said Larry, motioning for the others to follow him.

Just like that, the Bikini Bottom residents charged down the wet road in the direction of the fields, all of them splashing their feet and fins into various puddles of water and mud.

With the power of that many people, they knew there was no way that wolf was going to achieve the things that he wanted.

Back in Jellyfish Fields, the sponge and squirrel took turns fighting Gabriel with every karate move they could think of. Each time either of them attacked him, it only angered him more. And to their bewilderment, he was unwilling to back down.

For a while, the carnivore was having fun with this game. But after repeated blows all over his body from those two, playtime was over for him. No more fooling around. It was time to take what was his.

As SpongeBob came running toward him, Gabriel turned and barked in his face, scaring him half to death. The sponge fell on his back for the umpteenth time and watched in horror as Gabriel stood over him.

"That is **enough**, Sponge-man! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before he reached down and gripped the sponge by his shirt, delivering a hard punch to the nose.

SpongeBob shrieked in pain, placing both hands over his face as he could feel blood begin to flow out his nostrils.

Gabriel was about to finish him off until he heard Sandy yell behind him. He turned around and could tell she was running towards him, planning to kick him again. Instead, she herself was kicked to the ground. She groaned as she slid on the grass on her back. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong paws on her, attempting to twist her arms into another compromised position. The wolf lifted her up and screamed into her ear. "Okay, Sandy! It was fun playing games, but now it's time for you to-AGH!" he grunted loudly when she somehow elbowed him in the ribs so hard, he could've sworn she had broken one of them.

"It's time for me to get the heck away from you! You're through, Gabriel!" she turned around, chopping him in several places and kicking him onto the ground, giving her the chance to tend to SpongeBob.

She knelt over him. She hated the fact that she could barely see what was going on with him, but judging by the sound of his moaning, she knew he was in pain. "Oh my gosh, are you okay, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob sat up and held onto one of her arms for support. "Ohh… yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bloody and scratched up, is all."

She was about to lean forward and hug him until one more growl could be heard from behind them. The two looked up and saw the shadowy figure of the wolf approaching, his eyes glowing, and his teeth bared more frightfully than before.

"I have gone… through too much to get to you, Sandy." Gabriel's voice was on the verge of bursting out of his throat and exploding with rage. "and I am **not** about to let… all my troubles go to waste. I'm not through, Sandy. I will never be through with you!"

Sandy and SpongeBob backed upward until they heard a few pebbles drop. SpongeBob turned around and gasped, gripping Sandy tighter. "Sandy, we're on the highest peak in Jellyfish Fields! This is one of the steepest drops in all of Bikini Bottom!"

Gabriel cackled. "That's right, Sponge-boy! And you're in the perfect position for me to make sure you fall right down to your demise." He walked closer to them quickly.

"That ain't gonna happen, Gabriel! I won't let it!" yelled Sandy.

"YES, YOU WILL!" he screamed, causing them to flinch. "you're going to let me kill him, Sandy, so we could be together. You're going to do as I say, Sandy! I'm **tired** of being disrespected!"

The closer he came, the more they backed up onto the cliff.

Gabriel laughed like the craziest person either of them had ever seen. He snorted through his nose, pulling out his knife for the last time. As he approached them in the dark, they could both sense the danger of what lurked behind them.

The fall that could end both their lives in a matter of seconds if he didn't stab one of them first.

"Y-You wouldn't know the first thing about respect, Gabriel. You wouldn't know the first thing about love, either," Sandy panted. "not even if they hit ya upside the head!"

"Don't do this, Gabriel. It'll just be another big, sad regret in your life. Is this what you want to be known for? Killing people out of vengeance?" asked SpongeBob, shaking his head.

Gabriel smirked. "Who said I regret anything? I used to care what I was known for, SpongeBob. But not anymore. The only thing I care about now," he glared, "is taking back what's mine!"

In one swift sprint, the wolf came toward them with the knife held steady in his hand, aiming at the sponge.

This was it. It was all over with.

Or so it seemed.

SpongeBob and Sandy, right before he could reach them, ducked and crouched on the ground, causing Gabriel to fly right past them and over the cliff.

The two gasped and turned around, leaning over the edge and looking down toward the bottom, expecting to see him falling to his death. Instead, Gabriel was saved when he grabbed onto a large rock. He dangled there, breathing heavily. He looked back at them, barking and growling. "Nice move, but it won't be enough to get me out of your sight!" he grunted and attempted to grab onto another rock, only to accidentally disrupt a softball-sized one above him.

He watched as it crumbled off the side of the cliff and fell onto his helmet, creating tiny cracks in it until it shattered completely, leaving him to inhale a suffocating gulp of seawater.

SpongeBob instinctively wanted to reach for him as he watched the helpless man hold his breath. Sandy pulled him back before he got too close to the edge himself.

Suddenly, all three of them froze when they heard a growl that was ten times deeper than Gabriel's. Slowly appearing from the dark shadows was a pair of red and gold glowing eyes. SpongeBob and Sandy turned to look at what was there, but only Gabriel could see it.

He started to panic and screamed with his mouth shut. For the first time ever, he was afraid. **Deathly** afraid.

_What the hell is that thing?!_ He wondered.

The beast that emerged from its hiding spot was none other than a vicious sea bear. Gabriel's mouth flew open, the water around him filling up his lungs as he began flailing his arms all over the place.

SpongeBob then remembered Patrick mentioning something about sea bears coming out during thunderstorms.

This wasn't going to end well.

As Gabriel began floating down a bit, he finally knew what it was like to be viewed as prey.

He was no longer the carnivore.

His feeble attempt to swim away was in vain as the wild sea animal came toward him, its jaws open and its appetite ready to be satisfied.

Gabriel's blood-curdling scream filled SpongeBob and Sandy's ears. They looked away dreadfully before the creature devoured the wolf, ripping him to shreds.

After the noises of tearing fabric and gnashing teeth, the water was then filled with nothing but the soothing sounds of the falling rain.

The two looked at each other and then over the cliff one more time. There wasn't a trace left of him.

"I… I guess it's over," said Sandy in a depressed tone.

SpongeBob couldn't blame her for feeling so disturbed; they had just been in the presence of someone getting eaten. "Yeah… I guess it is."

After a long silence, she stood up, slowly walking away from him. He quickly followed after her. "S-Sandy? Where are you going?"

Sandy stared at the ground, keeping her back to him. "I… I need to go back home with my ma for a while, SpongeBob. She really needs me after everything she's been through." She rubbed her arm. That wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave.

She was still so ashamed of herself for everything.

"That's a good idea, Sandy. Your mom could really use your comfort at a time like this. Uh… w-when do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know."

"Well, perhaps in a few weeks you could- "

"I said I don't know, SpongeBob!" she turned around and shouted, surprising him. She knew that it was probably off-putting of her to suddenly snap at him like this, but she couldn't help it after everything that just took place.

"S-Sandy..." SpongeBob did his best to keep his lips from quivering.

"I just…" she bit her lip. "I just need to get away for a while."

"Sandy, you- "

"I don't deserve to be your friend, SpongeBob! Okay?! I… I should just leave town and never come back," tears ran down her face.

SpongeBob walked closer to her. "Sandy, what are you talking about? We already apologized for all of our mistakes, remember? All is forgiven."

"Maybe to you, SpongeBob. But I don't know if I can ever forgive _myself_. Look at what's happened! Two people are dead, both of them evil in different ways. But they're still gone!"

"Sandy, you can't blame yourself for all this!"

"Why shouldn't I?! I brought that monster down here and let him destroy our lives! And you're still open to forgivin' me for that? Why?!"

"Because I love you!"

Sandy stepped back, staring at him and then turning away.

"Sandy, look at me."

She didn't budge.

"Look at me!"

She shut her eyes at the sound of his heart-wrenching cry. Slowly, as he placed his hands on her shoulders, she turned to face him. "W-Why'd ya say that, SpongeBob?"

He sobbed. "Because i-it's true, Sandy!" he sniffed. "It's… true."

The way he whispered nearly sent her heart into shock.

"Look, I… I know this seems so sudden, and I know that you don't feel the same way, but I just need you to know…" he sniffed again. "before you go… I love you, Sandy. I love you with all of my beating heart. It took me so long to realize it, but now that I have, it's all that I can feel," he held onto his chest and looked up at her.

She couldn't move or even think.

"It's all that I can think about, all day, every day of my life. I love you so much, Sandy; so, so very much. That and the fact that we have such a beautiful friendship are the reasons why I'm willing to forgive you. I'll always forgive you, no matter what. And I hope you'll always be willing to forgive _me._"

The heavy rain turned into a light shower as Sandy stared down at him. It wasn't nearly as dark as it had been earlier, as the clouds were now giving off a red radiance that allowed them to see each other.

"SpongeBob… I…"

"It's okay, Sandy." He let go of her shoulders. "Go, be with your family in Texas. You're right, you need some time to… to get away from here." He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "But just know that… if and when you decide to come back, that I'll be here, waiting… if you ever… need me."

Police sirens could be heard approaching the fields, signaling that the Bikini Bottomites had found them.

SpongeBob slowly released her hands and began walking out of the fields.

"SpongeBob…" she spoke so quietly, there was no way for him to hear her.

The bright lights of cop cars appeared around her, as well as her friends and her mother, who ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, darlin'! I'm so glad you're safe! Where's Robby?"

Sandy didn't answer.

"Sandy?"

She continued to stare into the distance.

"Ma'am, where is the criminal?" asked an officer, snapping the squirrel out of her thoughts.

"He ain't here no more," she calmly replied.

_Neither is SpongeBob…_


	24. Chapter 24: Tossing Rocks & Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_One week later…_

It had been a tough week in Bikini Bottom. The town residents, though they were doing their best to move on with their lives, were still left with the lasting impact of the traumatizing events that occurred during the _almost_ wedding between the squirrel and the now-deceased wolf. Seeing Sandy Cheeks in such heart-stopping danger at the hands of that ferocious animal was far more frightening than anything they had ever seen.

When the people had learned from Sandy that Gabriel had nearly drowned and then was horrendously consumed by a sea-bear, they were both relieved that the evil carnivore was no more but also extremely disturbed at the same time.

He had rightfully met his own doom and could no longer harm nor control anyone ever again; that was one good thing that came from the situation.

After Sandy, Kathy, and Ron returned to Texas, Ron willingly turned himself in to the authorities and was facing many years in prison for helping Gabriel commit the murder. As for Sandy and her mother, the two, along with the rest of the Cheeks family, were finally able to attend Barbra's funeral and give her a proper burial. And since Gabriel was no longer the beneficiary to her will, the aunt's riches and her belongings defaulted to Kathy, who shared the money and possessions with the family. However, she didn't need or want Barbra's large house and expensive car, so she simply put them up for sale.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening, and the undersea sky was adorned with dark-grey clouds that were gifting Bikini Bottom with a peaceful shower, along with the occasional flash of lightning. It had been raining off and on the entire week, but it was never the same dark, heavy and scary storm that was plaguing the city the night the people were chasing down the wolf, sponge, and squirrel.

This shower was delicate and calming, providing the town with a sense of hope that was buried but could still be found if one dug deep enough.

As for a certain sea star, that sense of hope and calm was not something he was experiencing at this moment. He stood in front of King Neptune's castle, staring up at the giant structure in both wonder and knee-wobbling nervousness.

Patrick had no idea why he was brought to this place by King Neptune's servant, Marty. He hadn't seen Mindy in seven days and wasn't expecting to see her any time soon. After all, it had seemed that her strict father still kept his stance on keeping Mindy away from him, as he had been led to believe that Patrick had helped her escape.

The pink, confused starfish turned around to look at the fish servant in the carriage. "Uh… why am I here again?"

Marty sighed, untying the reins from the mouths of the seahorses. "Look, I'm not sure, kid. All King Neptune told me was to go out, find you, and bring you back immediately."

Patrick swallowed hard and rubbed his knuckle in anxiousness. "D-Do you think he wants to throw me in the dungeon? O-Or… use me as royal toilet scrubber?" he sweated.

Marty looked up at him before leading the seahorses into their stalls. "I thought that was the kind of thing your sponge friend was sometimes used for…" the two stared at each other before Marty shrugged. "Don't worry, kid. I'm sure his majesty just wants to talk with you…" he gulped. "then again, his version of 'talking' usually involves causing earthquakes within the castle."

Patrick shuddered at the possibilities of the things the king could do to him. _M-Maybe he's gonna feed me to some vicious monster he's got hidden in some secret place inside the castle… or maybe he'll use my pointy head as something to sharpen his scepter with… or… __**worse**__… _he trembled, _maybe he'll force me to eat a giant salad… __**without any dressing!**_

The starfish shook his head and smacked his hands against his face. He couldn't bear the things that crossed his mind. Perhaps he should just turn around and ask Marty to take him back home. This was too risky.

_But… what if I get the chance to see Mindy? Would King Neptune even let me? _He frowned sadly to himself. What was he thinking? Of course, he wasn't going to let him see her! What a bunch of barnacles.

Patrick looked up at the castle again, staring at its flags flapping in the breeze. He furrowed his brows, his chest filling up with determination. _Oh, what do I care what Neptune says I can or can't do? Just 'cause he's a big, scary ruler, doesn't mean he can tell people what to do! Well, uhh… never mind, I guess it does. But it doesn't matter! I'm in love with Mindy, and I'm gonna demand to see her! Uh… wait, should I? What if he sends me to be cooked in a pot of flaming hot lava? Do people even __**eat**__ lava? I wonder what it tastes like. It has to be the spiciest food out there!_

Suddenly, Patrick's scrambled thought process was interrupted by Marty pushing him toward the giant entrance. "Hey, what are you doing? I wasn't done thinking! It takes a lot of effort for me to think of things, you know!" he turned around to look at the fish. He forced Patrick's stubby feet to push up sand as he was moved forward against his will.

Marty nodded. "Oh, _I think we all know that by now. _There isn't a soul in town who doesn't know it," he rolled his eyes.

Patrick peered. "Something tells me that isn't supposed to be a compliment… hmm…"

Thunder rumbled above as the two reached the door and went inside. As Marty led him closer and closer toward the throne room, Patrick looked around at the large paintings on the satin and velvet walls, trying to distract himself from the clamminess drenching his palms.

They stopped and Marty knocked on the closed door to the King's sacred room. "Your Majesty, he's here," he shouted.

"You mean Pinky?" asked the king from the other side.

"Yes, sir."

"Took you long enough, Marty. Alright, bring him in."

The door slowly swung open, revealing the stone face of the king in his throne. His expression didn't seem to appear of the pleasant kind.

"Now's your time, kid," said Marty, motioning for Patrick to face the merman.

Patrick shook with fear. "C-Can I go to the bathroom first?"

Marty rolled his eyes for the second time. "Sorry, the toilet's clogged."

"I might have a plunger somewhere in my shorts…"

"Just go!"

Marty gave Patrick a firm shove, causing him to almost lose his balance and nearly fall on his face. He looked up, noticing the annoyed and confused look that Neptune was showing.

He smiled sheepishly, placing his hands behind his back. "H-Hi there, Your Majesty." His voice, though it was almost a whisper, still echoed loudly enough for the king to hear it.

King Neptune sighed. "Hello, Pinky. I need you to come over here…" he watched the starfish stand as still and as stiff as a board.

"**At once**."

Patrick gulped. _Oh, boy… I don't like the sound of his voice like that. Is this where he tells me I'm gonna be executed? Whatever that means…_

He reluctantly walked toward him, leaving a trail of sweat on the ground behind him.

King Neptune made a disgusted face. _Sheesh, my servants just mopped that area of the floor! I really need to invest in some carpeting with this boy around._

Once Patrick was a few feet away from him, the king sat up straight. "That's close enough, boy. Now- "

"Are you gonna use me as a toothpick for your seahorses?"

"What? No, I- "

"T-Then are you gonna put me in a machine and blend me up into pink ice cream? I swear, I won't taste very good!"

"No, I don't even like ice cream! I am trying to tell you – "

"Or, are you gonna flatten me with your giant scepter and use me as your royal doormat?!"

"ENOUGH!" King Neptune slammed his scepter into the ground, causing the room to shake and Patrick to cover his head.

"I am not going to do any of that, my boy! What brought you to the notion that I was going to torture you?" he asked, cocking a brow.

Patrick looked up at him, shaking a bit. "B-Because you can…"

The king stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds. "That's the first smart thing I've ever heard from you, Pinky. But I assure you that I did **not** want you here so that I could harm you in any way."

"Then… why am I here, Your Majesty?"

King Neptune leaned forward, his gaze poking right through Patrick's guard. "I wanted you here on account of my daughter, Mindy."

Unbeknownst to them, the young mermaid in question was swimming down the long hallway on her way to the throne room. She froze in mid-air when she heard her name being mentioned. She then swam closer to the door and peeked her head around the corner.

She gasped when she saw the pink starfish standing in front of the throne. "Patrick!" she whispered to herself, shocked. What was he doing here? No matter what the reason was for him showing up, she was just grateful to see him again.

"I've had some time to think about everything over this long and tiring week, Pinky. I am not a man that likes to give out dozens of chances to _anyone_, especially not to an infuriating pest who is… well, let's just say… as dense as the rock he sleeps under," said Neptune, glancing off to the side.

Patrick rubbed underneath his chin. "Hm… I'm not sure if I've heard of the guy you're talking about, Your Majesty."

Marty, who still stood in the background, facepalmed. "He's talking about _you_!"

"Ohhh…" Patrick looked back at him. "does that mean you think I'm a rock?"

Neptune also slapped a hand against his face. Gosh, just when he thought this fool couldn't make _anything_ any harder for him to do than he was already making it. "No. Now, **as** I was saying, I've been doing some thinking about this whole situation and- "

"No way!" exclaimed Patrick, angrily.

Neptune stared at him. "What did you just say, boy?"

Marty bit his lip, sweating. "Oh, dear… here we go."

Patrick balled up his fists and stood firmly on the ground. He decided he wasn't going to allow this merman to keep the love of his life from him anymore. "I said…" he took in a deep breath. "no way. You can keep thinking I was trying to steal your crown, or that I was going to steal the food from your fridge before you kicked me out- "

"I **wasn't** thinking that." He raised a suspicious brow at him.

Patrick's expression momentarily softened, showing his embarrassment. "Oh… haha. Forget what I just said about that. Anyway, you can keep thinking that I'm lazy, and dumb, and… and… stupid, and dumb! Oh, and also stupid, but I don't care! I love Mindy more than anything, a-and I wanna see her, I wanna talk to her, I wanna play hide-and-seek with her like we did in the park," he began counting off the list of things on his fingers. "I wanna laugh with her and tell her funny stories, even if they aren't actually funny. I want to do everything with her for the rest of my life because I love her, and nothing _you _say is gonna keep me from loving her." He closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marty's mouth hung open. Looking at Neptune's expression, he could tell this probably wasn't going to end very well. _Oh, no… I wasn't prepared to sweep up a dead body tonight!_

Meanwhile, Mindy held a hand over her mouth in shock from hearing what he had just declared. _For the rest of his life? Is… Patrick saying he wants to get-_

Her mind went silent when she looked and saw her father hovering menacingly over Patrick.

Patrick unfolded his arm and stared up at the gigantic merman in fear. _Uh-oh… maybe copying the way SpongeBob does his speeches was a bad idea… I'm dead now, aren't I?_

Neptune's face was covered by shadows as he kept his gaze on the starfish. "Are you finished speaking now, Pinky?" he asked, his voice dark and chilling.

Patrick nodded. "Uh-uh… a-are you gonna kill me now? Or… feed me that giant salad without the dressing?" his whole body trembled, and his lips quivered.

The king shook his head. "Neither. I am going to go on with what I was saying before you so **rudely **interrupted me." He shook his head and huffed through his mouth. "Now, listen here, Pinky. Your summations of what I think of you are only half correct. I do happen to think you're stupid- "

"You're not the only one, Your Majesty," said Marty.

King Neptune looked over at him, his eyes telling him to mind his own business. Marty then whistled nervously and pulled out his feather duster, going over to the wall and removing the dust from some paintings.

"However," he turned his head back to him, "I know that you were not trying to steal my crown. I also know that I was completely wrong in my thinking that same night I threw you out."

Patrick couldn't think to say a word, he was so surprised.

King Neptune sighed. "My daughter said some things to me that… well, I now realize are very true. It made me stop and think for a while about what I had done, and I was planning to tell Mindy that I had given you another chance. But then when I discovered she was gone, my thoughts immediately went to the dreadful idea that you had broken in and stolen her just to spite me."

"Well, I don't really know what 'spite' means, but I know I didn't break in and steal Mindy," said Patrick, defensive.

"I know that, but I assumed the worst. It seems that…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a bit of an issue with assuming that every citizen wants to steal things from me."

"I believe that's called 'paranoia', Your Majesty."

"**Marty…**"

The servant gulped. "Sorry."

"As you were saying," said Patrick, nodding.

"Oh, right, yes." Neptune cleared his throat. "Thinking you had done the worst, I went down to that church as fast as I could through the storm. I was ready to deliver the cruelest punishment imaginable to you, Pinky; when I saw you next to my daughter, I was ready to burn that place down just to get her out of your evil clutches…"

Patrick stared at the ground.

"…but then I was reminded of what **real** evil looked like. That wolf…" he shuddered. "he was… the ugliest creature on the inside I have seen in all my days. **He** was the true face of evil, and this is something I'm supposed to be aware of at all times! I deal with criminals on a regular basis, but I suppose that… sometimes, even a king is wrong about things."

While Mindy was amazed by her father obliterating his own pride, Patrick looked up at him, waiting to see if he would continue.

"And… then…" he looked down at him, his face filled with shame. "I saw the heroic way you called that creature out on his crime. It was then that I finally put the pieces together and realized just how wrong I was. You helped your little, yellow friend to expose the evil that was hidden under the shadows, and for that, Patrick, I commend you greatly."

Patrick and Mindy were touched, while Marty's jaw hit the floor.

For the first time, King Neptune smiled at him. It was slow to appear on his face, but it was there, and it was as warm as a sunny day.

"I'm truly sorry for everything that I accused you of and put you through, Patrick. Though you may be as empty-headed and lazy as a loose snail on the street, you are a sincere young man who has my daughter's best interests at heart. I trust you, Pinky, when you say that you love her, and I am happy to inform you that after all my rigorous thinking," he cupped a giant hand around Patrick. "you have my blessing."

Mindy smiled hugely and could barely contain her excitement.

Patrick, though happy at first, squinted at the floor. "Hm…" he pondered.

"What's the matter, my boy? A little nervous?" King Neptune smiled.

"Mm, no. It's just that I'm not too sure I forgive you…" Patrick shook his head. "I'll need some time to think about it."

"Marty, ready the dungeon for a new prisoner."

"Okay, I forgive you!"

Marty almost fainted while Mindy swam out from her hiding spot. "Patrick!" she shouted, quickly approaching him.

He turned around and gasped. "Mindy!" he waited for her to reach him. Once she did, they hugged each other tightly. The two spun around like giggling, happy children, both over the moon to be together again.

King Neptune smiled at the sight while Marty came up to him, cleaning a chalice with a rag. "You know, Marty, I'm not sure what this… **feeling** inside of me is, but I do like it."

The servant smiled along with him. "That is the feeling of your heart of stone melting, Your Majesty. It is a truly invigorating feeling…" he laughed, "and one that… frankly, none of us ever thought you would have! I mean, you weren't just the king of egocentric maniacs, you were the king of heartless jerk-faces as well! Haha!"

Marty looked up to see an irritated face staring back at him.

"Heh… I did say _were_, Your Majesty… heh, heh," he shrunk in embarrassment.

"I still want that dungeon ready, Marty."

"Oh? But I thought everything was all good with Patrick now…"

"I'm not talking about **Patrick**, Marty."

_Oh, barnacles… I just can't keep this dang mouth shut._

* * *

The French narrator watched over SpongeBob's pineapple as the rain continued to sprinkle itself along the ground.

"Meanwhile, at SpongeBob's house…" right after he spoke, he was electrocuted by a strike of lightning.

"Ouch. I should really look for a new hiding spot instead of floating in the sky with these clouds. Ah, well. Let's see what is happening, shall we?"

Up inside of the lonely sponge's bedroom, he lay quietly on his back with a dark-green book between his fingers. Unfortunately, the power had once again gone out due to the storm, but he luckily had a few candles hanging around, which were lit up in protective holders on the tops of the poles at the head of his mattress, allowing him to read the words in front of his eyes.

Gary slithered up onto his owner's bed near his feet. "Meow? (Hey, Papa-Bob. Whatcha doing?)"

SpongeBob lowered the book and looked over at him, sighing and smiling slightly. "Oh, nothing much, Gare. Just getting in a little reading, is all."

Gary leaned to the side and read the title of the book. "Meow? (_'How to Stop Thinking About the Love of Your Life'? _Seriously?)

SpongeBob shrugged. "Yeah, **seriously**, Gary. It's really a _great_ book. Why, it tells you all about the different ways that you can stop… well, doing what the title says, basically," he chuckled. He then sat up and scooted over to his pet, flipping through the different chapters of the hardback.

"See, here's the part on how to stop _dreaming_ about the love of your life! Oh, yeah. That's got some **really** great advice for all the sad fish-folk out there, haha." Gary watched him turn the page.

"Ooh! And here's the chapter specifically for people who want to stop _crying_ over the love of their life. It has a lot of rules, but I'd say it's still pretty easy to follow."

The snail looked up at him as he pulled the book back and slapped his fingers against the pages, attempting to turn them again. Gary could hear the struggle within his low grunts and knew he was suffering on the inside.

"Heh, these pages seem to be a little stuck together." He licked his fingers and tried changing them once more and failing.

He showed a half-smile. "That's okay, this was the next chapter I needed to read anyway." He cleared his throat and held up the book. "Now, let's see. It says that the first thing you have to do to stop crying about the love of your life is to forget about them."

Gary stared at him. He observed him biting his lip and nodding as his eyes scanned the page while he sat on his knees. "A-And it says…" he swallowed, "in order to forget about them, you have to… pretend you that you never knew them in the first place."

The snail then took notice of the tears welling up in his blue orbs. One of the salty droplets fell, making him quickly wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. "Oops," he chuckled. "d-doesn't seem like any of this stuff is… working yet." He began to sniff repeatedly as multiple tears fell, causing him to drop the book.

His pet slithered closer to him, offering him a tissue. The sponge took it from him and blew his nose. They then looked at each other with saddened expressions. "Oh, what's the use, Gary? I could n-never f-forget about S-Sandy." He finally released a couple of heartfelt sobs and picked the book back up, then tossed it onto the ground. He laid back down on his bed, curling up into a ball.

"I could never erase someone that I love so much. Even though she's only been gone a week, it feels like it's been a century." He wept into his pillow. The sympathetic mollusk slithered up behind his back and rubbed his eyestalks against him comfortingly.

SpongeBob reached over and wrapped an arm around him. "Thanks, Gary. At least I still have you." He exhaled heavily. "W-What if she never comes back, Gare-Bear? What if she hates me for telling her I love her?"

"Meow? (Aw, why would she hate you?)"

His owner sniffed. "Because she doesn't feel the same way. I probably ruined our friendship with what I said, and now the only thing she must feel for me is… hate. I just hope that after everything that's happened, she and her mom are in a better place mentally. And if she chooses to move back there and never come here ever again… well, I don't blame her. She needs her family, Gary. She doesn't need me…" he stared at the wall for a few moments before blinking out more tears and gripping his blanket.

"I just wish I didn't need her, either." The sound of his voice could break just about anyone's heart, even someone like Squidward.

The snail was on the verge of tears himself. The room grew silent, aside from SpongeBob's weeping and the pitter-patter of raindrops outside. All those days, Sandy was all the helpless sponge could think about. He couldn't concentrate at work, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. All that he could feel was his mind slowly losing hope of seeing her again. He would sometimes sit at the kitchen table for hours, staring at the souvenir she had given him on the fridge. That little sandwich-magnet felt like the only thing he had left of her, and that was crushing to him.

SpongeBob's crying came to a very slow stop, and he was about to doze off when…

_**Clink…**_

His eyes flew open once he heard a strange sound above his head. He and Gary looked up at the window, seeing only the rain trickling down it.

"Huh… I wonder what that weird noise was. Was there hail in the forecast, Gary?" the snail shrugged in response by tilting his eyestalks to the side.

_**Clink, clink…**_

There it was again. Only this time, it was louder.

SpongeBob's curiosity got the best of him. "What in the name of Neptune is going on around here?" he jumped down from the bed and walked over to the window, rubbing the foggy glass and creating a squeaky sound while doing so.

He peered out into the distance, seeing nothing but clouds. He looked back over at Gary. "I don't see anything out there but rain, Gary. What could possibly be hitting the window? Is this some sort of sign?" he wondered, stretching out his arms.

_**CLINK!**_

"AHH!" he looked back at the window, breathing heavily while holding a hand against his chest. "Okay, this is getting a little creepy."

"Gosh-dang-it, SpongeBob! I know you're home. Ya better get your square behind out here before I end up breakin' your window!"

SpongeBob's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Was that the voice he _thought_ he was hearing?

He looked at Gary, then back at the window. He couldn't see out of it clearly enough, so he had no choice but to open it, letting in some of the rain. He looked all around until his eyes landed on-

"Sandy?"

The squirrel stood a good few feet away from the pineapple, her helmet all drenched with raindrops and her palm filled with small rocks.

It took the sponge a moment to figure out what she had been doing. He had only seen it in those cliché romantic movies! The guy would stand at a girl's window in the middle of the night and throw rocks at it to get her attention.

Out of all the silly things in this world that could've been done by the silliest of people, _Sandy Cheeks_ had to be the one to do it and make a fool out of herself in the rain, tossing rocks at the window of an equally silly sponge.

"S-Sandy… w-what are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

She smiled and gave a big shrug, throwing the rocks all over the place. "What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm just standin' here in the middle of the ocean gettin' soaked in the rain, even though I'm soaked all the time 'cause we're underwater. But eh, logic doesn't apply to anything anymore nowadays."

SpongeBob couldn't believe his eyes. He gripped the sides of his head. "I didn't think you'd be back from Texas so soon! I didn't even think you'd be back at all…"

"Why, 'course I'd be back! The place I grew up in is nice and all, and I love it. But **this** place is my home, SpongeBob. Home is where the heart is…"

SpongeBob thought he was going crazy from hearing everything she was saying. _What's Sandy talking about?! The poor squirrel must be getting sick from standing in this cold rain. I'd better get her inside._

He disappeared from the window and ran downstairs, opening the front door. Just as quickly as he had vanished, there he was looking back at her as she stood in the drizzle.

"Gee, you sea-critters sure move fast," she remarked jovially. "Looks like I need to take a few lessons from ya in speed. I mean, I'm a squirrel, and squirrels are fast, but we ain't as fast as fish-folk, I suppose."

The sponge was beyond confused by her behavior. "Sandy, you're saying things that don't make any sense!"

"Well, can ya blame me? I only learned from the best!" she smiled. She was enjoying the fact that he was so lost about what she was doing. It was just too precious in her eyes.

"Sandy, you should really get out of this rain if you don't want to catch a cold!" he hollered.

"Aw, that's just an old wives' tale, SpongeBob."

"Well…" he hesitated, scratching his head. "Then you should at least come inside where it's warmer."

"The weather hasn't changed much since summer ended, SpongeBob. And I can't feel much while wearin' this suit, either."

He only bit his lip in response.

"But since you're so darn worried, why don't ya just come out here and keep me warm anyway?"

He looked up at her, his heart starting to pound in his ears. "W-What'd you say?"

"I said," she stepped closer, allowing him to see her face more clearly. "Come out here and keep me warm, SpongeBob. Come over here and wrap me up in the biggest, tightest hug you've ever given anybody, and I'll do the same for you."

SpongeBob shook his head slowly and took a few steps in her direction. He wanted to believe that what was happening was real, but his inner presumptions were preventing him allowing that to occur. "Sandy, I-I don't understand…"

She chuckled. "What don't ya understand, SpongeBob?"

"You… standing there… saying things that make it sound like you're in love!"

"I **am** in love, SpongeBob. Really, truly, deeply in love, SquarePants. That should make things easier for ya to understand. It took me a while to learn about it, but I know for dang sure just exactly how I feel now. I thought about what you said, SpongeBob… what you said about forgiveness? And, well, if I never forgive myself for what I did, that would be unfair to you because it would mean that we could never be together. If someone like you who has the biggest heart can forgive me, I should forgive myself too. I couldn't even look at ya a week ago, SpongeBob; I was so ashamed," she started to cry. "but after everything that's happened, after all has been said and done…" she shook her head. "I realize now that I was an even bigger fool than I could've ever imagined. But it doesn't matter anymore, know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because I've finally opened my eyes to what's been there in front of me the whole time. I love you, SpongeBob... you're my best friend."

He was blown away by her words. He walked a few more feet until he himself was underneath the clouds. Their eyes locked from a distance. Her face communicated to him what he previously refused to believe, and it felt like she was opening up his heart and filling it with the most meaningful message.

He smiled for a moment while speaking tearfully. "S-Sandy? I- "

"Remember how you told me you'd be waiting here if I ever needed ya?"

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Well," her voice cracked a bit. "I need ya. I need you more than I need air… and I'm gonna keep needin' ya until you get your dang butt over here and let me hold you until I can't no more."

The sincerity of the tone in her voice made his heart leap in his chest. The look on her face, the way she spoke, the fact that she was even standing there in the first place and wasn't hundreds of miles away in Texas made him feel like he had to pinch himself. He just stood there with his mouth agape, not saying a word.

Sandy sighed. "Not comin', huh? Well, it looks like I'm just gonna have to- "

"Sandy!" he burst into full-blown tears, running towards her.

The squirrel smiled so hard that she bit her lip with her big buckteeth, but the pain from it didn't even bother her at all. She came running to him just as fast as he did, and they crashed into each other's arms as lightning struck above them.

The two cried joyfully into the shoulders of one another. SpongeBob's arms were glued around her suit, and Sandy pressed his squishy little body against hers with all her strength. As she held him so close and stroked the back of his head, she was reminded that she finally understood what true love really was and what it really felt like.

"Oh, Sandy…" he whispered, letting his tears mix with the rain falling down on him. "Sandy, I'm so happy you're back, and that you love me too, but… w-what about your family?" he pulled away slightly and looked up at her. "don't you want to be with them?"

Sandy smiled crookedly, looking down at him. "I'm always gonna care about my family, SpongeBob. And I'll always miss bein' around 'em, but I don't _need_ to be with them. Besides, they have each other."

SpongeBob stared into her eyes like an innocent child. "That's wonderful, Sandy. But… what does that leave _you_ with?"

"You. It leaves me with you, SpongeBob. Bikini Bottom is my home; it's where I belong, and it's where you are. There ain't anywhere else in the world I'd rather be than here, with you." She caringly smoothed his cheek with her thumb. She could see more tears escaping his eyes, and she felt his body begin to tremble.

"I mean, after all, we're tighter than bark on a tree, remember?"

Hearing her say that long-lost phrase again after so many years touched his heart. He placed a hand on her raindrop-stained helmet. "Oh, I remember. I could never forget that, Sandy." He smiled. "I… I love you."

"And I love you, SpongeBob."

He sniffed. "Please… promise me you won't… leave town again any time soon."

"Don't you worry, critter. I ain't goin' nowhere." She smiled. "I promise."

After a few moments, the two absentmindedly leaned in, pursing their lips until both pairs met the glass of the bubble over her head.

Their eyes slowly opened, realizing their lips weren't actually touching. They pulled apart, chuckling awkwardly. "Uh, sorry… forgot about your uh…"

She shook her head. "Say no more. Let's just forget about it, haha."

He smiled. "What do ya say we go inside?"

"Why, I think that's a dandy idea."

The two wrapped an arm around one another and left the rain, entering the pineapple where they'd spend the next few hours just sitting and enjoying the storm together. With Gary too, of course.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't the last chapter… there's ONE more, and I explain more about it in that one.**


	25. Chapter 25: True Happy Endings

**Hey! So, I KNOW I said there was only going to be ONE more chapter, but I had written it all down in one big thing and decided there was just WAY too much going into it, and I figured that I've tortured you enough with the super long chapters so far lol, so that's why I decided to split the ending into two. BUT THIS IS THE LAST ONE, I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Lol. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or any of its characters.**

**Old Flame, New Desire**

_Two months later…_

"Patrick, do you take this mermaid to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer- "

"And all that other good stuff," interrupted Patrick as he stood next to Mindy, in front of the preacher, at the Bikini Bottom church.

The preacher sighed. "Yes, _and all that other good stuff,_ till death do us part?"

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed Patrick, smiling at Mindy with his baby tooth.

The fish smiled and turned to Mindy. "And Mindy, do you take this starfish to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

The mermaid, elegantly adorned in a white dress that flowed perfectly over her tail, smiled with her purple bouquet held up to her chest. "Yes, I do," she said with confidence. She and Patrick smiled sweetly at each other as they exchanged rings.

On this beautiful and bright sunny day, all the Bikini Bottomites were seated in the pews of the local church, witnessing the joining of the unusual but still lovely couple that was Patrick and Mindy. Mr. and Mrs. Krabs, Pearl, who got to be the flower girl again, Plankton and Karen, Larry the Lobster, Squidward, Gary, and King Neptune, who had a front-row seat, all watched the joyful ceremony unfold. Even Marty had been invited! He was crying like a sap, which made the king roll his eyes.

And over in the second row of pews were the parents of a certain sponge, as well as the entire family of a certain squirrel, all wearing helmets over their heads. This wedding wasn't meant for only _one_ pair of love-scallops…

The preacher-fish then turned his attention to SpongeBob and Sandy, who held hands and stood a few feet to the side of Patrick and Mindy. "Now, then," he cleared his throat, "do you, SpongeBob, take Sandy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"Thank goodness it ain't some lousy play this time!" shouted Mr. Krabs from his seat. Mrs. Krabs elbowed him, causing him to smile embarrassingly.

SpongeBob looked up at Sandy with nothing but love in his bright blue eyes. "I do," he said. He couldn't believe this was all finally, **really** happening. He agreed so much with Mr. Krabs; he was incredibly grateful this was not a play.

Sandy smiled at her groom. She couldn't get enough of that adorable, love-struck look on his face.

"Finally, Sandy, do you take SpongeBob to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"Boy, he really has to repeat himself a lot, doesn't he?" remarked Patrick, making Mindy roll her eyes playfully.

"You bet I do!" Sandy had gladly given Barbra's ruby ring to Kathy, which was where it rightfully belonged. Now, she and SpongeBob exchanged rings made of pure silver, signifying the trueness of their lifelong vows to each other. The simple ring was the most meaningful piece of jewelry that Sandy had ever received.

The preacher looked at the two couples with admiration, closing his sacred book. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you starfish and mermaid, and sponge and squirrel. You may kiss to your heart's content," he smiled.

Patrick and Mindy faced each other. Patrick was so giddy that he didn't even know what to do with himself. "Hold on, I know there's a breath mint in here somewhere…" he searched inside his suit pockets until he felt his shoulders being grabbed, and his lips became covered with someone else's.

Everyone, including King Neptune, smiled with delight at seeing how the young mermaid took it upon herself to plant one on him. After she pulled away and smiled at him, she noticed that Patrick wasn't moving.

"Um, Patrick?" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Patrick?"

"I… hehehehe!" he giggled and blushed, fainting on the floor shortly after.

Plankton smiled in his seat next to Karen. "Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but… that was actually very sweet."

"Aw, glad to see there's a heart somewhere in that tiny, jellybean body of yours," teased Karen.

Plankton furrowed his brow. "I'm going to have to get back at you for saying that, you know."

"Bring it on." She picked him up in her robotic hand and squished him against her screen, where a pair of digital lips appeared.

Finally, the big moment that everyone had been waiting twenty years for had arrived. SpongeBob turned toward Sandy, looking at her while gently lifting the veil from over her helmet. The squirrel had gotten rid of that old wedding dress from the play and was now wearing one that was longer, pure white in color, had loose, mid-length sleeves, and a square neckline.

They stared into each other's eyes as he began to lean in. He then stopped once he realized that they were about to make the same mistake they did, two months earlier. "Oh, Sandy, your helmet…" he pursed his lips to the side, thinking she'd have to take it off.

Sandy smiled. "Already thought of that ahead of time."

SpongeBob was confused as to what she meant. He and everyone else watched as she undid a latch that was not there before on her helmet and lifted up a rectangular-shaped piece of glass that had been newly cut. His eyes lit up when he figured out what her intention was behind revamping the air-filled bowl.

Holding her breath, Sandy leaned in. SpongeBob did the same and got close to her face, looking into her eyes one more time before they closed. Moments later, their lips met tenderly. It took SpongeBob a second or two to get used to the feeling, but once he did, he started to enjoy it.

And Sandy? Oh, she was enjoying it _far_ more than anyone knew. She pressed her lips deeper into his, releasing her passion onto him. He was very much caught off guard, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her, unable to resist kissing her back the same way. The squirrel then squeezed him tightly against her, lifting him up off the ground.

All the Bikini Bottomites cried at the heartwarming scene. Even Mr. Krabs was shedding a tear or two. His wife handed him a tissue to blow his nose with. "Isn't it just beautiful, Eugene?"

"Ay, it certainly is, Poppy. Me little fry cook is all grown up…" he sniffed, his eyes glistening with happiness.

Sandy placed SpongeBob back on the ground, and they slowly pulled their lips apart. The sponge opened his eyes and smiled, only to be surprised again when she rubbed her nose against his in a playful manner, making him blush.

"Wow," he said breathlessly. "I guess creating an opening in your helmet will make things a lot easier than having to take it off, huh?"

She placed the slab of glass back down, secured it with the latch and flushed out the seawater. She took in a long, deep breath of the air in the helmet. "Oh, it most certainly will. I got a feelin' I'll be liftin' it up a lot," she smirked, causing him to turn even redder in the face.

The sponge then shrieked when he felt something sharp pinch him in the rear. He rubbed his backside and looked down at Sandy's hand.

She held her hands up defensively. "Wasn't me."

He then looked out into the pews, spotting Pistachio playing with a toothpick and a doll that looked a whole lot like her spongy uncle.

"Uh, Sandy? W-What is your niece playing with?" he asked, looking up at her.

Sandy waved him off and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, it's nothin'. Just a little doll."

"A _voodoo_ doll, perhaps?" he asked, raising a brow.

She gulped. "Ha, oh, don't be silly!" she grabbed his hand and walked off the altar with him. _Darn it, Rosy! Ya better keep an eye on that little critter. I don't want my husband gettin' poked every day!_

Kathy, Dean, Randy, and Rosy all met up with the sponge and squirrel in the foyer. "I **knew** it all along, sis! This _was_ your squishy boyfriend!" said Randy, elbowing her.

While Sandy rolled her eyes, SpongeBob found his comment to be amusing. "Dahaha! 'Squishy,' DAHAHA! That's a good one!"

Randy smiled at the lively little guy. "Why, it wasn't even all that funny. But thank you, Spongy-dude! It's so great to finally meet ya!"

SpongeBob smiled back. "It's great to finally meet you too-WHOA!" the muscular male squirrel grabbed his hand and shook it hard, almost tearing it away from his body.

He wiggled it a bit. "Your arm's a little loose… is it gonna come off?"

"It might. But don't worry! It grows back," he replied.

Kathy smiled and hugged her new son-in-law. "Welcome to the family, Robby."

"Yeah, we're glad to have ya, boy," said Dean, shaking the sponge's hand.

"Well, thank you. And I am **delighted** to know each and every one of you," he bowed, making the others laugh.

"I never knew you were so dang funny, Spongy!" Rosy punched him in the arm, which hurt him a lot.

He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the area she hit. "Dahaha, thanks, Rosy." _That's gonna leave a mark._

"UNCLE SPONGEBOB!"

SpongeBob and the family turned around to see Sandy's three little terrors for nieces running up to him.

"Aww, hey, you girls! Uncle SpongeBob is very happy to see you AGAIN! AHHHH!" they all tackled him, knocking him over and jumping up and down on him like he was a trampoline.

Rosy and Sandy gasped. "Y'all better stop that!" they said in unison, pulling them away from him.

Kathy sighed and looked at Dean. "Poor Robby… he's askin' for trouble joinin' this family," she shook her head and chuckled.

Shortly after, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants came up to Sandy and welcomed her with open arms. "Oh, I just knew you two would eventually get together!" said SpongeBob's mother, excitedly.

"Yes, we knew our son had a thing for you all along and we- "

"Uh, Dad? D-Do you think you could **not** get into that… please?" asked SpongeBob, tapping his fingers together.

Mr. SquarePants laughed. "I don't see the problem, son. You two are married now, after all."

"He's right, dear. And we couldn't ask for a lovelier or more beautiful daughter-in-law!" said Mrs. SquarePants, giving Sandy a sweet smile.

Sandy was flattered and gave them both a big hug. "Thank y'all so much. I promise to love and take care of your son for as long as I live."

SpongeBob smiled smugly. "That's very sweet of you, Sandra. But I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Sandy cocked a brow. "Oh, really? You were taken down by three little girls a little while ago, and it wasn't you who _took care_ of it."

SpongeBob unfolded his arms and smiled sheepishly. "Ahahaha… oh, look! There's Mr. Krabs; I shall go and see what he's up to." He walked away quickly to talk to his boss, leaving Sandy, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants to shake their heads and share a good laugh.

Meanwhile, King Neptune, Marty, Patrick, and Mindy stood around in their own little circle. "It's wonderful to finally have you be a part of our royalty, son," said the king, patting the starfish on the head. "I know you and Mindy will live very happily together."

Patrick smiled in cluelessness. "Haha, why, thank you, _D__ad! _Ahahaha!"

Mindy looked up at her father and could already tell he was going to have to keep his patience for _the rest_ of his life. Yikes.

"Thank you for saying that and believing in us, Daddy. I love you," said Mindy, hugging her father.

King Neptune was taken aback at first, but then smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I love you too, Mindy."

"Hey, don't I get a hug… _Dad_?" asked Patrick.

"Don't push your luck, Pinky."

"Yay! He loves me too!" Patrick giggled and ran into Neptune's arms like a happy child. King Neptune looked up at Mindy, who shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh, what the heck?" he hugged him back.

Soon, all the sea creatures and land creatures joined together and got to know each other; Mindy chatted with Rosy, King Neptune with Dean, Patrick with Randy, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants with Kathy, and Sandy's three nieces with Marty, which he soon regretted when they started pulling pranks on him. After everyone became acquainted with one another, it was time for the brides to throw the bouquets.

A long line of fish-ladies stood in the middle of the aisle while Mindy tossed her purple flowers into the air, which landed in the fins of a random woman, who was extremely excited to have caught it.

Squidward stood in a corner, sighing depressingly at all the people that were having fun.

SpongeBob walked up to him. "Hey there, Squidward! How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going," he said blandly.

"Good!" SpongeBob slapped him on the arm. He then noticed the dull look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just…" he stared at the screaming women. "you and Sandy got married… congratulations, by the way."

SpongeBob was surprised to hear such a nice comment from him. "Oh, uh, thanks, Squidward."

"Mr. Krabs is married, and now even that buffoon Patrick is married. Meanwhile, I'm just standing here all lonely and depressed in my little corner, without anyone to love me…" he frowned.

SpongeBob placed a hand on his shoulder. "**I'll** love you, Squidward."

The octopus was completely creeped out and took a step away from him. "No, thanks." He sighed once more. "It just isn't fair. Where's _my_ happy ending?"

Just then, it was Sandy's turn to throw her bouquet. "Alright, y'all ready?" she asked, looking behind her at the female fish.

They all responded with a resounding, "YES!"

"Okay! YAH!" she threw the flowers. Oddly enough, it bypassed all the women as if it were being guided by some strange force. They watched it fly through the air until it landed in Squidward's tentacles.

He looked down at them. "Oh, great. What am I supposed to do with this?"

Someone standing behind him cleared their throat, causing him to turn around and face them. He could not bring himself to believe who was there.

"Hello, Squidward. It's been quite a long time, heh, heh." Squilvia smiled shyly and waved at him, laughing exactly the way he always did.

Squidward gulped. "Ha… ha, h-hello, Sq-Sq-Sq-Sq- "

"Don't trouble yourself. The simple 'hello' was good enough."

Squidward looked at SpongeBob, who was giving him a thumbs up. The octopus smiled and handed her the flowers. "H-Here, these are for you."

She gasped. "Oh, why, thank you, Squidward! You're too kind. Oh, by the way, you look **very **handsome today."

Squidward fixed his bowtie and slicked back the non-existent hair on his head in response to her compliment.

Well, it looked like _everybody _now had something to look forward to.

* * *

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOO! ALRIGHT! That is the END of the story, folks! Thank you all so, so much for being so incredibly kind and patient with this story! I know it was INSANELY long, but it's something that I am actually quite proud of haha. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and sticking around. I'll be back soon with more spongy stories in the future. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
